Go Your Own Way
by Alice XThe Little SisterX
Summary: It's painful...
1. Chapter 1 Conviction

Go Your Own Way.  
_Conviction._

_Warnings:  
Foul language, some dates maybe wrong and some material sensitive. There will be some feels and angst so…you know have fun and have some common sense. ^^_

_Author's Note:  
This is what has been taking up ALL my time lately. I just can't seem to write much else so I'll just get this out of my system now okay?  
Anyway this story is based on the humanised characters of Hetalia so it wouldn't make a lot if any political sense so no one come up to me saying that Germany wouldn't do this or Australia won't do that!  
I dun care, this is just for the characters so have fun with it.  
There will probably be vital regions claimed later in this and the language, angst, violence and so on will only get worse…have fun!  
A quick note on Australia as well.  
There is Chris who is the Australia that appears in the Hetalia anime but I'm using Jett (basically 2p Australia) as Convict Australia. They are both Australia.  
Alright I think that's everything cleared up.  
_

...  
..._Enjoy yourself._  
...

_Where have I seen this before…?_

Heavy rain beat down on the already broken hearts and bodies of the scene. Mud clung stubbornly to clothes and flesh alike, blood mingling with the steady flow of salty tears, covered only by the stream of rain water.

In the gloom of the overcast evening there was no colour to be found, the very world bleeding out into a monotone of greys and browns. Once cheerful green hues faded to nothing more than a memory of what they once were as the owner stared down upon its brother nation.  
Again on his knees, in the dirt and the rain.

_Where has this scene fit in before…?_

"Why…" Broken words came from the fallen nation's mouth. Quietly at first, barely audible above the sound of rain pounding against the earth below and yet somehow the other had still heard him, still heard that quit cry of misery and ruin. Yet those dulled eyes watched on without change, watched as the blood turned water pink on its way down the nations crying face.  
It hurt to look, it made the nation's chest tight to see it but those faded hues couldn't turn away, this would be the end of all those years of brewing hatred and grieving. Just a little longer and it'd finally end.

"Damn it! Why? Tell me, why do you never listen to anything you're told?" There was a pause, shoulders heaved heavily under the pressure of agony and then there was a scream.

"Why can you never do as you're told!?" That strained shout was thick with the tears he had no doubt been harbouring long before this began. But as to where this truly started he could no longer be sure. Was it the day he was cast aside? Or perhaps the day the fallen nation was cast aside.  
The thought made those faded eyes spark just slightly and turn skywards towards the thick blanket of black that continued to pour icy water down on them from above.  
The day that the broken nation was first abandoned, yes now the offending nation knew just why this setting was so eerily familiar.

_Ah, I remember now….  
It's from that time when that Yankee…_

The nation's hands clenched down unforgivingly on his held weapon when the realisation did dawn on him. This scene belonged not here but back during that time so long ago. The only time he'd ever seen the great nation before him on his knees in such agonising pain and now it was on repeat. That one moment he'd never intended to see again and here it was playing out right in front of him.

Gradually his gaze did drop back down towards the dirt, was this the same view that the Yankee bastard had when he tore a hole in their way of life? Did he take joy in seeing it or did that man perhaps feel the same heart ripping sensation that he now felt?

For just a second there was hesitation as the drenched nations free hand pressed to his chest, willing away that heart ache. The weapon now weighed heavier in the hand of the standing nation. It proved to be a brief and insignificant hesitation and was gone as quickly as it came. The order from somewhere behind wiping away that momentary pause and not a second later the deadly weapon was brought up high into the air above the fallen nations head, stopped only in its decent by the other's voice.

Shaking his head England cried out with all of the suffering he'd been forced to endure. All of the loss he was being forced to feel again and all of the pain that was still to come.  
"Answer me…! _Australia_!"

_Ahh.  
Just how had things gotten to this point_…?

...

Australia woke with a start.

Australia had been woken up with a gasp of alarm and a pounding heart that morning.  
Not because he could feel the spider that had been crawling ever so leisurely up his leg for the past half hour or even because of the possum screeching its displeasure in their usual feral growl, most likely a dog had been bothering it.

No. Australia woke, seemingly out of nowhere, that morning.  
Leaping up straight in bed with one hand pressed to his forehead and the other gripping the bed sheets tightly as the sound of his heart pounded in his ears. His chest was heaving and Australia's heart seemed to be trying to make an escape attempt with how hard it was hammering against his ribs.

The island nation did not remember what had awoken him with such a horrendous pain and fear, nor did he care to try.  
The truth was that this wasn't an unusual occurrence for him. He already knew he'd woken from a nightmare or rather a memory.  
When Australia closed his emerald hues he knew he'd begin to see it again. The past transformed into nightmarish images by his own guilty mind, come to haunt his rest every night. Under his eyes black bags were slowing forming from the continued length of time without a good sleep.

Gradually his eyes slipped over towards the window. Dust filled the room and floated lazily through the morning rays of light that the window did provide, reminding Australia of just how filthy his room was.  
If he cared then perhaps the pile of clothes thrown haphazardly into a corner of the room would be washed or maybe the slowly growing nest of spiders on the ceiling would be shooed out. They were on their third generation of babies already, soon there'd be nothing left of the roof besides the black cluster of spider bodies.

Outside the window the now fully awoken Australia could see the thick bush land and even sighted the birds that took their dear sweet time screaming good morning to the rest of his country, agitating him in the early morning.  
While he gazed out the window idly there was a shifting in the sheets besides him. For a second the Australia had thought maybe a snake had snuck into his bed during the night but when a pair of warm arms wrapped lazily around his shoulders he realised it was a worse kind of pest.

"Bro…?" Chris's sleepy voice murmured and when Jett glanced back over at the other all he saw was a mess of brown hair and sleepy eyes. Yet no matter how messy his brother's hair did get those two strands always stood higher than the rest.  
"…Mate, you look like crap. Bad dream?" Jett sighed heavily as his brother hung off of him, perhaps it was meant to be some kind of affection?

"What are you doing in my bed again Chris? Weren't you going to visit the American, when did you get back?" Jett did not remember his brother coming home the night before so he must have slipped in some time after two in the morning.

"Alfred and I got into an argument…." Chris mumbled while trying to remove the heavy sleep from his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Drop bears?" Jett asked dryly.

"Drop bears." Chris confirmed with a soft snort.

Those two had been arguing about the existence of drop bears for years now, switching sporadically between which one would claim it to be real and which would deny it.  
America must have been driving himself mad swapping between what was true and what was a lie that they'd told to scare him in the war time. He always was such a spineless little scaredy cat that America.  
Australia did enjoy toying with the American soldiers and counting salt rings had been a very popular pass time back in the day.

"Well whatever, could you get off me now? It's too early in the morning to punch you." All Jett got for his words was silence.

"Chris?" Jett tried to get a response out of his brother and was given more muteness for his efforts.

"...Christian?" Still just silence.

"Mate." If Jett had a dollar….

"Mate, I'm friggin' serious. If you think you can just…-" Jett's angry words were cut short when he looked back at his brother. The brown haired nation had fallen asleep with his arms still looped around his big brother. Jett reached for the two strands of brown hair that stuck up straight, planning on tugging them and waking Chris cruelly but his hand flinched, coming to a stop before it could do any damage.

When he looked at Chris's sleeping face there was a sharp twisting feeling in his chest. Jettt knew this was because the nightmare he had last night included the wild nation, as they so often did. Chris was, for all intents and purposes, Australia now.

Jett's hand lowered down by his side and with a sigh he allowed Christian to doze on his shoulder. The truth was Jett wasn't really the nation anymore. It belonged more and more to Chris every day but he did not feel any ill will towards his little brother, any ill feelings he may have harboured were smothered by past crimes against the younger nation.  
Even if Chris didn't always remember those days, Jett could not forget them.  
Jett never truly forgot anything.

Closing his eyes Jett could still see it, still see the agony he'd inflicted on Chris back in those days. The tears he'd caused him to shed, the blood he'd drawn himself, the masses that had died in Chris's care. All by Jett's doing.

It hadn't been his fault, really it hadn't. He was just following orders. Yes that's right, just following orders that's all. Besides Christian was a sava-

Jett jerked his head back and shook it, his mind have been wandering into dangerous waters. He didn't see Chris that way anymore, he was his precious little brother. There was no room for that kind of thinking, no room for that English colony crap.  
_English colony_….  
_Arthur_….

Jett felt something rough jabbing away at his cheek, drawing him away from his thoughts. Why could he not have a single morning where he wasn't assaulted with pokes and sudden bear hugs? At the very least the spiders that would crawl over his face when he slept had the good sense to bug off when he swatted at them, Chris didn't seem to get that message.

"Your face looks serious." Chris had woken up again and entertained his sleepy mind with poking away at Jett's face. His finger continued to poke and jab until it got close to his big brother's nose. The scar there was off limits and even the carefree Australian didn't dare cross that line.

"Get off me already!" Jett snapped back at him. "Don't you have jobs to do?"

"Hm?" Chris thought about it for a moment before slumping back onto Jett. "Ah…yeah. So what?"

"Then get up and do them!" Chris didn't look terribly interested in doing his chores; even as a nation he completely flunked his duties in favour of sitting back and enjoying the sun shine and sand between his toes.

"Can't you do them for me bro? You're the oldest." Chris asked lazily before yet another thought entered his head, completely removing any thoughts of doing his chores.  
"Oh hey! How would you feel about some cane toad hunting? They're getting even worse as of late. We could go up north, I'll get the clubs and you could use the poison spray. It'll be great! Or if you don't want to do that how about we hit the surf? I heard that the blue bottles moved off shore this morning."

"Chris!" Jett shouted his little brother's name, the geckos on the walls scurrying off in fright at the sound of the angry nation, hell even the koala woke up and glared at the two from his perch. Not for the first time Jett wondered if it intended to kill them both one day. Chris on the other hand only laughed and rubbed the back of his head, not at all put off by his brother's anger.

"Easy there mate. Too early in the morning for that, don't you think?" Well that they _did_ agree on. It was eleven o'clock and Jett didn't fancy being riled up so early.

"What chores do you have today?" Jett finally asked, seeing no other way to get anything done without his help. Chris wouldn't do it, he'd instead be distracted by some kind of shiny object or animal and plant life, so Jett would have to watch over him for today. Just like most other days.

"Ah…leme see." Chris murmured, scratching at the band-aid over his nose thoughtfully. "Ah! That's right, something about our new boss. Apparently they aren't too popular." Jett gave a heavy hearted sigh. There was nothing new about that, their last few bosses or so had been disasters in one way or another. It was a bit troubling when they were juggling them around like that.

"What else?" Chris frowned as he was forced to remember the boring stuff he's sooner push aside for some good fun.

"Uh…our farmers are complaining again. There's not enough water." Again no surprise. Their climate had always been hot and somewhat unforgivable at times but lately the rainfall had been dwindling to dangerously low levels. Drought was far too common and coming about too often for the farmers to recover properly.  
"Hey, I know what we should do." Jett raised his bushy eye brow towards Chris who gave his usual cheerful grin. This idea was going to be awful he just knew it.

"Let's take some of Iggy's!" Jett flinched but Chris went on regardless. "He's always covered in rain ain't he? Let's snatch some of his!" Chris yelped in pain as Jett's fist came down on his head.

"Bloody moron! It doesn't work that way." It really was too early in the morning for this nonsense…

...

"Get up." Jett ordered from where he stood in front of the mirror. His clothes were still a mess but less so than Chris's. His brown diggers uniform scattered around the floor thoughtlessly, at least Jett had kept his in the pile in the corner. Some consideration wouldn't go amiss.  
From the bed Jett heard Chris groaning and rolling about in the blankets. It was beginning to tick on over towards twelve and no doubt they'd be getting a call from their boss any minute now about slaking and some desperate plea for help.

"I'm serious, get the hell up." Watching Chris roll over again in bed through the mirror Jett just caught a glimpse of some of the scars on his shirtless brother's body. They were familiar marks but he doubted anyone else would have seen them; they were faded almost to the point that Jett thought perhaps he only saw them through his remorseful vision.

Gradually Jett's eyes travelled to his own face to look at the scar running across his nose. Sure enough it was still there and still hideous.  
Jett looked strikingly like his brother; their hair only separated by a lighter shade and Jett's efforts to keep his two strands from sticking up into the air like Chris's tended to. He didn't want to have anything that reminded him of that ruddy American pig. So while he stared at himself in the mirror he raked at his hair until they were brought down into his hair, hiding them from the world.

Their clothes were only separated by a darker shade, they both wore the digger's uniform with their red ties but while Chris wore shorts, Jett wore longer pants with boots to have them tucked in. They were not trying to mirror one another after all, they simply both felt a need to wear the uniforms that meant so much to them. As Jett's hand ran across his clothes he remembered a time when he had worn different attire. It was the uniform he wore in all of his nightmares and he'd forever keep it locked away out of sight in the cupboard, where it belonged.

He and Christian shared a face, right down to the mark across their noses. Only for Chris it was that small band-aid that ran over his skin and some considered to actually be cute, for Jett it was that damn scar.  
Often Chris had offered to give him a band-aid but he always denied him furiously. When he saw himself in the mirror and when others looked at him he wanted that scar to remind the world of who he was, how he'd gotten it and come to be where he was. It was proof of who he had been and who he was now and that…he had not yet faded away.

"I know you think you're godly handsome there, but dontcha think you've been gawking at yourself just a tiny bit too long there?" Chris asked from where he'd sat up on the bed, only to receive a bunch of his rumpled clothes thrown at his face.

"Just get dressed." Storming from the room Jett was followed by Chris's good natured laughter. Jett was still steaming as he entered the kitchen and it didn't help when he had to all but swim through the sea of beer bottles to get to the fridge.  
During his journey through the kitchen Jett noticed off in the corner his thongs were sticking out from under a few beer bottles and in the same glance he saw a scorpion scuttling over the floor. Perhaps having shoes would be a good idea, he didn't need to add a bug sting to his growing list of headache material.  
When he opened it there was nothing in there but a few uncooked sausages and what Jett could only assume was once some kind of left overs.

"Sausage sangers again I guess." Smiling slightly Jett opted to trust the sausages over the mystery left overs. When he tried to start the stove up he found the damn thing was broken, he would have liked to be surprised but frankly he just wasn't. So instead he threw them onto the small portable BBQ that he'd gotten Chris for Christmas some years back. It was gathering rust and obviously hadn't been cleaned once in the past year but that didn't bother Jett.

Carelessly scrapping off the larger gatherings of burnt fat and dust he started it up and threw on the sausages. While they began to sizzle and pop Jett reached over to the mini fridge, planning to grab himself a beer, it might have been morning but he didn't have any other plans for the day other than to make sure that Chris did his job and he always did do that better when numbed to the frustration his brother caused him.

His hand was stopped quite suddenly however when he saw a small sticky note clinging to the door. Ripping it off Jett frowned as he recognised the writing, it was from Zea. That writing couldn't have belonged to anybody else and it did make Jett frown when he thought about Chris's scrawled pencil scratchings. He could take a tip or two from Zea, in more than just hand writing.

"Why didn't he just call?" Jett sighed thinking about their brother Toby as he snatched up a beer with his free hand.  
New Zealand was their closest neighbour in both physical distance and friendship. Why it had often been thought that New Zealand should just join with them or already had.

It had caused their brother some grief explaining that he was not part of them to the youngsters in Australia who just assumed that they were one with New Zealand and some adults as well. The Australian brothers had found it endlessly amusing and as a result Zea hadn't spoken to either of them for a while.

Reading the note while taking a swig of the beer Australia expected something bland and uninteresting as all the messages usually were, politics and all that never being the Australian brothers strong point…but.

"Oh bloody hell!" Spitting out his beer Jett grabbed hold of the note with both hands, almost tearing it with the force he applied.

"Oi Bro?" Chris came wandering down stairs having heard the shouting. Looking at his brother Chris couldn't help but frown in that sleepy way of his. Jett was madly rushing around cooking and kicking bottles out of his way and out of sight. For a few seconds Chris stood motionless on the bottom step, just watching his brother's frenzy of movement as it slowly dawned on him, Jett only acted with way for a few reasons after all.

"…..Hmm..." Chris's frown deepened and finally he said. "We have a world meeting don't we…?"

"You bloody well do! You god damned moron, why didn't you tell me?" Jett couldn't be Chris; he couldn't always be laid back without a care in the world. He had a temper and it was certainly being tested this morning.

"I guess I forgot." Chris smiled with a shrug, getting a sharp glare from his older brother. In the next second a sausage sanger was jammed into his mouth, resulting in some muffled and incoherent words coming from around the greasy breakfast.

"Shut up and eat it. Zea is going to be here any minute to pick you up. I swear…" His words broke off into angry growls and grumbles, unaware of his brother's following gaze as he worked fervently. It wasn't until Chris put his hand on Jett's head that he paused in his ranting for a just a second. His brother smiled around the sanger while petting Jett.

"Donmh worry bout ehn, mate!" Jett translated that fairly quickly in his head. 'Don't worry 'bout it, mate.' Jett envied his little brother's easy going attitude and wondered why he hadn't been gifted with it; they were both Australia after all. Kind of…

Chris's hand remained on his head, ruffling his hair slightly, causing the two strands of brown hair to flick up and stand straight. But still neither of them moved, Chris seemed to realise he'd made a mistake when he looked at his brother's distant eyes. Jett stared down towards the ground, watching as a lizard scuttled over his bare foot but all he could see was the polished floors from a home he'd once belonged in.

"Bro…" Chris opened his mouth to say something but just then there was a rapid rapping at the door. Jett snapped out of it, knocking away his brother's hand and hastily clawing the two freed strands back down.  
"I got it." Chris went to answer the door while Jett worked on hiding his hair.

"G'day Zea!" Chris was greeting their brother with the usual happy gush of words, Jett worked on tuning them out while eating his own breakfast. Not long after that Chris's spiel came to an end and Jett walked into the hallway, planning on seeing his two brothers off. It was oddly quiet when he got the hallway, even Chris's cheerful words had stopped.

"Mornin' Zea." Jett greeted New Zealand with a single wave of his hand before turning to Chris. "Idiot, go and get your shirt on. You got to go already." Realising he still wasn't even out of his sleep ware Chris smiled and bounded on upstairs leaving Zea and Jett to themselves.

"You could have called. " Jett said with an agitated sigh.

"I tried but you two sleep so deeply." Zea was a tiny little nation. He appeared almost as a girl at times and Jett had seen the bloody frog trying for a taste too many times. Zea had a sweet, somewhat dazed, look about him most of the time and with features so soft and hair so lovely it was easy to see why he was mistaken for a female.

His fair brother was still holding onto his pet Sheep and Jett was glad that the evil Koala they had was not present, he didn't like the thought of what might happen if those two were left alone together. Really that koala was Satan in disguise he was sure and Australia sure was hot enough to house Satan comfortably.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that." Jett apologised flippantly while rubbing at the back of his neck. Zea tugged at his black cuffs, clearly picky about how he looked at the world gathering. It made the Australia almost self-conscious when looking at New Zealand. His uniform was a beautiful shade of red and their uniform was all browns. If Australia had not been so fond of their clothes and comfort they would have shown off too but Zea looked a bit uncomfortable at times while Jett and Chris were never put in discomfort by their uniform.

"So I left the note the one place I knew you'd go…" The Australian felt somewhat embarrassed knowing he'd put the note on their supply of alcohol, how fitting.

"Ah….right." Jett tried not to get upset about it and instead changed the topic. "I'll take care of the work here so there's no need to rush him back home either. He'd only distract me. Take him out drinking or something."

Zea's face changed to an expression of apprehension, almost as if he had something to say in response that he didn't want to voice just yet. Before Jett could ask about it Zea looked up towards the top of the stairs and sure enough Christian was ready, his uniform on and just as wrinkled as Jett had expected. The Satan koala clinging to his back as though it were a permanent addition to his uniform and the broad brimmed hat dangling from a string around his neck. The only thing out of the ordinary was the lack of his goofy big ass grin. He'd heard them talking and spoke for Zea, mostly.

"Actually mate…" Australia began uncertainly while descending down the stairs. He was scratching at his band-aid again, that action alone letting Jett know he was not going to be pleased to hear this.  
"We'll, Zea help me out with this…" Zea stood back and gave a single solitary shake of his head; he wasn't helping Chris out with this one at all.

Sighing Chris straightened up once off the stairs and standing in front of his brother and said in a direct manner.  
"They want us all at the world meeting today, bro. That's you to." Immediately Jett's mood and face darkened to dangerous levels. Zea took another step back and Christian raised his hands in defence, laughing nervously.

"No. No friggin' way! I'm not going to that place. _Forget it_." Jett growled, his hand going down towards his machete, he hadn't even registered the motion until his brother's hands came up in a defensive flinch towards his head. Chris has tasted the blow of the blade in the past and even if he didn't consciously know it, his body certainly remembered it.  
Jett stopped dead, realising he'd been moving as if he might hurt his brother. He wasn't going to, no he was just moving out of habit that was all! Just habit, nothing else, _nothing else_…

"Bro…" Chris frowned walking towards Jett. "He….They've requested we both go." Jett didn't miss the unintentional 'he', the slip only serving to fuel his resistance.

"Why should I go? Why should I give a damn if they want everyone there? It's not like Prussia will be there so why should I go?" Jett hadn't meant to say it but they were all thinking it. Jett was not far from what Prussia was, a lost nation that continued to hang around for no real good reason. How he and Prussia continued to exist while other nations faded away no one was quite sure.

"Jett…!" Christian was mortified but thankfully Zea's soft voice cut across them before Chris could get too worked up over his brother.

"Prussia will be there as well. Everyone is going… Please, we're already late. You're _always_ late…" Jett didn't look like he was going to budge an inch but Zea, in his shrewd little way said. "I suppose I'll lose the bet to America. He bet you wouldn't go…"

"That Yankee fuck did _what_?" Jett demanded, pride and fury blinding him to his original fears and reasons for not going. "Oh hell no! Chris!" Christian jumped at his name and then smiled.

"Ay mate. I got ya." With that the three of them left Australia's house. Chris following Jett as he stomped on out, pausing next to Zea to give him a somewhat rough pat on the back. The air left Zea and he coughed violently to try and breathe once again but he knew it was Australia's way of praising his good thinking.

Once he could breathe and speak properly Zea looked up after the retreating form of Jett and frowned to Chris. "Do you think that we should really allow this?" Christian smiled but there was a kind of strain to the usually so careless expression that worried Zea.

"He can't avoid big brother forever. I'm sure he can't hate him forever either. It's been a long time since their falling out." The two watched Jett kicking the crap out of their transport, it didn't seem like anything they owned worked properly.  
"Yeah…he can't be angry forever right…?"

"Yeah." Zea gave a single nod of his head before hearing Jett's furious angry cursing and pounding foot against their transport. If anyone could stay angry forever… The two let out a sigh in unison.  
Forever wasn't such a long time for countries.

...

The gathering was held at England's place.  
No one told him that!

Jett was all but steaming from the ears and fuming from the mouth as he stood in the hallway to the meeting room. It had been furnished nicely for the world meeting sure but the place still reminded him of the old days and despite himself Jett recognised almost everything about it.  
With his arms crossed and one foot wildly tapping away at the ground he came off as terribly intimidating, even Zea and Chris were almost avoiding getting to close for fear his anger would be turned on them.

And they bloody well better be scared. They both knew exactly where this meeting was being held and didn't tell him anything until they were at the damned door. Jett would have turned tail and run if his pride hadn't been so cripplingly great. So he'd marched himself in there with the dark aura hanging off of him, causing anyone he passed to cringe away.  
He didn't care, they should be scared of him when he was this close to breaking holes in the expensive walls.

"Uh…hey mate?" Chris tried to speak to his brother, smiling slightly though he could tell he was playing with fire. It wouldn't be that bad right? How bad could Jett be when compared to grabbing up a croc? Jett turned his burning gaze onto Chris causing the younger nation to recoil with a shaky laugh. He'd take the croc over this any day!

"What?" Jett snapped, seething through his clenched teeth.

"W-Well it's just that…my hand." Jett glanced down, not realising he'd been clutching Chris so tightly, the poor hand looked as though it was broken. Jett's grip eased up, not wanting to deal with a crying Australia any time soon but he didn't let go. Chris noticed it too and looking up at his brother's marching form he couldn't help but give a small smile.

So Jett really was nervous? Nervous enough to hold onto his hand so desperately? With that in mind Chris held his brother's hand back as they walked towards the meeting room. What were brothers for if not picking up their drunken brother at three in the morning, giving them a good taunting and letting the other hide their fear to protect pride?  
Well….maybe for picking up some beer too.

"Oh, you guys are here!" Chris smiled as they were greeted by the sound of a kid's voice.

"Hmpf, you're late again." Added on a young girl's voice.  
Wyr and Sealand were too young for the world meetings but even they'd been brought in today, maybe seeing that would calm Jett.

Wendy and Peter were still children but they both seemed to be working toward acceptance just like any other nation and watching their little sister and brother trying so hard to grow up always did lift their spirits. They were a big family after all, it was important to help one another out.

"Where's Hutt?" Jett asked while the three went about their hellos. Hutt or Hutt River was also part of their family, he was a micronation sure but he's been staying close to Peter and Wendy, babysitting though they dared not call it that in front of the two kids.

Both Hutt and Wendy were micro-nations within Australia itself so it was only natural that they all stayed close to one another, feeling somewhat split off from the rest of the world with the massive distance between them and everyone else. Australia was always somewhat…well…isolated. Making them almost forgotten to the rest of the world despite their massive size.

"I don't want Hutt here! We can look after ourselves, we're not kids." Wendy complained angrily

"Easy Wendy." Chris smiled kneeling down to pat the young girl and boy on the head. "You two younings need to go and find that silly old Hutt, he's gone and gotten lost hasn't he?" Jett had to admit that Chris was good at getting the right response out of kids. "You two go find him and look after things out here okay?"

"Got it!" Peter saluted Australia and grinning Chris saluted back. Giving them a job and a feeling of responsibility would hopefully quell any ill feelings about not being let into the meeting.

While Jett made a point of not joining in the childish antics and greetings he did ruffled both the kids hair on the way in, even someone like him could show his affection sometimes, even if it was rough.  
Zea pushed the doors open and thankfully they were not the centre of attention for coming in late because as per usual things were absolute chaos.

Shouting and general ridiculousness went on in every corner of the room. It was worse than usual, most often the greater powers would argue with one another but it would only be them and then in larger meetings there was more chaos but with their attempts to include the entire world in one room…it was a disaster.

Jett's judgingly cruel eyes slowly rolled over to Chris who just laughed nervously with a shrug of his shoulders, he couldn't help it if they were all like children when put together. The meeting room was too loud for anyone to get a good word in, countries all around having broken up into groups of friends and enemies. Attacking one another and arguing over old grievances.  
Countries like Greece were too busy sleeping or keeping their own peace like Japan were also scattered around but they were in the minority.

"Let's just go sit down." Jett muttered finally, standing at the door gapping at the chaos wouldn't get them anywhere. Among the sea of familiar faces it was fairly easy for them to spot the friendly ones. Allies and friends alike were mixed in with less than favourable countries, Jett made a point of steering his brothers away from Turkey.  
Chris would have protested if he knew, he and Turkey had a friendly relationship now but Jett still felt bitter over past clashes and they didn't mourn their losses every year just for him to get chummy with that country. It didn't truly matter though because that country was far too busy shouting at the napping Greece.

In the mix of faces both friend and otherwise it was even easier to spot family. Oh yes, how very embarrassingly easy it was. All one had to do was look for the bushy eye brows and they'd no doubt find themselves a Kirkland. As a result the three brothers easily found their respective family.

With Wendy and Peter left outside that only left a few of them. At a glance Jett caught sight of Hong Kong standing off on his own, minding his own business and the rest of the meeting went to hell. The dark haired male had never exactly been the most talkative male in the world, that suited Jett just fine and even though he had been taken back from the British Empire not to long ago he still had those eye brows and was considered family in a small sense.

Not too far off from him there was Cameroon and India, at least keeping out of most of the antics in the messy meeting room. That accounted for a majority of their immediate family there was only one face that took Jett a while to spot.  
Chris noticed it too, they always played spot the family when together and the two of them were far too caught up in it to notice that Toby had vanished from their side, no doubt finding his seat while they hung around.

"Oh hey! Over there." Chris pointed and sure enough they'd found the last of their family…well maybe family wasn't the right word in this case, unwilling pet might be a better way of putting it. Seychelles was currently being assaulted by a pervert.

"Crying out loud…it's that friggin pervert!" Jett cursed seeing Francis once again making his advances on the female, it was exactly like his advances on Canada and just as creepy. Jett was completely prepared to get his hands dirty beating the smutty Frenchman's face in but his body locked up seeing just who had beat him to the punch.

Standing between France and Seychelles was their big brother himself, England.  
It was a familiar sight of France and England standing off, each grabbing hold of the others throat and clothes in an attempt to throttle one another. It made Chris laugh seeing that nothing did change between big brother and France. His laughter stopped when he realised that his brother was still by his side.

Chris noticed the tenseness in his brother's form. He'd known that his brother would react this way at the sight of the Englishman but…at the same time he'd been optimistic that this time it would be okay. But as his green hues lingered on his brother's form he noticed the shaking in his clenched hands and the wideness of his own green eyes, he'd left Chris again and gone back to that place that he could never go.

It scared Chris.  
What was it that woke Jett up in the dead of night screaming and on the verge of tears or had him freeze dead at certain times and stare blankly into the air in front of him. And most unsettling, what was it that caused Chris to be so utterly terrified of his own brother at times?  
If he asked, Jett would turn him away and deny it all, he'd tried so many times to pry answers from him but all he knew came from England and their big brother was fairly tight lipped on the matter.

"It's taken care of, let's just sit down." Jett recovered from whatever dark place his mind went to when he left Chris behind, but even as they did turn to find their seats there was another disturbance.

"In coming potato bastard!" The shout came from the other side of the room and it was the only warning the two got. Thankfully they were Australia and the two were very well accustomed to dodging rough cricket balls and almost anything else that could be tossed to be frank.

Ducking out of the way as what looked like a tomato went flying past Jett cursed furiously as yet another one came shooting past. After the second yet another two followed, causing the brothers some distress to keep from being hit.  
Jett didn't remember anyone that would be throwing tomatoes at them but when he looked towards where the projectiles had landed it immediately cleared up his confusion.

Standing on the other side of Chris and himself, arms crossed and shoulders shaking with barely controlled fury was Germany. The blonde's uniform now stained with blood like splatters, though the darkness of the clothes did make it harder to see. Apparently the tomatoes had been meant for him and had found their mark. Australia knew Germany to be rather quick on his feet but with the two of them as a cover he probably didn't realise he was the target until he was hit.

By his brother's side Prussia was laughing in his usual string of 'Keseseses~', the sound never failing to agitate Jett. Chris on the other hand found the whole ordeal about as funny as the albino bastard. Laughing that loud and good natured laugh Chris clung onto his big brother's shoulder as though the force of his amusement might bring him to the ground if he were to stop holding on.  
Jett felt about as unamused as one could get, or at least that was what he acted like and only if paying close attention could anyone notice the slight fighting to keep a smile from his stony face. Even though he hid it well both the Australian brothers had a similar sense of humour.

"Take that you potato faced bastard!" The source of the flying fruit spoke up finally. Romano stood with his hand pointing out at Germany, shouting profanities at him while savouring his victory. By his side Italy clung onto his arm, trying desperately to keep his big brother from causing more trouble.

"B-Big brother…" Italy whined, mortified by his brother's attitude. "You can't do that to Doitsu…" Pleading with his brother seemed to get him nowhere but still he clung on tight.

"Let go of me! Get off of me you damn…!" Romano was struggling against his little brother, the two of them seeming almost the same I strength as their little brotherly war continued. Jett, who had not been around many of these countries in something like a few hundred years, was taken aback by the two.  
He'd expected to see the frog and Brit fight, he'd known that America would be shouting loudly but he'd never seen the two Italian brothers together before. Chris was the one that attended all the meetings not him.

"Are they always this way?" Jett asked once Chris had managed to bring his hysteria under control. Still draped over his big brother's shoulder with an easy going smile while he enjoyed the show before him, even if he'd been the one hit with those tomatoes he still would have been smiling.  
Some found Chris's laid back nature annoying….Jett could be counted among them.

"Yeah, they're really always like this." Chris confirmed while Romano fought to break away from his little brother. "Those Italian brothers couldn't be more different even though they look so similar." Chris said it casually but Jett could hear the double meaning behind those casually tossed out words, his fingers coming up to scratch at his scar mindlessly.

"Speaking of opposites…" Both pairs of green hues turned towards the victim of the fruit assault. "Those two don't even have their looks in common, ay?"

The two Germans stood by themselves, one having to scrape the red from his uniform with angry growls and the other was still laughing shamelessly while patting his little brother's shoulder in a jeering manner.

"Ah West. If you were as awesome as the awesome me you wouldn't have been hit! Keseses~" Jett stared at the smaller of the two nations, Prussia.  
The longer he stared the more confused he became, Prussia had long since been dissolved as a true nation, in fact it was a highly debated topic among the current nations as to where Prussia's place was now days.  
For a while it seemed that he might vanish like his own father before him and the mighty Roman Empire. Yet here he stood, in all is aggravating glory, gloating at his younger brother who was very much still a strong nation.

Red eyes caught the staring green ones, just for a brief moment the two lost nations looked at one another and Jett did not shy away. He was not ashamed of his staring and instead the two held the look for what felt like an eternity before Prussia's mouth twisted up in a smile that appeared, at least to Jett, a little bit mournful. The expression was gone as soon as it arrived however and the albino returned to his chittering at his brother.

Jett continued to wonder why it was that Prussia had survived and he began to wonder if perhaps he'd ask one day. Just out of interest of course! Jett wasn't afraid of vanishing…yeah, there was no way he'd vanish. To take a page from Prussia's book, he was simply too awesome to fade out!  
Perhaps if he convinced himself of that he really wouldn't have anything to fear.

"Yo, what happened?" Jett's mood immediately darkened hearing that obnoxious voice. Sure enough the American had appeared. "Wow, dude! You look all bloody, Haha!" America's voice was only louder when he laughed. "You see that? So cool!" America turned to Chris and the two grinned at one another, whatever fight they had the night before being forgotten as they high-fived.

"Oh?" Alfred looked past Chris to Jett, not bothering to hide his surprise at seeing the stony nation. "No way! He actually showed." Alfred laughed pointing at Jett without a shred of embarrassment and Jett felt eyes falling on him. The American's voice was too damn loud and he was drawing attention that Jett didn't want.

Alfred's happy laughter was cut short at the sound of knuckles being cracked. Looking up he saw the Aussie nation standing over him, eyes shining with malice as a dark aura seemed to seep from his very being. He looked too much like Russia for America's comfort.

"Heard you been making bets there Mate." The colour bleed from Alfred's face as he backed up shaking his hands and head quickly.

"What me? No way! Not a chance, aha…ahaha! Come on dude…quit looking at me like that. H-Hey help me out here Chris!" Chris merely shrugged his shoulders, Alfred had made the bet it had nothing to do with him. Chris sat back in his seat next to Toby and watched as the two nations went at it. In fact as time passed the audience for their rough housing only grew in its numbers.

"Ayiiii!"

_Thwak._

Alfred would be feeling that for the next decade for sure.

...

"Say uncle you bloody yankee!" Jett demanded with a grunt, feeling a blow to his chest after his demand.

"Hero's don't lose!" Alfred declared before getting his faced slammed flat into the floor. The two of them were caught between heavy panting and laughing, this kind of rough play was probably a lingering effect of their being brothers in childhood. Some things simply didn't change with age.

"I always pinned you when we were kids! Give it up fatty."

"Hey! I'm not fat, I'm well nourished."

"There is nothing nourishing about those heart attack burgers you scoff down!"

"How long are they going to keep going at it?" Prussia leant over from his seat, around his brother's back and the empty chair between him and the seated Australian, managing to balance his chair on one leg. Chris simply shrugged with a shake of his head.

"Hours, days, years. They're brothers after all." Prussia and Chris watched as the two swapped between who had the upper hand and who was at a loss. America was a strong nation but Australia did have it's more wild side and so the two were matching up fairly well.

"Yo West!" Prussia looked over at Germany, the serious nation still scrubbing at his uniform, not happy until it was once again spotless. "Why don't we rough house like that? We're brudas after all!" Germany took one look at his big brother before going back to his cleaning, he was not going to entertain that with an answer.

"You're so unawsome…" Prussia grumbled before leaning over towards the Australian again. "Say, want to bet on who wins?"

"Betting is what started this." Chris reasoned before turning back to Prussia with a wide smile. "How much you willing to bet against my big bro?"

"Keses. Let's see here…" The Prussian and Australian's bet was called off early however as a figure stormed past their chairs. Chris made the face of a child in hot water and turned away to hide his face from the passing nation.

"Oh Christ. Here we go…"

"If you're quite done throttling your brother!" Alfred and Jett's scuffle was finally called to a stop by a familiar voice. Both American and Australian looked up to see the British Empire standing over them. Hands on his hips and a glare in his gaze as he looked down on the two children.

Jett still had Alfred's face pressed to the floor and Alfred had a hold of Jett's hair but it seemed that neither was quite willing to let go just yet. Of course once Arthur intervened some of the fun of their fight bleed away. Jett's smile was history and a dark silence came over him as he released America without a fuss.

"You're such a wet blanket Iggy." Alfred complained while dusting himself off, oblivious to Jett's change in mood. "We're just having fun, don't have to be so uptight all the time."

The Englishman didn't look impressed and his arms crossed over his chest, his bushy eye brows knitted together tightly.  
"We're in a meeting; of course I should have known you kids were not mature enough for it." England sighed wearily as though he could not believe his children were so unruly.

"Hey! I'm not a kid anymore England!" While America and England began their usual routine Jett took his chance to escape. He couldn't say a word to that nation or he was sure his control would break and things would become ugly. Quickly he made his way over to his brother and sat down in silence.

Chris glanced over at Jett and smiled his usual grin, glad to see that his brother had made it out without too much more of a scene. Though it seemed that the rest of the meeting had calmed enough for some logical process and order to be found and as always it was the same figures that took control.  
Germany, having successfully removed the tomato stains from his clothes cleared his throat while standing with papers in hand. With him seemingly ready to begin the meeting might just follow the proper procedure.

"Ja…I'll do the briefing seeing as no one else seems ready to." Icy blue eyes slipped over towards the Australian that held a heavy sulking aura. Those cold calculating eyes pausing on Jett's form for just a moment before slipping over onto England and America, somewhere in the German's mind something was being formulated. Perhaps it was not logical, perhaps it was not kind but Germany was not about to brush the thought off. Nations had very long memories after all.

Storing it safely in the back of his mind Germany called the meeting to order, the feat taking mildly longer than usual due to the extra participants in the room.  
Nations he had not seen a great many years all lay seated somewhere in the room and Germany took a great deal of pride in the fact that not only had they all come together but no new wars had been started in the time they sat together.  
Excellent, excellent…now if only that streak of good fortune could be continued.

...

Jett remembered now.  
He remembered just how agonisingly _boring_ this whole world meeting nonsense was.  
The German's voice was powerful and did at least hold Jett's focus enough for him to forget about the fact that he had been sulking earlier. As he listened uninterestedly to Germany speak and then give others their chance to speak up Jett couldn't help but take notice of a few other faces scattered around he'd not noted before.

What amused him the most was a glance at Russia and China.  
The poor Asian nation looked so uncomfortable next to the smiling giant, Jett almost felt bad for him and he certainly did not envy him. During his study of China and Russia he also noticed something strange about the place that Russia sat, was that terrifying man floating by any chance? Jett didn't even want to consider that possibility.

After some time and a great deal of focus and squinting Jett was able to make out the form of someone sitting by America, it had to be Canada. At the thought the figure that had almost been invisible before slowly fleshed out into the quiet little nation.  
Jett had to work to not laugh out loud when he saw that Russia was currently sitting on poor little Mattie.  
He and the Canadian nation did not mix much as children, his wild nature having only served to scare little Matthew but they had gotten along just fine so perhaps he'd lend Canada a hand after the meeting. If he did not forget him that was.

As the meeting slowly dragged on by Jett noticed that some more of his…extended family had arrived. Standing off in the back of the meeting room the Australian was shocked to see the small gathering of bushy eye-browed males.  
A lit cigarette and red hair identified Scotland and with him stood his brothers, Ireland and Wales.

Jett could hardly believe his eyes, those were his older brothers…his _much _older brothers. He'd only met them on very rare occasions as a child and always did remember the discomfort they brought with them. Scotland in particular he'd been taught to be wary of as a child fairly early on.

The Scotsman's eyes caught Jett's own and he tensed up, not sure what his older brother would think when looking at him. Would he think anything at all? Would he even vaguely remember him?  
Oh, he remembered Jett alright.  
Without any hint of nervousness Allistor's mouth curled into a smirk around his cigarette and he gave a single careless wave of his hand towards Jett.  
Did that mean he approved of Jett? He couldn't help but hope so, he didn't fancy getting on that guy's bad side any time soon. However he was fairly sure that hand wave was to see if he'd jump out of his skin like Iggy would have, Jett did not so he guessed that meant he passed.

He turned away fairly quickly after that and let the meeting pass him by. He showed his face like they'd asked now they should let him return to his peaceful little existence back home without a fight. They'd better let him be or so help him he'd show up with some of their wildlife next time.  
Wouldn't be the first time Chris had accidently brought in some type of snake or spider and scared the pants off most other nations.

Yet if this was all that happened at the meeting Jett would be pleased. He just wished for it to end and as if someone far above was smiling down on him it did. Well, kind of.

"The meeting is now on break, please feel free to have some refreshments or fresh air if you feel the need." Arthur dismissed them for a break and like a child allowed to leave the dinner table, Chris was gone.  
Rushing outside as fast as his legs would allow. Jett already knew he'd probably be late coming back and covered in mud when he did. Sighing with a faint smile he stood from his own seat, thinking that stretching his legs would do him some good.

As he walked down the beautifully polished floors Jett intended to simply find a balcony and stay there for a few minutes for some air.  
However his steps slowed to a stop when he passed a familiar room. He knew he shouldn't', he knew he should have walked on without thinking about it but he would not be coming back to this place ever again if he had his way….so a quick peek wouldn't hurt him.

Backing up slowly Jett stopped by a familiar wooden door. Slowly he reached out and pressed his palm flat against its smooth surface. Quickly he retracted the hand at the sound of someone coming closer, he turned quickly to face whoever it was.  
The steady and constant footfalls ended up belonging to none other than the German who had been all but running the meeting. Germany didn't seem aware of Jett at first as he murmured something quietly to himself, something about a damned Italian.  
When he did notice Jett he gave a short look of surprise before straightening up, what did he want to talk?

"Excuse me but you are Australia, are you not?" It was Jett's turn to be surprised, he had not expected the German to really stop and chat with him, he didn't seem like the chatty type.

"Yeah, that's me. But call me Jett, not Australia." He couldn't have himself being called Australia or it'd get confusing between him and Chris. Germany looked uncomfortable, as though moving to a true name basis was a tad too intimate for him. Jett had heard somewhere that Germans were very professional.

"Ja. Please excuse my rudeness but I'd like to ask you a question or two. If you have the time." Germany waited patiently for his reply and Jett became instantly wary of him.

"Guess that' d be okay." He allowed slowly. "But if it's about my brother I'd rather not answer, he is my brother but I'm not his baby sitter." A look of understanding and grievance came over the Germans face and Jett could all but see him picturing his own troublesome brother in his mind.

"Of course." Wiping that look off of his face Germany returned to business and began his questions. "You'll have to be forgiving with me, I'm afraid I don't know too much about you or your brother. We've rarely crossed paths and seeing as our bosses are on friendly terms I thought it would be best for me to learn. Ignorance isn't acceptable for a nation. Australia…" There was a brief pause as Germany rethought that.  
"Ahem, Jett. I've been meaning to ask about your relations to America and England. You are an English colony , ja?"

Jett's form tensed up but he did not become quiet.  
He wore his scar on display for the purpose of reminding people who he was and how he got there and it was certainly no secret what transpired between he and England. He had no excuse or reason to deny the German the information he required.

"It's a long story." Jett said evasively, perhaps Germany would give up if he thought it was not worth the trouble, much to Jett's dismay this was not the case.

"I see. Shall we take a seat outside, we have a great deal of time before the meeting resumes." Jett groaned internally and Germany noticed the hesitation.  
"If you are worried about getting back on time, I'd be more than happy to organise a meeting for later…?" He began to offer but Jett was fast to shake his head, no. Absolutely not! If they organised a meeting he'd only have to drag himself out another day. He was here now might as well get it over with.

"Now is fine." Jett agreed and the two walked together down the hall to the balcony that had been Jett's original goal. Once outside he was pleased to find that for once the overcast weather seemed to have broken. There was a bit of sun so at least it would not be an unpleasant time to talk.

Each nation took a seat around a small outdoor tea table and as professional as ever Germany waited quietly for Jett to begin. Jett took another glance at the great nation, he was stiff with good posture and no nonsense, there'd be nothing but facts with him so at least he'd not have to descend into a sob story.

"I'll try to keep this brief and informative. I'll start at the beginning as well." Jett declared nonchalantly even though his hands were shaking under the table.  
"I grew up under England's care….."

...  
... (Flash back. Roughly 1770.)  
...

"Now hold still." The young boy squirmed slightly under the large hands that tried their best to help him into stiff clothes.  
"Oi, I said hold still lad." The voice of the older male gentle chided the young Jett. Looking up with a pout on his face the young boy huffed.

"But big brother! These clothes are all stiff." He complained, not liking the formal attire that his big brother England had picked out for him. "How am I meant to run and jump in this?"

"A gentleman does not run and jump about like a monkey." England chuckled at the young boys complaints. "You are growing close to the age you'll have to be a gentleman to. Just like your brothers Alfred and Matthew. You wouldn't want them surpassing you now would you Jack?"

The child version of Jett shook his head furiously; the thought of America surpassing him was terrifying. At his response England smiled and pat his little brother's head gently, the two strands of upward sticking hair slipping past the gaps in his fingers.

"There's a good lad. Come Jack, we have to get you dressed properly. We should not keep them waiting." The child did not complain anymore as he watched England work in the mirror. Looking at his face that in its youth lacked the scar across his nose Jack reached up to tug on his blonde hair uncertainly. It had been getting rather long as of late, England noticed it as well and again ruffled his hair.

"We'll clean up that mop of yours as well. Wouldn't want you looking like frog face." Jack had remembered wondering if there really was a man that had a frog for a face but had been too unsure to ask his older brother for fear of being embarrassed if he was wrong.

The British nation finished tidying his little brother up, dressing him appropriately while vowing not to let the wild little boy go and dig up and creatures in the dirt that day. He'd not be ruining these clothes as well.  
With the last few adjustments Arthur sat back on his knees and looked at the excited little boy before him with a warm smile.

"Come you're ready. Let's go." England held his hand out to little Jack who smiled back as he took it, following his big brother through the door and into the outside world that he'd never been able to truly see from the safety of his brother's care.

The world was great and wide, it was so huge and it made Jack feel so tiny. It felt _good_.  
The world was just waiting to be explored, just waiting to be discovered and his brother had promised him a great discovery had just been made. Jack could hardly contain himself as he followed quickly after England.

However as they walked down the streets Jack stuck close to England's leg, seeing things he didn't like as they walked. There was filth, there was crying and a sense of doom that Jack could not understand at that young age. He was so small but even then as the great British Empire walked ahead of him he found himself loitering a bit behind, captivated in the most sickening of ways by what he saw.  
People as thin as rakes and others in the filthy streets begging, was this what he didn't see inside the walls of his big brother's care?

"Jack." He turned when England called and all doubt was washed away at the sight of his brother's warm smile and waiting hand. "Hurry along now, this is sure to be a great day for us." Complying happily Jack ran to catch up with England, forgetting the pain he saw behind him.

Ahh, the land truly was vast and so full of things to be discovered and what a discovery his big brother had unearthed!  
A new land, a land way down under where they thought there only to be open sea! A whole new world that could be explored for them, Jack was ecstatic, this was proof, proof that the world truly did hold untold marvels!

While Arthur spoke with his boss a smile was present on his face. Sitting quietly at the tea table the three child nations listened to their big brother talk before whispering among themselves.

"Big brother England found a new land?" America whispered, his excitement a near match to Jack's.

"They say it's huge!" Jack exclaimed in a hushed tone, his arms stretching out far to emphasise his point. "Heard that it's full of danger and is a harsh land too. Sounds good for an adventure."

"N-No way…" Little Canada squeaked, holding his bear close to his chest. "I don't want to go somewhere scary…"

"Don't worry Mattie. Me, the hero, will protect you from the monsters on the island." America crowed proudly while banging his fist on his chest.

"Do you really think there'd be monsters?" Jack asked curiously, thinking back to what the explorers had said. Creatures that climbed up in trees and giant beasts on two legs that could hold smaller ones in their stomach. They sure sounded like monsters.

"We'll go explore together. You, me and Mattie will go and conquer that land!" America declared.

"Ya!" Jack agreed, the two jumping up on the cushioned seats with their battle cry and fists held high and in Jack's little hand his adventures stick was tightly clutched. The two broke out in cheerful laughter, brothers that shared a similar sense of adventure were often a handful but at the very least they were happy.

"Boys!" England's scolding tone cut through the air and the pair quickly sat, hands in their laps with barely contained giggles.  
"What have I told you about that unruly behaviour? Standing on the seats like animals, really I've taught you better…ah? Jack what are you holding there?"

Jack scurried to hide his adventure's stick but he'd been caught out by England who was faster still and snatched up the stick from his little hands.

"Jack what have I told you about brining weapons indoors. Look you've made the seat dirty and your new clothes to!" England groaned in dismay. America snickered through Jack's whole scolding while Matthew worked on making himself invisible behind his big brother.

"Why can you never just do as you're told lad…?" Arthur finally sighed in exhaustion. Jack on the other hand just fiddled with his fingers while pouting quietly, giving a little sniffle after his scolding had finished. England paused seeing the boy working to be brave and not cry, a small smile coming onto his face as he sat down next to Jack.

"Alright, that's just about enough of that." He murmured soothingly to Jack while motioning for America and Canada to sit with him.  
"I have stories to tell you of the new found world. Come I'll tell you tale of the creatures that live there." All three young nations scurried over to their big brother to listen to what stories he'd have to tell them of their new world.

And Jack dreamed of the land that would become his own nation, the very special gift that would be given to him by his beloved big brother.

...  
... ( Back to Present Time.)  
...

"You were not found with your island nation?" Germany's surprised tone cut across Jett who nodded carelessly as he picked at his nails.

"Well you see when they discovered my nation I was still under England's roof. It had not yet been colonised by England so I was not there just yet. Would you like me to continue or should we stop here for now?" Jett offered but Germany gave him the sign to continue after checking his watch, they still had the time.

And so Jett prepared to continue, thinking to just what happened next after the discovery of his home. However that was where he began to feel more uncomfortable. What came next in his story…was where perhaps the facts lead more into his personal pains, he should cut them out surely.

"After that it was almost a whole decade before I travelled to the newly found land down under." He spoke curtly, not giving Germany the detail he truly deserved. "We came on a fleet of eleven ships and our colonisation began." Germany was looking at him strangely, as though he was not pleased with the information that he was getting from Jett.

Just as Germany opened his mouth to say something a familiar head popped up over the railing.

"Whattcha up to?" Germany all but jumped out of his skin hearing the voice that came seemingly out of nowhere and looked around towards the door like any normal person would. Jett on the other hand just rolled his eyes, all to use to his brother's surprise appearances.  
Chris causally sat with his arms crossed on the balcony railing and his ass seated on a tree branch just under it. His face was smeared with dirt and his diggers uniform a mess, just as Jett predicted.

"Nothing important." With that he quickly stood from his seat, the sound of the chair legs scrapping across the ground assaulting all their ears but he paid it no mind. Not wanting to admit to what they'd been discussing.  
"We'll continue this another time if you want Germany." With that Jett escaped from the other nation and his brother, leaving Germany very confused and Chris frowning.

"Ahh, so it was that huh?" Chris murmured knowingly while swinging himself up onto the balcony ledge to sit while pulling bits of twig out of his clothes and hair.

"You know what we were discussing?" Germany inquired with a lofted brow, having recovered from the shock of seeing the wild nation.

"You bet. He's my big bro, I know all his little moods and that escape he just pulled wasn't all that smooth ya know?" Chris grinned at the German. "If ya really whana know I can fill you in on the stuff he won't. Seeing as you're interested and he was freely talking. Though you'll have to be forgivin' with me. My memories not what it once was."

Germany eyed the happily grinning nation with caution. "Your memory? Surely you're not old enough to be forgetting…?"

"Ahh, well ya see it's not that I'm old or anything. But I can't remember any of my history after a certain point. Though as Jett's brother he filled me in about his history so I can still help you out with that part." Chris's smile did fade slightly. "But he won't tell me a thing about me so I can only give you so much."

"That should be acceptable. Please…" Germany gestured to the seat opposite him but Chris declined, opting to stay on the balcony so he could kick his legs and swing back and forth, unintentionally making the German nervous that he may fall and lose more memories.  
"Could you please tell me a bit more about his relationship to England?" Chris looked surprised at that request though Germany did not look up to meet his eyes.

"As he was speaking I couldn't help but notice he seemed to remember England fondly and seeing how he responds to your brother now that does not seem to be the case any longer. More importantly when he gave me the last bit of information his attitude changed completely, I felt as though I was not hearing all there was to hear." Germany explained simply.  
"I merely wish to understand all I can about this."

"Well let's see here…" Chris mused while swinging back on the railing. "If you want to know that as well then I'll have to go back a tad bit further."

...  
... (Flash Back- Roughly 1775-1783)  
...

This was not what Jack had expected, not at all.

Standing opposite him in the hallway was his big brother, both he and America had grown again but this time America really had surpassed Jett.  
America was an adult…when did that happen?

"Bro…" America had used a quiet tone, something that did not sit well with Jack, knowing perfectly well that a soft tone did not suit his big brother in the slightest.

"No, shut up!" Jack shouted back at him, throwing his arm out to the side. He was not an adult, not yet. Jack stood as young teen against his fully grown big brother.  
"Don't speak like that…America! What are you saying? This isn't like you at all, stop making that serious face and come out side with me. We'll go and play heroes again, just like you always want to." Jack offered, knowing his brother would return to normal, he'd smile and shout something stupid…surely he would. This was all some stupid prank of his or something.

America's face did not lift, the serious expression did not fade and Jack's heart began to twist painfully in his chest, what was happening here? This was wrong…all of this was just wrong!

"C-Come on now. T-This time I'll even let you take all the glory. I…I'll even be the damsel if you want so please…stop this." Jack reached out, grabbing hold of his brother's clothes. Even his clothes were wrong.

They were not the messy attire that made their big brother scold them on the need to dress like gentleman, nor was it the suit that said elder brother had forced on him.  
No it was a uniform…and it was the wrong colour. He was wearing blue, why was this idiot wearing _blue?_  
They wore red uniforms! Not blue, never blue!

"Little brother…" America slowly reached up to grab hold of the hands that desperately gripped at him and remove them gently. Jack could feel it, angry tears beginning to appear in his eyes, this had to be a lie.  
There was no way America was betraying England.

America smiled sadly down at his little brother, reaching out to pat his head.  
"Come with me Jack. We can go together." Jack had backed away from America at those words, slowly shaking his head as the tears freed themselves and slowly travelled down his face. America watched him miserably and his hand slowly lowered, both brothers had rejected to go with him…it hurt but he'd been prepared for this.

"I have to do this, for my freedom. One day you'll see Jack." Alfred promised quietly.

"You're wrong!" Alfred had flinched back at his little brother's shouting voice. "I'll never betray big brother like you have!"

Staring at the youthful tear stained face Alfred could feel something like regret tugging in his chest but he knew he could not stop. Instead he smiled, a small, pitiful smile and walked past his brother's shaking form. His poor little brother could not stop him, he had not yet grown up enough to even try.  
As America passed him by he murmured soft words to Jack that struck him straight through his core.

"Go your own way."

Those words shattered Jack and as his heart travelled up into his airway his big brother turned away from them all and walked right out those doors.  
Their big brother had left them and from the room that America had come running out of before bumping into Jack…there could be heard the sound of shattering of glass and curses of a broken man.

It hadn't been long after….that there was a final bloody scene in the rain…

...  
...

"All I want is my freedom!" The shout came over the sound of rain beating against the muddy ground, clear for all to hear. America stood opposite his former big brother, gun raised towards the other as he took a final stand for his independence.

They'd been fighting, not just England and America…but Canada and Jack as well. They'd all faced their brother, they'd all failed and they'd all been torn apart by the betrayal.  
Jack had held Matthew in his arms after a fight with America had been lost; he'd tried to stop his bleeding and tried even more hopelessly to stop his brother's tears. But he'd been crying too…they were all crying, all but England.

Throughout their war against their rebelling brother never had the great empire cried, never did he allow himself to fall so low but now it seemed as though even his internal efforts were not enough.  
England stood alone on the dreadful day, armed with a single gun against America's forces. Jack could not help him and neither could Matthew, they'd already fallen and now with Matthew still in Jack's arms their big brother stood ahead of them at the front of the battle with the last of his strength.

"I'm not longer a child, nor your little brother. From now on consider me…independent!" Those words had been the final straw for England. With what power he had left England charged. The blade of his gun catching America's own as he used it as a shield. The weapon was thrown from America's hands and landed uselessly in the mud, just out of reach.

Panting and weak England clung to the last of his strength as he aimed the gun at his former little brother.  
"I won't allow it!" He shouted back at America but even through Jett's eyes…he could see the tremble in England's arms and knew it was not weakness that had them shaking.

"You idiot! Why can you never follow anything through to the end?" Arthur demanded, not as a country but as a brother.  
America and England, Arthur and Alfred. They were not the same thing…but a country must always serve their people, they are all that they can and ever will be. Arthur had taught all his brothers that lesson over and over again….now he paid the price for that lesson in full.

"Ready! Aim!" The call came out from behind America but the order to fire never came. There was hesitation on the battle field. Jack opened his mouth, willing himself to cry out and stop the madness…but not a sound came.

However….England's weapon lowered. America's eyes widened in surprise as his older brother gave in, but there was no sense of victory to be found as the broken nations spoke.

"There's no way I can shoot you. I can't…" The gun was discarded and along with it England's body fell to its knees. A hand pressed to his face as if to fight back the tears that finally flowed freely and along with them his shaking voice came.

"Why…? Damn it why?! It's not fair…"

"You know why…" America stood over the fallen nation, eyes filled with something that Jack could not see from where he knelt with Matthew behind England. Would Alfred be smiling? Would he be pleased with their brother's defeat? Would he turn on them and end their family for good?

No….instead America walked away. His freedom had been won, his fight was over and now he was leaving their side forever.

Jack would never forget that day, he _could_ never forget the day that their sturdy and impossibly powerful big brother had been crippled before his very eyes. He'd never forget that day and he'd never forgive America.  
He'd never _be_ America,

England could not forget either.

When they returned home England had not spoken a word, for the longest time he'd been alone in his office. There was not a sound from within its walls and no matter how many times Jack would knock there was never an answer.

For what seemed like years Arthur remained hidden away and outside of his walls their home became worse.  
The soldiers who had fought in the war returned home only to find unemployment soaring, people were growing desperate and things were becoming bleak.

Jack had been afraid, afraid that their nation would fall into complete decay and he'd implored his big brother day after day through the door.  
'Please come out big brother!'

Just when Jack was about to give up hope for his brother the door was opened. Filled with relief and hope when he saw his brother standing tall again Jack had run to him and hugged Arthur tight.  
The great British Empire looked as sturdy and strong as he had in Jack's memory, it was as though he could not feel the loss of America at all anymore.  
He would make it all right, Jack had no doubt.

At least not at first.

The arms that had usually so warmly embraced him in the past did not hold him tight in return. Nor did his hand rest on Jack's head while gently reprimanding him about being a gentleman.  
Instead Jack got a brief smile and Arthur walked on ahead without him, leaving his little brother staring after him without a clue what he was supposed to do.

As time passed things did seem to be going back to normal, Arthur spent all his time talking with nobles and his boss. He spent most of his days with the higher ups and Jack could only assume that he meant to repair their way of living.

In an effort to show England that he could be relied on for keeping things in order at home Jack made sure to always wear the suits that he hated and to keep things perfectly tidy and clean.  
He no longer brought wild animals home and refrained from building forts within his room or tracking mud into the house. Jack restrained himself for even going out to play in the dirt and mud, he had to prove to England he could help and be a grown up.

He worked to keep all of Arthur's stress from piling up and at the end of every day he'd rush to the door and wait on the bottom of the stairs for his brother to return home.  
When Arthur would open the door in every day and come out of the rain Jack would jump up from his seat and help Arthur shrug off his heavy jacket. He'd ask Arthur how his day had been and if he could do anything to help him but every day Arthur would do the same thing.

"That's a good lad." A quick pat on the head and then he'd leave without a glance at Jack. Back to his study, back to his notes and work.

'_Does he not see me?_' Jack had wondered after this went on for quite some time. Holding Arthur's heavy coat to his chest Jack bit back the tears that threatened to over take him.

'_America is gone…but I'm still here right?'_ Jack's shoulders had shaken with the effort he put in not to cry. '_Mattie and I…we're still here!_'

'Go your own way.' Jack shook his head as the American's words came back to him. No, he'd never betray his big brother!

More time passed and the pattern continued, Arthur only even said those words to Jack anymore and on some days he wouldn't even say that. There were no stories being told and no goodnight tuck in from their big brother anymore.

Jack decided to start going out with his brother when he could, sticking close to him but also making sure never to burden him. The teenaged Jack made sure to pay attention to even the most boring of conversations with Arthur and his boss. During these trips outside the safe walls of their home he young man began to notice something somewhat troubling.

As Arthur would talk to the higher ups and officials he outright ignored those that seemed to be suffering the most. When Jack had asked Arthur about this his big brother had merely pat him on the head and reassured him that everything would be okay. Jack wanted to believe his big brother but when he looked over his shoulder, back towards the places that Arthur did not look…he could see it.  
People were struggling, people were starving and some were stealing. Those that stole food to survive were punished harshly and Arthur did not seem to notice. Even when a child was taken away for trying to feed themselves they were suppose to ignore it.

Jack tried to look away as well….but he only became increasingly frustrated.  
This felt wrong to him.

So Jack had broken away from his brother's side, walking to one such child that had tried to make off with some bread. The bread was old, stale and probably growing mould by this point but still she looked as if she was to be punished in full for the crime.  
That didn't sit quite right with Jack.

He was a growing nation and under England's roof and as such he held some power, he expressed his displeasure with all the charm and grace that Arthur had taught him to use in politics and worked to have the girl freed and forgiven.  
His efforts were rewarded, the child was set free and the food returned. Jack had wanted to give the child more food but he could only do so much and after that he'd ended up being scolded by Arthur for disrupting the peace and allowing a criminal free.

It had only been a little girl though, not a criminal.  
His pleas were ignored and Arthur let him go with a warning not to cause any more trouble. That had been the first time England spoke to him in a great deal of months and he'd been thrilled at first…only to find that he was not allowed to help those that seemed to be in pain.  
His joy turned sour quite quickly after that.

Eventually he could take it no longer.  
He could not be ignored and he could not let his brother ignore those that were starving and suffering as well.  
Jack began to act out.

_**Crack.**_

It started with the discard of the suits and then continued on to the resuming of inappropriate language and other ungentlemanly acts. Yet he still waited for his brother to return home every day, thinking perhaps one day Arthur would realise he was dressed poorly and covered in mud and would have a heart attack followed by a sever scolding.  
That day never came.

Jack began to act out more violently in an effort to get his brother's attentions. Acting cruelly to those that approached him, picking fights and outright disobeying orders. He even allowed his hair to grow, now it had to be held back in a short pony tail and he thought that the sight alone would remind Arthur enough of France to react.

Finally there were results, but not the type that he had wanted.  
Arthur scolded him but it was done briefly and most of the time through someone else's tongue or letter.

Jack was reaching breaking point.  
Now he no longer sat on the bottom step and waited for his big brother and he no longer greeted him with a welcoming smile.

The first day that Arthur had come in the door and out of the horrid weather and Jack had not been waiting for him….Arthur had paused.  
His hand instinctively held out for the head he'd usually pat after coming home and his jacket halfway off his shoulders awaiting assistance, but his little brother was not waiting for him on that day.

For just a moment Arthur had felt something stir in his chest and a look of pain washed over his face but it was gone quickly and for the first time in what felt like forever he took his own jacket off and was not greeted home.  
Instead he merely walked slowly down the quiet and dark hall back to his study alone and returned to business as usual.

Jack was beginning to crack under the pressure.

"Arthur…!" Jack had shouted after England one day as he made his way down the hall towards his study like he did every day to lock himself away once more. Much to Jack's surprise his brother had stopped and turned back to face him with an exhausted sigh.

"America I really don't have the time to…." Arthur stopped, realising what he'd just said. An expression of utter despair came over the great nations face as he turned towards Jack, knowing he'd have to mend his error but the damage was done.

**Creak.**

Jack's face had, at first, held the same miserable torn look that Arthur wore but it quickly twisted into rage. An anger he'd never felt before at his own brother grew in his chest.  
Through all the ignoring and the people suffering Jack had never felt so personally wronged by his own brother. He'd never felt as though Arthur had entirely forgotten him until that moment.

"Listen…lad…" Arthur began to speak but Jack could take no more of it.

"Do you even know…what my name is?!" His scream had echoed through the entire house, the walls all but shook with how loudly he bellowed out those agonised words. "Don't you even remember who I am? So what if America is gone? So what?!"

Slamming his palm against his chest Jack glared up at his elder brother with an expression of hatred that he'd never been able to conjure up before.  
"He's gone but I'm still right here! _Me_, I'm still here!"

"Now listen here!" Arthur had become angry himself, turning fully to face his little brother. "Your behaviour is getting out of hand. Your clothes and attitude are beginning to become unmanageable. I don't want to punish you but if I must…-"

"Shut up!" Jack barked. "Punishment is better than being ignored, bastard!" Unable to take another second Jack had turned away from his brother and fled out the manor into the rain that waited outside the doors. Arthur had shouted after him, even taking a few steps after the younger nation with an arm outstretched but Jack had always been fast and was gone before England even had the chance to stop him.

Sighing heavily Arthur's hand lowered slightly before pressing against his forehead.  
"Jack….your name is Jack. How could I forget…?" Arthur dared not allow himself tears; he dared not let himself cry again. He had not lost another brother; he had merely unintentionally alienated him.

...  
...

Jack ran.  
He did not know how long he ran or how far he had gotten. He had no idea where he was half of the time and he was blinded by the rain and setting in night the other half.  
When finally his legs gave out and his lungs screamed their protest to the heavens Jack stopped. Collapsing back against what felt like a wall while panting heavily.

His face angled up into the rain as the soft soothing drops of water poured down onto him, giving much needed cooling to his tired body.  
Slowly he slipped down the wall and onto the muddy ground, now he looked like one of those suffering people that his brother chose to ignore. How fitting.  
Without the formal clothes of his brother and the mud that clung to him all over he hardly looked like a nation or someone of a noble upbringing. He truly did appear to be a good for nothing, starving waste.

But he did not feel lowly. Jack felt almost free, _almost_.  
He'd spoken the words he'd willed himself to speak for years but it hurt as well. It hurt because he did not know what good it would do or if England would even miss him while he lay out in the rain.

While Jack was thinking a soft scuffling sound caught his attention. Slowly Jack's eye lids slid back over green hues as he looked towards the sound. A small cat sat in the rain by his side, the poor thing looked to be half starved itself and with a sorry laugh he reached out to pat it.  
The cat hissed and backed away, scratching at his hand.

"Ahh, come now." Jack cooed softly. "I won't bite…" He tried to urge the cat to let him pat it but the little thing was quite a stubborn beast. Jack laughed and although he got cut by the cats claws and bit by its sharp little teeth he still tried to win it over whilst laughing.

While he was enthralled by his play time with that violent kitty a small figure had peeked its way around the corner. Calling to the cat was a girl's voice, the cat immediately left Jack's abused hand and to the small form of a hiding girl.  
Jack recognised her as the girl that had been caught stealing. The same girl he'd allowed to go free.

"Hello there." He smiled at her even though she seemed afraid of him the girl no doubt recognised him from that time. She didn't look any healthier; in fact when Jack looked at her frail arms he could see she was even thinner than last time.

"Hello sir…" Came her small squeaked reply. The cat curled around her legs affectionately mewling at her as though expecting food that she obviously did not have.

Jack took another glance over the girl before standing up with a groan. She jumped back from him, still afraid and the cat hissed in warning.

"Don't worry." Jack looked at the two and grinned with a wink. "Just wait right here." With that he walked away from the wall and towards the main road. As he looked around Jack knew exactly what he was looking for and the smell was what alerted him to its presence.

Turning to his side Jack's eyes landed on a bakery, the scent of beautifully made bread coming to him sweetly. It was the end of the day and they'd be discarding the older bread.

Without even stopping to think about the consequences Jack had grabbed up an armful of the bread and without a word walked away with it. The bread was lukewarm in his arms and he held it protected from the rain under his clothes. The girl was just where he'd left her and when she saw him returning she inched closer to the wall, not sure what to expect.

When he produced the bread for her to see those childish eyes became huge. She glanced between him and the stash of stolen food about ten times; unable to believe he'd just give it to her. Jack smiled invitingly holding the bundle out to her, urging her to take it. He never felt happier than when her little hands reached out to take the bread.

"Don't go eating it all at once you'll get sick and you won't have any to eat later. Head on home now." The girl nodded rapidly and began to run down the back street that they had met in. The cat following after her quickly, no doubt wanting some of that food.

Jack felt good, he felt better than just good he was positively glowing. Arthur always told him that their people were their happiness and lives. Jack did not yet have his own people but…he was beginning to think maybe those that were suffering now would become his life. Perhaps girls like that would be able to find salvation with him as their nation…wouldn't that be nice.

While contemplating this Jack had started to walk away but the sound of a howling cat's screech stopped him dead.  
A cry went up in the air.  
"_Thief, thief_!"  
And all at once Jack felt the weight of his actions; he was not the one that the word 'thief' was being shouted at. Instead it was the girl.

Turning back Jack took off running down the alleyway that the girl had vanished into; it came out onto the other side into a large street and with many people gathered around it was hard to spot the centre of all the commotion at first.  
When he saw it Jack felt his blood run cold.  
The bread he'd stolen lay in the mud, ruined for the girl and the cat lay in a similar fashion. Its weak mews could still be heard as the girl crouched by it, whispering something desperately.

Someone had kicked the cat and knocked the bread from her hands and that person was still shouting thief. Jack recognised the man in the uniform, an enforcer of the law. He was advancing on the girl and just for a second Jack's heart and mind stopped working all together, he saw a club coming up…that man was going to strike the girl and that girl was crying.

And Jack broke.

_**Snap.**_

Striding forward, through the sea of heavy rain coats and umbrellas Jack walked right into the centre of the slowly gathering circle.  
His hand found itself resting on the smooth handle of his machete and drawing it free from his hip. The officer turned to face Jack, the sound of approaching footsteps turning into a pounding run on the wet muddy ground.

As he turned the man hardly even had time to register what came flying down towards his face as Jack descended on him. The sound of mental hitting flesh came as a sickening thud, thankfully Jack still had enough sense not to use the sharp edge of his blade, using the blunt side instead so it was more of a club than a true blade.

The man fell to the ground and the wind escaped him, blood exploded from his nose and a cry from his lips. Still Jack only raised the weapon again, bringing it down on the man's hand, forcing him to release his hold on the bat before standing over his bloodied body.

"Go on." He muttered to the girl without looking at her. "Get out of here already." Gathering up the cat in her arms the small girl looked back at Jack for a moment and while he expected to see fear all Jack saw…was gratitude. Silently the girl bowed her head and ran off through the crowed, not a soul dare stop her.

"What's going on over here?" Another office had arrived, seeing what appeared to be a filthy street rat attacking the man on the ground. After that…things escalated far out of control.

Jack turned to face the new enemies head on; sheathing his blade he instead readied his fists with a dangerous look in his eyes. He'd fight until he was dead or they were on the ground. Jack would not back down.

...  
...

"Arthur! Sir Arthur!" England's head rose from his paper work at the desperate beating at his door. What could someone want at this hour? Did he not make it clear he wanted no one to disturb him?

Standing with a sigh Arthur turned to look out the window and into the rain outside.  
"Come in."

Thinking that perhaps something of importance had happened England allowed the person entrance. A young man stumbled in, he was dressed as an official officer but he seemed too young. A messenger boy perhaps?  
He was drenched and was currently getting Arthur's lovely carpet wet much to his annoyance but the lad was panting heavily as though he'd just run a great distance and looked even more distraught.

"Spit it out lad, come on speak up." England demanded, growing agitated. He'd already fought with Jack that day; he didn't feel like adding incompetence to the list of things that annoyed him that day.

"S-Sir…" The young man breathed out, his tone bordering terror. "I-It's your brother sir. It's Jack Kirkland…"

Arthur spun around fully to face the boy, his eyes widening at the words. What now? Oh heaven have mercy what _now_?  
Without even grabbing his coat England had rushed from his office.

Little brother…what have you done?

...  
...

It hurt. Ahh, yes did it hurt but it felt so damn good.

Jack stood in the rain, blood running down his face as he gasped desperately for air. There had been more officers than he first thought but as the fight went on his power as a country had shone through even in their greater numbers. He did not take up his blade again knowing if he did death would be on them all.

His fists were split at the knuckles and bled far worse than his face, surely he had broken some bones in his hands but Jack could feel none of it.  
All he felt was freedom, all he felt was the joy of being seen and even if he was seen in a bad light he was no longer ignored.

He fought for the sake of one starving child but he was fighting for more than any one of the men that came after him. The heat in his body made it impossible for him to feel the rain that pelted down on his face or the pain that his body would no doubt feel later when he'd come down off of his violence high.

"Come on! Come on!" Jack shouted, throwing his arms out to the side, welcoming a new attacker. "You bloody wankers got nothing left do ya?" Jack felt joy like he'd never felt before, he felt rage like he'd never known and he felt a pain deep inside of him that he did not know could exist.

There were more officers that had not yet fallen but they did not attack, they'd become uncertain once discovering he was Jack Kirkland, what were they suppose to do with a country causing a scene? This annoyed Jack, they should fight for themselves.

"Fine…" Jack's fists came back up and he stepped towards them. "I'll go first than…" As he struck Jack felt a force slamming into the back of his head, an attack from behind he'd not expected knocking him to his knees.  
For a moment the entire world shook and spun, he saw small pockets of black in his vision but it only fuelled the red haze in his mind.

Spitting out a mouthful of blood Jack slowly staggered back up to his feet, looking over his shoulder he saw an officer had hit him with a bat and his eyes widened, filling to the brink with madness.

"If I was human…a blow like to the head would have killed me. You trying to kill me? Fine…that's good." Jack's hand found its way to his machete and once again he'd drawn it, damn all caution or sense.  
"That means if you get a little fucked up its no skin off my back!" The blade came flying down and much to Jack's approval it was blocked by the club. Smirking he threw another blow, finding the officer's attacks to be clumsy and uncertain, he had not been trained to do sword battle of any kind after all…they had guns.

The bat was thrown from the officer's hands, leaving him defenceless and Jack raised the sharp edge of his weapon above his head. He had gone mad, he knew it but he couldn't seem to stop grinning and he could not remove the hatred he felt for these people, his gaze was tainted red just like his clothes and skin.

"Stop! Stop I say!" Somewhere behind them Jack could hear someone shouting but he paid them no mind. Too far gone in his insanity to even realise the voice that called to him was one that he should listen to.

As the blade came down towards the officer Jack's eyes noticed something that almost made him stop dead. The officer was nothing more than a young man, only a little older than himself. Jack did hesitate, the motion jerking to an almost stop as his eyes looked into the officer under him. The large blue eyes were filled with terror and it made Jack's breath hitch. This was not an enemy…it was just some poor young sod that had gotten too cocky in attacking a nation.  
Was he really to kill this person that was nothing more than a boy?  
Was Jack really able to…?

"Jack!" A familiar voice shouted his name and a different force stopped his blade in its decent. The sound of metal against metal grinding together screeched out across the scene.  
His machete was lost, flying out of his hands in his clumsiness and Jack fell back onto the muddy earth with a small thud. Jack hardly even registered what had happened, the officer was no longer his target and Jack found himself face to face with England.

His older brother held a blade pointed at his face and Jack could see the older nation panting heavily, he almost looked like he'd run all the way here. Arthur's face was contorted in an emotion that Jack could not place, he'd never seen such an expression directed at him before but for some reason it made his chest tight. There was a silence, the only sound the heavy breathing of Jack and Arthur as they stared at one another.

"Stop this madness." Arthur ordered Jack, the tip of his sword not wavering from Jack's face. "You're going to get into trouble Jack, enough is enough! Committing such an offense…-"

"What is my crime?" Jack demanded, shouting up at his brother. He knew that he should stop, knew it should end here and that his words would bring him nothing but pain…but this was what he knew to be true.  
"Is my crime trying to live? Is it the mere act of trying to feed one's self that is now a crime brother? Oh great British Empire!"

"You know very well what your crime was." Arthur growled through grit teeth. This was bad; he was being backed into a corner!

"I deny my crime! I deny your laws and punishment because it is wrong!" Jack's eyes darted to his machete, it was within grabbing distance. Arthur saw the motion as well.

"Jack, don't-" He hardly even got the words out before Jack had dived for it, his hand snatching up the handle from the mud and swinging it violently around to knock his brother's blade away.

"Cease this lunacy this instant!" Arthur was shouting at him but Jack would not see reason, he came at his brother again. The two weapons screaming as the clashed together. Jack was blinded by his anger and his attacks were becoming less elegant and more vicious, he was losing balance and control both of which England kept.

Arthur's skill outweighed his brother's raw strength and anger. But even this did not aid England in the end and instead it sealed the end to their fight.  
As Jack lunged at Arthur his machete, which had long since been past its prime, broke between the handle and the blade. The weapon split in two when hit by England's sword and without realising it Arthur's motion continued through…and cut into Jack.

With a shout of agony Jack fell backwards, the two halves of his weapon falling on either side of him as he fell back down into the disgusting muddy streets.  
As the red haze faded from Jack's eyes and mind he became aware of how much pain he was truly in and…his face. Oh god his face, it was on fire.  
Jack's hands reached up to clutch the area of his face that was causing him such anguish and his fingers came away slick with his own blood.

The crimson liquid dribbled down between the cracks in his fingers and onto the ground below. It blinded Jack and suffocated him, he knew the wound was deep but he did not realise it was unintentional.  
Arthur looked down at his little brother, face twisted in horror as he watched the blood stream from between his fingers. His blade was coated with Jack's blood as well, all of the denial in the world could not evade the fact he'd just sliced open his brother's face.

A wound from a human on a country would heal in no time at all to a human but a wound from one country to another…something like that would perhaps never heal. Arthur was mortified, his heart was pounding in his head and he could hear nothing over it other than the sound of Jack's gasps of pain.

Trembling Arthur's grip on his blade tightened and his free hand into a fist. He knew his role, he knew his duty and even if it hurt him he could not drop to his knees and comfort Jack. He could not be a big brother, in that moment he had to be a country.

"This situation can still be salvaged. Jack Kirkland, you will repent for your crimes and you will pay for them in full. As you are not a human you can still be redeemed for these acts. All you need to do is claim your regret and vow your remorse and regret for you actions…What say you, Jack Kirkland?" Arthur lowered his blade and held his hand out to Jack but when he saw it to was stained with his brother's blood he withdrew it.

"No." Arthur's entire body tensed at the simple word.

_Oh please, god. No._

"What was that…?"

"No I say!" Jack's harsh eyes looked up at his brother, the blood that covered his entire being giving him an all but demonic look. "I regret nothing, I refuse to feel remorse or repent. My actions on this day are my own and they are my true nature!"

Jack did not know pain like this could exist, truly he did not know that he could inflict so much suffering on to himself. He wanted to return to those days by his big brother's side and remain there forever but he knew he could not.  
He must not stop moving forward, Arthur would see. His big brother would come through and after that day they'd stop the suffering together…surely….surely his big brother would see!

Arthur said nothing though, his head lowered and Jack could not see what type of face he made behind the strands of blonde hair over his face.

"Arthur…brother!" Jack began to speak again, speaking directly to his brother. Not England but to Arthur. "Please you must understand. I cannot live this way anymore…this is not a way that-"

"Then go your own way!"

Silence.

In that very second Jack knew he'd not be returning to their home. He'd not be getting a pat on the head from his big brother and he'd not be gently scolded any longer.  
It was not his big brother that had raised him from birth that stood there but instead the powerful nation that he was.

"Jack Kirkland as the British Empire I sentence you to life. As long as a country shall live you shall live away from here." Arthur spoke loudly, his voice carrying through the whole town. Through the back streets and far into the fields beyond. The entire nations heard his order.

"You will be sent to the island prison with the rest of your kind. It is there that you'll serve your sentence, alone." Jack couldn't even feel his pounding heart anymore; he felt nothing other than this slow crushing sensation. Nothing but immense loss and grieving.  
"For the better good of the British Empire…."

"Brother!" He shouted, reaching out for Arthur even as strong sets of hands grabbed onto his limbs. "Big brother! No! Stop, let me go!" Jack kicked and struggled against the many pairs of hands it took to restrain him. He kicked and squirmed only to slip in the mud under his feet while Arthur turned away and began to leave him behind without even a glance back.

"Please Arthur!" Jack screamed. "Please don't do this to me!" He screamed until his voice would no longer work and all that was left behind was tears. The tears of agony that burned him as they dripped onto the ground bellow, lost in the downfall of rain above.

…

"On the year of 1787, we send out the first fleet to the newly found world down under. This land will be named Australia." Arthur delivered the speech flawlessly at the harbour the day of the fleet's departure.  
"Eleven ships will make the journey to start British colonisation." He announced. "I will personally over see the voyage and I do hope that the colony of Australia will come to serve the greater good in time." Arthur finished and there was a round of approving claps given. Arthur thanked his boss with a smile and continued on with business as usual.

All the while, locked securely in chains Jack remained in bowels of the ship. It was dark and the entire world rocked back and forth with every small wave. His wounds were dressed poorly but as he was not human they all healed quickly, all but one.

The bandage on his face was still soaked through with blood and despite knowing it would only continue to hinder his recovery…Jack tore it from his face.  
In the reflection of his cuffs Jack could see the jagged gash across his nose, marring his once flawless face.

"Never heal." He whispered to the wound softly. "Never heal, always hurt…so I don't forget." The chains rattled as Jack pressed his hands to his face and wept. There was no one with him to listen to his cries; he could be strong once he arrived in his prison.

'_We'll explore that world together!_' Jack remembered having had someone say something like that to him a long time ago but it was just him and he was not exploring…he was trapped within it.  
The sorrow and remorse that Jack had felt began to twist and mutate into a different emotion.  
Rage.  
That once unknown emotion had become eerily familiar to Jack now and it was all he could feel. Because he did not cry when he was angry, he did not weep when hate filled him…he'd just have to learn to hate so he would not be weak.

He'd hate America.  
He'd hate his big brother  
And he would always despise those words that he whispered to himself on that long voyage across the sea.

"Go your own way…"

...

Chris stopped speaking with a small and remorseful smile.  
"Countries have falling outs like this all the time. People like us don't really get the chance to stay together."  
Germany had been silent through all of Chris's talking, finding him to be much more informative than Jett had been.  
"Do you have more questions Germany?"

"Ja. Just one for now. Jack?" Germany frowned at the name. "That is what you called him, ja? Why is his name not Jack any longer?"

"Hm. He threw it away I suppose. 'I don't want the name that wanker gave me!' or something along those lines. He just took up whatever name he fancied. Guess he thought it was smooth." Chris said with a laugh and shrug.

"I see… Would you be able to tell me about why there are two of you?" Chris frowned at that and Germany clarified. "Jett was the colony from England that came to Australia but you were the original country were you not?"

"About that….well you see…I have no clue!" Chris laughed cheerfully though Germany didn't seem to find it funny and eventually his serious face stopped that laughter. "What I mean to say is, I may have been there when Jett arrived, I may not have been. I have no memory of anything before my first birthday with Jett and no one seems ready to tell me anything."

Kicking his feet up Chris smiled brightly while staring at the sky. "And frankly I don't care much mate! I'm Australia now and I have my history inside of me, making me who I am now. Whatever grievances I had back then don't matter now. Moving forward and all that."

"Ja….moving forward." Germany wasn't sure what to make of Chris's attitude but he couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way. He did not remember past a certain time himself but he never went out seeking it. Perhaps he and the wild beast of a country did, oddly enough, have something in common.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Chris suddenly groaned. "We're way late! Crap, Jett's gunna have my ass and if he doesn't then Iggy sure will!"

Germany's eyes widened as he checked his watch. They were very, awfully late and that….oh that just made the German's poor little head explode. Still…he had gotten quite a bit of information so perhaps he could forgive this one time.

...

Jett scowled at Chris as he tried to sneakily take his seat next to him. He was awfully late and that in turn had made the German late, making Jett feel the need to apologise to him later.  
For the time being he didn't say anything to Jett as the meeting was back into full swing and his little brother was smiling in that guilty sheepish way of his.  
With a heavy sigh Jett made a mental note to beat him over the head later.

Again Jett fell into a bored state of mind, finding himself fiddling aimlessly with a pen on the table before him. Gradually his mind wandered back to the room he'd almost stopped at before bumping into Germany. He probably should have left it alone seeing as he'd distanced himself from those days but there was a curiosity that Jett couldn't ignore.

Would the room be empty after so many years? Would it be locked up?  
After a while of the maddening thoughts plaguing him Jett decided that he'd just go and check on it after the meeting.  
Just a quick visit to ease his curious mind and that would be that.

So when the meeting was broken up and the various nations began to make their way out, stopping to speak to one another as they slowly gathered up their things Jett took off almost as fast as Chris had during break.  
He'd have to make it fast or someone might question him.  
Making a bee line for the room Jett made sure to dodge any nation or person he thought might try to speak to him, thankfully there were few of those.

Once again Jett found himself standing out front of that wooden door. There was less hesitation on his part this time as he pressed his palm flat to its smooth surface and with a steady intake of air he pushed.  
It was unlocked and slowly slid open under his hand with a quiet squeak. The room inside smelt of gathering dust and was shrouded in darkness, the sole light coming from a sliver between the curtains on the window.

As Jett peered into the quiet little room he realised it was unchanged. The room in his memory looked exactly like the one here though it was a little less dark and a little more lived in when he remembered it.  
Jett felt his feet pulling him inwards but he recoiled, if he went into that room now he'd no doubt have stupid thoughts he'd rather ignore.  
If he stepped foot in that room now he'd no doubt stay there too long and be found out so instead he took a slow and cautious step back away from it.

"Australia?" Jumping at the sound of his nations name Jett turned and found himself looking at the owner of this establishment and the absolute last person he wanted to run into.

He and England stared at one another for what felt like a life time, Jett frozen in place and England surprised by the sight of his colony in this place.  
That surprised expression eventually faded into a smile, it was a tad bit uncertain and nervous but still the great empire did try to smile at the island nation.

"I didn't expect you to come up here…" He stepped closer to Jett who in turn took a step back, not willing to close the distance between them. "Ah. That's not to say I'm upset you came up here!" Arthur amended quickly, still trying to smile but frankly he didn't quite know what to say. He and Jett had not spoken since…well since their falling out.

Jett still said nothing, his silence not encouraging Arthur at all. Still the Englishman pressed on, hoping that with the time passed he'd be able to get a word in finally. Hoping that he'd perhaps be able to speak to his colony after such a long divide.

"I was hoping we could chat. Perhaps have some tea and a nice sit down?" Still Jett was silent, his head angled away from his mother nation. England began to feel even more discouraged.  
Stepping forward again he reached out for his colony, wanting to put a hand on his shoulder.

"Jack, please come and just…-" The hand that had reached for the younger nation was batted away viciously, causing Arthur to flinch at the violence directed towards him.

"Don't call me that!" Jett snarled back at England, his voice becoming free at the sound of his true name. The name that Arthur had given him as a child. "You have no right!"

Arthur had not intended for things to take this turn but Jack was testing his patience, this misbehaving, this inability to listen or behave himself was driving Arthur to breaking point. Arthur had tried to mend the bond between he and Jack and all he got in return was harsh resistance, ever single time.

"No right?" Arthur repeated the words, insult and rage brewing up in him as it had in the Australian. "No right!?" Striding forward angrily Arthur's hand slammed into the wall by Jett's head. "You are my colony! I have every right to call you by your name. You are my little brother!"

"No!" Jett shouted the single word. Leaving it hanging in the air, leaving a chill hanging around them as the two stood like statues. Arthur recoiled from Jack, staring at him with mortified eyes.

"No…?" The word stung more than Arthur had imagined it would. Jett had never before rejected him as a brother, he'd never outright said it. Arthur had his assumptions but hearing the simple rejection brought up memories of the American revolution. He couldn't have that happen again, no he would _never_ let it happen!

"What the bloody hell are you saying?" He demanded of Jett who finally met his eyes with that familiar green eyed glare.

"You haven't been my brother since you pushed me away. Left me on that god forsaken island all alone!" Arthur knew it had been coming, he knew that Jett would use this against him. The past being a weapon sharper than any blade.  
"If we were really brothers you wouldn't have left me there and forgotten about me! You would not have had me do those things to Christian…" Jett's words died in his mouth, he couldn't say anymore. He wouldn't, Arthur knew what he'd done and Jett wasn't going to repeat it for him.  
"There's no way we are brothers."

"Fine." Arthur hissed, his pride making it impossible for him to pull out now. "Have it your way. However you are still my colony, you don't have a choice. That will never change, you hear me, never!" With that Arthur stormed away, there wasn't enough tea in the world to cool his head off right then.

As he stomped down the hallway England completely missed the form that had stood around the corner listening to the whole exchange. He missed the pair of cold blue eyes that followed his retreating form down the hall and didn't notice when the figure uncurled its arms from its chest and push off the wall.

"Doitsu! Doitsu!" Germany turned to see Italy running from the bathroom. "Did you wait long? Were you bored without me? Were you, were you?"

"Very bored, ja." The German responded nonchalantly, his eyes sliding back over towards the hallway he'd heard the strange exchange between brothers from.

"Vee, vee~ Doitsu you got that serious face again." Italy told him while flapping his hands about pointlessly. Germany merely smiled with a soft 'hmpf.'  
"Ooh…is Doitsu thinking about something hard?" Italy asked in that naïve way of his.

"Ja." Germany responded with a barely visible smile. "I was just thinking about the future and what I should do." As Germany lead Italy away from the bathroom and back towards the meeting room back to Kiku and the other somewhat unmanageable Italian he gave a single glance over his shoulder, seeing the Australian nation was still standing in silence.

That was good, if he had fallen to his knees Germany might have been disappointed.

...  
...

_**Conviction- End.**_


	2. Chapter 2 Settlement

Go Your Own Way.  
_Settlement._

_Warnings:  
Foul language, some dates maybe wrong and some material sensitive. There will be some feels and angst so…you know have fun and have some common sense. ^^  
This one didn't come out the way I wanted it to but hell it's done.  
Also if you see ANY mistakes (And I promise they will be there) please DO tell me so I can fix it. There's a lot here to edit and I usually can't do it all right so please nitpick it for me.  
Also I am trying to space this out for you guys but Fanfic doesn't like my usual spacing so it might seem a little bunched. I don't have a solution yet so sorry about that. :  
You guys are usually good at that. :p  
Now I just have to decide how far I intend to take this fic, I could leave it here but I could take it further, choices, choices.  
Thoughts?_

_..._

...

_Not again…_

Jett squirmed in his bed.  
His body heaved heavily under the sheets that acted more to hinder him than comfort the dreaming nation.  
Forehead drenched with sweat and every little twitch and shudder followed with a sound of agony. Jett's bushy eye brows screwed together in an expression of terror and pain and his fists clenched the sheets tightly even as his legs kicked and fought against them.

Chris sat up straight in the bed by his brother's side, looking down at the troubled nation with a frown. Jett often had nightmares and would wake up in a panic even more often than not but since the world gathering they'd only become worse.  
Had something happened to set him off?

Chris's expression little by little became increasingly concerned, Jett had not yet woken up but his violent nightmares were obviously worse than usual. He'd even whisper the occasional cry, people's names and pleas for something to end.

Throwing the sheets from his body Chris left the bed abruptly, unable to sit by his pained sibling any longer. Walking to their cupboard he looked around inside, having to brush off various spider nests and little rodents that had found their home in between their spare sheets.

"Sorry little mates…" Chris murmured quietly while pushing off a huntsman and his mates. "But big brother needs these." With that the sleepy nation walked back to his brother's side, shaking the blankets he'd retrieved out nice and good to make sure nothing dangerous to his brother's health was lurking inside. Thankfully he only got a bit of dust and the odd beetle.

They hardly ever needed these heavier blankets with such a warm climate but that night had been chilly as it was and with Jett so distressed Chris felt the need to play the role of a good brother and try to make him comfortable again.  
Not for the first time Chris wished that Jett would speak to him a little bit more. Perhaps if Jett knew what it was that had his brother's nights plagued with fear he'd be able to comfort him correctly but they were mates, mates didn't do that girly feeling stuff!

Still….mates looked out for one another so he should at least be able to tell Chris a little bit right?

Sighing Chris sat back on the bed and dragged the blanket over both him and Jett, wrapping his arms around his big brother. Jett's body tensed under Chris's own but slowly began to relax again.  
His jerking and soft cries began to calm into a quiet panting and Chris felt Jett's sweaty palms wrapping around his own body, if Jett had been awake he'd have pushed Chris away but his sleeping self was oddly more honest in his needs.

"I'm sorry…" Jett whispered, it was what he said the most when sleeping. The same apology over and over again. "Forgive me…forgive…." Even his whimpered pleas eventually died away and Jett's sleep returned to a peaceful one.

The two brothers held one another under the heavy blanket and even though the air that night had been chilly there was a constant warmth from the other. This was exactly what Chris saw in his brother, not a fellow nation but a true brother, they were friends, family and the best mates.

"My mate." Chris murmured quietly to the sleeping Jett.  
Smiling faintly at the thought Chris's green eyes gradually closed and he returned to his own sleep and Chris never did dream when he slept, never once did he have a nightmare it was just soothing darkness behind his closed eyes.

He'd never guess that it was because Jett took all of his brother's bad dreams away, he'd never guess the extremes that Jett went to so he could simply keep Chris from remembering bad things.

What else was a big brother for if not protecting his little siblings?

...  
…..

_Heavy_….  
Something heavy was on him.

Chris groaned as he woke up that morning, the sight of the sun filtering in through their window surprising the nation. Usually when he woke up it was still the dead of night and he'd just been spurred from his sleep by a nightmare.  
That morning he'd woken up simply because his body decided it was time he open his eyes and get his ass out of the bed.

As he tried to follow his body's desires and sit up he found the heavy thing on him was very much real and much heavier than he'd first thought. With a grunt of effort he pushed against the weight and found it was soft and warm…and alive.  
Opening his eyes properly Jett realised that it was his little brother that held onto him and weighed him down.  
Instantly irritation took over Jett and he squirmed to get out from under his bloody brother but Chris slept like a rock and was about as moveable as one.

"Stupid ruddy…for crying out loud..!" Jett cursed angrily in his fighting to get free before noticing that there was something else on him he had not gone to sleep with. Grabbing a fist full of the blanket that they usually kept stored away for Winter Jett studied it with a bemused expression.  
He did not remember getting this out or having it on the bed which meant….

Looking over at his sleeping little brother Jett's frown became an expression of understanding.  
So Chris had gone out and played the part of a loving little brother, eh?  
Begrudgingly Jett allowed his body to relax under Chris's warm torso, he knew that if he was mean to Chris that morning he'd be given a guilt trip by his brother's act of kindness and puppy dog eyes.  
Allowing a heavy sigh to leave his chest Jett's hands clutched the warm blanket tightly as he tried to wait out his brother's sleep but Chris was a sleeping creature by nature and Jett lacked patience.

"Jett…" Chris's sleeping voice whispered his name quietly and Jett yelped as he felt arms curling around him.  
_Oh this bloody fucking wanker! I'm not your teddy bear!_ Jett began to spit and curse furiously before noticing that Chris was still very much asleep.  
With no other choice Jett once again had to let himself relax into his brother's arms, perhaps he was being to giving with Christian as of late but…he was harsh enough with his brother in his nightmares. There was no need to drag it out in the waking world.

Since the meeting Jett became aware that his face was getting worse, the black bags he'd noticed forming earlier were now a permanent addition to his features.  
He was becoming twitchy and jittery, jumping at every little bang or sudden word. Was he perhaps being a little bit too sensitive?  
They were not living in war time, not in their own land anyway…but still he'd returned to this nervous state.

_It was that bloody meeting._ Jett thought bitterly while grinding his teeth in frustration.  
When he thought back on that time he could only remember his run in with England, he'd remembered the various different emotions that crippled him back then but most of all he remembered the look on England's face.  
That expression of shock had surprised Jett somewhat; the look had turned bitter quickly but for just that second Jett had seen agony on his big brother's face.

_Former brother._ Jett corrected himself, still not ready to let go of his bitterness.

"Jetty….~" Jett's eye twitched at the sound of Chris's voice, still sleep riddled and slurred as he drew out Jett's nick name, a sleep drunken laugh following the word.

"So you're awake now mate?" Jett asked, growling through his teeth as his hand tightened into a fist. "Perfect."

Chris must have seen the murder that Jett's eyes screamed when he looked back at his little brother because immediately he was no longer sleepy.

"H-Hey mate…?" Chris tried but it was too late for that, Jett was on him seconds flat and much like it had in the meeting Jett was more than happy to have his brother eating carpet.

_..._  
... (One brotherly beating later.)  
_..._

"So what's on today's chore list?" Jett asked while again fixing himself up in the mirror, ignoring the groaning form of Chris on the bed. He'd not hurt the boy seriously, he was just complaining.  
Jett was always distinctly aware that he'd never be able to leave a true wound on Christian now days.  
Sometimes he wondered if Chris knew it too, knew that he was holding so much back during their scuffles.

"Ah…" Chris sat up slowly, untangling himself from the mess of bed sheets as he tried desperately to remember the boring stuff.  
"I think that Indonesia wants to see us." Chris said finally and immediately went off on a tangent about what prize he could get from winning a bet with her.

Jett on the other hand frowned in the mirror, hands stopping on his tie at the name of the nation.  
"Indonesia…?"  
Repeating the name Jett could feel the familiar sense of anxiety and remorse pooling up inside of him and his hands clutched the red tie tightly.  
Chris on the other hand had finally jumped from bed, dragging on his clothes up from the ground, shaking off the lizards and other creepy crawlies that had made his fallen clothes their nest for the night.

"Ah, have you forgotten?" Jett flinched. "Kirana wants to see me for a while. It's alright I won't drag you along to this one if you don't want. I don't think anything important is happening, crikey it's almost like she just wants to visit as friends! Nice sheila ain't she?"

Smiling in his cheerful oblivious way Chris vanished into the bathroom even as Jett turned away from the mirror to let his eyes follow his little brother, hands still held tight to the red fabric.

"Chris…" Jett sighed his brother's name even as the sound of him banging his way around the bathroom sounded in the bedroom.

'_Have you forgotten_?' Unintentionally Jett had cringed at those words. How ironic, did Chris known somewhere in the back of his mind just what words would attack Jett the harshest? Was he sub-consciously punishing his big brother?

Turning back the mirror Jett began to finish off his clothes for the day.  
_Indonesia_.  
That woman must hate his guts almost as much as he did. Accompanying Chris to see her would not be ideal, he'd be constantly scorned by her and Jett didn't feel the need to be scowled at during the whole visit.  
Jett may have been inclined to scowl back at her if he did not whole heartedly agree with her.

Yes, it'd be better if he just looked after things at home for the time being. Let Chris and Kirana have their play-date. The thought made Jett smile even though he felt his heart weighing so heavily in his chest.  
In the bathroom Jett distantly heard the shower starting, at least that idiot was going to be clean for his meeting with another nation….but then why did he start getting dressed at all? Jett would get a headache if he tried to figure it out.

"Perhaps he can stay out of my hair for one day." Jett told his reflection while tugging at his clothes to remove the more obvious creases. "He's such a pest, it'd be nice to be rid of him for just a little while, right?"

Jett tried smiling at his reflection but found the expression to be so fake and unappealing that he immediately stopped. At the same time he noticed the two strands of hair sticking up straight again, damn the things. Angrily he raked his nails through his hair to pull them back down, stupid bloody hair.

"Ahhh!" Jett damn near jumped out of his skin. That was the sound of Chris screaming and immediately Jett's mind was overcome with fear.  
It would not be a spider of snake that made his brother yelp, such things simply couldn't happen to the two countries least bothered by their many deadly creatures. In fact they'd been scolded often for being so proud of their dangerous wildlife and using it to scare other nations.

It had to be something serious.  
Or something stupid.

"What is it? What happened!?" Jett shouted while throwing open the door to the bathroom. Inside the water was overflowing onto the floor and Chris was sitting on the floor with his back to Jett. Immediately Jett began to panic, was his little brother hurt? He never screamed, what could have happened?

"God god, oh crikey, oh man…" Chris was close to hysteria and when he heard Jett coming in the young male turned around holding his hands out to Jett with eye the size of the moon, filled to the brink with childish tears. Jett took one look at Chris's hand and his worry vanished, being replaced with blinding fury.

_He'd thought it had to be something serious or stupid…._

"Chris….you…" In Chris's palms lay what was once no doubt some kind of vegemite container, the thing had been destroyed, it looked as though a goanna had gotten into it. He'd screamed over his damned disgusting snack? He was wasting his brother's time!

_And…._

"My shower snack….oh why?" Chris moaned in agony and Jett's fist tightened.

"I thought that Jetty would like a snack too but…" Chris added sullenly, looking into the shower that was still overflowing out onto the floor. Inside a sick and pissed looking platypus sat, the evidence of Chris's offered 'snack' still on its bill.

_The results point to something…_

"Eh…? Mate? Sum'thing wrong?" Chris looked up at the advancing form of his fuming brother, cracking his knuckles as he came.  
"Wait mate! Hold on a tick..! Gah!"

_Thwak _

…_.Retarded._

_...  
_... (A second brotherly beating later)  
_..._

It was something like the third time through that Jett was explaining just why keeping a platypus in the shower, flooding the house and almost killing the poor thing with that awful stuff he liked was not acceptable that there was a knock at the door.

"You." Jett pointed at the sulking Chris with one single finger and a glare. "Stay put, ya got it? I'm not through with you." With an added growl Chris nodded sullenly, hands in his lap after the severe beating and scolding he got from his big brother.  
Standing from his seat Jett walked to the hall and finally to the door.

"Uh…bro?" Jett heard Chris's quiet voice come from behind him. Turning back he looked at the sulking male that held the platypus up like a cat. "Can I keep Jetty…?" Jett slammed the door.

Sighing with a shake of his head Jett returned to the front door to see who it was, probably their boss complaining about their laziness or maybe someone to pick up Chris for Indonesia.  
When he opened the door though he was shocked to see that it was neither.

Standing on the front step with hands carelessly shoved in his pockets was Gilbert.  
Just what the hell was Prussia doing on his doorstep?

The two of them stood there in silence for a moment before the albino male broke out in a cheery grin and gave a relaxed wave with his hand.  
"Yo."

"Prussia…" Jett hesitated, uncertain on how to proceed. "What are you doing here…?" Bluntness was always a good start.  
The white haired nation stood in casual clothes, a hoddie and comfortable pants, none of his usual cape like dress in sight. Jett wasn't entirely sure how to tackle this type of situation.

It wasn't a political visit obviously and the two of them had never really been acquainted, had he perhaps done something to upset Germany at the meeting?  
Or more likely….  
Spinning around with a ferocious speed Jett glared at the door that Chris was behind.  
Yeah if they had done something offensive it was definitely his fault, Jett knew he shouldn't have left them alone.

As if guess his thoughts Prussia laughed lightly and again waved his hand, this time to dispel Jett's suspicion.  
"Nein, nein. I'm not here to growl at you or anything like that. Can I come in?" He gestured to the door and Jett immediately stepped back to allow him access.  
"Actually this is more the other way around, mein little bruder didn't do anything offensive or weird did he?"

Jett was taken aback by the question, Germany didn't seem capable of rudeness. He as far too stiff and controlled for that.  
"No, not at all. Ah…would you like some tea?" Jett offered as Prussia stepped into their home.

"Ja, that'd be interesting." Jett smiled at the word he used instead of nice, had word about England's bad touch in beverages really spread so far?

"Come in. My brother will be leaving soon, I hope that doesn't inconvenience you?" Jett kept the polite tone, even if Prussia wasn't quite a nation anymore he'd not want to start anything.

"Mein gott, enough of that!" Prussia waved his hand violently in the air before Jett's face, startling the Australia. "I'm not West, drop that polite language, it's annoying."

Jett allowed himself a small smile, at least he'd not have to strain himself to remain polite. Leading the Prussian into the dinning room Jett was pleased to see that Chris had not left the room.  
He was pissed to see him running a bath for Jetty.  
No! Do not name what you got to throw back!  
Much less give it your own loathed nick-name.

"I said not to move you bastard." Jett seethed causing his brother to jump and laugh while rubbing at the back of his head.

"Jetty looked like she wanted to swim." He explained only causing Jett more annoyance.

"Why did you name it Jetty if it's a girl?"

"Well I wanted to give her a pretty name." Jett's eye twitched. Now his nickname was also a girl's name? For the third time that morning Jett began to advance on his brother, murder in his gaze, only stopping when a familiar voice called in.

"Christian? Jett? You're late again…" Both brothers turned to face the source of the voice. Of course Zea had been the one sent to pick Chris up. "You're making Indonesia wait…"

Jett tensed up realising he was holding Christian up from a meeting with that woman and guilt took hold of him like the curse of man it was.  
He was unaware of the way those sharp red eyes followed his every move.  
Jett quickly relaxed himself so as not to appear suspicious, he had to remain indifferent and nonchalant towards his little brother and thus acted accordingly.  
With a small sigh Jett lifted his foot and booted his brother in the butt to send him stumbling towards their little brother.

"Go on get moving. You're wasting space here." With his usual uncaring goodbye he shoved his brother right out the door with Zea and saw them both off. Glad to finally be rid of Chris, that morning he'd been unbearable.  
Why was it some mornings Chris decided to be so innocently oblivious to all the trouble he caused?

Jett's heart couldn't take much more of this, with just a little more pushing he'd be sure to become a mess.  
He was already being pushed to the edge and Jett found himself longing for the days where none of the past meant a thing to him, exactly when did his guilt become this extreme? At this rate he was going to be overrun by these painful thoughts.

"I feel like a damned emo teenager or something…" He growled to himself unhappily. Jett had almost forgotten his guest as he leant against the front door with a small groan.

"Little bruders are a handful, ja?" Jett jumped when he heard the Prussian's voice. Turning back he found Gilbert leaning against the wall, watching him with careful crimson eyes.  
"Mein West was always a troubling kid. Never had as much fun as the awesome me." Jett wasn't sure what it was that Prussia wanted but with the oddly normal tone of his usually obnoxious voice he began to doubt that he'd really just shown up to kill time.

"Is there a problem?" Jett asked, trying not to sound cold but found it impossible to keep the slight chill from his words. "Why are you staring at my face like that?"

"It's ugly." His words came out cold and blunt causing Jett to freeze up as the older male pushed himself from the wall and stalked over to Jett.  
Instinctively Jett backed up, Prussia might not be a country anymore but he'd been known throughout the world as a strong nation in his time and Jett was not about to ignore his age and ability to remain alive when others fell.

"It's really disgusting." Prussia all but whispered the words as he backed Jett up against the door, giving him no more room to backpedal. Once it reached that point his palms slammed onto the wall either side of Jett's head, trapping him between the door and the Prussian.

"That face…it pisses me off."  
Jett glared up at the older nation that had him backed up into a corner in his own house. Had he come here to start a fight? Jett's fist formed tightly, if this guy wanted a brawl he'd be happy to oblige.

_Give me a reason to punch this guy._  
"Sorry my face is so unappealing." Jett growled lowly in the back of his throat. He waited for Prussia to give him more of a reason, a reason to strike him.  
_Come on…give me one reason. Just one will do._  
Prussia reached out suddenly to grab hold of his chin with his icy cold hand.  
_Thank you!_

Jett's fist snapped out, aiming to connect with Prussia's face and much to Jett's pleasure it did. Prussia's hand released his jaw and the male fell back away from him, stumbling to keep his own balance.  
However it was a short lived victory.  
As Jett moved forward to follow up with another hit Prussia had recovered and almost effortlessly caught his fist.

For a brief second their gaze's locked. Prussia's harsh gaze staring into green eyes and in those narrowed crimson orbs Jett could see what it was Prussia held under that obnoxious behaviour of his. In there under all his awesome bullshit was still a fighter.  
There was the great nation he'd heard tale of.

Prussia was faster than Jett had first thought him to be, catching Jett's fist and twisting it back around roughly, trying to get the Australian in a lock. Jett only managed to tangle himself up all the more when he tried to grab hold of the white haired male, his clumsy actions having him end up face first on the ground, hands pinned to his back and legs uselessly caught beneath the elder nation's body.

Jerking with constant growls and grunts Jett tried to free himself from the hold but only succeeded in having Prussia push his arms further up his back, increasing the pain and making it harder to move.  
Still he didn't quiet down, glaring back at the other lost nation, green eyes burning with a fire he hadn't felt in a while.

"Hmpf, that's a little better." Prussia smirked above him but spoke of approval. "That expression you had before was ghastly. I like this look much better. Ja…a look of defiance and fire suits you much more than self loathing and regret."

Suddenly his limbs were freed, the German releasing him and climbing back to his feet. Jett sat up as well, staring at the albino, bewildered by his actions. In the next moment the hand that had restrained him was offered before his face, a helping hand to stand and the male grinned.

"You got quite a punch there, not as awesome as mein but….good enough."  
After a small hesitation Jett reached out and allowed himself to be helped up by Prussia. Still smiling Prussia hardly saw the next hit coming before it landed in his gut.

_Gut_. Gil thought even as he bent over around Jett's offending fist gasped for air. _I needed some fun anyway._

_..._  
... (One non-brotherly bashing later.)  
_..._

Panting the two nations found themselves each collapsed on a lounge opposite the other.  
the two both wore the forming bruises of a violent fight, neither feeling the need to go easy on the other as they essentially just used one another as stress relief for roughly half an hour.  
At the very least no bones had been broken or feelings hurt, not as much could be said about bloodshed.

"Keseses…." Gilbert laughed breathlessly while whipping some blood from his busted lip. "Feeling better?" He asked while looking over at the smiling Australian, he seemed much more at ease after a small punch up.

"You know it mate…" Jett laughed back before groaning as he forced his aching body to sit forward. Resting his arms on his knees Jett studied the Prussian for a while, his smiling not fading. "Been a while since someone called me ugly outright."

"Well your face isn't nearly as awesome as my sexy self. But…" He added, pointing one finger in the air lazily though he didn't sit up like Jett had, reaming sprawled on the lounge lazily. "I didn't say you were ugly, just that expression you had."

'_Ja…a look of defiance and fire suits you much more than self loathing and regret_.' Jett remembered him having said something like that but he'd been too pissed to really process it at the time.

"Prussia. Why are you here? I mean…seriously what do you want?" Jett asked his smile fading to a frown, he had been confused as to why he showed up in the first place but after this he knew the nation had a damn good reason for showing. If he wanted stress relief through a punch up Jett was always happy to oblige but that didn't seem to be the case this time around.

For a while Prussia didn't respond, instead opting for silence as he gathered both his breath and thoughts.  
"The truth is I've been meaning to speak with you for a while. When I found out mein bruder had approached you…I decided I'd better see you. Of course West told me all about you after the meeting, had to force it out of him but the awesome me gets what he wants! Keseses." When Jett didn't laugh or smile Prussia's own smile faded and he finally sat forward.

"Bruder told me about you and how you came here but that's not what I wanted to hear about. I usually wouldn't go about poking around other nations but with what I've been seeing I figured I should. I was just going to chat with you today, just assess the situation but I walk in here and see you talking to your little bruder…I couldn't ignore it."

Sighing Prussia shook his head and glanced at the ceiling. "When I saw your face and the way you reacted around him…and I saw that gott damned expression I couldn't take it. I had to get you a little roughed up."

"Why would my expression piss you off anyway?" Jett asked, wondering just how the hell he was having this kind of conversation with the self proclaimed awesomeness of the world. Prussia had never looked serious a day in his life to Jett and while Jett wouldn't call this quite serious there was a definite maturity to the Prussian that was eerily uncommon.

"Because it was the face that mein baby bruder use to make." Jett jerked his head up slightly when Prussia said that, a bitterly sad smile on his face as he spoke. "And the face I use to make… It's an ugly face."

"Prussia…" Jett began to speak but was cut off by the other's laughter, that annoying Keseses sound.

"Mein name is Gilbert, use it. It's an awesome name for the awesome me. Now!" He declared, some of his old spirit returning as he made a fist with a determined face. "Make us some of that awful English tea and I'll tell you a tale!"

"No way." _Blunt_.

"Hey! Even after the awesome me was ready to part with some history." Prussia grumbled before grinning once more. "You don't get a choice! The awesome Gilbert always gets what he wants. Now make us some of that deadly English tea!"

For what reason Jett got up and did as the pushy Prussian asked he couldn't even begin to fathom. Perhaps he was interested in what 'tale' he had to tell or maybe it was because Prussia reminded Jett a little bit of a more annoying Chris.  
Perhaps he should kill him just for that.  
Well the tea might just do the job for him.

_..._

"So what's this grand tale you're harping on about?" Jett asked as he set the steaming cup of tea in front of Prussia. "I'm not interested but I having a feeling you're going to tell it anyway."

"It's the tale of an awesome warrior and his little bruder!" Gilbert declared even as he leant forward to inspect the tea, ever cautious of English food products, even the drinks.

"What? You mean you and-" Jett began but was cut off by an angry Prussia.

"Nein! Nein! This is the story about two other boys." _Sure it was…._  
"Alright now listen up good, the awesome me is going to part with some great legend for you!" Prussia cleared his throat and began and even though Jett already knew the story…he listened all the same.

...  
_...  
..._

_Arg…it hurts.  
Shit…this is so bad.  
So very bad…._

_Gott…so unawsome!_

In the snow there was blood, the red easily staining the white all around.  
The white snow, pale milky flesh and colourless hair, all of it was stained red.  
With a soft groan the body that lay flat in the snow began to shift and slowly raise up. It was the only body to raise amongst a sea of lifeless forms in the snow.

As the single person managed to pull himself from the icy land and look around all he saw was the red staining the purity of the snow. Red had been such a beloved colour, proud for him and his people but now all it brought in its wake of misery and failure.  
If he had not been so proud…if he had not been so heavily relied on the red hued nation might had shed tears from his impure red eyes.

Slowly he was able to stand on shaking legs, weak and injured he still had the power to get back on his feet. That resilience would do him no good when they discovered him, he'd no doubt be obligated on that day.  
"Everything…all of it…it's entirely gone." The words spurred a great surge of grief and rage within the standing nation. Why? Why had things turned out this way after all this time how had they really been forced to this pitiful state.

The rage that boiled up within him reached tipping point and the male screamed, his voice tearing out across the silence of the once active battlefield. It echoed back to him, the only sound returning to him the echo of his anguish.

"Bruder…" The cry was soft but loud enough to fill the standing nations form with energy. There was life, there was hope and there was still his little baby bruder. Turning on those clumsy unbalanced legs the white haired nation ran towards the sound of the softly calling voice.

There laying in the snow was the broken form of his little buder. Falling down to his knees the man worked to remove all the ice and snow from his body.  
He smiled, smiled so much it hurt and he found himself crying as he held his brother's freezing form to his chest.  
Oh his little bruder, precious little bruder was still alive. Everything could be well in the world if his bruder did just live.

Gasping softly he felt a weak hand clutch at his clothes, desperately holding onto his elder bruder's warmth, desperately trying to keep close and stay breathing.  
"Bruder…." He whispered quietly, voice thin and breath coming in sharp shallow intakes. He was alive but only just.

Clutching his most precious one close the male allowed tears to flow freely where he could not see. Joy did make one cry from time to time.

"Ja, Ja…big bruder is here. Bruder is here. Everything is fine now Ludwig." Even though he made those promises there was nothing fine about their current position. Other than the small gift that was both of their lives there was nothing else in this place that could be considered anything other than hell.

"What is this?" At the sound of an overly unwelcome but familiar voice Prussia's voice tensed up. Not a moment later rough hands took hold of his shoulders and arms, pulling him away from his little brother ignoring his shouts and struggles.

"It's best you don't struggle, da?" Prussia snarled, bearing his teeth at the nation that had pulled him away from Ludwig in the first place. "You lost." Russia told him, smiling in that pleasantly sick way of his that made Prussia's insides twist painfully.

"Russia…I'll kill you!" Prussia shouted at the opposing nation even as he spat out a mouthful of his own blood. Still he struggled against his restraints. Watching with narrowed eyes as another figure walked past both he and Russia to the form of his fallen brother.

_Click _

Gilbert's eyes went wide when he saw the gun pointed towards his kneeling bruder's back, the weapon held in the steady hands of America.  
_Nein…nein….nein, nein, nein!_ Gilbert became unruly once again, kicking and pushing at those that tried to hold him back.  
"Halt! Nein, halt!" He shouted but his pleas were falling on deaf ears at the gun came to rest against Ludwig's head. "Bitte!"

Behind both Gilbert and Russia the rest of the allies stood in silence. None of them were going to speak up to try and stop this, they intended to end the war with Ludwig's blood.  
Prussia's eyes widened when he caught a single glance of his little Ludwig's face, seeing the broken expression he wore was too much for the nation to bare. Even if he was shot, even if he had to break his bones to do it he would break away from those that held him and run for his bruder.

Doing just that he was able to escape the hands that had held him and run towards the American and Ludwig, hand reaching out at he again shouted for them to stop. Gilbert threw himself before his brother's fallen form, guarding him with his body as he glared at the man holding the gun.

"Don't hurt mein bruder!" He shouted. "I'll go if you need someone to execute. Leave mein bruder be…he's still just kinder!" There was no emotion on the gun wielding nations face, none at all and Gilbert knew why. A comment about how America wouldn't understand the love of one brother to another almost passed his lips but he kept his silence, trying to protect Ludwig.

"Ivan…?" England spoke as the Russian walked forward, his bloody pipe still held tightly and stained with blood from his fighting with Gilbert and Ludwig but the great nation continued to smile that eerie sweet smile of his as he approached.

"What is it?" America asked coldly, not lowering his gun as Russia approached.

"I like this deal." Ivan said happily. "I take Prussia, in exchange for the other. A good deal, da?"

"Are you sure?" France asked quietly. "That you want to take Prussia with you Ivan…?"

"Da." Gilbert stared up at the man who had beaten him senseless with that pipe earlier, nothing but hatred reflecting in his eyes as he clung tightly to Ludwig. "I rather enjoy that crying voice of yours sunflower." Gilbert grit his teeth, arms tightening around his bruder. "A deal, da?"

"Ja…" Gilbert agreed before suddenly his arms were snatched up by Russia, prying him away from Ludwig.

"The Allies will be responsible for Germany now." England walked forward, placing a hand on Alfred's gun to finally lower it. "The war is over." Alfred didn't say a word as he stalked away, the war had affected them all negatively after all.

"Come away now sunflower." Russia began to pull Gilbert away from his broken brother. Leaving the younger nation with the surrounding allies but Gilbert could not break away now, Russia's hold being ten times stronger than the men that had held him before.

"N-Nei…n….bru…der…." Gilbert just Heard the broken cry and looked back towards Ludwig, the other nation reaching out for his brother but his body to broken for him to reach him. "Don't….go…bit…te…" He pleaded weakly but Prussia knew already that it was impossible. This was the best possible outcome to this scene.

"Oh come on. Don't make such a pitiful face bruder, make a face like this!" And so for his little bruder who was so afraid the great nation of Prussia grinned as if to reassure him everything would be alright.

"Make that face when I see you next. Got it? We'll see each other again just you wait and see!" Even as he was bound by chains the Prussia waved over his shoulder at West before he was taken away from him.  
He'd not let his bruder see him weep…he'd do anything to keep him safe and smiling so even though he knew his life was forfeited to Russia he still smiled.

He remembered something that he had told Ludwig when he was just a boy.  
_"I smile because I'm your big bruder! And I laugh because you can't do anything to change that, keseses."_

So Prussia would just keep on smiling for his little bruder and laughing at him, until the day that he finally did stop breathing.

...  
_..._

"I knew it was you and Germany." Jett cut in while taking a sip of his tea, it was sweet and more sugar than it was milk, more milk than it was water.

"Oi! Don't interrupt the awesome me!" Prussia shouted in horror, hands slamming down on the table before he sat back with a grumble and crossed his arms. "Alright fine, so it was me and bruder…"

"More to the point I know this story." Jett continued while looking down at his cup. Prussia looked surprised but Jett ignored him as he continued.

"After Prussia and Germany were split Prussia went into Russia's care in his little brother's place." Jett recited the story he'd heard a hundred times over without looking away from his cup.  
"It was many years that the two were separated by the wall and from what was said neither brother was treated kindly in that time…" Jett's gaze travelled to his hands as he thought. "Germany was scorned by the allies and Prussia a prisoner to Russia. It must have been hell."

There was a small pause before Jett looked up at Prussia who's red eyes were staring at him as though he'd just dropped from the sky. It was their history, of course Jett knew it.  
"However East and West Germany are reunited and the wall is removed from the equation. Brothers are together again…and that's that. I know the story, I've read it over and over again. There's no need for you to tell me yourself."

"Ah, so that's how it is." Prussia's smirk returned and he sat back in his seat lazily. "That's all well and good book boy but did any of your books you read tell you about those two brother's faces?" Jett's expression dropped slightly as he looked at Prussia, his question catching him off guard.

"I imagine they cried." Jett answered finally, but his tone came out cautious and unsure in an answer he knew to be right.

"Ja, cry they did." Prussia confirmed before leaning forward with a cool smirk. "But did they mention the lingering expressions? The way the younger would stare, so guilt ridden for his failure to protect the other or the way the eldest would wake in night screaming from what he still remembered and could not forget?"

Jett had no words for this, he had no text book answer or history lesson to tell him. There was nothing but Prussia's word in this moment.

"Did your books tell you of the days those two bruders as kinder would spend their days together or of the adventures they shared? Would your history lessons tell you of the moments in which they would shout or strike one another for their people and beliefs and the times they'd do anything to guard the other?" Prussia's smirk grew as he watched Jett's face.

"Of course not." He murmured, satisfied with the younger nation's silence. "Your big bruder wouldn't tell you about that lingering expression even though he's worn it himself." Jett's grip on the cup tightened and he feared it might break but still no words came from him, there was nothing that came to mind.

"Tell you what little boy." Prussia continued snickering as he did. "I'll let you in on a small secret seeing as you're so stiff and stubborn. The awesome me has made _that_...-" He lifted his hand to point at Jett's face lazily at the word. "…- expression."

"What face am I making then?" Jett demanded, having had enough of this dancing around. "What's so fucking wrong with my expression?"

"I told you before, it's ugly." Prussia reminded him simply. "Looking at the face that holds such guilt and self loathing makes me sick." Resting his feet up on the table Prussia continued with an agitated growl.

"I don't know what you think you've done to that kinder but you're only causing yourself to suffer. If he notices that you'll hurt him as well." Prussia explained. "Whatever it is that you're whinging about you should let it go-"

"It's not the same!" Jett shouted and Prussia flinched, becoming silent at the words. As he looked at the Australian with his head bowed and hands tightly gripping the cup that was beginning to crack Prussia sighed. He looked so similar to Ludwig in that moment, that guilt that gnawed on him reminding Gilbert of his bruder's own suffering.

"What happened between you and Germany is nothing like what went between me and Christian…! Nothing at all like it. How could you possibly know anything about-" Jett paused in his shouting and looked up at Prussia. "So that's why you're here…? You came here to hear about that…?"

"Slow but not completely useless." Prussia laughed in approval. "Go on then! Spill your guts out to me, I started so now it's your turn bush boy."

_So that was it huh?_  
Jett frowned his grip on the cup easing off slightly. Prussia had come in here not to hear about what Germany wanted to hear but to hear about his and Chris.  
That's why he'd started talking about him and Germany, to try and make Jett more willing to share in return.

Sensing the other nation's resistance Prussia huffed in annoyance."Come on, it's not like it's a secret." Gilbert hesitated, rethinking that comment. "Or at least, only a secret to Chris. He doesn't remember does he?"

Slowly Jett shook his head. No, Chris remembered nothing but other nations did. Thankfully they all knew to keep their big mouths shut or they just didn't care enough to talk about their little history.

"Well, tell the awesome me!" Prussia jerked his thumb into his chest with the usual obnoxious grin. "We'll share bleeding hearts or some shit!"

"Fine." Jett allowed with a sly smirk. "But if I speak about that you'll tell me about you and Russia one day." Prussia's expression became a scowl.

"That's low you little shit. Pah! Fine, have it your way. Now get bleeding." He waved his hand at Jett, urging him to begin.

Taking a deep breath Jett closed his eyes and thought carefully about what he had to say. Would he really tell this other nation everything? Prussia and he had things in common it was true, their not being true nations anymore counting for a lot in that but at the same time Jett wasn't about to skip with Prussia in a field of flowers or something.

"Alright fine….I guess we'll get right to the island."

_...  
(And here begins my favourite part of the day, flash back time! :D)  
_... (Roughly between 1787 and 1891)  
...

"Hello? _Hello_? Is anybody out there?" Jett called and called. He screamed till his voice was hoarse and he was left alone on this contemptible little island with nothing other than the roar of the ocean and his screams.

He was a fool, screaming for somebody to come and save him at the top of his lungs as though they'd really come. He'd always lived under his big brother Arthur, always relied on him for life and love but now there was nothing but this harsh landscape and a vast desert of sea between him and any other country.

It was only him on this pitiful little rock.

The voyage to his new home had come to an end and he was greeted with a land that met all expectations. It was harsh and it was dangerous, those that had come with him remained in chains as they fought to build their new land. Jett himself was bound more than the humans, even without shackles and chains he could not escape while the people were bound.

He'd never been more alone.  
Even in the times that England ignored him he'd always had Mattie there or at least some brief moments with England but here it was just him standing alone in an alien world with no one to turn to.

Feeling overwhelmed by the hopelessness of his situation Jett had fallen to his knees. The rough ground bitting into his flesh as his hands came up to press against his eyes, under his palms the sting of his still fresh scar could be felt but even then he couldn't stop himself from weeping and allowing the salty tears to burn him further.

_I want to go home._ Jett thought miserably but at the same time there was a more disheartening thought.  
_Where is home?_

"Hello?" Jett's head jerked up from his knees and he turned to face the source of the voice. He saw a boy, not much younger than himself. The lad was not dressed properly and his skin was darker than his own.  
Jett stared up at the boy that had found him for the longest time in silence, the two young boys looking back at one another as if surprised to see that another person could possibly exist in their worlds.

The mystery boy moved first and finally broke the tension. Holding out his hand he displayed a caught fish to Jett and his face turned into a bright and welcoming smile.

"Hello stranger!"

That had been how Jack Kirkland met the young man that would become his little brother. It was innocent enough and for a while that was all it was. Jett reached out and took the other boy's hand and for a while it wasn't so lonely on that damned island.

The work was harsh and the treatment even harsher. They were not on holidays after all, day in and out he and the rest of his 'kind' had to work. But at the same time the days he spent with the native boy were…well good. Jett smiled around the other nation and he quickly learned about the nature of his new home and just what he had to do to survive it through his new friend's teachings.

He listened to tales of other friendly nations that would visit to trade. Most often he heard of a young girl and according to his new friend she was his best friend. The girl was named Kirana and she was the nation of Indonesia.  
He promised that one day Jett would meet her as well and they'd all be the best of friends.  
Jett wondered what type of girl it would be that was so friendly with this nation, perhaps they'd really become close and this prison would begin to feel homely.

In the days that he found himself being pushed roughly into the dirt by the officers that reigned over them Jett would always find the native boy waiting for him from some hidden corner or tree top.  
Peeking slyly around from his hiding place at Jett and smiling as he waved and it was on those days that he slipped away from his 'duties' to the English cause and spent his time laughing and running with the other that Jett truly forgot what he was.

But he was still the convict colony of Australia even when he forgot.  
At first Jett hadn't realised exactly what that would mean.  
He didn't realise instantly what would become of his relationship with the native nation.  
He was a fool, an ignorant fool.

"Jack." Jett flinched at the calling of his original name that he had thrown away in favour for the name Jett. Having taken it from one of the young convicts that had died some time before and had been considerably friendly to him. Jett turned from his grubby work to look at the officer that called him. "  
There's a message for you." Jett frowned, for the most part he was just made to work with the rest but on this occasion he was being called indoors to receive some kind of message.

"What is it?" He asked while wiping his feet on the mat, well aware of what would happen if he tracked filth into civilised living.  
The officer that had lead him in turned holding a letter in hand and immediately Jett recognised the symbol of his big brother England imprinted in red ink on the front.

"A message from the mother land." Jett could hardly believe his eyes. His breath hitched in his throat as he stared at the smooth envelope. It had been so long since he'd even thought of his traitorous big brother and even longer since he had contact with him.

_What could he want…? _Jett wondered as his fingers closed around the letter. Some stupid part of him wondered if maybe this would be a letter expressing regret or even offering him passage home. Naturally it was neither.  
Once he tore open the seal of his brother Jett found inside nothing more than instructions.

"What….?" Jett's hand froze as he read it over carefully before looking at those present in the room. "Further colonisation? But the men are already working at their breaking point. Anymore and there'd be no point!" He exclaimed angrily. "Moreover he wants more land to be cleared for…farming? But if we take anymore land we'll be taking away the hunting ground for the natives and the animals that we're introducing are already flattening the land!"

Jett was fuming. After all this time his brother had only sent him more worries and frustrations. Much to his shock an officer by him scoffed when he mentioned the natives.

"The savages? They're already heavily over populated and uneducated. They're hardly humans lad." Jett could not believe what he was hearing. The smiling face of his only friend on this god forsaken rock flashed into his mind and in the next moment Jett lost all reason.

His fist connected with the officer's gut, forcing all the air from his lungs followed by his knee jamming up even harder into his body, causing the poor bastard to lose all of his lunch from his stomach onto the ground next. As the man gagged and spluttered as Jett stood over him with a glare fit for the convict nation he'd been titled as.

"What the fuck was that…?" He growled down at the pitiful officer. Nations were not meant to harm humans, it was a simple rule but all the same Jett lashed out without thinking. Nation or human, it all meant nothing to him. That bastard had annoyed him.

Still he was very much a prisoner and before he had the chance to do anymore damage other officers were on him. Grabbing hold of all his limbs while struggling to tie his hands and restrain the fighting nation. Jett didn't fight too hard, he had only wanted to hit the bastard once or twice and before long he found himself completely bound by the Englishmen.

That night was a long and agonising night in the pits.  
The pits were simple enough. If a convict misbehaved he was thrown down into the pits for however long the officers deemed fit. Things like rats and spiders all scuttled around in the dark space and while the sun was up the prisoner was baked with no shade to take cover in and when the sun set they froze in the dark little hole.  
It was painful and lonely but Jett did not regret his actions. Some part of his mind agreed with those officers, the part England had raised told him that his new friend was too unclean and too animal like but at the same time that 'animal' showed more kindness and care than any of those English bastards would.

Curling into a ball in the pit Jett allowed himself to slip away into sleep. If a rat chewed off his toe or a spider scuttled up under his shirt he didn't mind. After all…animals were only as malicious as their stomaches demanded they be and only as defensive as required.  
Besides it could be worse, they could have lashed him as well.  
Always the optimist.

A soft scuttling up above the pit alerted Jett to someone else's arrival and he wasn't surprised in the least when he saw the familiar dark figure of his new friend peering down at him from under the moon.

"Ha…hey." Jett smiled up at him with a little wave, feeling almost embarrassed that he'd been tossed down in the pit for his friend to pity him.  
What did surprise him was when a stick was slowly pushed down into the pit and held out waiting for him. Jett hesitated, looking between the offered way out and his friend who looked at him expectantly.

"Heh, thanks mate…" Jett murmured as he got up, grabbing onto the stick as he tried to climb out of the pit. His feet slipped slightly and he feared the stick would break but thankfully the thing stayed steady as he cautiously climbed his way up and out.

Just as he was about to take the last step the loose gravel came away and he lost his footing. Jett cried out in alarm as he began to fall back but something snagged his hand and stopped his fall.  
Opening one eye to cautiously peer up he saw the other nation holding onto his hand tightly, having caught him before he could fall.

With a joined effort the two boys were able to pull Jett free of the pit and onto safe ground. Jett collapsed flat onto his back on the ground panting as his friend bent over with hands on his knees just about as tired as Jett.  
Their eyes caught tone another and their pants turned to laughter.

That night both native Australian and convict ran into the bush land to play, putting all thoughts of colonisation and the English behind them.  
At least for one more night it was okay.

_..._

… (Roughly 1880 to 1901)  
_..._

Things were getting rough again. Jett was struggling to survive, in the years that had passed their island home had become more welcoming and lived in but new problems had risen up.  
Most painfully being the severe depression that he had fallen into. Jett spent most of his days locked up in a dark room trying desperately just to breathe.

The depressing was effecting the people just as much as it was their nation but Jett could still see who copped in the worst. The nobles were getting by alight but the convicts and the natives were the ones suffering. Still Jett couldn't so much as lift a finger to fight for them this time. His own land had him bedridden.

He had fever dreams while ill he saw the hanging of the notorious bush ranger Ned Kelly the most though. He felt bad when thinking about the bucket wearing son of a bitch. He'd been an outlaw a criminal, no one would deny that but on the day he'd been hung those words had struck Jett through.

They'd stood there on the day he would be hung and Jett couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret and remorse. He remembered when he'd been bound up like the bush ranger was now but he also remembered he'd broken down and screamed for his brother to help him but the bush ranger did nothing of the sort.

Instead he had looked right at the people gathered and had uttered words that Jett would never forget.

"_Such is life_." Those words often came back to him in his feverish dreams during the depression. If he'd been able to…perhaps the bush ranger would not have hung. He was no hero and even though he was romanticised by the women and young lads…the bush rangers were very much criminals but still Jett had a soft spot for them and Ned Kelly had been his favourite.

Even some years after the hanging the naming of New Kelly was banned to young boys, Jett thought it was silly but sure enough there were no more Ned Kelly boys running around after the bush ranger's death.  
"They're…fucking weak…" Jett had panted into his pillow, the fever stopping him from doing much else. "Too…sensitive… It's just a bloody name…."

"Jack Kirkland?" Jett's new boss stood in the doorway. "Your brother has sent something for you. He heard you were ill so he's sent you a gift."

Jett could hardly believe his ears but when he sat up in the bed…sure enough there was his brother's hand written letter and inside the envelope lay a delicate little pendant.  
Immediately Jett was out of bed, stumbling to his dresser to try and find the chain that he'd gotten not too long ago. Crying in victory he produced a single silver chain with a carved stone pendant hanging off the end along with a smaller and smoother carved bone ornament.

The chain held a gift from both the aboriginal nation and the newly formed nation of New Zealand. The three of them having become good friends and this being a gift from both of the boys to Jett. Unclipping the chain he slid England's glass pendant onto it as well. Now it held a symbol of all three nations, stone for the native, bone for Zea and glass for England. Just looking at it was making Jett smile faintly as he held it close.  
However Jett still profusely refused to wear it but he ended up keeping it with him all the same, slipping it into his pocket of his jacket so that no one would guess what it was he had.

What was more surprising to Jett was that in the coming days his brother began to contact him more often. Slowly their colonisation was growing larger, they were beginning to build a real place to live and even a few civilians had made the voyage over, even though Jett did struggle through the depression there was still the occasional helping hand from his brother.

England would send him letters and at first they were only orders but as he began to respond some of England's letters contained direct questions.  
Questions about the conditions, questions about what it was he did most days…just normal questions a big brother would ask the younger when he was gone.

Jett had rejected to answer him at first, still able to feel the sting of the betrayal but as the questions continued and the letter became less formal Jett found himself unable to resist.  
He responded to Arthur finally.

After that Jett could feel something warm stirring inside of him. He and Arthur spoke through letters once in a while and even though it was stiff and cautious there was some kind of family bond there. Despite himself Jett no longer corrected people when they called him Jack and he found himself being a little more accepting around the officers.

Perhaps some of this relationship could be salvaged?  
Even if England's more subtle orders in the letters were becoming more savage.

Jett no longer ran off with his friend into the bush at night or went hunting from time to time, instead their contact had dwindled almost to nothing and it took Jett quite some time to realise that this had happened.

The day that he did Jett immediately took himself out into the bush land that he most often found his friend.  
It took some time and some calling but eventually the two boys met up again, it was not like before however. There was a certain distrust between the two, not just from the original Australian to the colony but also from the English boy to the native.

It didn't vanish easily either, they were cautious around one another but at the same time the two were friends and through all of their uncertainty that still played through and finally the two of them returned to normal.

"I'm going to make things better for us." Jett had told his friend one afternoon after they'd finished exploring and digging up witchetty grub, which Jett profusely refused to try.  
Turning to him his friend had asked just what he intended to do, using a stick in the dirt to draw out his question.

"The English colony and the aboriginal population are going to get along." Jett said brightly while turning to smile towards his curious friend. "We'll be working together and living together. You can teach us about your dream time stories and show us how to hunt and manage the land properly. In exchange we can bring medicine and literature. My big brother is telling me all about the wonders he will be sending over soon. He's promised to make this place perfect for living in."

The two of them had smiled together and holding out his hand to his friend Jett waited expectantly. It took the native a while to figure out what he was supposed to do with the arm that was held up with a made fist. Making a fist himself the young aboriginal nation bumped his arm against Jett's and the two laughed. Neither one of them thought for a second just what type of 'perfect' living conditions the English truly meant.

"I'm home." Jett called while walking into his house. It was still fairly small when compared to other nations and other human's home in general but things had been improving.  
His brother must have been forgiving him because he was slowly given more and more freedom within the nation and slowly his brother had been sending him things to make life easier.

"Welcome back." His boss greeted him with a faint smile while holding a candle in one hand to light up the dark house. Jett kinda liked this boss, he didn't seem half as harsh as the others but still he did his best not to anger him on purpose.  
"You're back late." He commented and Jett smiled sheepishly. He'd been out playing in the bush with the aboriginals but he couldn't tell his boss that.

"Got distracted by a cat." He lied before noticing something odd. The light in the study room was still on and the sun had long since set meaning that the lights were usually all out in Jett's home. His boss followed his gaze and smiled all the more.

"We have a guest." The man told him smoothly before stepping out of his way. Jett cautiously walked down the hall and came to stand outside of the study where a warm light was seeping out around the slightly opened door.  
It was then that Jett smelt the unmistakable scent of tea and scones. His body locked up for a split second, struggling to come to terms with what should have been impossible.

But after that momentary hesitation Jett's body lunged for the door, throwing it wide open and revealing his brother waiting inside patiently.  
Britain sat with his legs neatly crossed, tea cup in hand and book on his lap in the study. He looked up when Jett came flying in and a warm smile came onto his face.

"Why are you always so late Jack?" Arthur asked him warmly while closing the book with a gentle little snap. Jett couldn't speak, he didn't know what to say. His big brother, who he still could not decide if he despised or not, was sitting in his house as though it were his own. In a sense it was sure but that wasn't exactly the point.

"Confused?" Arthur chuckled before standing from his seat, the elegance and poise that Jett remembered still present in his brother's actions. "Isn't the answer obvious?" He asked quietly as he came to stand in front of Jett, still easily taller than the teen bodied nation.

Jett shook his head from side to side bit by bit, too shocked by the appearance of the great nation to act quickly. Arthur merely smiled at his little brother's reply and reached out for him, arms coming to wrap around Jett gently.

"I've come to visit you of course. My little brother." Arthur's soft voice caused Jett to forget everything. He forgot why he hated his brother, why it was he stole off during the day and came home late and night…Jett forgot everything except the fact that his big brother was here and holding him.

Without thinking properly Jett's arms wrapped tightly around Arthur's middle and the elder nation rest one hand on his little brother's head.

"I've missed you to Jack." He promised quietly. "I've been so worried about you on this cruel island with all these animals so I thought I'd best come and make sure you were safe with my own eyes." Jett was silent, merely clinging onto his brother tightly and letting his soothing voice speak to him.

"I'm not happy though. This place is not right for me or my precious brother. Don't you worry though, big brother will take care of everything Jack so just do as I say this time. Can you do that Jack?" Jett nodded against his brother's chest, not stopping to think just what it was he might actually be asked to do. He full heartedly trusted what England had told him in his letters.  
He full heartedly believed in the promise he made to his friend.

Jett learned the truth of England's interests fairly soon after that however.

_...  
_... (Present brought to you by Gilbert's inturptions.)  
_..._

"I'm confused!" Gilbert all but yelled the words, causing Jett's eye to twitch as he looked up at the unruly albino. "If you and your gott damn bruder made up so great why you hissing and spitting at him now?"

"If you just let me _finish_, you annoying little shit…" Jett began angrily.

"You need to be pinned down again for a bit?" Prussia offered casually.

"You need another bruise on your face?" Jett shot back with a grin and the two nations had a brief staring contest before Jett noticed something.

"You didn't drink any of your tea. What not game enough to try anything that England likes?" Jett challenged, putting Gilbert's pride in danger. Immediately the Prussia was on the defence.

"I just forgot about the stuff is all!"

"Oh. So you wouldn't mind if I made you another one?" Jett asked, his voice sickly sweet as he watched the pale faced Gilbert go green.

"Sure. Do what you want. Keseses, the awesome me can eat anything that England has!" Prussia crowed bravely but Jett's smirk only grew.

"Anything he says?" He saw the way Gilbert's form tensed, regretting his choice of words. "In that case I'll bring out some scones." If there was anything in the world that sent all nations running it was England's scones and Jett enjoyed the look of terror that came over Gilbert's face.

Served him right, interrupting him so rudely. Though Jett had interrupted him earlier to…  
Standing Jett moved towards the kitchen ignoring Gilbert's protests about working too hard in a desperate attempt to stop this madness.

"No, no, it's no trouble at all Gilbert." Jett told him happily, that cruelly sweet smile remaining on his face the whole time as he prepared the scones and tea. This time he'd make sure to watch Gilbert eat and drink.  
In the dining room Gilbert was trying the window, maybe he could just jump and kill himself now!

"Ahh, gott!" Gilbert cursed under his breath, if he ran away now his pride would be ruined. He had to prove how awesome he was! There was no one more awesome than he! So reluctantly and fearfully he seated his butt back down and waited for his poisonous English food.

A few minutes later Jett returned with a tray and a sweet smile plastered all over his face. Gott, he looked too much like that Russian!  
Setting down the torture device of choice Jett sat opposite Gilbert and watched him with predatory eyes, wanting to see just what would happen. Perhaps the Prussian would run away? That'd be a laugh.

Gulping Gilbert took up his tea, knowing from West that the stuff was the least deadly thing and to some even a nice beverage. It wasn't strictly English after all…so it should be fine, right?  
Steeling himself Gilbert stared down at the milky substance before going in head first and taking a whole mouthful. Jett watched with a lazy grin as Gilbert's face turned bright red and he began screaming inside of his own mouth and fanning himself.

"It's hot." Jett said nonchalantly in an innocent tone as the opposite nation forced himself to swallow the scolding liquid. Panting Gil collapsed back on the lounge and flipped Jett off causing the Aussie to laugh.

"Screw you…" Gilbert breathed watching through narrowed slits as Jett more responsibly blew on his tea to cool it before taking small sips.

"We're not done." Jett added casually while enjoying his own tea. "The scones are there for you to." He nodded down to the plate of bread like food items. Gilbert looked as well, his entire being filling with dread. He'd seen those before, they'd caused Italy to cry many times about how awful they were and even West refused to touch the stuff.

Still…his awesome pride was on the line and the damned Australian was watching him with that smug ass face. So shakily Gilbert took up a scone in his hand, he'd almost expected it to burn him as well but found it was just warm.

"Wait!" He declared suddenly, causing Jett's bushy brows to jerk up in surprise but still he looked at him with that smug look, waiting to see what excuse he had.  
"You have one first!" Prussia declared holding out the scone to Jett with a victorious smirk. "Might be poisoned!"

"Trust me I wouldn't have to add poison for that to put you on your ass." Jett chuckled but Prussia seemed determined to push this excuse so he took the scone from his hands.  
Gilbert watched him with a confident smirk, fully expecting him to back out.  
So he was stunned when Jett causally bit into the scone.  
What was more shocking was the fact that Jett didn't choke and die the second he bit into it. Instead much to Gilbert's horror Jett ate the entire scone without so much as cringing.

"H-How!?" Gilbert demanded slamming his hands down onto the table again.

"You're going to break my table if you keep doing that..." Jett murmured, relishing in the elder's horror. "Did you forget that we are the country that produced vegemite? I'm pretty sure I could still eat anything England made."

Jett reached for another scone and held it out to the other with that same sly ass smile on his face. Gilbert glared, his fists clenched and teeth gnashing together. He'd been trapped.  
Taking the scone up with a snatch of his wrist Gilbert squared his shoulders and went for it much like he had the tea, quickly and bravely.

A loud chirping surprised him into stopping at a small ball of yellow feathers doe between him and the scone. The little bird taking the bite that Gilbert had tried to take.

"Gilbird!" Prussia cried in alarm as the bird fell towards the ground, looking sick from bitting the scone. The little bird fell into his owner's hands and Gilbert fell to his knees.

"Oh Gilbird!" He cried out dramatically. "Why did you do it? Why did you have to be the awesome little hero!? Gilbird! Speak to me oh gott speak to me~~!" Jett just watched with an unamused expression as Gilbert went about his dramatic spiel.

"Are you kidding me mate…?" Sighing angrily Jett stood up walking over to Gil and his bird. "Hand 'em here." He held his hand out expectantly. "I'll take care 'o your bird." Gilbert held his bird protectively in his hands causing Jett to roll his eyes.

"I know what I'm doing. Give the little guy to me and he'll be right and rain." Slowly, guardedly Gilbert handed over Gilbird and Jett nodded in approval before vanishing out the door. Gilbert waited anxiously for Jett to come back and when he did Gilbird was not with him.

"Where is he?" Gilber asked quickly when Jett walked back in.

"Oh, in the trash." Jett told him offhandedly. He'd meant it as a joke but obviously Gilbert didn't find it funny because Jett found himself being pushed back into the lounge by the other male's hands grabbing the front of his clothes. When Jett looked up at the male straddling him he could see murder in those red hues, Jesus Christ! Was that what he looked like when he throttled Chris?

"Hey! Easy there mate, I was pulling your leg!" He shouted before Gilbert tried to strangle him or something. When Gilbert's hands slowly let go of his clothes Jett continued, seeing that he wasn't going to be murdered. "He's up in my room resting. He might be a little sick for a while but he won't be the first little critter to be treated here or for that reason. He'll be fine, just like I promised."

"It wasn't funny." Gilbert mumbled finally sitting back on the lounge while Jett sat up on his own end to look at the other. "I thought England's cooking had killed mein Gilbird…"

"I don't think the cooking has ever actually killed anyone…but I guess it wouldn't be a stretch to think it could." Jett allowed with a small chuckle. It was tense but eventually the two of them smiled and all ill feelings were discarded.

"But you ate it so easily… Because you were his little bruder?" Gil asked slowly, thinking it was reasonable to assume that Jett's taste was almost as bad as Arthur's.

"I was raised on that stuff." Jett told Gilbert with a smile. "Pity me now?"

"Immensely."

Again the two of them laughed. It occurred to Jett during the laughter that perhaps he'd become friends with this guy, if he could get past the huge amount of bullshit he spurted around about his awesomeness….and his annoying laugh….and annoying attitude and…okay maybe not.

"Alright seeing as you almost killed Gilbird I'd say you'd better continue spilling your guts." Gilbert added, leaning towards Jett making him move back a little now that they were sharing a lounge. "Go on then."

"Urg, you got it mate but know this. One day I will see you eat a scone." He threatened.

"Not on your life."

Jett chuckled at that and again returned to his story. Knowing that after this part things were going to get messy again.

...  
(Roughly 1904.)  
_..._

"Sir…?" Jett stood in England's office, his uniform spic and span despite his not having worn it in a while and his always being so rowdy in the mud.

"I-I'm sorry…did I hear you correctly…? The aboriginals…?" Jett tried to make sense of what he'd just been told but his mind refused to process it.

"The natives are out of control." Without turning to face him England had said those words while staring out the window, hands clasped behind his back neatly as he gave the order.

"Bring them under control. We've prepared methods of controlling their population."

Jett felt sick. His world tittered on its axis and if it had not been for his hand on the chair before him he would have fallen. England did not face him so he could not see the look of mortification on his face, he could not see the way tears began to show or how his colony bit his lip to the point of bleeding.

"Australia." England spoke coolly. "Have I made myself clear?"

"….Crystal."

_..._

Out in the land Jett watched as his men gave out blankets to the aboriginal population. He watched with a slowly growing sense of dread as young men and women, whole families took the blankets and he knew that if they went to sleep with them that night...they'd die.  
The blankets had been infested with disease. The medication that England had promised now turned to disease for the natives.

Still Jett stood in silence as it happened, he knew this was merciful in a way. They'd not be bludgeoned or shot. It'd be a natural cause that ended their lives. It was a kindness.  
Jett had started to turn away when he saw something that made him freeze. A young girl, no more than a youngin' had taken a blanket from an officer with a smile. That alone had made him hesitate, the look of an innocent child having the colony hesitate.

Just for a second he saw the girl back in England, the one he'd thrown away his freedom for. Why had he saved that one girl if he now allowed hundreds more children die at the hands of his colony? Only to add to the pain in his chest he saw his own friend handing out the blankets, assuming that Jett's actions could only be to aid them.  
He couldn't handle it.

"Wait." Jett called out turning back towards the distribution of the blankets. His friend turned to him in surprise, his wordless expression questioning Jett as he reached out and took a blanket from his arms with a nervous laugh.  
"I-I was just thinking…this doesn't look like it's been cleaned. I…I should wash it, there's no point giving you dirty things r-right?"

His friend looked at him like he was mad and shook his head. A little dirt never bothered them, that was why England refused to touch them. They were filthy. Jett refused to let go of the blanket though even when he friend held his hand out for it.

"I'm sure it's perfectly fine Jack." Jett's body froze up as he felt hands wrapping around him. One hand covered his eyes and the other took the blanket from him to return it to the distribution.

"B-Brother…" Jett murmured, shocked that England had caught him going back on orders.

"There's no need to be worried Jack." Arthur reassured him quietly while also talking to his native friend. "I'm sure these blankets will be perfectly clean." The blanket was gone from his grip and behind Arthur's covering hand he could not see where it was taken.

The other hand that had stolen the infected blanket from Jett now wrapped around his torso like a snake and Jett assumed that it was just him and Arthur now because his brother was whispering to him.

"Why can you not follow orders?" The question came out as a hiss against his ear. "You're disappointing me Jack."

Jett felt his chest tighten at his brother's words and he bit his lip to stop from arguing with him but Arthur mistook his actions as something else entirely.

"Oh, shh, shh." He cooed gently while holding Jett against him warmly. "Don't weep little brother. Soon this place will be perfectly clean and become home for us." There was a pause before Arthur asked something that caused Jett's morals to fade and his mind to become blank. "Do you not want us to be together?"

Jett had slumped back against England at those words and with his eyes covered by his brother he could not see the victorious smirk that curled on the great British Empire's face. His arms restricted Jett to him and his hands blinded him, Jett was ensnared in Arthur's web. There was nothing he could do.

"You're such a good boy Jack." Arthur purred softly. "Now I have something I need you to do."

_..._

He stole them.  
Each and every one was taken.  
Screaming, kicking and crying each one was snatched from their home by Jack.  
Jack stole their children.

Without any remorse or sense of guilt Jack had stolen a whole generation. The children that were pried from screaming mothers or dragged out of hiding places were all taken away and would become part of a better future. The future that England envisioned for this unclean island.

Even as the children sobbed and were forced to discard their old lives, families and beliefs Jack watched on pitilessly. This was for the greater good. These children were not safe living in the dirt and the filth, they would be raised properly here and be taught the correct way of living. He was not stealing a generation he was _saving_ it.

"Jett!" Jack froze at the sound of the name he'd taken for himself all that time ago. It sounded wrong to him now, he was Jack Kirkland of the English colony not Jett the out of control heathen that played in the mud and caused his brother to hate him enough to send him away.

Turning Jack saw his native friend and his eyes widened in surprise. Never before had the young boy truly spoken, the only words he'd ever said to Jack outright was 'Hello stranger' everything else was communicated in mostly silence. They'd communicated mostly through drawing and actions. Sure they're written to one another before but his friend never actually opened his mouth to speak and now Jack could hear his voice…and it was painful.

Looking at the other nation Jack could see how beaten he was. The young aboriginal male was feeling the effects of their '_All White Australia Policy'_ and even more strongly the loss of a whole generation.  
Ahh, but listen! Listen to how flawlessly he spoke English without having needed to be taught carefully. It was proof, proof that what Jack was doing was the right thing. He and his friend could not speak to one another properly. It was perfect.

"You're finally here." Jack smiled opening his arms in a welcoming way. "Isn't this great? Soon you'll be my little brother and England will be so pleased. This entire land is being saved!"

"Promise….promise….promise…." Jack's smile faltered when he heard the softly whispered word from the dark skinned boy. He watched as his friend stumbled towards him, injured and slowly losing himself to the loss of his people. It caused Jack to hesitate once more. Why was his friend hurting so much when such a good thing was happening?

"Y-yes I know." Jack tried to smile again as he walked towards the other in calm collected strides. "My promise to you. I'm keeping it see? Soon our ideal home will be born."

"Just bare with it a little longer and you'll be right." Jack reached out for his friend, wanting to comfort him through the transformation. "Just a little bit…-"

"Jack." Hearing his name from behind him Jack turned to see that England was calling him, a stern look on his face. "Come away from there this instant. You'll get dirty." Jack didn't understand at first but when he looked back at his friend he realised that his brother wanted him away from the other boy.

"B-But brother…" Jack turned to try and reason with him. After all soon they'd be a family, there was no need to push him away.

"Jack do not make yourself filthy by mingling with their kind." Arthur ordered and Jack stared at him, some of the hesitation returning when he heard that. He wasn't filth…sure he was a little scuffed up and dirty but he was not filthy. Walking to his brother Jack tried again to reason with him.

"Brother I don't think that he's…filthy. He's just taking some time to change." Jack smiled as he spoke though the smile was a little bit nervous. "We should bring him home until he's completely changed."

"Jack." Arthur spoke sternly. "He's not coming home with us." Jack paused looking at England in confusion. Did he mean that he wouldn't be coming home with them that day maybe…? Seeing the uncertainty in his face England spoke to dispel all doubt and confusion. "He's never coming home with us. Ever."

Jack flinched, what was his big brother saying? Surely he didn't mean that…they were going to make the perfect world that Jack had promised his friend!

"Enemy…" Jack turned hearing his friend speak again and to his horror the boy had drawn a knife and was looking at his big brother.

"Wait…! Don't!" He tried to stop his friend with words but the aboriginal was having none of it. He dashed at England, intending to run him through the knife.

"Jack." England spoke calmly, calling his countries name as though he was not about to be speared through. However the knife never reached its target as the one wielding it was thrown to the ground violently. Without thinking Jack had assaulted the attacking boy on his brother's command, grabbing hold of his throat as he pinned him down to the ground.

Jack's eyes were wide, filled with both fear and anger. He cried even as his hands tightened around his former friend's throat. The boy was kicking and gagging under him but still Jack couldn't let go and it hurt him as well. But…he'd tried to kill Arthur right? That's right…only a savage would try to kill his big brother.  
A savage like this…

The aboriginal male had more strength than Jack had expected and before he was able to react he'd been kicked away from him. Growling Jack stumbled back trying to regain his balance but when he looked up towards his friend he saw that knife was drawn again. The world turned red for Jack, his hand landed on the hilt of his machete and his blade met with the offending knife before it could land on his big brother.

"Damn…you I said _stop_!" Jack shouted, closing his eyes as he swiped the blade down towards his friend. There was a soft cry of pain from opposite him and then something warm landed on his face. Confused Jack slowly opened his eyes and looked up. The aboriginal boy's face had been sliced open and the wound was now spilling blood.

Jack's breath hitched in his throat as he realised that the warmth that had spilled onto him was his friend's blood. Shakily he dropped the machete to the ground and began to step towards the bleeding nation.  
"I-I didn't…I really didn't mean…" He tried to explain but Arthur's soothing hand landed on his shoulder.

"Come away now lad." He called soothingly. "There will be time for that later."

Eventually Jack did give up trying to explain himself and step away from his bleeding friend, still panting and shaking from head to toe with the act of attacking someone he considered his closest friend but…there was no question anymore.  
He and the native boy were enemies now, they'd fight and he'd have to bend to England's will if Jack was to come out victorious.

"Jett….Jett…." His friend's weak voice was calling to him but Jack turned away. He felt numb but he comforted himself with the knowledge that once all the fighting was over…they'd be together again. He'd just have to make him see, Jack would make them see.

Let the assimilation begin.

_..._  
… (Roughly 1829)  
_..._

For years the stolen generation was kept from their families and the abuse of the aboriginal people only became worse. More than once Jack had to face his friend in battle and more than once he'd been forced to injure the other but Jack found he hardly ever came away with a scratch or bruise.

He never once guessed this was simply because his friend held back when he did not. He'd brought his blade down on the aboriginal nation more time than he could count but he struggled to remember a time that the other had directly assaulted him.  
Not that he tried to think about it very long.

Things continued on like this for a great deal of time…and then one day…finally it ended.

"Give up." Jack ordered. The battle field they stood in was chaotic but slowly becoming quiet as both sides took damage…and one began to overpower the other completely.  
"Drop your weapon, the game is over!" Jack shouted to the dark skinned nation opposite him. The other was bleeding and broken and even though he appeared almost too weak to stand the stubborn nation still held onto his weapon with all his might.

"Your generation is gone, your people dwindling…it is time that you become one with us." Jack continued, his machete in hand as he advanced on his former friend. "You will see England's sight, you will see that this is the right way to live."

Jack had not expected that the other nation would have any strength left in him and was taken off guard when the other attacked him, with club in had he dove at Jack almost knocking him off his feet entirely.

"Tsk, damn you!" Jack cursed angrily as he blocked majority of the blow with his machete. "How? How do you keep on fighting even when you hardly have the legs to stand!?"

"…." His friend was silent as ever as he lined up for another blow but Jack could see something forming on his tongue, an answer he was prepared to give once he found the correct English words.

Jack had been distracted by that and was knocked off his feet this time by the blow of the club. The force sending him tumbling to the dirty ground, Arthur would scold him later for allowing himself to become filthy. With a groan he made to get back up but found the other on top of him, pinning him down by the throat with his club.

Panting the two once friends sat in that position staring at one another and finally the words came to him.  
"My….people." Jack stopped his squirming to look up as the other spoke.  
"My home….my land….my life…my belief….this is….mine!" Jack had never heard him speak so many words in one go and even though they were few Jack found himself stunned into silence, at least for a moment.

"Then take it." He whispered softly. "Take it from me if you believe it's yours. Kill me here." Jack waited, a savage would not hesitate to take his head off, that was what England had told him and he believed it.

There was silence and no movement, instead the two nations continued to stare at one another and Jack began to take notice of how badly beaten the other truly was.  
Scars and wounds both old and new littered his body. Jack remembered giving most of them to him with his own machete. He remembered how the other cried out when hit and how his face had remained stoic and uncaring while dealing out the punishing blows.  
Most of all he saw the scar running along his face, across his nose from where Jett had first slashed him. How odd…they now both had a mark like that…

"Do it…" He murmured quietly. "After all this fighting, after all of it just kill me here and take what you believe to be yours!" Jack did not want to die, he did not want to be killed…but he didn't want to kill the other. He'd told himself he'd been prepared to do it. In fact he'd been entirely trying to do it but when it came down to the actual act he had not yet silenced the rebellious native.

The silence stretched on and Jack became angry, why was he not dead!? Why had he not been killed in battle?  
"Listen here you! If you think that you can torture me or something just get it over with-"

"My friend." Jack's words died on his tongue when he heard the other speak quietly. "You…are…my friend." The pressure from the club slowly eased off as he spoke and soon the native nation was standing and looking down at Jack. Even though he'd been freed Jack could not move, his mind was blank…he couldn't process what was happening.

Slowly a hand was offered to him and Jack remembered back to their first meeting on the beach, the same hand reached out to him now and a similar smile came onto his friends face. But the welcoming was different.  
"Hello friend."

Jack knew it was wrong, knew he should not but…he smiled and reached out for that hand. Just as their fingers touched the other's face stopped smiling and his legs buckled. The boy's eyes had closed even before he began to fall.

"Mate!" Jett cried as he reached out and caught the falling boy. The other slumped in his arms, body limp and his eyes just open as his arms weakly wrapped around Jack's own form. Jack began to panic, the boy was hardly breathing and his body felt like ice to the touch.  
"Mate…mate hold on! Hey come on don't go pulling a joke on me! Hang in there…!"

"Hello." He whispered quietly with a smile as a tear slowly slipped from his eye and rolled down his dark coloured cheek. "Hello my brother, Jett."

And right there, in Jack's arms, the aboriginal nation of Australia died.

Jack screamed, he screamed at the bastard for dying, he screamed at himself for not realising what was happening till it was too late and he screamed at the feeling of his heart being torn.  
Why had he been aiming for this out come before? Why had he thought he'd feel anything other than this grief when the fighting did end?

"No..no…no…" Jack sobbed as he held the body of his first true friend to his chest. Images of his smiling face coming into Jack's mind assaulting him as they did, images of the days they'd spear fish or go hiking to the highest mountains they could find all displayed before his tear blinded eyes.  
"C-Come on….you can't do this to me mate…." Jack sobbed weakly as he hugged his cold body closer to his chest.

"I don't even….know your name yet."

_..._

Jack didn't leave the field. He sat there with the body of the native boy long after the others had left, long after the other bodies had been removed and even after he had run out of tears to shed.

The sound of heavy footsteps behind Jack broke him from his silent, motionless spell. Turning slightly he saw the familiar form of his big brother standing behind him with an unamused expression.

"Jack it's getting dark and you're absolutely filthy. Come inside quickly." He ordered waiting for Jack to comply. When he didn't so much as blink Arthur became confused. That was until he saw the body of the fallen nation laying on his little brother's lap. "I see. So he's dead." Arthur didn't sound pleased or angry, he was simply noting the facts.

"Come inside now Jack. It's time to be going." Jack's only response was to curl around the fallen native's body a little more protectively and Arthur growled low in the back of his throat.  
"Jack enough of this nonsense." He snapped while grabbing his hand and pulling him back towards the house. Jack shouted and protested the whole way, reaching back for the body of his friend until it was out of sight behind a slammed door.

"How many times must I tell you not to acquaint yourself with savages and animals. I always tell you not to bring them into the house or give them food but you never, ever listen to me do you? No, instead you go and feel pity for them and now you're all upset because one died. It's weakness in you boy, weakness!"

Arthur scolded him all the way into their home but unlike the scolding's he got as a child Jack didn't find any warmth in this one and in his desperation and mourning he allowed his tongue to slip.

"But he's my mate…!-"

_Smack!_

Jack shut up that instant as his cheek exploded in fiery pain, it didn't take him long to realise that Arthur had struck him.

"What was that?" Jack didn't turn his head back to face England, his wide eyes filling with childish tears as he held his cheek that had been struck. "_Mate_?" England spat the word venomously.  
"I thought I taught you better than that, I thought I'd taught you not to use that vulgar language?"

"Brother I…I…" Jack turned to look up at England, wishing to explain himself but when he looked up at his brother…that wasn't who he saw. It was as though he was only seeing Arthur correctly for the first time in many years.

The man in front of him was not Arthur, was not his precious big brother nor the person that raised him. The person in front of him now was cruel and relentless, he was still a broken monster left behind from Alfred's betrayal. This man was not Arthur…and Jack feared him.

England seemed to see what Jack had realised as well and a malicious smile curled on his face. His hands suddenly came down onto Jacks shoulders and with a rough push the two fell back onto the ground with Arthur pinning Jack down.  
"What's the matter little brother?" Arthur's cruel voice purred as he looked down at his little brother. "You're making a terrified face, am I being scary?

"Stop…" Jack whispered quietly, his fear stopping him from being able to speak above a whisper. "Stop it…!" Jack tried to push his big brother away from him but only had his wrists pinned against the floor by his head.

"Are you trying to order me around Australia?" He asked coldly. "Are you trying to be rebellious like your brother?" Jack hadn't realised just how far gone his brother had been until he heard the madness in his voice and saw it in his eyes. When had his brother snapped this way? Had he not noticed it before or was he ignoring it?

"No I- Ah!" Australia cried out in pain as Arthur's grip on his wrists tightened to breaking point. "S-Sto…ah!" It hurt, it hurt more than Jack had imagined a simple grip could, he thought his wrist was going to snap under Arthur's hands.

"When did you grow up?" Arthur whispered quietly in his colonies ear. "When did you think it was okay to go and get an adult form?" Jack hadn't realised it until England said it but…he had obtained a fully grown body. When had he grown so much?

"Ahh." Arthur breathed with a small chuckle. "I know. It was when you killed the savage." Jack's eyes widened and his heart stopped. "Yes, yes I see it now. You were able to steal his life and grow into an adult. Such a clever little boy my Australia is."

"No!" Jack screamed, able to break one hand away and strike his big brother. He hadn't meant to do it and even England seemed surprised as he fell away from Jack who immediately knew a dangerous situation and tried to escape the room.  
Jumping up he dashed for the only exit, his hand coming down on the handled and relief flooded him as he found it was unlocked.

But he was not as fast as his big brother and the door was slammed shut by a hand that shot past him over his head. Jack could feel the owner of that hand looming over him from behind and he broke out in a cold sweat. His big brother had never scared him before but now he found himself trembling just at his presence.

"That hurt Australia." England breathed quietly, voice strained with anger. The hand that did not block his escape attempt curling around his waist and pulling him away from the door into his big brother's chest. "You never listen to what you're told…you rebellious little brat."

The hand that restricted around him slowly slid up his body, ducking under his clothes to run along his bare chest and make Jack shiver in terror at the cool touch of his big brother. The offending hand came out of his clothes by his chin, grabbing hold of the delicate skin with a gloved hand. The action causing Jack's clothes to bunch up and reveal his body more.

"Wh...What are you…?" Jack tried to stutter out the question but the hand that had blocked his escape now covered his mouth while the other angled his head off to the side.

"A lesson little brother. A lesson on control and order, you lack both." A muffled scream came from behind England's gloved hand as Jack felt his brother's teeth bitting into his neck. Squeezing his eyes shut Jack had to endure to the rough biting, not sure what it was his brother was trying to do.  
After a few torturous licks and none to gentle bites England moved away from his brother's neck slightly.

"There we are." He murmured, sounding pleased. "Now you're marked." Australia's eyes widened realising what his brother had been doing and he began to squirm and struggle about, trying to get free of his crazed sibling.

"Still not submissive?" Arthur asked, sounding innocently surprised before smiling into his brother's neck. "Alright I'll have to extend your lesson for a while."  
After that Australia found himself thrown onto Arthur's bed and again pinned. It didn't take Jack long to figure out just what type of lesson his brother was trying to teach him.

It was a painful and humiliating lesson that filled the usually quiet house with cries of agony and unwilling pleasure through the night. The chorus of 'please no' and 'stop' continuing long into the night until finally the lesson ended and Jack had passed out.

And through all of it Jack clutched onto the small pendant that Arthur had sent him, the same chain that held not only Arthur's gift but his native friend's own and Zealand's also. Even after he had lost consciousness he held that precious item close to his body, guarding it from harm.

It was all he had left of the days that he'd spend playing with his friends.

_..._

... (Roughly 1973)  
_..._

"Hey Mate…" Jett murmured quietly. "I know, I know…I haven't come to visit in a while. I just got a little bit caught up."

Jett stood alone in a field, the howling wind biting into his warmly dressed body. Breathing out with a small chatter of his teeth Jett wrapped his arms tighter around his body as he looked down and spoke quietly.

"A lot has happened in the last few years. I know you loved them but…the last little devil died." Jett admitted guiltily. "They're extinct now but some still think they're hiding somewhere down in Tassie, that'd be nice right? Haha, I bet you'd come and find them in a heartbeat wouldn't you? But…that was years ago, decades ago that the last one died out so I guess the trails a little cold now isn't it?"

"Of course Big brother left for England a long while ago as well. You wouldn't miss him as much though…." Jett hesitated, feeling that if he spoke the next words his brother might somehow know and just come right back around to punish him. "I'm…so relieved." Laughing in a self pitying way Jett sat down and crossed his legs on the ground.

"It's stupid ain't it? Being terrified of my own brother and being so blind to cause all this mess. But…I guess I always was a fool when it came to him right? Blinded by love and then even after I swore to hate him forever…I just bent right back to his will. What a stupid Australia I am." Shaking his head Jett got back onto topic about the happenings in the country.

"Then there were those underground killings a while back. I knew the underworld was rough but those murders shook everyone. It wasn't pleasant." Jett sat on the ground chatting away for what felt like hours. Catching up, explaining why he'd been gone so long but eventually his words stopped and a sad smile formed on his face.

"I miss ya mate…" Jett's hand slowly reached out, coming to rest on the smooth stone of the grave he was visiting.  
"If I hadn't been such a fool…you'd still be alive wouldn't you?" Jett smiled but it was a weak sorrowful smile that quickly broke as the tears began to overwhelm him. Bowing his head down before the grave Jett sobbed weakly.

"Such a foolish…Australia I was… You made a much better Australia than me." Looking up at the grave Jett tried to smile past the tears again. After all…his friend always smiled even when he seemed to be in pain. "You know…I never got to say it back to you. I didn't say it back then but I should have. You're my friend, my best friend. My brother."

"Jett?" Jett grit his teeth angrily, he didn't like being disturbed but he knew that it was time to do. There was something he had to do. Standing up he dusted himself off and turned to face his new boss.

"Yeah I got it." He said simply before turning to look at the grave and place a single flower there. "I'll come again soon. This time I'll keep my promise…but first I have to do something for you."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" His boss asked uncertainly. "The last boss wouldn't do it…?"

"This is the right thing to do." Jett said firmly. "I can't stand another moment without having this done. It's time that this ended." Jett spoke firmly as he strode away from the grave, head high and goal set in mind. He'd not be turning away from it this time.

"You're here." Jett was greeted by a familiar man. This human wasn't his boss but he was still in the government and Jett rather liked him. "We were just about to get started."

"Thanks Chris." Jett smiled as he walked into the government room along with his boss, making sure to walk behind him as his eyes swept the room, checking for any sign of his brother so he'd know if he had to turn tail and run. No England in sight. Perfect.

"Are you absolutely sure…?" Again his boss asked him and Jett waved him off before giving a firm nod. His green eyes shining with a conviction that couldn't be shaken, this was happening and it was happening today.

"Without a doubt. Now do as I say…abolish The White Australian Policy."

Jett smiled all through the meeting, all through the discussions and speeches. Since 1949 they'd slowly been picking away at this policy and finally it appeared as though it was going to fall. Finally Jett would be able to return to his friend's grave and tell him that the blasted policy was dismantled.

But that wouldn't bring him back.  
Jett's smile faded at the thought and his fists clenched. It wouldn't bring the smiling nation back and it wouldn't wash away the years of abuse that his own two hands had caused. This was not something to make things even or better…it was just a single step in the right direction.

And then the cry that he'd been waiting for so desperately went up.  
"The White Australia Policy is officially dismantled!"

Even as Jett felt like crying he smiled. Finally….it was going to end.  
"I have to go." He told his boss. Jett was eager to return to the grave site. He had to go and see his friend, tell him what had happened.

"Ah, hold on a second…Jett!" He ignored his boss and took off out of the meeting hall. He ignored the stares as he ran through the halls and into the streets outside the meeting's walls.

As he ran Jett wondered if perhaps he'd be forgiven now. Perhaps this small step forward would give him some sense of forgiveness for all that he'd done.  
Well…no, he didn't actually believe that. Not for a second did he think he deserved to be forgiven but at the same time there was still a shred of hope that one day he might be.

"Hey mate!" He shouted with a goofy ass grin on his face once the site of the grave was within eye shot. "I got great….news…?" Jett's running steps slowly faded to a walk and then to a complete stop as he saw something he hadn't expected.  
His green eyes were wide as he stared at the grave and just what it was that was currently sitting on the grave.

Kicking his feet aimlessly with a carefree expression was a boy that Jett swore he'd never met before but at the same time had known all his life. That boy was sitting on top of the grave, his friends grave…his friend's grave was not a seat!

"Hey get the hell off of that!" Jett shouted, storming forward as he prepared to grab hold of the bastard that dared to sit on that spot. But his hand jerked to a stop when the male turned to look at him. It was as though Jett's entire life shattered right in front of him when a set of familiar green eyes met his own.

It wasn't possible….it simply wasn't possible.

"Oh, hey there mate." The male smiled at Jett and stopped kicking his legs. "Did ya say something?" Jett was petrified. He stood motionless on the spot while staring at the person in front of him.

Messy brown hair, two strands sticking up right, green eyes, bushy brows, a band-aid plastered across hi nose and a bright ass smile on his face.  
There was no mistake, the person in front of him was his friend. Jett's legs became weak under him and he fell back away from the ghost like creature in front of him.

"I-It's not possible!" He choked out the words while staring up at the recognizable features. But they were wrong, his skin was white and he was no longer a child but an adult much like Jett now was. The nation that stood in front of him now was not the one he'd known, not exactly but…at the same time…there was no way it was anyone other than him.

"Easy there mate." The other laughed and reached down towards Jett, his hand offered out to him with that familiar smile. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Who….who _are_ you?" Jett whispered as he stared up at the other nation.

"I'm Christian, call me Chris. Great to meet ya!" He shook his hand slightly, impatiently waiting for Jett to take it. "I guess you could say that I'm your brother now, eh? Australia? Let's be best mates from now on okay?"

Slowly Jett's hand reached out towards Chris's, his fingers jerked back slightly when they touched his warm skin and found he really was alive and not just a ghost to haunt him but then their hands locked and much like the first day that Jett had arrived on the island he was saved by that warm smile and offered hand.

"Hello…" Jett murmured quietly, not quite sure if he believed what was in front of him now.

"Hello to you to mate!"

_..._

... (Back to Present)  
_..._

"It didn't take long after that." Jett said quietly. "For me to figure out what he was. At first I thought maybe he was a ghost to punish me for my wrong doings and then I thought maybe he was someone else entirely and I was just going mad with grief but…sure enough he was my brother. The nation I found that day was the same as the native boy that found me on the beach, only because of my acts he was no longer himself. He did not remember being friends with Indonesia or the fights between us…he was blissfully ignorant to everything."

Prussia hadn't interrupted this time and much to Jett's surprise he looked genuinely sad.  
"That's why you said it wasn't the same as West and I. And that's the way you want to keep it…?" Jett nodded simply.

"There's no reason for Chris to remember painful things. It's much better for him to keep smiling like an idiot. I'll take care of the other stuff." Jett told Prussia simply.

"That's rough. Don't you think you're being a bit too pitiful?" Prussia asked with a frown. "Don't you think your bruder would feel awful if he knew?"

"Of course, that's why I-"

"Nein. That's not what I meant." Prussia cut across him harshly. "Don't you think Christian would be sad to see just how much pain you're in all on your own?"

Jett was silent, he'd never actually thought about what Chris would think of his secrets. He'd always just told himself it was best that Christian remain happy and unburdened with those thoughts.

"Right!" Suddenly Prussia was up, his sudden change startling Australia. "Enough of that! I've got something much better." Jett watched as the Prussian walked into his kitchen and started rummaging around loudly. It took him a second to realise just what it was he was up to.

"Booze is in the fridge on the right." He called casually and sure enough not a moment later Prussia returned with arms filled with bottles of bear and a big ass smirk on his face.

"Now that you've bleed your heart out it's time to get to the fun stuff!"

"You seriously want to get pissed right now?" Jett asked with a unwilling smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Alright fine, hand me a bottle." Prussia complied, tossing a bottle to Jett who caught it without any trouble.

"Let's see which one of us gets maggoted first." Jett decided, feeling both the need for some fun and some senseless drunkenness to forget that bleeding heart nonsense.

"We'll make a bet of it." Prussia agreed and together they tapped the bottles together and began to scull.  
Neither one was sober enough after a while to remember they even had a bet.

_..._

… (Some dozen bottles of various types of alcohol later.)_  
..._

"And then…and then I called him up." Jett was saying, his speech slurred rather badly as he pointed a finger in the air to emphasise his point. "And I told him the apocalypse had started! The yankee shit himself!"

Jett and Prussia both laughed in their drunken way. Prussia looped one arm around Jett's shoulders as he struggled for air.

"Oh and the time I put a snake in his bed!" America was usually the end of all of Australia's jokes. Most often revolving around drop bears and the fact that they live 'one day in the future' so it was fun to call America up and tell him the world was ending.  
"He cried and cried!"

"You know…" Prussia drawled with a soft Keseses. "The awesome me once made that Austrian baby cry."

And so their drunken tales went like that. The two of them ended up howling with laughter most of the time. At one point after Prussia's story about making Austria cry the two of them had toppled down on to the floor, finding that their balance and legs weren't working to well.

"You're heavy, move you bastard…!" Jett complained, pushing his hand against Prussia's face grumpily.

"Kesesese! The awesome me won't move." Prussia refused.

"You mean you can't?"

"Urk, I can! Just don't want to." Prussia protested but Jett was pretty sure that his drunken body was the blame.

"Pft, your funny." Jett snickered at Prussia's inability to move correctly.

"Your face is funeh!" Prussia growled back and the two began to wrestle. Well wrestle as best they could with their drunken bodies. Eventually Prussia got the upper hand again, pinning Jett down.

"Ha! Now admit to the awesome me that I'm the best damn country ever!" Gilbert demanded but Jett just slammed his palm flat against Prussia's face again.

"No way. You're just a drunken idiot." Jett murmured, ignoring the fact he was probably a drunken idiot as well at this point.

"Nein! You're the drunk one." Gilbert argued stubbornly, prying at Jett's hand.

"Quit arguing with me you drunk!" Jett snarled grabbing hold of Gilbert's face like one of those

"I'm not arguing, I'm just right and you're wrong!"

"Says the one that was talking to a potato earlier." Jett replied with a sly smirk.

"I told you that in confidence you bastard!" Gilbert cried in horror and again their wrestling resumed, they knocked over basically anything that could be knocked over. The table along with the tea cups and all the scones, the lamp, the smaller chairs, hell they might have even pushed over a chair or two as they rolled about trying to pin the other.

They ended up getting more bruises and even a few rips in their pulled apart clothes, it was starting to look more and more indecent to an outsider. But hell the two were drunk and didn't care all that much.

This time it was Prussia that ended up pinned by Jett.  
"Ha! I win." Jett grinned victoriously.

"Nein! I'm just showing you pity because I'm awesome." Prussia declared and Jett's expression turned dark, he almost looked like Russia with that smile.

"Oh yeah?" Jett growled while reaching around along the floor, looking for something deadly. Prussia seemed to catch on just as Jett's hand curled around a fallen scone.

"Nein! Halt, nein!" Prussia howled while kicking about furiously. Jett ignored him and shoved the scone into his open mouth, forcing him to eat it. Almost instantly Prussia's eyes bulged and he choked, face turning green.

"Say uncle!" Jett demanded while watching Gilbert struggle just to breathe. When Jett heard something that sounded vaguely like uncle he let go of the scone, only to get it spat into his face, not swallowing any of it.

"Bastard…" Gilbert growled before jamming a knee into Jett's chest sending him tumbling over. Prussia made the best of this and again found himself pinning Jett down. Growling his frustration Jett tried to dislodge the albino idiot but found his arms were again behind pinned and with his face pressed against the floor it was hard for him to do much.

The two stayed that way for a while, both panting to try and regain their breath. Occasionally one of them would give a breathless laugh during the moment of silence. Perhaps it'd be beer that made them friends in the end.

"Oi. You know how I said I made Austria cry once?" Prussia asked finally.

"Yeah. What about it?" Jett asked while trying to slip his arms away from Prussia.

"Well I made him cry twice, want to guess the other way I made that stiff pansy cry?" Jett didn't like the tone of Prussia's voice. It was all too smug and taunting, he was sure that he'd punch him in a minute.

"Not really. Get off my git." He complained before feeling Prussia pressing against him in a slightly more intimate way.  
_Oh fuck no._  
"Hey bastard get the fuck off me." Jett hissed angrily, guessing what Gilbert's drunken head was thinking. He'd heard far too often of his fondness of claiming vital regions, a fondness that had gotten him a place in that bad touch trio.

"Keseses. Make me, if you don't I'm gunna make you cry too little boy." Gilbert was teasing him now, one had coming down to grab his chin and have him look back at the older of the two nations. Unintentionally Jett flushed red, he was drunk as well but even in that hazy state of mind he wasn't going to lay with another guy.

"You know you blush like a maiden, ja?" Gilbert snickered before glancing down to see the flesh that had been exposed with Jett's clothes having been pulled apart slightly in their scuffles. "And you got the body of a sweet little kinder!" Again Gilbert was laughing at him.  
"I bet you'd like to have your vital regions claimed by me, ja?"

"Yeah, in your dreams mate." Jett and Gilbert seemed like they were about to get into another punch up when a startled voice sounded from the doorway.

"W-What the hell is going on!?" Both Prussian and Australian glanced up to the doorway seeing a very startled Germany. In fact he looked so shaken that his face was turning bright red.

"Ah West." Gilbert greeted him with a casual smile. "Want a drink?"

"N-Nein! What are you doing bruder!?" The German looked mortified at he looked in at the disaster of a room and what appeared to be his brother about to take advantage of a drunken nation. Of course Germany flushed profusely and refused to look directly at either of them.

Seeing his chance however Australia jammed his palm into Gilbert's chest and threw him off harshly. The older nation falling on his rump with an indigent little growl.  
"Well I _was_ enjoying myself West…" Gilbert complained angrily but Jett paid him no mind.

"Ah, sorry Germany…" Jett apologised while stumbling to his feet, finding it hard to stand when he was so pissed. "I'd clean up…or offer you a drink but I'm a little bit messed up right now." He smiled lazily before losing his footing and falling back against the wall.

"Argh…shit. Maybe I had a bit too much?" He murmured looking back at the mountain of bottles that belonged just to him…there was another pile on the other end of the lounge for Prussia. "Naw…I've had worse." He chuckled.

He felt Prussia's arm once again loop around his shoulder and the two of them laughed drunkenly together, neither one looking at Ludwig who was becoming increasingly annoyed and frustrated.

"Bruder, why are you here anyways?" Prussia asked peering over at the younger or two siblings.

"I came to pick you up. It was getting dark und you did not contact me." Ludwig explained stiffly and just as Jett remembered he was all business.

_My, my…what a diligent little brother_. Jett thought with a lazy smile. _Guess this idiot needs someone looking after him._

"My bad Germany." Jett smiled waving lightly. "I distracted 'im for a while. Take the drunkard home." He murmured shoving Prussia towards his younger brother. The white haired male complained and whined as he was pushed onto his brother.  
"Go on get him out of here. I'm down with him and his drunken ass."

"Weeees~t" Prussia cried out while clinging to his brother, absolutely shit faced. Germany tried to handle his brother and stop him from falling flat on his face but he found himself looking up at Jett.

"Are you alright, Australia?" He asked, concern leaking into his tone. "Mein bruder did not do anything to upset you has he?"

"I'm not some school girl, you don't have to skirt around my feelings." Jett waved him off before collapsing on the lounge and laying an arm over his eyes. Boy was he gunna be hung over tomorrow.  
Germany watched as the drunken Australia as he lay on the lounge. Germany couldn't help but notice just how terribly wasted and vulnerable the other was and a slightly dark expression came onto his face.  
Did the Australian have no sense of self preservation…?

Ludwig opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something but eventually closed it and nodded stiffly.  
"Well if you'll excuse us then." Germany said he goodbyes and began to drag his groggy wailing brother with him.

"West!" Prussia complained as he was dragged by the back of his shirt. "I don't want to go hooome!" He complained furiously.

"Shut up East. What were you doing? Vanishing from the house to go and bother another nation. What were you doing there in the first place?" Germany demanded, angry that his brother would be so thoughtless even though it was certainly nothing new.

"I wanted some beer!" But they both knew full well they had plenty of that back at home. Germany stopped and the two brothers stared at one another, a somewhat serious expression passing between them.

"I don't know what you were up to bruder…"Germany began, his voice icy as he spoke to his elder brother.

"You sound defensive West. Is there something you're worried about?" Germany snapped his mouth shut after Gilbert said that. Turning his gaze back towards the road he continued to drag his brother, not answering his question.

Gilbert didn't say anything else either. He knew his little brother better than anyone else…and he knew West's actions were a far cry for innocent. Just what it was that his big brother was thinking of doing he wasn't sure but Gilbert wasn't going to have any more trouble.  
They'd had enough fighting and loss to last them a few more hundred years.

_...  
_...  
_..._

"Bro you still awake?" Chris called when he entered the house that night. His meeting with Indonesia had gone on longer than expected and he'd had more fun than he first thought he'd been able to. The little sheila was a great girl there was no doubt.  
Zea had given him a lift home and was currently pulling out some gifts from the car, every time they visited another nation they always took gifts just as a show of good faith but whenever they went to Indonesia they came home with way more than they went away with.

The lights in the house were still all on and the door was unlocked so Chris had been confused as to what his brother was doing. They stayed up late often sure but it was four in the morning and Jett usually had a bed time of at least two am.  
When he stepped into the house he could smell plenty of beer and most of his confusion cleared up.

Walking to the living room, that looked as though it'd been hit by a drunken tornado, he found his brother laying in a heap on the lounge.  
Jett lay with his clothes pulled up and part revealing his body to anyone that might be passing by, he had bruises all over him as if he'd gotten into a fight and he was drooling in his sleep.

Chris blinked a few times seeing his brother in such a position but eventually he just laughed. Jett groaned at the sound of his loud laugh and rolled over, curling against the lounge all the more. Chris quickly quietened his voice down but kept laughing.  
Kneeling down next to his sleeping brother on the lounge Chris jabbed a finger on his face a few times, deciding that if that didn't wake him up like normal he'd gotten completely smashed.

Jett did shift a little bit, to swat at Chris sleepily but that was it. Chris's smile became a full blown grin and before long he was snuggled down in the lounge with his brother.

"Really mate…I leave you alone for one day and you wreck the place. How are you the older brother?" Chris smiled down at the sleeping nation. "If I did this you'd beat me to within an inch of my life and make me scrub the place wouldn't ya? Crikey…you're such a grumpy big brother.

Unexpectedly Jett leant over and rest against his little brother's shoulder. When Chris looked down at Jett and saw he was still asleep he couldn't help but smile lightly, reaching over he held the sleeping drunk against him.  
"Honestly….bro you're a bit of a handful ya know?" Chris frowned when he noticed the two strands of hair that Jett hated sticking up. "Do you not like looking like me or something?" He murmured while brushing them back down for Jett.

Jett mumbled something in his sleep as he snuggled against his little brother, something he'd never allow in his waking state. Chris enjoyed it while it lasted, after all Jett would only beat him later on if he tried to hold him. His older brother was a little bit of a brat that way.

"Hey brother, I wanted to say something sappy and girly to you but I knew you'd hit me if you were awake so listen to me while you're snoozing okay?" Resting his chin on the palm of his hand Chris continued. "You and I share many things, a face, a name and a country but more importantly I want you to remember that we share a heart. This heart here is mine." He said pressing his hand to his chest with a smile before putting a hand against Jett's own chest.  
"And this one here is yours, I don't want you to forget that because without one of us the other one isn't whole."

Grinning the younger nation laughed brightly. "Told you it was sappy but…it's true. If you were to go away I'd be half of who I am so…let's just stay together like this always okay? Whatever it is that you're hiding from me all the time…I don't mind if you share it with me because I'll share the suffering with you. So hurry up and tell me, you got it?"

Laughing at his own girly words Chris let his eyes slide shut while his hand sought out Jett's. With his eyes closed Chris leant back against his brother and allowed himself to begin to drift off with him. Their hands intertwining as the two Australian brothers began to sleep, Jett's drunken state numbing the nightmares leaving him to get some real rest.

"Christian?" Toby called quietly after dumping off the gifts in the hallway. It took him a while longer to spot the two brothers on the lounge together. The fair country stopped to look at his brothers with his usual soft expression, only a slight lifting of his bushy brows indicating his surprise at seeing the tranquil scene.

Finally he decided on the course of action he would take. Going upstairs to their bedroom Toby retrieved the spare blanket from the bed, going about his cautious removal of any possible deadly creatures on it before returning to his two siblings and preparing to throw it over them.

Toby paused however, looking at the two in this sweet setting was unusual and the New Zealand nation felt the need to have proof of it happening. So he whipped out his phone and took a single picture of the two before he put a blanket over them. Toby was not a mean country however and instead of sending to everyone he could think of he simply sent a copy of it to himself and saved the image.

He was about to leave when he glanced back at his brothers for a second time, hesitating for longer but slowly he walked over the lounge.  
It wasn't like Toby to do something cuddly, especially towards his obnoxious brothers who constantly made jokes about his sheep and lord of the rings input…but…just this once it might be nice for him to act like a proper brother.

Hesitantly the small nation climbed onto the lounge with the two and much to his surprise he was welcomed by a sleepy Australia. The dazed nation pulling the blanket up around his little brother even though he was hardly conscious as he did. Toby glanced at the two sleeping nations and decided that when one was quiet and the other wasn't snarling at people they did look almost cute. With that in mind Toby held his phone out at arm's length and snapped another picture.

When he looked at it he was pleased to see he'd captured all three of them, his sleeping brothers looking terribly childish and funny as he took the image. Smiling faintly to himself Zoby leant against his brother and let his eye slip shut, no doubt there'd be hung over shouting the next morning and Chris's annoying cheerfulness but for now that didn't matter.  
Nothing about their history mattered and if the three had their way they'd not be divided ever again.

For now the three brothers were perfectly happy with one another.

_..._

**_Settlement- End._**


	3. Chapter 3 Temptation

_Go Your Own Way  
Temptation_

_Author's Note: This chapter is where the actual political stuff gets thrown away for the sake of making it work and drama. I swear if anyone says something along the lines of 'Australia wouldn't…' or 'That would never….' I KNOW OKAY! I just like this story so shush yourself._  
_Warnings:_  
_Implied non-con, swearing, drunkenness, light drug mentions, violence and some bloodshed. Oh and perhaps some feels too? Urg, just cover all warning basses why not?_

_Also can you guys do me a favour and review this? I really needs it. Reviews make me strong and happy and usually help me fix parts of a story or add new ones._

…  
… (Enjoy)  
…

_Tap, tap, tap…_

Throughout the small office the soft ticking of a pen twitchily drumming away against the desk echoed endlessly, filling the usually calm and quiet room with a sense of unease and restlessness.  
It felt as though the walls were going to close in at any given moment and trap the occupants inside. Suffocating, that was the air in the dark little room, absolutely claustrophobic.  
Still the single occupant of its walls continued to sit in silence, staring down at the work spread out before him and finished hours before.

Every logical nerve in his body screamed that he abandon this idea, that he cast aside these thoughts that had plagued him and yet whenever his hand would linger over the paper he'd been scribbling away at with the intent to scrap it and toss it out…he'd hesitate.  
Yet again his hand hovered over the smooth surface of the paper, fingers twitching as again the effort to convince himself against these foolish thoughts deemed futile.  
And once more his hand was placed flat against the rough surface of the wooden desk and that pen continued restlessly tapping away.

It was not right. It was not what his country needed, wanted or had even thought of and yet he was fully considering the possibility.  
The possibility that he may make a move that all his political knowledge knew was unethical and unrealistic.  
Nothing about this idea made sense as a nation…as a proud and honourable country these thoughts were petty and cruel, yet still he harboured them.

Fingers raked back through the loose strands of blonde that had slipped free of their usual neat positioning and teeth were ground together harshly.  
It felt as though his body might rip in two. He was a reasonable man by all means and he knew that this plan would not make sense. If he were to launch an attack as sudden and illogical as this he may just begin a whole new world war.

And he was in no way prepared for that.

No it was not war.  
The years of quite distaste and polite talk having brewed an immense hatred that had not been able to be vented. The years of blame and regret for what had happened and all those days that he'd been scorned by those eyes and the days that came after where the scorn was hidden behind thin smiles.  
No, war was not what drove these ideas in his mind. These thoughts were the product of hatred and past grievances, nothing more and nothing less.

They were petty human emotions and Germany was letting them walk right over his role as a country.

"Mein gott…" Hissing lowly Ludwig cursed himself. "I cannot start a war…I will not be responsible for another disaster like the past. But then how can I…? Argh!" Giving a soft growl of frustration Germany's hand swept across the table, sending the paper flying out onto the floor as he slammed both hands down on the desk, the pen stopped tapping and it seemed Ludwig had reached his limit.

Looking back at the content that had remained on his desk the German's cold blue eyes landed on a familiar picture. He'd had it with him for a while now, about the same time those nasty feelings had begun to formulate a plan.

The picture was simple enough, harmless really. It showed three brother nations together and until just recently Germany had little to no contact with them.  
Australia and New Zealand.

As he looked down at the three of them Ludwig's brows knitted together in frustration. If he went through with these dark thoughts then those three would undoubtedly be torn to shreds.  
They'd not harmed him and he'd harboured little to no resentment towards them…but their brother was the problem.  
That bloody Englishman and the American. They were the source of Ludwig's problems but still they were untouchable, far too powerful to even lay a finger on at this time.

Australia was not.

The little country was rather inoffensive, making friends wherever they could and keeping to themselves. Well that and they had no true neighbouring countries, they were alone, isolated by masses of water.  
More to the point they were almost as far as one could get from his own country. Attacking them made no sense, politically it wasn't even an option…and yet Germany had still considered it.  
They were in a treaty with both America and England however, making attacking them just about as unreasonable as trying anything on the larger nations so even that idea had been scrapped.

That should have been the end of it.  
Australia had nothing of value to Germany, not really and they were not enemies and they were even harder to attack. Ludwig should have forgotten and moved on…yet here he was fretting his hair out of its neat state.

"Why?" Ludwig cursed his unreasonable brain. "Why won't you give up this fool's errand?" Snatching up the photo Ludwig held it up towards the light as he began to pace, just needing to move his body to stop from exploding.

"They have nothing of use. They have done nothing wrong. They are almost untouchable and so far away so why? Why won't you let this go?" Ludwig was aware that he must have sounded half mad but he could take this frustration no longer.

"Why won't you just let them go their own wa-" Germany stopped. His grip on the photo easing off as he slowly lowered it, his eyes trained on one of the boys in the photo. The eldest brother, Jett Kirkland.  
Ludwig remembered his encounters with the country, he remembered far back even to a time in which Jett must have forgotten.

"Ah, I see now." Setting the photo back down on the desk Ludwig eased himself back into his seat, feeling more at ease as his brain finally seemed to make that last little link.  
Leaning back in an almost lazy fashion Ludwig allowed himself a small smile.

It was true, Australia was not his target at least not exactly. But what better way to move forward without starting a war than this?  
It was sneaky and it was unkind but Ludwig was not soft and he'd not feel bad enough to allow his loathing go just for the sake of kindness.

Slowly Ludwig reached down to where the fallen paper had landed and gathered back up the scribblings he'd done while his mind refused to slow down…and sure enough there it was.

"Passive warfare." Ludwig mused with a small sigh of relief. So he was not completely mad it seemed, he did not plan to send their troops marching off to claim the land down under. In fact Ludwig only planned to send one person and who better to trust with this than himself?

He'd not tell anyone.  
He'd not breathe a word of it to another soul, country or human until it was done.  
And if this idea just so happened to go astray or fail then he'd merely walk away, no harm done.  
But if things did go accordingly…then perhaps he'd feel as though he'd finally become even with those Axis powers, he'd finally feel as though he'd paid America and England back in full for their cruelties against him.

And he'd have a lovely new 'friend.'

…  
… (Back with our obviously Tsundere Jett.)  
…

"No."

"What?"

"Not a chance." Jett answered bluntly before slamming the door shut on America's face. Not a second later the America had thrown himself against the door crying in that whinny voice of his.

"Dude! You got to be there!" He complained, trying to open the door but Jett held it shut tightly from his end. "Come on!"

"I told you, no fucking way!" Jett growled, jamming his foot against the wall next to the door to fight against Alfred's insane strength. Damn him, he was such a huge country it wasn't fair that he could have such strength yet be so childish and uncontrolled!

"Why not?" Alfred shouted through the door as the two worked on ripping the poor thing in two. "Everyone else is going to be there!"

"Exactly why I'm _not_ going!" Jett argued back, not seeing why the Yankee was so hell bent on his going. "Why the hell would I want to hang around you guys? I hate being with you for more than five minutes when you're in a meeting, how do you think I'd feel about hanging out with you all in fancy dress? Ya Yankee fuck! Let go of my door!"

"Bro! You're being so uncool!" Alfred was beginning to win with the door but Jett only jammed his other foot against the wall, not realising how ridiculous he would look to anyone on the inside with both feet off the ground while fighting against the larger nation.  
"Prussia will be there!"

Jett frowned slightly when Alfred brought up Prussia. His argument about not being a country now proven invalid but at the same time he had to wonder why it was Alfred thought that was a selling point to him. With that knowledge he let go of the door and sure enough Alfred flew back, tearing the damn thing off its hinges as he tumbled down the stairs leading to the house's front step.

Jett stood in the now hollow door way and glared down at the other nation as Alfred groaned and began to pick himself back up.

"So what?" Jett demanded angrily, arms crossed standoffishly as he stared down at Alfred. He was glad that it had been him to answer the door instead of Chris. His little brother would have agreed blindly to go to Alfred's costume party and he'd be roped in without a proper fight.

But without a door…there wasn't much stopping the stubborn American now was there?

"Well since you two got so chummy…" Alfred began to explain himself but naturally Jett cut across him in a violent rage.

"What the hell do you mean chummy!? Where'd you hear that?" Jett knew that Prussia had been over a few times in the past months…but they'd just ended up drunk each time till Germany came to claim his elder brother. That was it, there was nothing else to it. They weren't friends, they just wanted to get hammered in good company.

"But you two hang out now…? You're inviting him over aren't you?" Alfred tried meekly to defend his case.

"We don't hang out! I never invited anyone over, _ever_!" Jett protested vehemently, finding these assumptions to be outlandish.  
But…at the same time. It was the first time that Jett had anyone over really. He'd never invited another person over sure but Gilbert showed up whenever he wanted to and Jett didn't complain too much.

"He…just came over to pick up Gilbird and we decided it'd be 'right to get drunk sometimes." Jett muttered, thinking back to the day he'd called Gilbert to tell him that his bird had finally recovered. He'd hardly even hung up when Prussia arrived, Jett had to let the excited and anxious country in and after that…they'd just sort of made a drinking deal.

"Who told you something so stupid anyway?" Jett asked with a frown, surely Prussia wasn't going around shouting that they were braiding each other's hair or some shit.  
Or maybe he was, that guy had some serious issues…

"Well!" Alfred perked up and Jett knew he'd made a mistake asking when he saw the goofy ass grin on his face. "I heard it from France and Francis heard it from Spain who heard it when Romano shouted profanities at…"

"I get it!" Jett snapped, shutting Alfred up with his weird link tale of how the story got back to him. "People are chatty, I get it." Jett was beginning to feel the forming of a headache.

"Whatever, bro you got to come tonight!" Alfred leapt back up, leaning forward with fists made and an excited glint in his eyes. "You can get a kick ass costume! I bet you have a great Indian get up from your place!"

"Aboriginal."

"Huh?" Alfred looked innocently confused, only making Jett crankier.

"It's Aboriginal, you thick, uncultured little-"

"Oh G'day Alfred!" Before Jett could begin spitting swears at America, Chris appeared in the doorway, still half naked and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Dude you aren't up yet?" Alfred laughed while pointing at Chris.

"It's early. I didn't feel like getting up." Chris shrugged with a lazily grin.

"Dude….it's lunch time." Again Chris only shrugged.

"So whaddya want?" He asked with a yawn. "It's a bit early to head out isn't it? It ain't even dark yet. But hey if you want to grab the esky and head down the beach I can start early." Jett tried to stop it, really he did. Raising his hands to try and shut up the American before it was too late. But it was just not fast enough and out spilled all the information on the invitation that Alfred had stopped by to extend.

"A get up party?" Chris repeated and Jett had to stop himself from slamming his palm into his forehead when he saw the way his little brother's eyes lit up. In the next second he'd turned on his older brother, stance very similar to Alfred's.

"Let's go!" He declared before adding on a childish. "Can we? Bro can we?" Jett sighed heavily, he really couldn't say no to the puppy eyes that his brother dished out.

"….Fine." He growled begrudgingly. "But I'm not getting into some bunny suit or any of that shit." America wooted in victory, jumping in the air with his fist held high.

"Awesome! See ya both there!" With that the energetic little shit took off running down the road. Did he never grow tired…?

"What should we wear?" Chris was already thinking of costume ideas. "Something scary or hilarious?" Jett stepped out of the way as his brother took off running upstairs, no doubt to rip out every item of clothing they had to Frankenstein something together.

Jett on the other hand walked outside and gathered up the broken remains of their door. It was going to be a pain to fix this but the shed should have everything that he needed for it.  
So while the audible crashes and shattering sounds came from upstairs where Christian took his joys in destroying their closet Jett calmly went about fixing their house, again.

The shed was all tin and pitch black inside, aside from the small gaps in the sheets of metal. The insides consisted more of dust and cobwebs than it did actual storage. Making his way through the maze of discarded oddities and spiders Jett found himself waist deep in junk.

However if he tried to toss any of it Chris would undoubtedly stop him with teary eyes and some odd reason or another. So he just focused on getting the tools he needed and ignored the obvious cry for cleaning the shed was giving out. All the time he tried not to think about the party. He didn't like social gatherings but Christian loved them so he'd just have to suck it up for a single night.

While he was gathering up everything he needed into a pile in his arms Jett noticed a single little screw fall from the pile and roll under a table. Of course there was always some little piece of crap to go under the table wasn't there? Sighing Jett dumped everything back down and went about trying to find the lost screw.  
At first all he found was web and dust bunnies. It was gross but still he kept feeling around until finally he felt the cool surface of the screw. A smile of victory came onto his face.

"Got you…" Jett murmured darkly with a wicked smirk, as if he'd been hunting the little screw.

"This place has seen better days." Jett jumped at the sound of another voice, his head banging against the top of the desk causing him to yelp in pain before growling in anger at his own idiocy.  
"Haha, bro did I give ya fright?" Chris laughed from where he stood in the shed's doorway, leaning against the frame with an easy going smile.

"Shut your damn mouth." Jett grumbled before snatching up the screw and dropping it into the pile with the others. "If you'd just been quiet I wouldn't have banged my head!" Jett continued to growl at his brother while once more trying to gather up the tools.

Yet again that screw began to roll off to the side and Jett just knew it would fall under the table again. However as it slipped off the edge Chris caught it effortlessly as he walked over to Jett's side. Tossing the screw back and forth between his hands.

"Just let me help ya mate. You're being stubborn." Chris smiled while taking half of the tools and this time nothing fell as they made their way back out into the sun. "Ya know if you asked for help a little more you'd bang your head less."

"I'd have less headaches if you shut your trap once in a while." Jett mumbled, almost sulking as he had to accept Chris's help. Chris dumped all of the goods onto the ground by the door and turned to face Jett, frowning as he did.

"What's with that attitude mate? Is it really so bad for me to help out my big brother now and then?" Chris asked while Jett fumed.

"Yes it's wrong!" Jett snapped back as he walked faster to catch up with Chris, damn his long strides! "I'm the big brother so it's my job to help you idiot! You can't go about helping me wh-" Jett tripped over his own feet and almost lost his balance entirely but the soft weight of Chris's arm stopped him and his little brother's hand caught the tools before they could fall.

"You're trying too hard." Chris murmured to him quietly while Jett's face flushed red, embarrassed and angry that he seemed to rely on his brother more and more.

"Shut up!" Jett snapped pushing away from Chris before striding past and dumping the tools with the rest of the things they'd gathered. "I don't need you babying me. I'm the eldest." With that Jett completely turned away from Chris, his shame and anger making him impossible to reason with as he furiously went about fixing the door, probably only denting it more under his rough handling.

For a while Chris just watched his angry big brother, knowing full well he'd be growled at if he approached right then. So he waited until it seemed that Jett might not turn the hammer he was using on the nails on his brother instead if spoken to.

"I was looking around in the closets for costumes." Chris began as he walked over to the working Jett, crouching down by the pile of tools and goods to occasionally hand him something he needed while speaking.

"Yeah and?" Jett asked while keeping most of his focus on the fixing of the door, the damn American had splintered the wood. What a nightmare.

"I found some old dress clothes. I thought it'd be a little funny and a little scary to dress up all formal like. Just thinking about those pinchy shoes instead of my thongs is giving me the shivers." Chris laughed as he chatted away in that carefree way of his. "What do you think? Fancy dress for us?"

Jett wanted to decline but at least they were real clothes. It was better than a pair of plastic fangs or a clown nose.  
"Yeah sounds good." Jett agreed causing Chris to grin wider, pleased that his brother was being so agreeable.

"Thanks for this mate." Chris added as an afterthought while handing Jett a screw.

"For fixing the door? You'd better be damned thankful, I'd hate to think what would wander inside without a door. Already got to fix that snake problem." Jett murmured offhandedly, distracted by his work.

"No, I mean for the party." Jett stopped working. "I know you don't like that sort of stuff, thanks for coming with me." Jett was quiet for a second before murmuring softly.

"No sweat mate. Don't even think about it." He tried to go back to fixing the door but Christian just kept talking.

"You've been coming out in public with me more lately as well. I think it's good for you, being cooped up home all day will drive you mad." Jett had to agree with that much, being inside for even more than five hours could send either one of the Australian boys mad with the need for the outdoors.

"Do you think that you'll keep coming out with me?" Christian asked, Jett couldn't miss the small edge of timid hopefulness even if he tried.

"I don't think so mate." Jett responded gently, he didn't want to keep going out because he knew he'd run into England, he knew he'd be forced to interact with his big brother and he didn't want to. Plus he didn't play nice with others in general and he wasn't even a real country anymore, he didn't have a place there.

"Bro." Jett ignored Chris now, not wanting to see the disappointed look he'd no doubt be wearing. His attempts to ignore Chris didn't get him far as the younger nation grabbed the hand that was working on the door and pulled back, forcing his older brother to look down at him and see that sad expression he wore.  
"Don't you think you've been hiding for too long?"

"I'm not hiding from anything, what would I-" Jett began to deny the accusations but Chris's hand tightened slightly.

"From big brother." Chris said firmly, his concerned face causing Jett to shut his mouth and just listen.

"I'm not asking you to like Arthur, I'm not even asking you to forgive him or anything like that…but please just talk to him. You can't keep ignoring big brother especially when he's been trying so hard to speak with you. I know he's been calling and writing. You know he asked for you at that meeting and I know he tried to speak to you. Brother…you can't keep running away from him."

Jett wanted to be mad, he wanted to shout and punch his little brother but none of the familiar red rage came up inside of him, instead he just felt helpless. When looking at that concerned and pained expression that Christian wore…Jett couldn't refuse.  
He'd never been able to really deny his brother when he made such a face.

Turning away from him Jett grit his teeth but didn't pull his arm free, instead he stood in silence. Christian remained crouched; one arm holding his brother's arm and the other rest across his knees as he looked up at the troubled expression Jett wore. He was asking a lot and Chris knew it but he had to ask, this silent fight going on between Arthur and Jett had to end, even if they never returned to a friendly relationship this aggression had to stop.

"I'm not promising shit." Jett choked out. "But…I'll let him talk. When I see him next, if he wants to talk…I'll hear it out." Jett told his little brother finally. All the while he spoke there was one outstanding thought on his mind.  
_I hope I never see him again._ If Jett never saw Arthur again he'd never have to hear him out.

The results to his words however made Jett's mood boost. Chris smiled that bright truly happy smile up at him.

"Thanks mate."

…  
…

Jett hadn't really thought it through. When Chris had said it, he'd been too focused on the door and ignoring the younger nation that he'd not registered just what old dress clothes he could have possibly found.  
Jett stood staring at himself in the mirror, all dressed up for a party he didn't want to attend. The neat and formal suit he wore was something from the past but it had been so perfectly kept that one couldn't have guessed its true age.

Even the rough Jett had to admit that it was an elegant piece of clothing, it was a pity he had to get it from Arthur. Much like Mattie and Alfred he had also received a few 'proper' clothes from their big brother. This one was possibly Jett's favourite even though he didn't quite like these stuffy clothes.

The suit was mostly black and white, frilly but reasonable. At the very least the cuffs and tie were not as embarrassing as some of the more lacy menswear for its time. Jett could not remember quite when he was given this but he was sure it was seventeenth or eighteenth century.

For the event Jett had slicked back his hair, only letting a few strands of hair free and his usually messy pony tail was done up in a ribbon and looked fairly smooth instead of a spiky mess. Jett hated to think that he might just like the way he scrubbed up but when he stared at himself in the mirror he was, at the very least, not disgusted.

"Well don't you look all proper like!" Chris declared after exiting the bathroom. His hair had been pushed back as well and his dress clothes were similar to Jett's, at least in the formal styling.  
His blue jacket was buttoned shut and his cuffs lacked the frills that Jett's had, he looked a little bit newer in style but that was also his. A gift from Arthur as well so naturally it had come sometime after Jett's own attire.

"You look rather posh there yourself." Jett replied nonchalantly while adjusting his tie again. He wasn't concerned about Arthur being there tonight, after all the Englishman wouldn't be caught dead mucking around at Alfred's costume party.

"Are you ready to go?" Jett asked, turning away from the mirror to look at Chris who was holding something scary. Jett flinched back when he saw the make up in his younger brother's hand and quickly backed away with refusal written all over his face.  
"No way."

"Come on, it's a costume party, got to look different." Jett cringed by didn't swat Chris away s he placed the concealer over his face. It took a while and all of Christian's skill, just where that skill came from Jett would touch on later, but eventually it was done.  
"Let's go!" Not a second after he was finished Chris grabbed hold of Jett's arm and began to tug roughly.

"Hey I didn't even get to see what you did!" Jett exclaimed as he was pulled down the stairs by his overexcited little brother.

"Don't sweat the small stuff. It looks fine and if we're any later than this Zea is going to scold us in that quiet little voice of his!" The two brothers snickered when making fun of their smallest brother's passive nature.

"We might just be on time for once." Jett mused as they left the house, leaving Jett to lock everything up…that is to say shut the front door. When living in the bush they weren't all too worried about intruders, besides everyone knew that the sheer number of snakes, spiders and other deadly creatures gathered in the house were more than protection enough.  
Not forgetting their Satan koala, which was oddly lacking from his brother's person that night.

"Where's the creepy koala?" Jett asked while pocketing their keys. "You finally lock it away before it could murder us all?"

"What? No way, he can't come with me when I'm in costume, it'll ruin the look. Besides, his claws rip this type of material too easily. It's not very practical clothing is it?" Chris murmured thoughtfully while pulling at his cuffs.  
"I can't run or jump in this get up."

"A grown up shouldn't jump about like a gronk." Jett said offhandedly but not a second cringed at the memory of a similar scolding.  
_'A gentleman does not run and jump about like a monkey.'_

"Whatever, just don't rip it." Jett growled, he'd have to stop getting so worked up over memories like that if he was to keep his deal to Chris. He'd have to try and be civil which meant no more seething over simple memories.  
Still the fact that Chris had said something similar to the child version of himself made Jett smile, they were certainly brothers even if their personalities didn't match.

"Do you think that Alfred will have a small gathering?" Chris continued to chat with his brother, oblivious as usual.

"Not a chance. He said everyone didn't he? Besides when has the great heroic America ever done anything small or humble? No, if he has his way there'll no doubt be explosions, hell I bet the idiot will bring out an whole rocket just for ton-"

_**BANG**_

The whole world seemed to shake under the two brother's feet as they stumbled to keep their footing. The loud explosive sound echoing long after the initial tremor under the ground. Looking up towards their destination Jett and Chris could both see slowly rising smoke and a reddish tint to the sky.

The two Australian brothers were silent as their brains tried to piece together just what had happened and then they could hear it.  
That loud, obnoxious, confident, bellowing laughter carrying across the wind from the sight of the explosion and to the two who immediately realised who it was that laughed so heartily. That damn American…

"Hey mate?" Chris began slowly. "Maybe you shouldn't jinx us like that, ay?"

Jett felt his headache returning with a vengeance.

…

Sure enough there it was. In the middle of the yard was the sight of an explosion.  
The ground had been hollowed out slightly and debris and dust covered everything surrounding the area. In the middle of the mess a dirt covered Alfred was crouched, still holding onto the blow remains of a firework. Both Jett and Chris had stood on the outskirts of the danger zone and stared at the larger nation, one brother on the verge of laughter and tears and the other with an unimpressed scowl on his face.

"Hey bro that was mad!" America laughed seeing the two watching him. "Hand me another one Mattie!" He held his hand out to thin air and both Jett and Chris had to squint to see the outline of Canada.

"B-Bro…" Matthew stammered meekly. "The last one…" Canada was cut off by his brother's laughter.

"I know! Cool wasn't it? Hey, Hey Aussie dudes!" He called to the two brothers, waving excitedly as he did. "Come help me out ya?"

"Not a chan-"

"Alright!" Jett was in the middle of refusing when Chris jumped from the unburnt grassy area and into the burst circle. Jett groaned, not wanting to see Chris blow to high heavens with that idiot American.

"Chris I don't think you should…"

"You worry too much mate." Chris smiled cheerfully back at him. "I'll do it right, kay?" Jett at least trusted Chris not to kill them all in a fiery explosion, Alfred he wouldn't trust as far as he could spit. So perhaps leaving Chris to baby sit Alfred would be beneficial.

"Hey Mattie." Jett walked around the edge of the burnt circle and over to the half transparent country. Matthew jumped as if shocked he'd been seen by anyone other than France or America.

"Y-Yes?" Matti responded timidly. They had been brothers but even in the past Jett had intimidated him and that was before he'd earned a scar and become so harsh. Now Matthew wasn't so sure the person in front of him was a friend or not. When Matthew turned to look at him though his body froze, it was as though he'd seen a ghost. Jett frowned, trying to guess why it was he looked so taken back by the sight of Jett. He decided not to dwell on it.

"Try to keep them from murdering us all in their stupidity, 'right?" Resting a hand on Canada's head Jett began to walk towards the house, mercifully still in one piece. "I'm going to go drink. Give me a shout if they take off their fingers or something." Waving carelessly Jett walked away from the three, leaving them to their fun.

_I'll probably check on them again soon._ Jett decided as he strolled up to the front step. As he stopped, looking up at the large doors he added a small afterthought. _And if Alfred kills my brother I'll have his head so fucking help me…_

Spitting out a small agitated sigh Jett let himself inside, one hand on the door knob and the other in his coat pocket. The second he stepped inside he saw what Alfred meant by everyone, for once the Yankee hadn't been exaggerating. It was like the world meeting all over again, he saw familiar faces, new and old and even a few he'd never met before.

The costumes were, thankfully, fairly tame. Some countries were dressed finely as he was and others had taken the costume party to more of a Halloween style but thankfully no one jumped out at him and screamed something in a bad Transylvanian accept or approached him in a sheet.  
Most of it was in good taste, odd considering it was America's party.  
Although Jett did catch a glimpse of someone with pink hair, so perhaps it was still a tad silly.

The party itself was spared no expense. There were servers, live music, drinks being served along with snacks and a fully decked out food table. If America was good for anything it was throwing a well catered party. Everyone seemed fairly happy, even countries that Jett knew to be a handful.

"If he's so busy outside playing in the dirt why even throw a party?" Jett muttered to himself while approaching the bar and food. There were all kinds of dishes from all over the world, thankfully it wasn't all just chips and burgers. Jett could see French food, Italian food and even some Indian dishes.

"As multicultural as America will ever get huh?" Jett chuckled while grabbing some Italian food. If he had to be out in public he might as well get a good meal before going back to their heated up left over's.

"Ve, ve!" A sudden voice to his right caused Jett to jump, when he turned he saw Italy smiling up at him. It actually took Jett a second glance to recognise the Italian. He was dressed up as well, the uniform he wore was darker than usual and it seemed he may have tinted his hair slightly for the event as it was a redder hue. Italy wore a strange little hat with purplish feathers that made Jett almost compelled to reach out touch. But what was most startling was the fact that his eyes were _open_. Italy looked like himself but at the same time entirely different.

"Ah, it's Jett!" Italy chimed while Jett took in his appearance but despite the change in attire he acted exactly as he always did, some kind of hyper active bunny on caffeine. "I didn't recognise you at all in those clothes!" Italy waved his hands about wildly as he spoke. "I thought you were mean old England. How's the food? Do you like it? It's from my home so you must like it ci? Ci?" Italy jumped around faster than Jett could follow.

"Ah…yeah mate, it tastes great." Was the best response that Jett could manage while his eyes followed those flailing limbs.

"Mate..?" Italy frowned tipping his head to the side as he tried to place what Jett meant. "Ah! I remember, you Australians call friends mate right? So we're friends now? Right, right? We must be friends if you called me that! Ci, be my friend mister Australia, you're not half as mean as you look. Just like Doitsu…but he can be very scary when I don't train you see…"

Jett's head was spinning, did this guy never breathe? How did he just keep going on and on? What was he even saying…? Something about friends or something of the sort. He wanted to be mates?  
Without thinking Jett thrust his hand forward and stuffed the Italian's mouth full of pasta and thank god it worked. He stopped talking as a look of bliss came over his face.

"Ve, that's nice pasta. Oh, you shared with me?" Italy's face broke into a bright smile. "We're good friends if you'll share lovely pasta with me! Share with me some more?"

Suddenly Jett found himself at a table with the strange country. He'd hardly uttered a word, not given a chance to speak with the rapid pace that the Italian moved. But oddly enough Jett wasn't agitated; in fact he found some peace in this fast speaking little brat. He was kind and even if it was childish naivety it was a nice break from the usual political slyness that he was most often involved with.

"What's the food like at your place Australia?" Italy asked, those being the first words slow enough for Jett to catch.

"Mostly stolen." Jett admitted with a shrug. When he thought about their trademark food he didn't feel like bragging so much. "We mostly eat other people's food. England's food wasn't exactly enough for us."

"It must have been hard." Italy suddenly looked like he was going to cry. "Eating that nasty, awful English food and only a babino." Jett's hands were taken into Italy's own as he looked up at him with a heart breaking expression. "You should eat nice food all the time. Ve! You can eat lots of food from my place if you like, I'll feed you lovely pasta!"

How could someone hate this guy? Even though he made Jett's head hurt and he knew he shouldn't like this fast talking little guy at all, Jett kinda felt inclined to be friendly. After all if he was that agitating happy he didn't want to see him upset.

"That'd be nice. Thanks Italy…because we're….mates?" Jett tried, not sure what he was meant to say but it did the trick, Italy's smile returned as bright as before.

"Hey mister Australia you're really not as scary as I remember. You're nice, let's get along!" Actually now that Jett thought about it Italy had always hid from him when he was around but that night he'd approached him. What had changed…?  
_The scar!_

Jett realised very suddenly why it was that Italy seemed more comfortable. He turned quickly to the table, picking up one of the metal plate to see his blurry reflection but sure enough…his face was clear. He looked younger and ten times less intimidating, even Jett had to remind himself that it was him in that reflection. His brother sure knew his makeup, Jett would find the correct way to tease him with that later.

"Sorry…" He said finally, setting the plate down. "I didn't realise I had been scaring you before." Jett didn't feel well. He didn't like that he wasn't himself but he hated the idea he'd frightened this harmless little guy even more.

"Ve, no problemo mister Australia! We're besta friends now!" Italy lunged for Australia all too suddenly, shocking the other nation as his arms wrapped around him tightly. Jett wasn't a fan of hugs but hell this guy was just too childishly kind to push away so gradually his arms wrapped back around Italy, awkwardly.

"Italy!" The two broke away at the sound of the shouted call. Looking up Jett saw Germany appear looking around for Italy of course. He caught sight of the two of them and for a instant Jett swore that the German's whole body turned to stone, it was just for a second and then he was freely moving again.

"Feli! I've been looking for you for at least ten minutes now." Germany was growling as he strode towards the smiling Italian.

"Doitsu! I made a friend Doitsu!" Germany's angry scolding's stopped as he looked between Jett and Feliciano. He looked, understandably, surprised. It was well known that Jett didn't make friends but between Italy and Prussia it seemed he was gaining a lot of them unwillingly as of late.

"I see…" Germany's voice was softer now before he gave a sigh and walked to Italy's side. "I brought you the drink you wanted. Next time if you wander off while I'm getting you something I'll use it to beat you." Italy began to cry out in fear and Jett could only sit back in wonder and watch their strange exchange.

Much like Jett it seemed that Germany didn't have the ability to hate Italy's childish notions even though by all rights Germany should have been the most infuriated by them. Instead they'd become best friends, to the point that Germany would seek out Italy in a crowd and go to fetch drinks for him. It was almost like….  
Without thinking Jett asked bluntly.

"Are you two gay?" Germany damn near choked.

"N-Nein!" For such a serious and controlled nation Germany sure did turn red fast. "It's not like that at all…"

"Ve, gay?" Italy mused, putting a finger to his lip before smiling his usual smile. "We're very happy, ci! We're best friends!"

"Feli, that's not what he…" Germany began to explain in a distressed voice but seeing the oblivious smile on his friend's face the blonde nation gave up fairly quickly. "Never mind…"

While Germany and Italy spoke Jett took notice of Germany's strange clothes as well. He wore something very similar to his uniform but it was messy, something he'd never allow in his true attire. The jacket hung loosely around his shoulders and his white singlet was not at all military worthy. On his head he wore a kind of cap that almost completely obscured his eyes and while Jett had lost a scar it seemed that Germany had gained one on his cheek.  
So even the uptight Germany could get a little dressed up, well at least that made Jett feel more at ease about his own clothes.

"Ah, if you'll excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom." Jett excused himself, standing from his seat giving a small nod to the two nations.

"Bye-bye Australia!" Italy waved enthusiastically after him and Jett gave an awkward little wave back as he made his way through the crowd.

"He really is a weird nation." Jett laughed to himself as he left the party room and began the search for the bathroom. Thankfully there were multiple bathrooms and it didn't take Jett too long to find what he needed. All the while he thought about what he'd said to Chris, about being social and making friends.

Perhaps it wasn't so hard. If everyone was as friendly and willing as Italy then maybe he could tolerate one or two friends. Prussia could make a good mate and Italy might actually prove to be a light hearted friend. Despite the years of hardening himself Jett found himself smiling in an almost giddy way.  
It was foolish and naive he knew but all the same Jett was becoming more open to the prospect of new friends and a new life. He'd spend more time with Prussia and Italy, he'd let Chris drag him places and he'd stop growling at everyone that passed him.

While he thought this over and washed his hands in the sink Jett's gaze caught his own reflection in the bathroom mirror. When he looked at his face without the scar in sight the usual mix of uncertainty and disgust returned in him. Would Italy avoid him again with a scar on his face? Was it really alright to cover it or was that just hiding who he was? It was all rather troubling so Jett opted to ignore it at least for that night.  
Don't sweat the small stuff right?

Laughing at himself, Jett dried his hands, pushed back his hair and adjusted his tie before exiting the bathroom, right into Arthur's chest mid step.

Jett's brain froze briefly before being thrown into chaos. He'd been so sure that Arthur wouldn't be there, that he wouldn't waste time with this sort of nonsense that he'd been completely at ease in his false sense of security. The two male nations were both frozen, too startled to even step away from one another at first.

When Jett's mind finally cooled off enough to process logical thought his gut reaction was to high tail it out of there but the second he began to turn away Arthur's hand latched onto his arm, pulling him back.

"Hey, hold up a second there." Arthur urged, none of the anger from their last encounter noticeable in his tone. "I didn't realise you'd be here tonight."

Jett grit his teeth together as he angled his gaze away from Arthur, this wasn't going well. He was just about to yank his limb free when he remembered Chris's pleading face. He'd promised to hear Arthur out…he'd said he would but Jett hadn't thought it'd be that damned night!

He'd actually caught sight of him earlier without knowing it, he wore brightly coloured pinks, blues and white. The cheerful clothing not at all suiting the grumpy nation, even his hair had fallen victim to the pinkish shade, of course Jett hadn't recognised him when he'd caught a glace of him across the room.  
Who could expect him to when his usually so serious big brother looked like a clown? Jett wished he could enjoy seeing it but with Arthur staring at him it was impossible to take any enjoyment out of the situation.

Arthur was thrown off when Jett didn't immediately shove him away but took it as an encouraging motion. Perhaps he'd finally calmed down since their last meeting and was ready to hear reason, so the Englishman continued.

"I was hoping you'd take me up on that offer. Of having a chat, some tea a nice sit down and a good talk?" Jett could hear the eagerness in his brother's words but he still didn't budge. He couldn't say no but he sure as hell didn't want to say yes.

"America's…" He choked out finally. "This is…America's house. No tea." He felt like a robot, hardly able to form the words he wanted to speak around the English nation.

"Ah, yes quite right…" England murmured thoughtfully as he stood straight but suddenly his gaze was pulled down to Jett's clothes and it was Arthur's turn to freeze in shock.

"Those clothes…?" Jett flinched realising that Arthur had recognised the clothes and he quickly jerked away from him, turning to face the other way. Arthur was sharp however and quickly took notice of how he hid his face. "Turn this way…come now face me. You're being rude." Jett ignored him, hoping his silence would be enough to deny the request.

It was not.

Jett felt familiar cold hands taking hold of his face and angling his head back towards Arthur. A growl formed in his throat but he could not pull away, a hand resting on Arthur's arm as if to stop him but ultimately it proved to be useless, he had no strength to escape.

Arthur's green eyes searched his colonies face and then widened when they noticed the lack of a scar and for the first time the Englishman's heart visibly ached in his gaze. Even Jett with all his blinding hatred could see it and in the next moment warm arms had enveloped his form.

Jett's wide eyes stared off uselessly into the space over Arthur's shoulder as he was held by the elder nation. What was this? Some sort of apology? Jett couldn't process just what it was that his big brother was trying to pull.

Was he going to teach him another lesson?

The thought caused Jett to snap, his palms pushing flat against Arthur's chest, forcing the elder away from him. Arthur stumbled back and was about to start raging before he noticed the protective way that Jett held himself…so that was what he thought? Clearing his throat Arthur worked on remaining calm.

"I'm sorry, that was too forward of me. It's just…your face and those clothes." He spoke slowly, looking at the face that held no visible scar and was dressed in the clothes he had bought as a gift for his younger brother…it made Arthur feel weak. "I'm sorry, I do not know what came over me. Please, I implore you still take me up on that offer."

"Why?" Jett croaked. "What could you possibly have to say to me over tea and scones…?"

"There is a lot that I wish to speak with you about." Arthur told him softly. "Please just allow me to…"

"No!" Jett snapped without thinking. "I promised I'd hear you out sure but…this is too much. Don't just touch me so carelessly you bastard! After all you did there's no way I'd want you embracing me!"

Arthur cringed at the cruelty in Jett's voice but did not respond past that. He'd gotten dressed up as a fool just to come and see if he could catch Jett. He'd lied about not expecting him of course, he didn't want to scare him off after all but even now it seemed useless. The boy was just as stubborn as always.

"Jack please I…" Jett's harsh glare made England stop and despite the bad taste it left in his mouth Arthur corrected himself. "Jett please, all I ask is that you give it a chance, that you give me this chance."

Jett hesitated when Arthur used the name he'd chosen. He could not remember a time before then that he'd used it…was Arthur really so desperate to reach out to him? It made Jett frustrated that the man who'd done so much wrong could appear so victimised. Gritting his teeth together and clenching his fists Jett tried to cool his head, he'd promised Chris.

_Promised Chris…._  
_I won't break anymore promises._

"F-Fine." Jett snapped out. "I'll hear you out. But not here, not now and never at your place for tea, got it?" Jett felt some confidence return at he pointed at Arthur. "If we're going to be talking it'll be over the phone. I don't want you in touching distance of me when we're communicating! Got it?"

Arthur tried not to let his anger get the best of him, their shared temper was what had caused this so he took a few deep breathes and nodded.  
"It's a deal." With that Jett took his escape, walking past England as quickly as he could and back towards the party. There he'd kept his word.  
He didn't have to do any more than that!

As Jett took off into the crowd of humans and nations alike Arthur was left with fists clenched and barely controlled anger. He was frustrated, after so many years he felt as though he was getting nowhere with his colony, if things continued this way he may just have another problem as he did with Alfred. He'd not lose another colony.

"Damn it!" Arthur hissed, slamming his fist into the wall by his side before slumping against it, breath choked and ragged as he struggled to ease the raging, barely controlled emotions in his body. What was he going to do if he couldn't even have a conversation with his own little brother?

Jett was having similar thoughts at the time, though rather moving in the opposite direction.  
What was he going to do if he had to have a conversation with his big brother?  
The thought made him shudder as he pushed his way through people, he couldn't leave yet because really he'd only just arrived, it'd been little under an hour and the night was young. Meaning Chris wouldn't be persuaded into leaving for the world.

So Jett decided to do what he'd planned to that whole night, get drunk off his ass.

Making his way over to the bar Jett breathed a sigh of relief at the glorious sight of alcohol. Strong, weak and everything in-between all at his fingertips. Wines from France and Italy, beer from Germany and hell even some Vodka from Russia. Although when he saw that it really came from _Russia_ with a little smile face drawn on the side and everything he decided not to try his luck with the possibility of the scary nation having poisoned it.

Seating himself down at the bar Jett took his time choosing what he'd start with. If he had the time why not enjoy slowly getting drunk until he couldn't walk straight? No need to rush pleasure.

"Well, well." Jett immediately recognised the sound of that voice, the sound of the word well coming out more like 'vell' with that accent.  
"Looks like you read my mind." Prussia sat down next to Jett, a beer glass already in hand and his cocky grin plastered over his face.

"Where's your rapist gang?" Jett asked in his usual cold way but he couldn't help but give Prussia some special treatment. He was here to drink with him again, it seemed Gilbert was always close by with a case full of that lovely stuff whenever something bothered Jett.  
It was almost too convenient the times Prussia would show, always after some sort of fight with Chris or dark moment with England…Jett might have been creeped out by this but it had to be coincidence. Prussia didn't strike him as magical or a stalker…._much_ of a stalker.

"Hey! The term is 'bad touch' and we're not a gang, we're a trio!" Prussia defended him and his weird ass friends, only causing Jett to bark out a laugh.  
"What?" Prussia asked, eyes narrowed. "What's so funny?"

"Usually people would say something like 'I'm not a rapist', not correct the terminology." Jett told him while his first drink was set down before him. Something light to start of his gradual intoxication. Prussia laughed himself but denied nothing.  
"Filthy pervert." Jett jabbed before downing his beer.

"Ah keseseses." Gilbert chittered away before taking a drink of his own. Jett took notice of Gilbird sitting on his head and smile faintly when the little yellow ball of features bounced its way down onto Prussia's shoulder just to chirp at him.

"Hey there little guy." Jett cooed, reaching out to scratch the little bird's head. "Not about to choke down anymore of that British food are you? Brave il' thing." Gilbrid chirped at him but almost responded like a cat when scratched on the head, leaning against the gently probing finger.

"Ark! That isn't food, it's death on a plate." Gilbert grumbled as he slammed his beer glass down, apparently still nursing an injured pride from the outcome of his first attempt eating scones.

"Scones aren't exactly arsenic you know." Jett responded in a snide comment, wanting to poke at that injured pride a little more.

"Oi." Gilbert turned to Jett, deadly serious for a moment. "Scone or Scone?"

"What…?" Jett looked at him, wondering just how much he'd been drinking before that beer.

"Well which is it? Sc_o_ne or Sc_on_e?" His accent must have made it hard but Jett was able to figure out he was simply asking which why it was pronounced. With emphasis on the 'O' sound or not. Naturally Jett snickered and the conversation escalated into the usual tossing back and forth of swears and degrading insults. Mates should act no other way towards one another.

After a solid hour of their slow decent into drunkenness and constant back and forth jibs, Jett and Gilbert were perfectly at ease in their usual drunken meeting.  
After a particularly poor choice in drink, Jett burned the back of his throat with Russia vodka and ended up chocking. Giving Gilbert a good laugh at his expense, this ended with Jett trying to throttle Gilbert in defence of his manly pride.

"Kese…ese." Gilbert still laughed through his choking. "You look like such a wimp in those clothes!" Gilbert told him once his throat was clear of those grabbing hands. "You look like that loser Austria!"

"If he heard you saying that he'd have a fit." Jett told him with a sly grin, all thoughts of strangling the albino gone from his mind. For the time being.

"Ah yeah. That whole now kangas in Austria bit right?" He asked thoughtfully, no doubt wondering how he could get under Austria's skin with this.

"Kangaroos mate." Jett corrected him while trying to climb up onto the stool he'd been perched for the last hour before knocking both of them to the ground. However his body betrayed him and he felt the world tipping despite his not moving.

"Ah crikey…" He muttered, knowing that he was about to collapse and sure enough he felt his body toppling down and dizziness blinding him. Damn his drinking…damn his need for drunken bliss. For a brief second he saw Prussia reaching out as if to catch him but only succeeded in getting knocked down with him. Great now they'd both end up as a drunken mess on the ground. Perfect.

Thankfully his head didn't snap painfully against the floor and he didn't feel any kind of rough impact, instead he felt something firm but fairly soft catch his useless sack of a body. Whatever had saved him also ended up on the ground though under the weight of both drunken Australia and Prussia.

Groggily Jett looked up, his head still spinning as he tried to make sense of why he hadn't been punished by gravity for his drinking. When the world stopped shaking and churning Jett found himself looking at the agitated and concerned face of Germany.  
The German had caught both Prussia and Australia, protecting them from harm but still unable to keep them from falling completely.

Jett lay against Germany's chest and Prussia on his, it must have looked funny and if he'd been sober Jett would have been furious but thankfully beer solved that problem and instead he was laughing.

"You're….such a light weight! Keseses…" Gilbert slurred with a dopy grin on his face. Jett couldn't help but laugh as well but somewhere in the back of his hazy mind Jett's logical self-argued that was impossible. He'd drunk more, faster in the past and been able to walk just fine but here he was, a complete mess and hardly even able to see straight.

"I'm no...light weight…" Jett grumbled, pushing his palm against Gilbert's face as if he wanted to mash his face in like clay. "Bastard…"

"You two…" The two idiots turned at the sound of Germany's angry voice and found he was working hard not to throttle them both.  
Jett felt Prussia's arms tighten around his torso slightly when he looked towards his little brother. when he looked back at Prussia to complain he saw a strange expression on his face, it was almost angry and might have been considered scary if it was not marred by his drunken state. Germany's expression wasn't all that much kinder.  
Were the brother's fighting?

"Bruder…you." Prussia began to growl something but their little topple hadn't gone unnoticed. In fact it seemed most of the party was now focused on them.

"What the bloody hell are you wankers doing!?" Came the all too familiar enraged shout, no doubt preparing to scold whoever had brought that tone about.  
England appeared through the sea of peering and murmuring faces, glaring towards the three fallen men, hands on his hips. If seeing Jett in the mix fazed him in the slightest he didn't let on.

"Look at you. You drunkards are making a complete mess of everything. Acting like some sort of-" This was going to go on for a while, Jett was sure he'd pass out before England finished ranting. That was until something caught Jett's attention.

"I should have expected such behaviour from Prussia and Jack but Germany you should know better than that." England was in the middle of reprimanding Germany when Jett noticed it. Germany, Prussia, those were countries names but he referred to Jett by human name, not even his _own_ human name!

Drunk and dizzy he was Jett stood up, swaying and staggering as he tried to find his footing. Germany made a move like he was going to stop him but instead just settled for making sure he didn't fall flat on his face.

"Australia." Jett grumbled, able to shake some of his drunken mind into working properly. At least when rage clouded his eyes more than alcohol he was able to clear some of his mind. England stopped shouting when Jett stood, seeming to realise his mistake and quickly began to backpedal.

"R-Right you're quite right lad. Australia, what I mean to say…" It was no good, Jett was drunk and still sore from their earlier encounter, reaching forward he grabbed a fist full of the Englishman's dicky clothes, finding that the bright colours insulted him in this drunken state.

Why was his _oh_ so serious brother dressed as though he smiled cheerfully and baked cupcakes? He shouldn't wear bright colours…it was wrong. Disgusting.  
"I hate it…" Jett growled to himself and the grip tightened. "These clothes…." Gritting his teeth together Jett's strong grip tore the pink fabric, shredding it straight down Arthur's chest.

"J-Jack, this is outrag-" England began, his face turning bright red. Nakedness was more a trait for France than England and Francis did seem to be quite thrilled by the half nakedness of England, in the back Jett could have sworn he saw the pervert grabbing for a camera.

"Wrong!" Jett growled angrily. "Quit saying it! My names Jett. J-E-T-T." Somewhere in the back of his head Jett was aware he was just being drunkenly violent but he didn't try to hit his brother, just shake him violently and shred his awful clothes.

He couldn't hit Arthur.  
Right?

"Australia, dude!" Jett herd the sound of the American's approaching. Next he felt hands on his shoulders, no doubt Alfred trying to pry him away from Arthur.  
_Him_ Jett could punch alright!

He turned to do just that shouting some profanity at the Yankee but his balance was off and the drunken haze was beginning to take effect again. His punch missed by a mile, not even coming close to America's face and he began to fall back towards the ground.  
_Ah come on….give me a break…._  
Jett thought, feeling sick as his stomach began to do flips, he'd throw up if the world tilted anymore.

For the second time that night something firm stopped him from collapsing and injuring his sorry ass, this time he didn't have to check to know it was Germany. Jett was hicing and choking out a constant string of unintelligible profanities but his world was getting darker.  
Jett had been around the drunken block enough times to know he was going to pass out for sure now.

"Please excuse my mate." Jett's word was beginning to twist and shift into something almost unrecognisable but his ears still picked up Chris's voice, it was a familiar tone. Chris was laughing but it was apologetic, the type of voice you used when your friend was being a clown in public…yeah that was a fair fit.  
"He's usually much better at holding his drink…..I'm sure he…..damages….Arth….rother…" The voice became more and more distant to Jett and his eyes began to slide shut.

The German's arms that held him almost felt like stone for all the trouble they had holding him up. Jett almost hurled right there in his half conscious state when he was lifted up bridal style. How utterly humiliating.

"Ah…please mate….no need…..I can…." Jett heard his brother talking almost nervously, trying to reason with something.

"Nein." The single reply came across clearly in Jett's brain. Germany was speaking with Chris now, what was being said he couldn't be sure but it sounded like all business.  
Finally his body decided to pack it in and Jett knew he'd be copping it tomorrow but for now the blissfulness of sleep took him over and he hadn't even lost his lunch.

One of the best drunken pass outs yet.

…  
… (One drunken Jett out brought to you by a drunken Prussia)  
…

Chris had arrived with Alfred to find Jett attacking Arthur. When Chris had asked him to talk with their big brother he'd meant talk, not pound. Still it was obvious was from step one that he was drunk.  
Jett's face was red, he was slurring and stumbling and his eyes were even half lidded, he almost seemed unconscious on his feet for all the good he was in that state.

Thankfully he'd also been a useless fighter when drunk so Alfred was never in danger of being hurt by Jett when pulling him away from Arthur. Too bad the same couldn't be said for Jett who was in plenty of danger from himself. Sure enough he'd tried to strike Alfred and just fallen and mercifully been caught in time. Chris had been too far to grab his falling brother and thought for sure no one else could or would….except for that man.

Chris watched as his passed out brother was gathered up in the German's arms. Chris thought he could read people fairly well, he'd always thought that honesty was a good trait but also knew that it didn't hold much weight between countries so he'd learned quickly to read people.  
And Germany….?  
Well he was getting nothing.

Germany's face was obscured under that hat most of the party but even without it Germany's stony face could hide even the strongest emotions. Chris had never quite known how to feel about the other nation, but hell he'd stopped Jett from flattening his face twice now. So that should have made Chris certain that his intentions were truly only to help this drunken fool.  
Yet he didn't get that vibe at all.

Perhaps he was paranoid? He'd rarely been suspicious of others or known to judge them quickly or at all. Yet his eyes stared at Germany's passive face with distrust and uncertainty. Something about him…was wrong to Chris. And to be honest he'd never felt it before.  
He and Germany had done trade and even some warfare but he'd never felt as uneasy around him as he did now. What had changed?

It was then that Christian's eyes landed back on the blacked out form of Jett that unconsciously curled against the person who held him.  
Chris's jaw clenched and his fists tightened. What was this feeling? It was unusual for Chris to feel any kind of negative emotion but right then…he felt a crushing sense of unease.  
Could Chris be afraid that Germany would hurt Jett? Why would his brain even think that way?

_Jealousy?_  
A little voice suggested to Chris.  
No, it couldn't be that. Chris had no reason to fell jealous over his brother or Germany.

_Fear?_  
It tried again.  
Fear that maybe Germany would hurt Jett? That wasn't right either, he'd saved him twice that night and seemed to be prepared to do it again.

_Then perhaps…_  
The voice paused before continuing.  
_It's both?  
Fear that he's too close to Jett. Too interested lately….fear that there's a reason to become jealous?_

Christian didn't like this. He didn't like this serious feeling in his chest. He just wanted to go and lay in the sun and go swimming with Jett at the beach. He wanted to hit cane toads with cricket bats and make fun of Zea together.  
He didn't want to think about anything sad ever. He would not become a distrustful country or a cruel country. Chris shook his head roughly and smiled, his bright cheerful smile.  
He's be the country that was friendly and warm to everyone no matter their history.  
That was who Christian was, he was that Aussie spirit so he'd not allow his mind to get side tracked with darker thoughts.

Germany was telling Arthur that he'd take care of the drunken Jett when Chris came over with his apologetic smile. Of course he apologised over and over again to Iggy who kept threatening to never let the royals visit them again if they couldn't control themselves. Laughing Chris tried to ease his big brother's embarrassment and anger. However he noticed Germany and Jett fairly quickly, it looked like Germany was organising to leave early.

"Ah, please mate." Chris smiled as he approached Germany. "There's no need for you to go outta your way for my brother. I can take care of him from here so please don't stress yourself." Chris tried to be polite and thankful, after all Germany seemed to be looking after Jett before he arrived. Whatever doubts he had were no doubt wrong and he'd only be insulting Germany if he acted on them.

"Nein." Chris almost flinched. Germany stood like a statue with Jett in his arms, almost like he weighed nothing at all and Chris knew that wasn't the case at all. Just how strong was this guy? The answer hadn't been harsh or delivered in a way that could be considered even rude. It was polite and Germany seemed to be trying to reassure Chris though he didn't come across as an awfully comforting.

"Mein bruder is no doubt to blame for this mess." He continued to explain after a brief pause, no doubt seeing the startled expression on Australia's face. "As a form of apology for that I'll take care of him. Once he is sober and back to his usual state I'll apologise to him in mein bruder's place. Gott knows Gilbert won't do it. Please allow me to make this small gesture of regret and amends."

He wanted to say no.  
Chris really did but…Germany seemed to want to make this right quite badly and Chris knew a fair amount about the damage a drunken big brother could cause, so perhaps they could find some common ground there if nowhere else.  
Eventually Chris smiled again, giving Germany his approval.

"Ay mate. Just tell me when you want me to take the poor guy off your hands, 'right?" Chris opted for a causal approach, after all this was nothing more than a kindness being shown towards his idiot of a brother.  
"I'll come and pick him up right away."

"Ja. Danke." Chris blinked, it actually took him a good few minutes after Germany had turned away for him to understand he'd said 'Yes. Thank you.' Chris had never exactly learnt German and had very little contact with him and as a result had ended up about as informed as America was on the German's way of speaking.

When he finally wrapped his brain around it Chris had turned with his mouth open to say something to Germany who had already begun to take his leave. Chris stopped speaking as he watched Germany's form vanishing with Jett. Chris felt a shudder run up his spine as he stared.  
Why could he not shake this uneasy feeling that coiled in his stomach?

Why was it whenever he looked at Germany's cold eyes he felt as though…he might just been swallowed alive by the man.

"Ah, lay off already." Chris grumbled, scratching at the back of his head as he scolded his own brain. "You'll ruin the firework display if you keep fretting over strange feelings."

_Bang!_

Speaking of which. Chris's grin was born anew at the sound of the popping and crackling of sparks in the air. Looks like Alfred finally got his firework display working!  
All serious thoughts were tossed aside and Chris grabbed himself a beer and went out to lay on the grass and enjoy the fireworks.  
Don't sweat the small stuff right?

…

It was soft….and warm….and _good_.  
Jett curled into the soft warmth that was the heavenly bed he was laying in. Sure his head was aching and his mouth tasted of ashy death but at least wherever he was lying wasn't the ground or some sort of liquid.  
He'd woken up in far worse.

Now if only the sun would shut up.  
Groaning Jett's arm came up to protect his eyes from the greeting rays of light that were hell bent on destroying him in this hung over state. No matter how he angled his arm however the light managed to find its way to him, ruining his chances of remaining in the bliss of being half asleep.  
He didn't want to wake up, the blankets and pillows were so damned comfy and Jett didn't want to deal with a morning hang over.

Actually….since when was his bed this soft, warm and spiderless….?  
Come to think of it since when was his bed not occupied with Chris and squishy beyond belief?  
The thought made Jett's eyes shoot open and his hand quickly searched for the form of his sleeping brother but found nothing. With his blurry vision Jett began to notice that he wasn't in the dust filthy room that had been his home and was instead in some place full of light and clean as a whistle.

Jett sat in the bed for a solid minute, just blinking at the strange place he'd woken up. It would have made sense if he woke up at America's or even in a back street somewhere but…he didn't know this heavenly setting.  
The white light assaulted his eyes, the silk like bed sheets made him feel dirty and the lack of dangerous animals and mould growing on the walls was distressing.

"Oh god I died." Jett groaned. "I died and I've gone to hell."

"I apologise. I didn't realise that my home would be hellish for you." Jett jumped at the deep voice from his side. The jump cost him however and he gave a low groan before flopping back down on the bed, he would be sick if he moved too quickly.

"Careful, you're still not well." The calm voice warned him and the sound of a door clicking shut caught Jett's attention. Slowly this time he looked towards the owner of the voice.

"Ah…Germany." He remembered the blonde nation saving his sorry ass a few times last night. "Should have guessed…" Sighing Jett tried to sit up but found Germany pressing a gentle palm against his chest, urging him to slow down even further.

"I'm not a kid, I don't need to be babied." Jett snapped without meaning to. He was hung over and embarrassed but he didn't want to insult the guy that had dragged his sorry ass to bed. Seeing Germany's surprised expression Jett immediately backtracked, not meaning to be harsh.  
"Sorry…" He muttered. "Hung over ya know?"

"Ja." Germany's expression softened slightly before he set something down on the bed side table. A plate of food and what looked like painkillers. Oh he was a fucking angel!  
"Please take it slow, when you're feeling a little better come see me. I'll be downstairs in the living room." Germany was fairly blunt and left without another word to Jett, leaving him to relish in the gift that was drugs.

The food was good and the pills even better. Before long Jett was able to get his sorry self out of bed and walk around fairly competently. Though his body felt strange.  
A hang over was nothing new to Jett but being drunk so quickly from so little was and being this hung over was even more unusual. Not to mention the way his flesh seemed to tingle, almost like it was numb.

"I ain't no light weight." Jett growled to himself while scoffing down the last piece of toast. "The hell did I drink that was so strong last night?" No matter how much he thought about it nothing came to mind. Giving up his memory searching Jett took more time to look around the room.

It was still insanely clean and organised but not as bare as he originally thought. Some pictures hung on the walls and there was a dresser and work desk against the wall. In fact it was a rather lovely room, almost like a high class hotel but then again Jett wasn't the best judge. If it had a mattress and roof he'd sleep in it comfortably.

"Does Prussia live in this sort of room?" Jett couldn't imagine the awesome Gilbert living in something so plain or so organised…but at the same time he and Germany did seem to share a need for organisation so perhaps it was clean. He was fairly sure it'd at least be better than his own room. Chris never put his clothes away either so it wasn't like it was just-  
Chris.

"Ah shit." Jett groaned, immediately pushing himself off the bed and walking to the door. His world did slip off to an angle slightly when he moved so rapidly but he seemed to be able to at least keep his balance now.  
Jett knew he'd left Chris at the party and he was worried that maybe America blew him up with the fireworks or he also got smashed and didn't have anyone to drag his ass home, Jett had to go and check on him.

When he opened the door to his room Jett found that the rest of the house was just as organised and vermin free. This began to annoy Jett, as he walked his way down the halls be found the urge to tip paintings on their side and kick something into the corner almost unbearable. As he walked past a window Jett dragged his finger along its edge hoping to collect at least some dust on his fingers. Nothing.

"Would it kill them to let some spiders in here!?" Jett snapped. This place was too spotless, too organised and it was making him feel trashy in his plain singlet and baggy pants.  
Wait…what?

Jett stopped to really look at himself for the first time. The flashy clothes were gone and his hair was a messy again, free of its ribbon from the night before. Instead he was wearing a modest white top and plain black pants, clothes that he did approve of but was sure weren't his.

"Did someone…change me?" Jett thought out loud, unable to wrap his brain around the idea that someone may have stripped and redressed him. Just thinking about it caused his face to slowly fill up bright red. His hands shook at he held the unfamiliar clothes tightly in his balled up fists. Had he seriously been so drunk that someone had done this for him like he was an infant? The embarrassment and shame of the idea was crippling the usually stubbornly proud country.

"Ja." Jett, for a second time, jumped at the sound of the smooth voice despite knowing exactly who it was this time around. The voice came from a door to Jett's right. The hall only had a few doors and it was obviously larger than Jett's home but the door the familiar accented voice came from was sticking out, obviously the way to the living room.  
Sure enough after the reply the door swung fully open revealing the blonde haired German. He was dressed properly, wearing his uniform even though they were in his home, did he only feel comfortable in it?

"You'll have to forgive me but the clothes you were wearing…they looked as if they were special to you. I didn't want to take the chance of them being ruined." Germany explained, not once appearing embarrassed about his actions. He pushed the door open wider, offering Jett entrance to the room. Inside was a lovely living room, again it was organised and clean but at least the furniture looked soft and well used.  
Jett was sure he would have exploded if the living room was as sterile and stiff as the halls.

As Jett stepped past Germany into the room he didn't notice the way that the German casually locked the door and spoke to cover up the sound of the soft click when the door shut and sealed.  
"Mein big bruder did offer to help but…" Germany trailed off as he stepped away from the door, that should at least keep Gilbert out of his hair if his bruder was to wake up. He wasn't going to waste this chance. He had wanted to move slowly at first but after last night's display Germany was convinced he'd be able to achieve his goal.

"No!" Jett's arms immediately crossed in an 'X' shape over his chest. There was no way he was going to let that vital region snatching bastard see him in the nude. "I mean…it's better that he didn't help, ay? He was drunk to after all." Jett laughed rubbing the back of his head as he began to feel sheepish.  
He'd troubled Germany so much the night before with his behaviour and all because he was feeling sorry for himself.

"Germany I…" Suddenly the blonde raised his hand to silence Jett.

"Please take a seat. It'll be more comfortable if we talk there and there is no need for you to apologise. Mein bruder caused this I have no doubt." Jett was lead to the comfortable seat by Germany before the nation took the seat opposite him. The room was fairly dim, the curtains mostly drawn shut only allowing a bit of that ungodly bright light to slip in, Jett found it did wonders for his hang over headache and wondered if Germany had drawn the blinds for just that reason.  
For a second Jett felt compelled to force all the blame onto Gilbert and let him deal with the results. But in the end Jett's sense of fairness won out and he shook his head.

"It wasn't Prussia's fault." Jett explained with a sigh in his voice. "I was already ready to drink myself into a coma when he showed up, though to be fair he was already drinking with the same intent. It wasn't his fault but we were both heading for the same end goal."

Germany was silent for a while, staring at Jett with those piercing blue hues of his. Prussia always looked at him with red eyes that were often full of mischief and a cheerful nature that stayed even when he became serious but Germany was different. His eyes were hard as stone and even if he were smiling or joking Jett was sure those cold eyes would remain.  
The two brothers were so different and it began to make Jett feel uneasy, why did they both have to stare at him sometimes?

"It's none of my business." Germany declared finally, sitting straight as he decided in what it was he wanted to say and Jett almost expected to be scolded for his reckless drinking. "But I feel compelled to ask. Just why were you trying to drink yourself into a coma?"

"You're right." Jett responded coldly. "It's really none of your concern." The two of them sat like that for a while, unable to move past the cold atmosphere at first. Jett wanted to be polite to Germany but he also didn't want to admit he'd been sulking over his run in with Arthur.

"Australia." Jett's form flinched at his country's name, he was so rarely referred to by it. "I know that it's bold of me but I already know." Gradually Jett's green eyes travelled back to Germany's blue ones. The German met his gaze but seemed to have a slightly softer expression, as though he pitied Jett.

"What did Chris tell you?" It clicked in Jett's brain, Christian had been left alone with Germany the day he came asking about history, surely he must have run his mouth for Germany to look at him with such a pitiful expression!  
He was going to fucking throttle that little…

"Everything." Germany admitted before adding as an afterthought. "Enough."  
Leaning forward in his seat Jett let out a heavy sigh of agitation.

"Look, there's no need for you to pity me because me and my big brother had a falling out. If someone asked you to try playing nice with me that's nice and all but I'm not interested in-"

"Nein." Germany cut across him smoothly. "You've misunderstood my intentions." Germany's tone took Jett off guard, it wasn't full or pity or scorn instead it sounded serious and all business.

"If your actions of sudden kindness were not prompted by my meddling family then why am I here?" Jett didn't trust anyone easily and when confused he trusted even less and right then Germany was confusing him right good.

"I have a proposition for you Australia." Germany leant forward in his seat slightly, resting his elbows on his knees as he fixed Australia with a firm look as though determined to make Jett see how deadly serious he was, as if Jett wasn't already convinced that Germany lacked the ability to _not_ be serious.

"What is it…?" Jett was almost intimidated by the serious nation, it was as though whatever he said next was going to pass no matter what he said. Jett rarely allowed himself to feel small but right then he certainly did.

"Let's become friends." Jett almost shook his head to remove the bugs that must have crawled in his ears blocked his hearing but his headache warned him against doing that and so he was left to stare at Germany, doing all he could not to let his jaw hit the ground.  
Germany watched at Jett seemed to turn to stone purely from shock and a rare ghost of a smile curled on his face.

"W-What…?" Jett choked, unable to find his voice properly. Why was it that this perfectly serious country that had little to no contact with him suddenly wanted to be friends? What did that even mean? Shouldn't he ask Chris about this..?  
Jett's head was reeling, he'd never just been outright asked to become friends with someone other than Italy and that guy spoke too fast for Jett to really get caught up on it.

"Australia. Please become my friend." Germany rephrased the question from a demand.  
This type of request was present almost as some kind of confession.

"Why would you want to become friends with me? My country is so far from yours and I'm not even Chris, he's the one that you should-" Jett began to gush, finding he'd become embarrassed.

"I'm not asking Chris. I'm asking you." Germany responded smoothly. "You're Australia, I'm sure we'll have to ask Chris as well but I wanted to ask you, Australia." Jett's heart was pounding in his chest, he was being approached as a real country.  
He was being treated as if he was still a real nation, not a lost convict that hung around purely out of Chris's kindness. Just for a second Jett felt as though he was real and seen again.

"But…this doesn't make sense… Politically…" Jett tried finding his protests weakening. He knew it didn't make sense as a country but as Jett he was wondering if he really should reject Germany.

"It's never been frowned upon to make friends with other nations. You tend to make friends wherever you go." Germany reminded him, Australia was a rather non-offensive country.

"Chris does."

"_Australia_ does." Germany insisted, his almost kind expression no longer reminding Jett of pity. He wasn't sure what type of look it was Germany gave him but it didn't make him feel lowly or unseen.  
"We've never had terribly strong relations it's true but we've never really argued either. I'm simply asking to create a strong relationship with you." Jett wanted to agree, actually he felt almost completely sold…but.

Arthur's face flashed into his mind briefly, along with the rest of the allies.  
The world wars were over true but hostilities seemed to remain and as England's little brother Australia couldn't go out and form a pact with Germany, it would make the other members of the SEATO treaty uncomfortable. Not to mention Arthur would probably spit and fume, he trusted Germany the least next to America.

"G-Germany…" Jett began.

"Ludwig." Jett looked at him, startled. "Bitte, call me Ludwig." Jett felt as though he'd just been offered a great privilege but he still knew what he had to say.

"I want to be your friend but…" Jett prepared to deny Germany. It was just too great a risk and it might stir things up.

"England." Jett stopped at Germany's understanding voice. "Your big bruder right? He would never allow it, he would never allow his little bruder to make a choice like that." Jett felt anger boiling up inside of him, was Germany implying that he had no control over his own country?

"I can do what I like, it's my country!" Jett exclaimed before realising he was being childish and calming himself. "It's just the allies would be uncomfortable if were to get close."

"The allies? Do you believe that they fear you'd take my side if war were to break out? The world war has ended." Germany told him gently. "But…if we were to become friends and war was to arise…well, I'd be able to have your back Australia." Germany smiled that rare small smile. "I won't abandon you."

Jett was quiet for a long time before speaking carefully.  
"Are you proposing a treaty between us?"

"Ja and a friendship. As countries and as we are now." Jett looked up again to see that small smile, it seemed Germany rarely grinned at his brother did. "It would seem that mein bruder has already become close to you and Feli is trying to do the same. Also your relationship with Japan has become fairly warm in the recent years." Jett thought back on how Feli became close to him the night before and the times he and Prussia had drunk themselves silly.

Was he really making so many friends….?

"It only seems natural that we all become friends, ja?" Germany eased himself out of the his seat and held his hand out towards Jett. "Well? What is your answer Australia. Will you become mein friend?"

"I'm not a very good friend. I'll probably treat you badly." Jett told him while eyeing the hand carefully. Germany merely smiled as though he'd said something he'd heard before.

"Ja. We'll both have to be lenient with the other." Jett couldn't help but smile and completely ignoring all of the warnings is mind gave off about what England and America might think he reached out and took Germany's hand.

…

"_I absolutely forbid it_!" Jett had to hold the phone away from his ear at the shouting he heard. Just as he had promised England he has given him a call.  
While dialling the numbers in his hand had trembled and he felt ill but Chris's giant puppy eyes stared at him the whole time, obviously absolutely over the moon that his brother was prepared to call Arthur after just a few days.

But the only reason Jett had called so fast but just so he could inform England about the treaty with Germany that was about to be passed.  
The encouragement from the Australian people and Chris had been overwhelming, they didn't see it as a military move but instead just social, Australians loved being friends with other countries and they loved traveling so it was causing a great deal of excitement in the people and thus in the two figures that acted at the country, they could feel their people's approval.

Jett had been nervous about telling Chris at first but after a brief time where Jett was sure Chris was going to refuse his little brother had grinned and declared that it was great to be making more friend. Jett never guessed how uneasy Chris was, still not sure about Germany. But becoming friends with Prussia and Italy was definitely a pro for Chris so he'd approved full heartedly, wanting his brother to finally have friends.

England on the other hand….had not been so thrilled.

"England…" Jett forced the words through his teeth. The second he called Arthur the Englishman had been ready to talk about anything. He'd been excited and hopeful and even Jett had hoped that this would go well…it hadn't. The second the treaty with German passed his lips Arthur had exploded.

"No. Absolutely not!" Arthur fumed on the other end of the phone. "Why would you try to make a treaty with that Kraut? You're already in enough treaties as it is!"

"Yo English dude, why you shouting?" Jett heard Alfred asked faintly from somewhere on the other end of the phone. Since when did those two hang out?

"Australia's trying to enter a treaty with Germany!" Arthur shouted back to America and Jett heard some sort of shout of confusion followed by a short scuffle over the phone.

"Aussie dude!" Jett again held the phone away, finding Alfred's voice ten times more headache inducing than Arthurs. "There's no way you can do that!"

"Why not? Germany isn't anyone enemy really, why is it a probl-"

"What about our treaty!? Come on we're in the ANZUS together, why would you need that guy?" Alfred complained and Jett was sure he could hear Arthur struggling to get the phone back.

"The ANZUS treaty works for _you_." Jett growled through his clenched teeth. "There's no rule in there that you have to come and get our back when we're in trouble but we're forced to help you."

"Well….yeah but I mean…" Alfred struggled for something to say to that. "I'm a hero so I'd help ya…" He didn't sound so confident and Jett wasn't convinced.

'_I'd be able to have your back Australia._' Jett remembered how Germany had smiled when saying that, he'd promised to do what American wouldn't or couldn't. Even Alfred who was once his own brother wasn't prepared to promise to protect him if push came to shove but a man who had once been an enemy in war time was ready to defend him.

"Give me that you bloody wanker." Arthur had finally wrestled the phone from Alfred and once again tried to reason with Jett. "Now lad…" He began sounding exhausted. "You can't enter a treaty with Germany."

"Why the hell not? I'm my own country so why is it even your choi-"

"Because you belong to me! What I say goes." Arthur had slipped up, his anger getting the best of him and like so many times before he had said something he couldn't take back and did not mean.

Chris frowned watching how Jett's expression screamed bloody murder and all Chris's hopes for he and Arthur patching the gap died with Jett's next harsh words.

"Then I'll just leave you." Jett told him, voice deadly quiet as he said those words.

'_I won't abandon you._'

Jett's anger was fuelled by the promise that Germany had made him where his brother had opted to send him across the sea and ignore him for a great deal of time before trying to lord over him. His fingers tightened on the phone and he began to say things that could not be taken back, much like Arthur did when angry.

"I am no longer your little brother I am not your colony I am Australia. This is _my_ country, _my _people and this is _my _choice. If you don't like it then you can just go and shove the SEATO treaty up your fucking as-" Sudden the line went dead and Jett looked to see Chris tearing the cord from the wall.  
"Hey what the hell are you-"

"That's my line you idiot!" Chris snapped back at him. "Were you seriously about to cut us out of the SEATO treaty? Just like that? Are you insane!?" Jett was fuming but even he struggled to remain angry when his idiocy was displayed before him. Chris was right. "We'll be lucky if we get out of this without getting into huge trouble…"

Jett began to feel bad, he'd put his carefree and all to nice brother in a bad situation all through his temper.  
"We have to abandon the treaty with Germany." Chris decided finally and Jett tensed, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. "It's not worth the trouble."

"It is!" Jett insisted, surprising Chris. "If we have a treaty with Germany we will have someone to rely on if we're in danger. America won't do shit and you know it and Zea is right here next to us, they'd only get in trouble as well. We need more protection than that and we've been offered a treaty. It's never so easy to just be offered a treaty you don't have to fight for. Come on Chris, this is the best offer we have."

Chris thought it over, knowing in some ways he was right but if they played their cards wrong…things could escalate to a real disaster. Hell maybe even war. They'd never been the base for a war and Chris didn't want to start now.

"Maybe later. Not now, not while England and America as so opposed…we just have to wait and bide our time, that's all. Let's just kick back and relax until there's a better time."

Jett was fuming, he didn't want to hear this. After such a long time of Chris begging him to make friends Jett was now denied the first offer of friendship he got? This was becoming beyond cruel. Why was his own little brother trying to restrict him as well? Why did his little brother make all the choices for Australi-  
Jett's thought cut off as understanding dawned on him.  
_Chris thinks he's Australia…not me. So what am I to him? A ghost?_

'_I'm not asking Chris. I'm asking you. You're Australia."_

And just like that Jett made a choice.

"You're right mate." He said quietly while walking for the door.

"Bro?" Chris frowned looking up at the retreating form of his brother. It was like a switch had been flicked, Jett never just agreed with him. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Germany the bad news." He answered with hand on the door knob. "I can't reject him over the phone, wouldn't be right. It won't take long."

"Ah. Wait mate…!" Chris tried to stop Jett but his brother vanished out the door leaving Chris standing alone in the house wondering just what it was that his brother was thinking.

Chris and Jett had always been close, almost close enough that they seemed to read the other perfectly but all of a sudden…Christian didn't understand what his brother was thinking or feeling at all. Where was his brother's head and heart if it was no longer with Chris?

For the first time since they'd come together as Australia…Chris felt entirely alone.

…

It was quiet in Germany's house.  
Jett could hear the damn ticking of his own watch it was so quiet. He and Germany sat where they had a few days earlier on opposite sides of the table staring at one another.

"Australia…are you sure?" Germany asked softly. His deep accented voice holding a great weight in the quietness of the room.

"Yeah." Jett replied, his voice just as soft. "I'm not sure…if it's the right choice but it's what I want." Jett was staring down at his hands and couldn't see the way Germany's usually passive face bore a dark smile, one that harboured a sense of victory.

"If it is what you've chosen, I will back you up until the very end Australia." Germany promised him calmly. This had gone perfectly, infinity better than Germany had hopped and for once he found keeping a completely blank face to be difficult.

"Shall we?" He gestured to the document that sat between he and Jett. "To make it official." Germany's eyes followed Jett's hands as they pulled the document close and picked up the nearby pen and his sharp eyes picked up the slight shaking in his fingers. Australia was uncertain despite his words and Germany couldn't have him backing out now. He had to be clever.

"Australia." Jett flinched at his name, obviously still not entirely used to it so Germany corrected himself. "Jett. You do not have to do this. He is you bruder, I will understand if you cannot…"

"N-No!" Jett cut across him and Germany supressed a smile, with the correct wording even the most stubborn man can be twisted into doing what he willed. "I can do it. He's not my brother anymore…I'm just going to make it very, very official this time."

"You will be in danger. You will be breaking countless rules…." Ludwig acted the part of the concerned friend as he spoke. "I wish to be your friend and I wish to have this treaty badly but even without it I will still be with you. There's no need to put yourself in a position you may regret."

"I'm serious! I've been meaning to do this for a while. It's okay…I don't need a treaty in which I get the short end. I don't need America leaving me for dead or England controlling me…." For a second Jett seemed almost like a scared child. Just as Ludwig wanted him. "Will you…?"

"Ja. You are already mein friend. This treaty will simply make you family. I am not your bruder…but I will protect you as one would a little bruder." It was easy. Ludwig knew what Jett wanted, he wanted a big bruder that wouldn't toss him aside or forget him. All Ludwig had to do was play on that and Jett would fall right into his hands.

"This is what I want. I'm just excited that's all." Jett gulped as he placed pen to paper. His excitement was fear and Ludwig knew it but he only smiled internally all the more. The soft scratching of pen to paper was made and just like that Jett had signed a treaty with Germany.

"There's only one thing left to do now." Germany mused, unable to help some of his malicious tone slip into his words. His own excitement was true to the core and Ludwig waited anxiously for what Jett would say next.

"Yeah. I'll do it today…" Jett reached into his pocket and grabbed a small flip phone. Germany was amused that he kept such an old model but oddly he approved. At least he'd not be distracted by those flappy something apps. Flicking it open Jett tentatively dialled a number from his memory, he'd actually memorised it despite saying he wanted to forget.

Pressing the phone to his ear the two nations sat in silence as the sound of the ringing echoed in the quiet room. Jett's head jerked up slightly when the person on the other end answer.

"H-Hello….Arthur?" Jett frowned slightly and closed his eyes as he spoke. "I…was wondering if I could take you up on that tea and talk offer….?"

And Germany's mask split into an eerie grin.  
Ah, revenge was so terribly sweet.

…  
… (It gets serious from here on in. Mwhaha)  
…

Arthur was ecstatic.  
Sure he'd been furious only an hour ago but here Jett was. Sitting in front of him with a cup of tea clasped tightly in his hands and a sorry look on his face.  
The boy looked as though he'd not felt worse in years, sitting awkwardly while clasping the cup tightly and keeping his head down. He looked like the model of regret and Arthur couldn't be more thrilled.

This meant that he was regretting what he'd said and felt bad for being so cruel to his big brother over the phone and he'd even gone so far as to take him up on tea and scones which he'd be refusing for longer than Arthur could recall.  
The great British empire was unable to stop the smile that appeared on his face and he didn't even try to hide it when Jett arrived that day, he'd not felt so relieved in years.

The soft click of a cup being placed on a saucer was the only sound in the brightly lit room. He and Jett sat opposite one another around a tea table by a window that allowed bright light to stream in, for once the clouds had broken to allow the light in. Arthur liked to think that it only proved this was a good day for change.

"I was so glad when you took me up on my offer Jett." Arthur was still cautious, using the foul name that his little brother had claimed even though he disliked it. But if he called him Jack the boy might just storm right back out, he was rather touchy.  
Jett seemed edgy and flinched even at little sounds, a cup being rested on a saucer, a bird chirping outside and even when Arthur began to speak.

"Would you like a scone?" Arthur asked, of course Jett would refuse him. No one touched his scones no matter how much effort he put into making them. He learnt early on to hide his crushing disappointment when rejected.

"Ah…y-yes please…" Arthur was surprised when Jett stammered out a yes but his smile only widened. Jett was such a kind boy and he remembered that as a child Jett never spat out his cooking. All but glowing Arthur placed a scone on the plate by his tea, he was aware that Jett was watching his movements closely, afraid he might suddenly lash out but Arthur was too pleased to feel any anger towards Jett right then.

"Now then." Arthur eased himself back into the cushioned seat, legs crossed and tea cup in hand. "Since we're comfortable we can start talking." Arthur tried not to let his giddiness show but it must have leaked out somewhere.  
"Tell me about Australia. What is it that you've been doing recently?"

How many years did recently include? Arthur cursed himself, recently for the two of them could go back decades but thankfully Jett didn't comment on it like he usually would. Perhaps he was trying just as hard as Arthur?

"W-Well…" Jett gulped, seeming to be trying to find something to say. "Steve Erwin died…"

"Ah yes, I did hear about that. Quite tragic really, was it a…uh crocodile?" Arthur asked, he was trying to be sensitive but that man had scared him half out of his wits at times. Who would play with those beasts as though they were house cats?

"Naw." Jett smiled in a grim sort of way. "It was a ray. He pulled the stinger out, man it was such a strange mistake for him to make. Chris was crushed." Jett seemed almost at ease for a moment, he didn't stutter once but he quickly recoiled back to earlier state. It was going to take more work to set his mind at ease.

"Your royals came to visit…" He added after a bit of thought. "The kid's a cute little ankle-biter…" Arthur smiled warmly, glad that his brother liked the royals, that was important. "But did you seriously have to name him George? Haven't we had enough kings named George?" Jett asked and Arthur chuckled, his colony really was all brass.

"Perhaps their next child will have a name you like better." Arthur encouraged Jett before taking a sip of his tea.

"Not if you name that kid Elizabeth or Edward." Both Arthur and Jett looked up and couldn't help but laughing. Jett was tense as could be but even he cracked a smile and Arthur's heart eased.  
Thankfully their conversation didn't dry up for quite some time and with each new word and tale from Australia Arthur felt his heart grow lighter.  
He'd be able to say it soon.

Soon Arthur would be able to tell Jett that he never wanted him to go.

That was until a nerve seemed to be hit.  
"And how are you and New Zealand getting along? You're not arguing again I hope." New Zealand was a very well behaved boy and much more controlled than either Australian boys and Arthur was glad he'd asked him to keep an eye on his brothers.

"Yeah Zea is fine. He took Chris out to see Indonesia the other day. He makes sure we're not late….so much." Jett almost smiled when thinking about his two brothers but quickly seemed to remember something important and the smile vanished. It confused Arthur, talking about Chris and Toby never failed to have Jett's mood improve but on that day it seemed to sour it even further. Were they fighting?

"And Chris?" Arthur asked cautiously. Could it be true that he and Chris had a fight? They'd never fought before, sure they'd been fighting but only as rough housing brothers, Jett had never been truly angry with the other. Still at Chris's name Jett looked down at his tea in silence.  
"Jett….?"

"Why would you ask about Chris?" Jett asked suddenly, his voice wasn't cold or angry…just kind of…empty. "I thought that you would ignore him. After all he stemmed from that filthy native didn't he?" It was Arthur that flinched this time and dread replaced joy, were they really going to go back to fighting. Noticing his unease Jett laughed but it was a bitter sound.

"Don't worry. I'm not asking about that, I just mean….why ask about Chris? I'm Australia to you right? So you shouldn't even ask about Chris." Something about that made Arthur feel uneasy, Jett was prone to great fits of rage and depression but he was never so…hollow.

"Lad…" Arthur sat forward and placed the tea down on the table. "Is there something that you want to tell me?" Arthur watched as Jett's shoulders tensed. "I know it may not seem it but I am your brother, I know you and right now you're behaving strangely."

Jett's hands tightened around the cup slightly and he took a shaky breath. It was as though all the progress was gone and they were back to square one. What had set him off…?  
Arthur quickly backtracked in his brain, he hadn't called him Jack or done anything obviously wrong but still Jett was behaving in this unsettling manner.

"….I did it." Jett spoke quickly as if finally reaching a decision.

"Did what?" Arthur asked while watching how his brother's jaw clenched and his eyes flicked about the room rapidly as if he was looking for something. An escape maybe? When his green hues rested on Arthur the Englishmen instantly knew what 'it' was and his heart almost stopped.

"I signed the treaty."

The silence that fell after that was suffocating, Arthur was gapping at Jett and the boy was staring at his cup again. when England found his tongue he lashed out, unable to stop himself.

"You bloody well what!? Even after we told you….even after all of that and I told you not to!" England was fuming, seeing red but also he was terrified. The words over the phone he thought had been taken back were now so much more real and Arthur had a feeling of dread crawling up his spine.

When Jett looked at him Arthur saw something he'd not seen in many years and wished to never lay eyes on again.  
The look that Jett wore was almost identical to the rebellious expression Alfred had worn the night he came to tell Arthur he was leaving.  
Only…it was somehow more unsettlingly dark.

_No, no, no, oh bloody hell no!_

"I told you I forbade it!" Arthur felt like he as losing ground, losing Jett even faster.

"Yeah you did….and you're not going to let me have any relationship with Germany… Are you…?" Jett asked, surprising his brother with the lack of fight behind his words.

"You bloody know I damn will won't!" Arthur replied coldly, perhaps Jett would back down first. But the past should have warned him against that foolish idea.

"I know." Jett's body slumped forward over his tea and spoke in a tone that sounded almost like defeat, a weak tone of acceptance that Arthur didn't understand.

"Jack you…" Arthur opened his mouth to try and end this ridiculous notion but suddenly there was pain. A hot white pain that burned into his cheek and Arthur immediately knew he'd been cut. His hand pressed to the cheek that was now spilling crimson blood and for a brief dazed second Arthur was unable to respond. He saw the blade that had left Jett's hand imbedded in the cushion of the seat by his head and he watched at the male dropped his tea, hands diving for his hip where Arthur knew his machete would be hidden.

Once the shinning metal was brought free of its hiding place and brought up high above Jett's head Arthur's brain finally caught up with the rest of the world and he was able to dive away from the deadly blow that Jett had intended to strike him with.  
The sharp blade tore into the cushioning of the seat where Arthur's head had once been. Arthur toppled to the ground and quickly scrambled away from the other as he wrenched the blade from the chair and turned on Arthur.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" Arthur screamed but when he looked at Jett's face and saw the dullness that sat in his green hues he realised that Jett wasn't even seeing him. Not really. Whatever had pushed Jett to such extremes had him blind to the consequences of his own actions. He was completely mad.

"Stop this at once!" Arthur tried again but his efforts to get through the Jett only resulted in him coming into swinging range again and Arthur barely escaped the second blow. Jett was in no real hurry, every miss he'd walk towards his big brother in silence loading up another bone crushing swing.  
Arthur dove behind the tea table during one of his downward swipes and successfully got the blade buried in the thick wood of the table.

"It's a lesson." Jett finally muttered while trying to pull the blade free of the table. "It's just a lesson to teach you." Arthur immediately knew he was refereeing to the 'lessons' that he'd forced onto Jett during his own time in the darkness. Guilt gripped at his chest but he could display none of it.  
He had not been in his right mind in that time, the stress of losing not only Alfred but also having Jack sent away had sent him into a dark place of his mind he had not wished to go. He'd been completely barking mad when he did those things….and now Jett seemed to be in his own dark place.

Jett was finally able to pry his weapon free and looked around for Arthur, finding that his brother had managed to gather himself to his feet but he did not take up arms against him despite no doubt having a few stashed away somewhere. It confused Jett as to why Arthur did not raise blade nor gun against him as he advanced but instead opted to try and reason with him. There was no reasoning, Jett was taking his freedom and he was going to destroy Arthur in the process.

"Jack stop this!" Arthur raising his hands while backing up away from the slowly advancing Jett. "This is lunacy, whatever has gotten into your head remove it. I no longer wish to feud with you, I want us to return to how it was before." Arthur pleaded. "Little brother, please…this is madness…" For just a second Arthur was sure that he saw some kind of spark in Jett's dulled hues, some kind of understanding so he pressed on.

"Little brother…please come back home with me." Arthur pleaded quietly. It hurt, it was so painful to see Jett in this condition and even more heart wrenching to realise that this divide…would probably never been mended.

"I'm not your little brother!" It seemed as though something cracked in Jett's mind and the words came out in a roar as the Australian suddenly lunged for Arthur. Taken off guard by the sudden move Arthur found himself slammed back against the wall by the force of Australia's blow, the wind leaving him as he landed against the hard surface. When had his little brother gotten so strong?

"I'm not your colony, I'm not your brother, I am not your _Jack_!" Arthur had barely got his bearings back when the sight of Australia loomed over him, eyes wide with insanity and blade held up high with the intent to murder. "I am Australia!"

Arthur was trapped, against the wall and Jett. He realised with startling clarity that if Jett did not stop now…he'd be dead. Could he really be killed? Would be truly be murdered by Jett?  
At the last second something that shone gold shot between Jett and Arthur, pushing Arthur clear of the true force of the blow but it wasn't enough to save him.  
In his lunge Jett's blade cut into Arthur's face.

For Arthur at first there was no pain, just the knowledge that some dreadful had happened to his face and for that short second there was a blissful numb that spread through his being.  
And then the pain came and when it did it crippled Arthur in an instant.  
Arthur let out a try of complete blinding agony and he fell to the ground in a heap, hands clutching at his face as everything around him became stained red. He screamed and groaned, squirming on the ground desperately trying to ease the searing pain that coursed through his whole body.  
His face was on fire and he couldn't see anything but red. Blood gushed through his fingers and stained his carpet but he'd been saved, he still continued to breathe.

_Get up, get up Arttie! _Arthur recognised that voice, one of his fairy friends was urging him to get up and run. The thing that had passed between he and Jett was no doubt one of his magical friends and they had saved his life. Growling in pain Arthur forced his body to obey, he'd lived through too much and too long to lay there and die now. It was slow and bloody work but finally Arthur was back on his feet, one hand pressed to his face and the other feeling its way along the walls of his home.

He could hear Jett cursing behind him, something must have been stopping him. Perhaps his friends had been able to buy him some more time to escape? Arthur didn't stop to have a look but even if he'd tried he wouldn't have seen anything, he was blind.  
Feeling his way to the door Arthur had to rely on his knowledge of the house to escape with his world completely in the dark. Finally his fumbling hand found the door handle and from there it was clear running but suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

Jett had advanced on him again and Arthur could imagine how he must have looked, stained with his brother's blood and blade in hand, madness in his green eyes.  
In Arthur's imagination however…he resembled someone else that Arthur knew. A man standing with a sword in hand stained with his crying younger brother's blood. Arthur knew the man that now blended with his image of Jett was himself, it was England.

Gritting his teeth together Arthur pushed himself from the door frame as a swift rush of air passed dangerously close to his hand, Jett was still trying to cleave him in two.  
Stumbling out into the familiar hall Arthur began to run, the stumbling steps hardly able to get him the ground he needed to escape the Australian but….

"H-Help!" Arthur shouted, the order sounding out through the house. So rarely did England scream for aid but in that moment he felt a fear he'd not felt before in a long time.

"No one is coming to help you England." A dark voice whispered to him before a blunt force slammed down in-between his shoulder blades, knocking him down to his knees. At least it was the blunt side and not the sharp edge of the blade that had caught him.  
Arthur wasted no time in trying to get back to his feet but the cool surface of Jett's blade rested against his throat causing him to freeze.

"Your little woodland friends can't save you a second time. Who would come to save you? Splendid isolation was it…? Tsk…what would you know about being isolated? You boarder so many countries, you are so close to so many but still you're alone by your own choice. But me…? My boarders are a vast wasteland of water, what would you know about isolation?" Jett's cold voice continued to whisper to him and Arthur felt tears beginning to form but they burned him. They burned worse than a fire on his wounded form, why did it hurt so bad to cry? Why did the searing agony from his wound intensify tenfold when the salty tears began to slide down his face and mingle with his fresh blood.

"You have no one to save you. Your precious allies…all of those that you surround yourself with…none of them will come to save you. Because you push everyone away don't you…great British empire?" Jett's blade began to cut into his throat and Arthur had no doubt he planned to end it right then and there.

"Go your own way... Right? Big brother?" Jett whispered to him before the pain in his throat became unbearable and Arthur was sure he had cut him wide open.

_BANG!_

Suddenly Jett's weight was gone and the sound of a gunshot echoed through England's house. Still unable to see Arthur could only desperately try to guess what had happened when warm hands grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Quickly!" Someone was urging him and Arthur recognised Alfred's voice. Alfred had saved him…? Had he killed Jett? Had he shot the country that had been his little brother? Arthur had plenty of questions but no strength to ask them, he was sure that he'd lost all of the blood he could afford to lose. He'd die if this continued.

Alfred must have seen it as well but he couldn't stop to help him, they were running down the hall and Arthur knew that they'd be close to the door soon…but it felt as though they were still in danger. Arthur was finally to regain some of his sight and when he looked behind them with one opened eye he saw Jett on the ground, bleeding rather badly, no doubt from Alfred's gunshot but he was pointing his own gun at the two of them.

That was the last thing Arthur was able to see before his world started to turn dark. He saw Jett claim the shot. He saw that he had the opening he needed and Arthur realised with a crushing sense of helplessness that they were going to be shot by Jett.  
And yet….the gun never fired.

"Don't go dying on me Britain dude!" Alfred's distant voice growled to him and suddenly Arthur was off his feet and being carried bridal style by the running American. The last of Arthur's strength left him and his world completely faded away.

…

"What did you _do_." Prussia stood in the doorway to his little bruder's study. Inside the room was dark and Gilbert could only just make out the outline of West's form. His body was tense, fists clenched as he looked in.  
With his back to Gilbert, Ludwig smirked. It was a coldly wicked expression but he did not let his bruder see it.

"What are you talking about bruderline?" He asked, hardly even attempting to keep the smug tone from his voice.

Giblert grit his teeth with a small growl. Australia had come to visit them and had not even said hello to the awesome Prussia, instead he'd gone straight to Ludwig with a serious expression on his face. Gilbert was aware that Ludwig was doing something, he'd seen it before.

The way he carried himself and the rare times when he'd have an expression like….  
Like back at that time.  
Back when he'd been completely swallowed up in the Nazi order, back when he'd even moved against his own big bruder. Gilbert remembered that look and he wore it now, whenever Jett was close or he was locked away in his study…and Gilbert was afraid.

Gilbert was afraid for his bruder and he was afraid for his newly found drinking buddy.  
Gilbert did not want to move against Ludwig as he had during the times he'd gone mad with the need for the perfect Nazi world but it slowly seemed that was becoming more likely.

"You know exactly what I mean. What did Australia want with you?" Gilbert knew full well his brother had brought Jett home drunk from America's party and he also knew that he put some idea in the Australian's mind and now…whatever it was Australia seemed to be acting on it.

And what was more unsettling was that he also knew Ludwig had put something into Jett's drink on the night of the party. Jett was definitely no light weight no matter how much Prussia teased him and he'd already had his suspicions that his brother was to blame when he was so conveniently there to claim the drunken mess of Australia.

"Ah. He came to discuss our treaty." Ludwig answered smoothly, barely able to keep the smirk from his face. Surely by now it would be happening, surely by now there'd be blood.

"Our….treaty?" Gilbert was suspicious on one hand but not entirely displeased. A treaty with Australia would be nice and it'd only make their drinking ten times more fun but…why had Ludwig offered a treaty in the first place?

"Ja. Everything is signed and set up for our new found friendship. Jett is merely tying up one last loose end." His bruder told him casually while setting down his pen and leaning back in his seat.

"What? 'Loose end'?" Gilbert repeated, a stone dropping in his stomach as Ludwig offhandedly said something unthinkable.

"Ja. He should have killed England by now."

...  
...

Temptation- End.


	4. Chapter 4 Rejection

_Go Your Own Way_  
_Rejection._

Author's small note: The next chapter is going to have that non-con I mentioned in it, most likely, maybe…we'll see. So while this chapter doesn't have it there are some hints to it and some bloody moments though it's not all that bad though, you'll be fine…enjoy.  
Also another thing, with the length of these there'll probably be at least 3 more chapters? Maybe?  
I never planned on going this far but it just kinda...did so I got to finish it now.  
One last question, should I make these shorter? They'll be out faster but there'll still be the same amount. Would it be easier to read shorter chapters?

OKAY Now the story.

…  
…(Enjoy)  
…

Where was he?

Jett hadn't been heard from since he left to tell Germany the bad news. Not only had he not come home long since the sun went down he wasn't responding to Chris's calls or texts.  
It was as though he'd just vanished.  
Chris knew that he should have tried harder to stop his brother from walking out that door. Chris trusted his gut instinct and back at that time he'd felt something was off about Jett before he left.

The Australian boy had sat in silence for hours now, only breaking that silence to occasionally try contacting his brother. The sun had long since set and the moon was beginning to dip down as well, almost a whole day had passed and not a word from his brother. Chris's two strands of pointed hair twitched.  
Had something happened?  
Chris had even called Zea to try and find his run about brother and had just about as much luck getting onto him as he had Jett, was everyone just dropping off the face of the planet now? Chris had been restless since he left that day, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong.

_I couldn't understand him…_  
Chris thought as his hand tightened on the phone he'd been using to try and contact Jett to no avail, almost breaking the poor thing under the pressure of his closed hand.  
_In all these years…for the first time I wasn't able to read his heart. Why? We're one in the same so…why can't I see what it is he is feeling?_

Only to add to his growing anxiety was the increasingly dark bags under his eyes. Chris hadn't slept well and it was taking a toll on his dealing with this stress. After all Australia was accustomed to sleeping anywhere at any time he liked and all of a sudden his own bed in the dead of night was no longer a haven for sleep.

Chris closed his eyes tightly, holding his phone to his chest over the place where his heart beat as the usually bright nation fought back something like tears. He'd said it before, he and Jett shared a heart and life so to not understand his older brother…was unthinkable. It was something Chris had never even thought possible but here it was, the gapping feeling in his chest where Jett's place should have been.  
Where was his big brother?  
What was happening to them?

_Bang, bang._

Chris straightened up at the sound of a sturdy knock at the door. Unrealistically Chris's heart soared, thinking perhaps Jett had come home at last. He didn't care that Jett wouldn't have knocked, Chris was just excited to finally see that his brother was still very much with him. He could put all these uncharacteristic fears to rest once he saw Jett's stubborn ass face and usual scowl, it'd all be fine again.  
So without a second thought he leapt out of his seat and raced to the door, almost tripping over the discarded thongs and lizards that scuttled about the floor in his hast.

As Chris dove for the door his hand wrapped around the handle and all but tore the poor thing off its hinges for a second time as he answered with great enthusiasm.  
"Mate! You're finally home!" Chris cried out in greeting only to stop dead when he saw the person standing there was not Jett.  
In fact…his whole body became cold as he saw the figures at his door.

Among the few gathered at his door Chris saw Toby and Mattie standing at the back, the two of them quietly whispering to one another before noticing him and frowning. When Zea turned to look at him Chris's heart dropped, Zea's normally passive gentle eyes were bright and alive with anxiety, as though he felt that he was in some sort of danger. When his gaze met with Chris's however the expression became almost heart breaking and Zea quickly turned his gaze towards the ground, Matthew touching his shoulder and murmuring something comforting to him no doubt.

At the front of the small group Chris recognised Francis and Alfred, the two of them standing side by side but once they looked at him Francis glanced over to Alfred who took in a deep breath of air and stepped forward, somewhere along the way they must have decided that it was best for America to speak with Chris. That or Alfred refused to be anything but the leader.

America stood with his head down and the usual goofy grin absent from his face, in fact when Chris looked at Alfred he saw a darkness behind his eyes that he couldn't immediately explain. The sharp eyed gaze that stared into him from behind the glasses made Chris uneasy. It was like Alfred was sizing him up, studying something about the Australian.

"What is it…?" He asked finally, his own tone dropping into more of an uncertain sound. "Why are you all here…? Is Jett drunk again?" Chris almost sounded feverish as he asked hopefully, perhaps Jett had just made a fool of himself again? Yeah, that had to be it. Jett was always being a drunken fool when he was cranky.

"I'll clean up whatever mess he's made so just hand the drunken gronk over and I'll take care of it." Yet when Chris laughed cheerfully and rubbed the back of his head…no one even cracked a smile. They all remained serious.  
"C-Come on you lot, what's with this heavy atmosphere?" Chris's smiled slowly fell away when not even America lightened up, what was this…?

"Australia, Chris…." America murmured quietly when his searching gaze found no trace of guilt in Chris's own eyes, Chris didn't have a clue.

Instantly Chris knew that something awful had happened, in fact without even being told Chris seemed to feel it already. As though he'd already known and just ignored it in hopes that what he feared would just fade away.

It couldn't be true.  
But still Alfred spoke the confirming words.

"Jett has betrayed us and England…" America told him, almost whispering the words. "Australia has declared itself free of England and broken its alliances." There was no more running from it. Alfred looked at Chris almost as though he pitied him and dropped the countries names as he summed up the situation bluntly.

"Jett attacked Arthur."

Chris's world shattered.

…  
…(Back at Englands play)  
…

Jett had the shot.

His gun pointed right at Arthur's face but the trigger was never pulled. Just for an instant Arthur had looked back at him and despite all of his readiness to murder his elder brother Jett had choked.  
He had not been able to shoot Arthur.  
His finger hesitated on the trigger and as a result he lost both America and England as they vanished out the door, Germany was going to be furious no doubt.

Groaning Jett dropped the gun all together as his hand grabbed his shoulder. He had been shot and right when he was about to finish it. What rotten timing. It hurt worse than Jett had first realised but now the blood lust and adrenaline was no longer there to serve as a pain killer Jett realised just how agonising a bullet wound to the shoulder was.

"Arg, damn that American…" Jett cursed, his hand pressed against his shoulder where the blood flowed most strongly.  
"Why was he here of all people? Why did that Yankee save England of all the people in the world?" It didn't make sense. Alfred had left Arthur years ago, Jett had been there, he had _seen _it so why was America here to protect England now?

Furious with his bad luck and failure Jett tried to sit up but only found himself in a whole new world of pain when he tried.  
Falling back onto the wooden floor Jett curled in on himself, knowing that if he remained wallowing in pain for much longer he'd be found. America would no doubt have him dragged off into some cell, into some other prison.  
Jett's eyes shot open, harbouring a determination that came from fear and loathing. He'd not go back to a prison, he'd never let them lock him away again. Not _ever_.  
With that thought urging him on Jett tried once again to move, finding that the pain was not unbearable as he carefully forced himself up onto two trembling legs.

His hand remained pressed against the wound as he stumbled, having to lean against the wall to stop from collapsing back down to his hands and knees. As he walked down the hall a long smear of blood followed his path, marking wherever he went but his was not the only blood trail.  
With every step he took Jett noticed more of Arthur's bloodied trail under him. His machete had buried itself into Arthur's face he was sure but frankly the whole event was somewhat foggy to his memory. Almost as though he'd not been entirely there when he'd done it.

Giving a quiet groan of pain Jett fell to his knees after misjudging a step and moving too quickly. Panting heavily the Australian tried to focus himself enough to find his way to the door. If he took too long they'd try to take him away to some cell. But his body seemed about ready to give out on him.

On his knees Jett felt himself becoming light headed but still he was too stubborn to allow his eyes to close even as his head to dip down and meet the ground. Jett hadn't realised the extent of the blood loss until he noticed how it began to pool around him, had the American hit him in a vital region? If he fucked up his opera house Jett was going to be pissed.

Chris would be fuming if America ruined his Sydney Bridge or their footy team.  
The thought made Jett chuckle, a bitter sound to his ears that immediately brought a wave of pain over his body, telling him that laughing was _not_ okay right then. Neither was thinking about Chris, he didn't need the distraction of his little brother.

He had to get back home quickly or America might try to capture Chris in chains as well. The thought urged Jett to force his body up a second time but this time he did not get as far, only succeeding in falling flat on his stomach, arm all but clawing at the ground to drag himself but found it to be almost impossible.

His mind was slowly becoming increasingly dull but even with all his grievances with Chris…if they locked him up in chains Jett would surely lose his mind, he had to get back to his little brother….  
He had to go back and protect Chris….  
But he couldn't even stand to protect himself.

With his body lying flat on the ground and his arm reaching out towards the door Jett was sure he'd either bleed out where he lay or be put back into chains. He'd completely failed and all because he'd choked on the last shot. Germany was going to be pissed with him, he wouldn't want to be in an alliance with him anymore, he'd leave him to rot for fucking up so bad on something so simple.

Something moved ahead of him, a small flicker of light shifting in an out of his view. He saw a sort of..shadow creature, elongated and thin Jett couldn't tell if he was seeing things. It shifted closer to Jett and he became afraid, unsure of what the shadow thing wanted.  
Somewhere in his foggy mind he was sure he'd seen a creature like it before. The shadow was joined with a glittering light that flew around it's…what Jett thought was a head. The two turned towards the door as if surprised and then just like that they were gone.  
Jett was sure he was seeing things.

Jett's vision blurred, if it was from unshed tears or his slowly shutting down mind he couldn't be sure. How much time passed and for how long he was left there in a pool of his own blood Jett couldn't tell. It may have been minutes, it may have been hours…he had no clue but finally there was sound.

Jett's eyes gradually opened not realising that they'd ever closed in the first place. He was just able to peer past his half lidded eyes he saw the front door pushing open, allowing a dim light to fill the darkened halls of England's home. When had it become dark…?  
From the opened door Jett could just see the shine of the moon before it was blocked by a dark figure. Jett made out a pair of boots steadily approaching him, the heavy footfalls unrushed and progressively growing closer.

It was not the mass amount of men with guns and cuffs that Jett had imagined, it was a single person that had entered England's home and walked towards Jett where he lay, barely breathing.  
The boots stopped right next to Jett's line of vision and for just a while that was it, there was no sound, no guns drawn of cuffs placed on him, just the pair of combat boots by his head, the owner listening to him gasp and pant for air.

Finally the owner of the boots crouched down and cold, large hands took hold of his body as though he weighed nothing at all. Jett winced and allowed a soft cry of pain to leave him as he was turned up by those hands but now he could see who it was that had found him.

"G-Germany…" Jett breathed, surprised to see the serious faced blonde staring down at him, blue eyes shinnying brightly in the dim room. Immediately his chest clenched up tightly, was he about to snarl at him and tell him he was no longer useful to him? Jett was afraid that Germany would kick him down right then and there.

Instead Germany didn't utter a single word as he gathered Jett up in his arms, ignoring the blood that got on his uniform but being surprisingly tender as he lifted Jett from the ground, cautious of his most wounded area. Jett was silent, unable to process why it was he was being held as though he were someone of value, looking up at Germany he saw nothing but that passive face staring forward as he began to take Jett from England's home.

Perhaps he didn't realise Jett had failed?

"I-I…Germ…. England he…" Jett tried to choked the words out, to tell Germany he'd failed and should probably be dropped right then and there.

"I know." Germany spoke calmly in a matter of fact way that caused Jett to fall silent in surprise. "England still breathes. I understand." Jett's expression became one of acceptance.

"I….failed…" He muttered quietly.

"That's enough. You've never undertaken such a task before; mistakes are not to be unexpected. And…England was your bruder." Germany told him, almost sounding gentle in his tone. Jett stared at Germany, still struggling to believe he wasn't tossing him aside right that second. Germany noticed that bewildered expression as well and responded with a slight smile.

"Will you stop looking at me with those big scared eyes Jett? We are friends, ja? I've saved you just as I promised to, as a friend." Jett's form finally relaxed into Germany's arms as he was carried away from his failure. Still sore and still bleeding but…surprisingly relieved.  
Germany kept his word, he's protected him and had not left him alone….Jett knew he had made the right choice, even at the cost of his brother's life and his treaties with America and the others.

Closing his eyes Jett let his head rest against Germany's body, finally feeling at ease Jett allowed himself to fall into an unconscious state against Germany. He felt secure and safe right then.

"Of course I never expected you'd do it the first time around. There will be time to destroy England in time. And America…and France…and all those allies." Germany looked down at the sleeping Jett, he couldn't be more pleased.

The boy was such a fighter but at the same time he was weak, so easily manipulated by him. Perhaps Germany was cruel? To bend Jett around his finger simply to cause suffering to those that had scorned him after the last world war. Yes, he was cruel but he'd not stop nor would he regret.

He'd given Jett the companionship he wanted, a big brother that wouldn't abandon him and in return Jett would serve him well in his need for revenge.  
Allowing a single cold smile Germany looked down at the sleeping boy, he was bleeding profusely, no doubt having been shot by the American. But it was not all his blood in that house, just how much damage had he been able to inflict on Arthur?

The fact that England was still breathing actually didn't come as a surprise or even disappointment to Ludwig, he'd expected as much from the beginning and if England had been killed things may have gotten out of control too quickly. Arthur was weak of heart, Germany knew this.  
Even if the uptight Englishman acted indifferent and cold Germany was never fooled, he'd not declare war on Australia quickly, it was more likely once he'd licked his wounds that England would try to reason with Australia and would get nowhere with Jett.

But the other one, Chris.  
Chris might be a problem. By this time the likelihood of him being approached by the other nations was high, he might even try to help them against his own brother.  
Germany might have found this to be troubling if not for a single fact, Gilbert. His big bruder had told him all about Jett's history with the native boy of Australia.

He'd killed one brother before, having him do it again may not prove too difficult.

"Nein." Germany scolded himself gently, rather confident that Jett wouldn't wake for many hours, giving him the freedom to speak with himself. "Murder isn't the goal…merely a last resort."

Germany was still not ready for war but provided Arthur did not react too harshly it could all be avoided. This was simply a matter of cautious politics and Germany would enjoy every second of agony that England and America would fall through.

But…now that he was here.

Again Germany's eyes travelled over the bloodied form of his new ally and if all went well soon to be little bruder. The boy was violent, stubborn and rebellious so Ludwig may have trouble with him, he'd known that from the start but now that he lay quietly in his arms injured and relying on him Ludwig began to think that perhaps having him would not be a chore.

Jett had been necessary for his revenge, yes and Germany had been fine with becoming friends with him but he'd not desired him all that badly. Not at first.  
Now Jett was within his grasp Germany unexpectedly felt possessive, he felt the need to keep him and the looming fight with Arthur for Australia became all the more tantalizing.

His arms tightened around Jett's little form slightly and Germany smiled, a full smile though it was tainted with the madness that had been slowly corrupting the honourable nation's mind for years now. If he knew that he was mad Ludwig didn't mind, he found this feeling of control and order to be delightful.  
Possession of another country being almost a primal, feral joy that all other nations would deny having but was very true for them all.

Before Ludwig's mind could delve deeper into darkness the soft pat of water against his cheek drew the German's attention to the darkening sky. It was beginning to rain and soon enough the sun would be rising, he had to return home quickly or they'd both catch their death. The rain was just beginning to come down hard when Ludwig's home came into sight, the promise of the warm and dry rooms putting a quicker step in Ludwig's stride.

"Bruder!" Gilbert opened the door when Ludwig approached the front step of their home. Gilbert was against this, Ludwig knew it but he ignored his bruder. After all Prussia was dissolved years ago, he held no weight right then and what Ludwig said went.  
They'd had this argument in the past and the memory of Ludwig's actions and grievous mistakes were still fresh in both their minds. He'd not lay hand on his brother as he had back then but he'd not head his pleas either, he was deaf to Gilbert.

"Where have you been?" He demanded, gearing up to growl at him before Gilbird hopped off his perch on Gilbert's shoulder and began flying circles around Jett's head. The little yellow bird chirping in distress and drawing his master's attention to the bloody form of Jett, red eyes going wide before narrowing on Ludwig.

"It's raining bruder." Germany spoke with a voice of indifference; he'd not acknowledge Gilbert's displeasure. "And I need to tend to these wounds, let us in." Begrudgingly Gilbert stepped aside, allowing Ludwig entrance. "Danke." Germany strode past Gilbert without a second glance, taking the injured boy upstairs to the room he'd been first placed in after that drunken night.

Gently laying Jett down on the mattress with no care for how dirty the sheets would become Germany began to strip the boy, his clothes drenched with both blood and rain. This was the second time now that Germany had stripped the Australian down while he was unconscious but it was the first time he took notice of what it was he was working on.

With the bullet wound caked over with drying blood Germany stood back to look down on Jett's body, his eyes slowly traveling over each and every scar he had, finding that most of them he could guess what they'd been delivered with.

A scar from where he was whipped. A mark for where he was burned. Proof for where he tried to end himself. Many scars that all held something of importance, as to why they had not healed Germany was unsure. A country should have very few scars, only leaving scars from the most devastating moments in history but Jett was a canvas covered in them. Ludwig made a note to ask later.

Perhaps this bullet wound would scar also? Germany didn't like to think so as he worked on cleaning away the blood. He'd remove the bullet and dress the wound on his own. Jett was out like a light so Germany had no fear that he'd cause too much more pain. Jett was a tough skinned country and even as Germany's fingers pried the wound open in search of the bullet he did not stir. Not even a twitch as the bullet was found and slowly retracted from his flesh.

It was bloody work and Germany came away painted with Jett's crimson life but it was also essential work. Germany actually found himself becoming strangely immersed in his work, even though most countries healed fast and did not require stitches Ludwig didn't want to take the chance with Jett, especially not when his body bore the memory of many more injuries.

Taking a needle from the first aid kit Germany sat himself down next to Jett and began to force the sharp metal through his flesh slowly. Perhaps he was moving too slowly? Even though he considered it Ludwig moved no faster, he was moving slowly on purpose, he wanted to see Jett stir, he wanted to see the boy come around.  
And eventually his patience paid off.

Jett gave a little groan as consciousness came to him early. His body and mind protested, he should have stayed out but something hurt. Something was hurting him actively, not the pain of an already inflicted wound. His fingers gripped at the sheets under him and as the needled pushed into him once more Jett let out a cry, drawing Germany's eyes to him at the realisation he was awake.

Jett was crying out in pain, squirming and twitching as he seemed to try and make sense of what was being done to him. Ludwig offered no support at first, continuing with his stitching while his eyes stayed on the pitiful expression of pain Jett made. He wanted to see it again.

Ludwig's hand 'slipped' and the needled went in too deep, causing Jett's body to jerk upright with a whine of agony. Jett's hand that had been gripping the sheets under him latched onto Ludwig's wrist, trying to stop it from inflicting anymore torture on him.

"Sto-" Germany just made out the gasped cries that came from Jett. They were pitiful little begs and pleas for the pain to stop but it was one particular cry that caught Ludwig's attention. "Art…hur….plea-"

So he was still so out of it to not even realise who he was with in this moment? Seeing this half conscious state that Jett was in Ludwig took full advantage of it.

"I'm sorry Jett." Ludwig cooed quietly, running bloodied fingers through the smaller male's hair, his fingers becoming tangled in the blood matted knots. It was almost an affectionate act and Ludwig applauded himself for such acting skills. "Just a little more of this and you'll feel better. Arthur was cruel to you wasn't he? Causing you so much pain." Jett didn't say a word, only panting softly as he clung to Germany's wrist, almost using it for a life line.

"They were both cruel weren't they?" Ludwig continued to speak quietly to the delirious Jett. "Shooting you right in this vital place." To add emphasis to his point Ludwig's finger buried itself in the hole he'd been working to stitch together, causing what must have been something unthinkably painful on Jett.

"Arthur and Alfred are cruel aren't they? Doing this to you." Germany twisted the finger to add to this point, finding himself rather enjoying the cry that Jett let out. Ludwig realised somewhere in the back of his mind where some part of his sanity resided that this was depraved and pervers but still he continued.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." Gently the hand that did not bury itself in Jett's wound brushed against his patient's face. Germany watched how Jett's cries of pain softened to loan moans of agony, watching how screams became weak pants and he grinned. Perhaps he would get more enjoyment out of making Jett his enemy then friend….but this would be alright as well he decided before doing something rather peculiar.

Leaning forward Germany pushed Jett's hair away from his forehead before placing a gentle kiss there. Jett seemed to be settle down at the tender act, no longer whining in suffering. Ludwig smiled into the action before whispering softly to Jett.

"I'll make sure they don't cause this pain anymore." Ludwig was warping the truth on just who it was that caused Jett to be in pain. He could only imagine what it changed to in Jett's delusional mind and by the way that Jett's weak arms lifted up, trembling at they wrapped around Germany's neck he was pretty sure it had distorted the turth in his favour.

"Please…" Jett's weak voice wasn't crying out for anything to end anymore, instead it was pleading directly with Germany. "Lud…wig…"

"Ja. I understand." Ludwig replied quietly, taking one of the hands that reached out to him pleadingly and placing it against his lips as he spoke. "I'll keep you right here with me. You can be mein."  
Jett's partially opened eyes slipped close again and he was once more lost to the world of unconsciousness, allowing Ludwig to finish his work.

How easy it was to manipulate a broken soul.

Outside the door to the room that Ludwig and Jett resided Prussia collapsed. His form falling against the wall as he pressed a hand to his face, the awesome him did not cry. No this was just awesomeness leaking from the eyes, that was all.  
Gritting his teeth together Prussia tried not to lose himself as Ludwig had clearly lost it.  
Again. Why did his baby bruder have to go mad a second time?

The awesome Prussia didn't cry…this was just awesomeness.

…

"Arthur."  
Alfred was standing by his bed, gaze located somewhere other than the Englishman's face, anywhere else would do.

"What is it?" Arthur asked quietly, setting down the tea he'd been drinking. His hands trembled as they moved.  
"What do you want America?" Arthur sounded the same, addressing Alfred sharply and with a tone of annoyance but as he spoke there was a small hitch in his breath.  
"Look at me Alfred!"

Alfred was silent as he watched all the ways that Arthur was the same but entirely different. England looked frail and shaken. His fingers shook constantly and although he put up a mask of indifference Alfred didn't miss the way that he'd sometimes reach up as if to touch his eye.

The eye that was no longer there.

Alfred finally looked at Arthur, the bandages over the left side of his face, covering the wound that ran down his left eye and blinded him. If it had been a wound from a human it may have recovered completely unlike a normal human's eye but that wound came from Jett.  
Who was, despite their disbelief, still very much a country and so…they doubted that Arthur would ever see again.

"Don't look at me like that." Arthur snarled, seeing how Alfred's pitiful gaze remained on him, he did not need that pity. "It's just a scratch boy! Stop staring at me like I'm on my death bed wanker!"

"You told me to look at you!" Alfred cried in defence, finding himself getting angry when he spoke with Arthur. He couldn't help but become angry when he saw his former brother in this state.

"I told you to look at me, I didn't tell you to pity me with your eyes!" Arthur snapped back but surprisingly most of the heat in his voice was lacking while Alfred's had become more angry. "Just look at me normally." He added with an agitated sigh.

"What is it you want anyway?" Arthur was surprised that America had spoken to him, having been so silent all the time before this. Alfred had not left his side much since it had happened. America had dutifully remained with Arthur all the time he was unconscious and even stomached his way through the treatment of Arthur's eye. No matter how much the Englishman's screams made his stomach churn or how much blood he saw.

Alfred had not left even once Arthur's single eye had opened and he'd began to function properly again. In fact the only times that Alfred left his side was to fetch food and drink for Arthur and one particularly long leave of absence that he'd only just returned from.

"…We went to Australia's place." Alfred told him quietly, causing Arthur to sit up straight in bed, ignoring the stinging from his head.

"You what!?" Arthur all but shouted, only to wince and regret his choice. Alfred was up on his feet as well, placing both hands against Arthur's shoulders to try and get him to lay back down, however the Englishman was far too stubborn and remained sitting. He didn't want to force himself up a second time so he'd not lay back down again.

"Dude, relax." America muttered before glancing to the door. "We just went to see Chris and Toby. They're here…to see you." Alfred was not sure what to expect, not sure if Arthur would deny seeing the two or not.

"Send them in. Send them in." Arthur said quickly before scooting back cautiously to rest against the headboard so he could be sitting when receiving visitors. "I want to see them."

"Arthur…you should rest." Alfred tried to act the part of a parent. Arthur always forced him to remain sleeping in bed when sick as a kid right? He'd make soup and tea and be tender with him so Alfred was pretty hell bent on doing the same. Though Arthur wasn't sick, he was badly injured.

"I'm fine." Arthur was obviously in stubborn denial. "Send them in."

Reluctantly Alfred looked to the door where Francis stood, having been waiting for the yes or no from America. With a small nod of his head Francis turned to the door, opening it before making a small 'come in' gesture.  
Sure enough Chris and Toby came in, Matthew standing behind them though he split away from the two and stood by Francis as they cautiously approached Arthur's bed. Not sure what to expect from their motherland.

"….You don't look as bad as they said…" Chris muttered after the silence had stretched on too long. His eyes flicking between Arthur's bandages and the ground, not sure which was ruder to stare at.

"They're exaggerating the extent of my wounds to put me to shame." Arthur growled and Alfred opened his mouth to protest but thought better of it and shut up. Surprisingly sharp of America.

Arthur looked back to Chris and Toby, noticing how tense the two were. Giving a small sigh Arthur gestured with his hand for them to come closer. The two exchanged an nervous glance before doing as they were told. Did they think he was going to bite or something?

"Where is Jett?" Arthur asked calmly. "Has he returned home?"

"Ah. N-No…I haven't seen him since he left for Germany's house yesterday."

"Germany's house?" Arthur repeated slowly. He remembered back to his meeting with Jett and the suspicions he had were confirmed. "Jett signed a treaty with Germany." Arthur informed the others in the room. "It's my best guess that Germany and Jett's agreement involved his attack on me."

Chris stiffened. He'd been told that Jett had betrayed Arthur and all but he had not know the treaty had been signed. Arthur took notice of his body language as well and frowned.

"You did not know of this? Christopher?" It was hard to believe that Jett had made a political move without Chris's consent or knowledge no less.

"We…agreed not to sign the treaty. I haven't seen him since then." Chris whispered, fists clenched tightly. Jett had lied to him? And more frighteningly he hadn't even realised it until England almost lost his life?

"It's not your fault Chris." Toby told him, resting a hand on his shoulder to reassure him and comfort him.

"But I should have known and now England…England is…!"

"Yes, I'm blind." Arthur spoke softly, calm and collected despite saying something so awful. "I can no longer see out of my left eye but my right eye is just fine. There's no reason for you to get so worked up Australia. New Zealand is right, it is not your fault."

Chris bit his lip, definitely feeling responsible despite their reassurance.  
"Does it hurt…?" Arthur paused before answering, almost considering lying to Chris.

"It's quite a sting, yes." Arthur told Chris quietly. Chris only became more frustrated. Clapping his hand over his face Chris growled furiously.

"We had just agreed to deny Germany when Jett left. He told me that he was going to tell Germany the bad news and then vanished. I thought that he'd gone to Germany, I thought that he was just doing something normal, because I was so oblivious this happened! I had no idea that he….that he could…."

"In that case it's reasonable to assume that he'll return home." Arthur said calmly, speaking in a soothing voice as he wished for Chris to calm down. He approached this all with a level head and acted as though it was completely normal. It was only the slight trembling in his hands that would alert anyone to how effected he was right off the bat.

"Then I have to go home as well." Chris said simply, his hands lowering slightly.

"You can't!" Arthur all but shouted, a look of horror coming over his face, as though he were afraid of something. "You can't go back there, what if Jett finds you?"

"What do you mean 'finds me'? I'm going back home to meet him." Chris said as though it was the most obvious thing in the whole world and began to turn away to head back home.

"Chris!" Toby spoke up for the first time, reaching forward to grab Chris's hand. "If you go back there and run into Jett…!"

"So what?" Chris snapped, yanking his hand away from Zea as he turned on them all in a rage. "So what if Jett comes to see me? He's my bro, he'll see reason if I talk to him for sure! He'd never do anything to hurt me."

Chris was shocked by the icy silence that followed that statement.  
The way everyone looked at him or _didn't_ look at him spoke more than Chris could have imagined.  
Toby glared at the ground, bitting his lip as his little hands continued to tightly clutch Chris's arm, Alfred was much the same, fists balled by his side. Both Francis and Mattie were looking anywhere that wasn't Chris and Arthur…Arthur just looked at him with those big sad eyes.

"Have the nightmares started yet?" Chris flinched at the question. Arthur continued to stare at him, unblinkingly as if he expected some sort of understanding to dawn on Chris.

"What are you…?" Chris began to ask but Arthur continued over him.

"I'm asking you if you're getting nightmares. With the obvious divide between you and Jett, you must be getting them are you not?" Chris couldn't deny him. Yes, he had the nightmares.

It was rather out of the blue. One night for the first time in his life Chris had a dream and not just a dream but a nightmare. Instead of Jett waking in the dead of the night it had been Chris, never before had he felt such a heart stopping terror from simple sleep. But oddly Jett had slept with no trouble.  
Chris thought nothing of the fact it happened the night after he returned from Germany's house. Chris had shrugged it off. After all everyone had nightmares right? It was just his first, no need to get worked up.

But then the night after…and the night after that….nightmares every single night and almost always the same. Almost always the same setting with the same people and the exact same ending.

Every single night Chris watched Jett kill him.

Some nights it was fast, some nights it was slow and sometimes…there was more. Images of a bushland where two boys played games together, smiling faces and an offered hand…all mixed in with the bloody murder that would always signal the end of his nightmares.

"So you have got them." Arthur spoke in a tone that held pity. "With Jett no longer in sync with you…I suppose the nightmares he took away from you came back."

"Brother…!" Toby growled, urging Arthur to stop talking but the damage was already done.

Gripping his head tightly Chris squeezed his eyes shut trying to forget the nightmarish images he experienced. Jett always looked the same in his dreams, always blood stained, always wearing a uniform he didn't recognise and always, _always_ smiling with tears in his eyes.

And at the end of each night terror there was that boy. That strange boy that stared at him, judging him with a face too similar to his own but the skin was too dark for it to be him and the scar along his nose still too fresh and bloody for it to be him.

The boy stared at him and Chris stared back. Every time he'd hold his hand out towards Chris, as if expecting something…but Chris could never respond to him and even if he could he had no idea what to do.

"Are you really going to be so naive even now? You can't be this ignorant any longer." Arthur raised his voice without meaning to. "Jett was too kind with you, he kept too many secrets so you'd not be burdened with them. You don't have that luxury anymore!"

It was simply too much for Chris, he collapsed to his knees, clutching his head as a great pressure seemed to be forcing itself down between his eyes, and chest. He thought he was going to suffocate and all he could see was his nightmares.

"Big brother, stop it!" Suddenly Toby's arms were around Chris. Almost as if he was protecting his brother from Arthur's interrogation. Arthur blinked, realising he was being too harsh on Chris…but he was hurting to, they all seemed to be. Arthur let out a weak sigh and eased himself back down into his bed before looking at Chris once more.

"Forgive me lad….I'm very tired." He apologised delicately while looking down on Chris. "If you return home…you may very well be in danger."

"He's my brother." Chris whispered, gently pushing Zea's gentle hands away. "He's my mate. I have to wait for him to come home. He'll see reason if it's from me."

Arthur knew that Chris would return home no matter what he said…so he'd make it easier and give him his blessing.  
"I can't agree with your choice…but I will allow it. Chris, be careful. Australia is not yet lost as long as you stand."

"Yeah. I got it." Chris got back to his feet and walked to Arthur's bedside, looking directly at his ruined eye. Lifting his hand he brushed away Arthur's hair that hid the bandages. "I'll drag that sorry gronk right back to this bed side to apologise himself."

Arthur's single working eye widened as he stared at Chris who smiled his bright easy going smile. Arthur felt regret, regret that his hand in this had taken that smile away at one point.  
"Do your best Chris….and come home safe."

"You got it mate." Chris smiled once more before he turned away and head back home. Back to wait for Jett.

…

"Are you sure about this mon ami?" France asked Arthur, watching as the Englishman took another sip of his tea. It had surely gone cold by now.

"Not in the slightest." Arthur responded simply. "But he wasn't going to stay no matter what I said and if we tried to restrain him we'd only push Australia away from us more."

"Are you suggesting this might become a civil war?" Francis asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"Is that so preposterous?" Arthur asked, opening his right eye and lowering the tea cup to look at Francis.

"It's just that…." Mattie spoke up from behind France, sounding small and nervous as ever. "Jett isn't…"

"Jett isn't a country. He's not even a part of a country. He's a remanent form the past just like Prussia. Hell even Prussia is the East of Germany, Jett's not even that." America finished for his brother, bluntness being needed and Matthew simply didn't have it. "He can't fight a civil war with the true owner of Australia."

"I'm blind aren't I?" Arthur asked coldly, immediately forcing Alfred to shut his mouth with a snap. "This is proof enough isn't it?" Arthur demanded, his fingers hooking violently into the bandages and tearing them free despite America trying to stop him.

With the bandages no longer in the way they could all see Arthur's blinded eye. A scar from the machete that had dealt the blow ran right thought Arthur's left eye. His once perfect flesh marred and angrily inflamed around the gash, standing out violently against his pale complexion. They all had to see the damage caused by someone who supposedly no longer existed.

"This is proof! Right here this injury is proof that his is very much a country, he is very much real and it was very much my mistake to not see it in time." Arthur's hand pressed against the wound, wincing at the sting it caused.

"You idiot." America growled. "Why'd you rip the bandages? Now I have to re-do them…" Alfred stepped forward to do it but was stopped by Arthur's upheld hand.

"Toby." He addressed New Zealand softly. "Please give me my new coverings." New Zealand nodded in his usual nonchalant way and reached into his pocket, retrieving an eye patch. Arthur smiled at seeing the old thing. "It's been a while… Thank you for minding it all this time." Taking it Arthur worked on tying it around his head but his shaking fingers fumbled with the strings.

"I got it." Toby murmured taking over from Arthur's trembling hands to tie the eye patch in place.

"That's from your pirate days isn't it…?" Francis smiled almost fondly when he saw the old thing. "How nostalgic mon ami."

"Frog face…" Arthur spoke casually.

"Oui?"

"Don't call me your friend." There was a collective smile throughout the room, perhaps Arthur really wasn't as damaged as they'd all feared.

…  
…(Back with Jett)  
…

Jett's mind was chaos, everything was dirty and foggy. He could hardly make sense of his surroundings but he knew he was bleeding and that he was being touched, something painful was being done to him.

Even as the fire spread through his body from the wound on his shoulder Jett was unable to completely shake the darkness of sleep. But the pain was familiar, cold hands intentionally took their time causing each new flash of fire through his body. Carefully judging how much pain to inflict in each thrust, carefully taking in the sounds he made.  
_Arthur_.

Without thinking Jett's mind conjured up and image of England. But he was no longer injured by his machete, he was completely fine and dressed in the clothes he wore back when he'd visit Jett to check on his progress in Australia. The conjured up image of Arthur looked exactly as Jett remembered him from those times.

The image Arthur reached out, fingers danced across Jett's frozen body towards the place he'd been shot. There was a brief paused as Arthur's fingers darted over the wound almost gently but it was a fleeting act of gentleness and in the next second his nails buried themselves deep within Jett's flesh.

Blood began to pour anew from the wound that had once dried over and stopped bleeding profusely was torn open by Arthur's nails.

_No…this isn't right._  
Jett's mind urged him to see past the image created by fear.  
_Arthur wouldn't do this again._

"It's just a small lesson, Jett. You can bear that much right?" Arthur whispered him as more blood was set free, causing Jett to cry out. He felt his head just emerge from the murky waters of unconsciousness but Arthur did not disappear. If anything it became more real, the pain he felt was real, the person that sat by him inflicting it was real also but he could only see Arthur.

And so he did all he'd been taught to do. He begged Arthur to stop. He wanted to scream, scream he learnt his lesson that he didn't need any more but no matter how hard he tried his head kept getting pushed back under the dark waters into the dark sleeping world. He struggled between the waking world and the nightmare land.

A cry must have gotten out because suddenly the pain lessened and Arthur's face twisted in surprise, as though he couldn't understand why he had stopped his own torture. Arthur looked angry and Jett felt afraid until he heard a quiet voice muttering to him.

"I'm sorry Jett." It was not Arthur that he could hear, instead it was a soothing voice that whispered to him, taking his mind away from the Arthur delusion that haunted him. A gentle hand pushed his hair back, someone was comforting him in the waking world. "Just a little more of this and you'll feel better. Arthur was cruel to you wasn't he? Causing you so much pain."

Jett was holding onto something, it felt like someone's body and it was warm so Jett tightened his grip, trying to remain in the world of the waking with whoever it was that spoke to him, giving him comfort.  
"They were both cruel weren't they? Shooting you right in this vital place."

Suddenly the pain was back, white hot fire ran through Jett's body and he saw the image Arthur grinning down at him, knife in hand pushed into his shoulder but he could not cry out, his voice was locked. All the while his comforter whispered to him.  
"Arthur and Alfred are cruel aren't they? Doing this to you."

This time Jett did scream, Arthur smiled when he screamed and the waking world and dreaming world began to melt together, Jett saw Arthur's fingers knuckle deep in his wound, replacing the conjured up blade and he only screamed all the louder. Was he to be punished so harshly for what he'd done to Arthur? No…the comforting voice told him that Arthur and Alfred were the cruel ones.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." A gentle caress on the cheek urged Jett's eyes open slightly. The image of Arthur blurred in and out of focus, occasionally being replaced with another familiar form. Between the moments Arthur was visible and not Jett could see Germany over him, hovering close with a hand gently touching his cheek, his comforter was Ludwig.

A gentle pressure on his forehead brought Jett further out of the dreaming world as he felt Germany's hand pushing hair away from his head. Ludwig was terribly gentle with Jett. Arthur was never this tender with Jett and the agony from his wounded shoulder served to remind him that Arthur would never be that gentle. A soft kiss was pressed to his head and Jett felt some of his pain fading, it still ached and stung but his focus was on Ludwig, no longer the false Arthur.

"I'll make sure they don't cause this pain anymore." Jett wanted to believe Ludwig, he wanted to reach out and cling to him tightly. Arthur was no longer in sight, the hellish image and pain fading away as Jett's arms stretched out to try and find the security that lay with Germany.

"Please…" Jett's weak voice was crying out for safety. He wanted to be close to Germany in this delusional state. He wanted Ludwig to send the fear and pain away.. "Lud…wig…"

"Ja. I understand." Ludwig's kind voice whispered to him comfortingly and he took Jett's hand in his own. Whatever came after that Jett couldn't tell. He smiled before his eyes slipped shut again and he was left in the darkness but this time there was no pain and no nightmares. It was a beautiful rest.

"_I'll keep you right here with me. You can be mein_."

Jett's eyes shot wide open as he awoke with a start. Had he been dreaming?  
When he tried to sit up right in the bed however his body rewarded him with a sharp stab of pain. It was as though his own body was saying '_Look what you did! Now you gotta pay for it sucker_!' His body was an asshole.

Jett's fingers pulled away the bed sheets, revealing his bandaged torso. He'd been cleaned up and patched up, perhaps it had something to do with his nightmare? He could have been feeling that pain from his treatment. Jett thought about how Arthur and Ludwig had mixed together in his feverish dream.  
No, surely not.  
Germany was his protector. The nightmare had just showed Arthur hurting him, that was all.

Pushing away those thoughts Jett tried once again to sit up, finding this time his body wasn't as big a jackass and allowed him to slowly sit up right. It was sunny outside and now that he was sitting Jett could see the room clearly. It was the same room he'd woken up in with a hang over some time before this. It was still clean and still heavenly but Jett noticed some changes.

There were more locks on the door for one, that would have been unsettling but Jett shrugged it off as a simple need for security after his attack on Arthur. Jett quickly turned that thought path off, Arthur was the last thing he wanted to think of.

Something else that caught Jett's notice was the pile of things in the corner. _His_ things. When had they gotten there? At a glance Jett recognised that most of his belongings were clothing and much to his joy a little spider scuttled out from under the bags, some of his home had come with his clothes it seemed.

"Hey there little guy." Jett smiled, slipping out of bed though he was damn careful not to upset his touchy body a second time. Wandering over to the bags Jett knelt down by the little spider and was surprised when it jumped on him.

"Oh, a little jumping spider are ya? I suppose you're small enough not to worry Germany. If you were a huntsman he might have kicked you out." Still beaming Jett let the little critter scuttle his way up his arm. Jett found the spider to be adorable, jumping spiders were one of the cutest spiders that frequently occupied their house.  
Still he didn't let the little guy crawl into his bandages, getting a spider in his wound wouldn't be a pleasant experience for man or spider. So gently, careful not to squish the little guy, Jett took him into his palms and set the spider down on the table.

"Keep out of trouble. Make a little home somewhere in here and you'll be fine." Jett took another look around the clean and obviously bug-less room. "Though you might need to eat out, there's not much on the menu in this place." The spider looked up at him with those big eyes, almost like he was actually listening to Jett and the moment he stopped talking the spider bounced off somewhere unseen. Looks like he had a new roommate.

Jett was smiling to himself at the thought when his eye caught something shiny, his flip phone. Crouching down by the pile Jett picked up the phone and flicked it open, eyes widening when he saw how many messages he had. Almost all of them from Chris and a fair few from Zea as well.

Missed calls, piles of texts, all starting from yesterday. Seemed he was being missed by his brothers. Jett sighed with a faint smile, they must have been worried. He would get back home to them and put their mind to rest. Just as he was finding that he had no credit to text his brother with the overly secure door opened. Standing in the doorway with a surprised look on his face was Prussia. Jett looked to him from where he stood by the pile of clothes and bags.

"Morning." He greeted him casually, moving to wave but winced and grabbed at his shoulder. No waving then.

"Ah….morning." Prussia looked uncertain for a second but before long his usual grin came into place and his hands rested on his hips in a stance of arrogance. "The little baby you was out like a light for ages. What a little scratch put the big scary Jett on his ass? Keseses!"

"Oi! It's a bullet wound, let's see you walk away from this oh great Gilbert!" Jett shot back, his pride feeling the sting more than his shoulder.

"That's the great and awesome Gilbert to you loser!" Prussia crowed proudly.

"When you say 'and' it sounds like 'und'." Jett said in a deadpan voice, having nothing better to retort with.

The two of them were silent after that, staring at one another but finally Prussia grinned and walked forward to slap Jett on the back. Cheeky bastard.  
Jett winced but laughed with Gilbert, mates were mean to each other and Gilbert was shaping up to be a great mate.

"Where's Germany?" He asked once the burning on his backside dulled and their snickering stopped. Prussia turned away from Jett, waving his hand back and forth nonchalantly as he answered.

"Downstairs with the little Italian." Prussia sounded alright but he'd turned away so Jett couldn't see how he gnawed on his lip. "Sounds like he came to see you."

"Italy?" Jett was surprised. Sure Italy mentioned being friends but it'd all been so fast that Jett had missed it.

"Ja and the Japanese one to." Prussia added with a shrug. "Having a little meeting they are. I suppose it's like the lamest welcoming party ever, or something."

Jett frowned, both frustrated that Gilbert didn't face him when talking and nervous about seeing Italy and Japan. While he was worrying about this Prussia was worrying about him.

"Hey…" Jett looked back at Gilbert who still refused to face him. "Shouldn't you…maybe be going home now?" Jett wasn't sure what to make of Gilbert's careful tone. "Isn't it time you get back to your normal life…?"

Before Jett had the chance to reply there was another figure at the door. In fact there were another three.

"Aus-tra-li-a~" Was all the warning that Jett got before he was all but attacked by Italy. The over active country flying through the door to tackle hug the unsuspecting Jett. Wincing Jett was pushed back by the impact of Italy's hug and the two ended up on the ground, Jett's injured body screaming in protest.

"Italy!" At the doorway Jett could hear Germany shouting. "What was I just telling you on the way up here? What did I just tell you?" He demanded furiously and Italy began to 'Ve' in terror, clinging to Jett.

"Ah, it's alright mate. We're fine." Jett muttered, rubbing his shoulder with a cringing smile. "You to Italy, you 'right?" Jett asked looking down at Italy.

"Ve. Ci, ci, mister Australia-" Italy looked up at him and froze. Jett actually felt him tense in his arms and begin shaking in fear. Had he done something wrong? Faster than Jett thought possible Italy leapt up and hid himself behind Germany, still shaking in fear.

"Italia-kun…" that was Japan's voice. Appearing from behind both Germany and Italy the frowning male looked towards Jett before scolding Italy in his quiet voice. "You're being rude…"

Jett was glad to see both Italy and Japan were the same as he remembered. Italy no longer wore that strange hat or uniform and his eyes were rightfully closed again. Japan wore all white, spic and span with his unreadable face. It was comforting to see that they were perfectly normal. Jett felt that somewhere along the way they'd lost some normality.

"Ve, ve…" Italy whined weakly. "Bu-But…scary…" Jett realised why Italy was hiding and touched his face, the scar was visible. Not to mention the rest of him was also. He knew his body was a disaster and instantly felt guilty for frightening Italy.

"I'm sorry mate." He apologised with a sigh and Italy perked his head up in surprise. "I'll get a shirt on and find something to cover my face with. Just close your eyes until it's done." Jett felt ill, knowing his appearance alone sacred Italy. However as he began to turn away those familiar small arms wrapped around his torso, squeezing him tightly.

"Ve, don't cry mister Australia." Italy cried out in a pitiful voice.

"Are you mad? There's no way I'd cry." Jett tried to pull away but as he did Italy moved in front of him, stopping him with outstretched hands and Jett saw that he was shaking. Was…Italy the one crying?

"H-Hey mate…" Jett struggled with what he was meant to do. Italy was such a weak little thing and Jett was so rough, what was he meant to do with a crying country? Awkwardly Jett knelt down and took Italy's hand into his own, finding that he treated Italy almost like a child.  
He didn't notice how Germany's eyes went wide at the sight, as though he'd seen it somewhere before.

"Sorry, sorry…" Italy sobbed softly while his free hand rubbed at his eyes meekly. "I hurt mister Australia's feelings…I'm such an awful little Italy."

"Hey now, that's not true. Don't go crying like that Italy." He spoke gently to Italy, reaching out to pat his head and smile. "You're much cuter when you smile don't you know? We're going to be good mates so it's important that you smile happily, got it?"

"Mister Australia…" Italy looked at Jett past his hands, sniffling with tears still in his eyes. "Feliciano….please call me…Feli." Jett blinked in surprise but quickly returned to smiling, hoping to ease the Italian's fear.

"Feli. Please don't cry." Italy stared at him but slowly his goofy smile came back and with tears still running down his cheeks he lunged into Jett's arms, hugging the kneeling nation tightly. This time it came naturally when he embraced Italy. This little cry baby was going to be his ally?  
What a nuisance, he'd have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he didn't get hurt. Jett would just have to protect little Italy.

It was nice to be needed.

"Oh and Feli, call me Jett. No more mister Australia nonsense okay? Friends don't call each other mister." Italy shifted back, rubbing away tears with a smile.

"Ci. It's a deal, we're friends now ci?." Italy held out his pinky and Jett hesitated, was he really going to pinky promise like an anklebiter? Well…he couldn't say no to Feli when he looked so naively hopeful.

"Yeah. Friends." Jett smiled back to Italy and behind the two of them Japan turned to Germany who smiled faintly.

"See? They'll be perfectly alright." Germany reassured Japan.

"Hai, seems so." Kiku agreed, looking back to Italy as he continued to bug Jett. Jett was more lenient with Italy than Japan had expected. Jett had never struck him as a kind hearted nation but he treated Italy tenderly and even allowed him to act childish without growling at him.

"Is it really alright to let Australia spoil him?" Kiku asked. Germany always protected Italy but he didn't outright spoil him, he'd still scold and shout but it seemed Jett couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Ja. Shouting at Italy is my job." Germany chuckled before noticing Italy reaching for a vase. "Italy!" And thus that shouting job came into place. Startled Italy jumped and knocked the vase from its perch despite Germany's efforts.

"I got it!" Jett cried, diving for the vase but forgot all about his shoulder. The hand that was meant to grab the vase instead flew to his injured shoulder and instead of catching the vase he just fell to the ground with it. The vase shattered and Italy started to cry.

"Shit…sorry." Jett grumbled sitting up and looking at the remains of the vase, frustrated with himself. "That was dumb."

"Nein. It's alright but you're being reckless. Let me see your bandages." Germany walked to Jett, seeing that he had at least not torn his stiches. "Gut, you've not opened the wound."

"Australia-san." Japan spoke up and both Jett and Ludwig looked to him. "How were you injured?" Jett frowned, did they not know?

"Ah that's…." Jett began but Ludwig shook his head, silencing him.

"A simple accident." He answered instead. "It'll heal soon." Jett wasn't sure why Ludwig lied but for the time being he didn't question it. If Japan was aware that Ludwig was lying he didn't speak up, sensing the mood and all. Italy on the other hand didn't notice a thing.

"Jett, Jett!" Italy's arms began flying around excitedly as he spoke. "Can we play a game? Let's play a game, let's play soccer, soccer!"

"Dummkopf!" Germany barked. "Did you not just see he is injured? How can you be such a scatter brain…?" Italy began to whine again and Jett laughed.

"Well…maybe not soccer but we could still play a game." Jett suggested. "How about we just play hide and seek?"

"That's a child's game." Germany started to object but once again Italy's arms were sent flying in excitement.

"Hide and seek? Hide and seek! Ci, Ci! Let's play!" Italy bounced out of the room before anyone else could object and even Germany seemed to notice the hopelessness of trying to argue. Grunting unhappily he glanced to Jett.

"Why a children's game?"

"I can hide and not move. Besides the essence of hide and seek is silence so maybe Feli will quiet down a little." Jett smiled before adding with a mischievous smile. "Or will be easy to find. You wouldn't want to lose would you Germany?"

Ludwig tensed before opening his mouth to protest but right at that moment the two noticed that Japan was gone. He'd quietly vanished without their notice, looks like Japan might be the hard one to find.

"Why am I the seeker?" Germany asked in a disgruntle tone.

"Because you were the unlucky one this time. Besides with your big body your hiding places are limited." Jett enjoyed the way Germany's eye brow twitched in irritation at his comment. "Are you afraid you'll lose Germany?" Jett teased him and suddenly Ludwig's eyes were determined.

"I will not lose." He said firmly.

"I won't either." Jett replied with a confident grin.

"We'll see. You have one minute." Ludwig allowed, standing with his back to the door so that Jett could escape to find a hiding place. So in the end the big mean and oh so serious Germany ended up playing a children's game.

"Hey Gil!" Jett called, noticing the abnormally quiet Prussia standing just outside of the door as he exited to find a hiding spot. "You gunna play or what man?"

"Hmpf. If the awesome me plays you'll all be bigger losers than you are already! Keseses!" Perhaps he was better when he was silent. Jett smirked back at him.

"Fine. We'll see who is the loser, let's see who gets caught first." Prussia grinned at him and the two of them bumped fists before taking off, they only had a minute to hide after all. Jett was at a disadvantage though, he did not know this house like Germany or Prussia.

"Hey stop following me!" Prussia growled and he and Jett began to shove on another to try and get ahead. "The awesome me knows the best spot, you can't have it!" Without really meaning to the two of them ended up fighting over a hiding place. Prussia and Jett both wanted to use the top shelf of one of the spare rooms.

After a short scuffle over the little crawl space Prussia got the upper hand and pushed Jett out, smirking in victory.  
"Hah! The awesome me wins, later loser!" Poking his tongue out while pulling his bottom eye lid down and slammed the door shut right in front of Jett's face.

Steaming and seriously considering yanking the German out and beating him Jett heard the sound of heavy footsteps down the hall. Had it really been a whole minute already?

"I'm coming, ready or not." He heard Germany call through the house, whatever embarrassment he felt about playing a children's game gone and he sounded surprisingly in to it. Jett looked around the room wildly before pressing himself to the wall by the door, afraid he might spot him if he stood in the door way. Damn that Prussia, because of him he'd run out of time to hide!

In the cupboard Jett swore he heard Prussia snickering. Fuck. Him.  
Grinding his teeth together Jett listened at those heavy foot falls began to grow louder and closer with the occasional pause and opening of a door. Jett was already giving up hope when he heard the move beautiful sound in the world. Italy screaming.

He wailed from the other end of the house, no doubt being spotted by Germany.

"Italy!" Germany roared. "You're meant to hide!" Jett snickered, obviously Italy hadn't quiet been able to find a hiding place and got spotted by Germany. "Hey! Get back here." Germany was running after Italy now, in the opposite direction of Jett. "Italy!"

As Italy lured Germany away Jett let out a sigh of relief and crept out of the room, hoping to find somewhere better than Prussia's stupid cupboard!  
He was growing desperate once the sounds of Germany chasing Italy died down, signalling that Italy had been caught but he couldn't hear Germany's boots as he walked yet either so he wasn't terribly close.  
Still Jett felt time quickly vanishing and he still had nothing of use. The best he got was under a bed or something, surely they had better than that!

Jett paused when he noticed something strange standing ahead of him. The same shadows creature he'd seen the day before at England's house. It took Jett a good long time to recognise what it was but he realised it was one of those things his native friend told him about. A mini? No that wasn't right…a Mimi.

Tall and terribly thin with an almost ghost like body the creature peered around the corner at Jett before vanishing away.  
"Hey wait a second…!" Jett called softly but realised his mistake when he heard Germany moving his way, definitely having heard him. Without a second thought Jett took off after the creature.

Mimis were something like fairy people, at least that was all he had to compare them to. He'd seen plenty of strange creatures in his time in Australia. He and England shared that magical trait and it seemed his native friend had too, although the creatures in Australia were somewhat more terrifying than the English creatures.

Tales of sand creatures that snatched up women and monsters that ate up children, Jett had never particularly liked magical elements and had profusely denied seeing them when England asked but he'd always seen them. Just like he'd seen England's fairy friends stop him from cleaving him in two.

As he rounded the corner Jett saw it again, this time standing in the middle of the hall like a statue. It pointed up at the ceiling, once, twice, three times at the roof. Looking between Jett and what appeared to be solid wall…it vanished.  
Mimi were known to be safe and kind beings that belonged in a different world to the humans but at the same time Jett knew they had a taste for mischief and games in particular.  
So it wanted to give Jett a little hand did it? Fine, he'd take it. Grinning Jett dashed over to the place the creature had been, looking up and sure enough there it was.

"An attic? Perfect." The only problem was that the attic appeared to be forgotten, which would have been fine but he didn't see any way of opening it immediately and those steps were getting louder.  
At first his was discouraged, what if he was just being tricked and the game the Mimi was playing was at his expense?

Looking around desperately Jett noticed a string just stuck from the ceiling. It must have been stuck up in the door, if he could just reach that he'd be able to pull the attic ladder down. Even if he jumped for it however he'd never reach. Again he was frustrated, the Mimi could have snatched the rope down for him right?

To make matters worse it looked like there was nothing he could climb on to get up to it. Perhaps he needed to find a different hiding place? Just as he was about to turn back and head the other way though he heard Germany approaching from the other side and this was a dead end path!

Panicked Jett turned back to the ceiling, eyes looking around for something to help him. Jett's eyes caught something a little troubling however.  
Sitting on the rope he needed was one of those little feral fairies.

Feral fairies were a troublesome breed of creature and he didn't even need to learn that from his native friend as these creatures came from England. The fairies that travelled to Australia with their English humans were not accustomed to the rough landscape or the style of magic that Australia had and rather quickly they became pests.  
Adapting their talents and skills to live here comfortably also brought with it a mischievous attitude that caught Jett plenty of problems in the past and so seeing one now wasn't exactly comforting.  
The thing tinkered at him, no doubt laughing when it saw his predicament.

"Come on, help me out little mate." Jett hissed at the fairy. The fairy seemed to consider it but only poked its tongue out at him. Jett liked the Mimi much more than this pest.

But oddly the Mimi and Fairies seemed comfortable with one another, so perhaps something good could be found from them?  
"Pull that rope down and I'll pay you back for sure. What do you say?" Jett offered, hoping that the fairy would agree when there was something on the table for it.

Finally the rope swung down and Jett smiled. The little fairy flew around his head a few times, tugging on his hair and clothes while it giggled.  
"Yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll be sure to remember our deal." Jett spoke quickly as he yanked the ladder down, with his way up secured he wasted no time climbing up into the forgotten attic and pulling the ladder up after him, just in time for Germany's footsteps to pass under him.  
Jett let out a huge breath of relief; he'd not be losing to Prussia today!

Now that he was safe however Jett had the time to look around his hiding place and oh gosh oh damn there was dust! Beautiful glorious dust!  
Jett grinned as he crawled around in the old attic, it looked as though no one had been in it for a century! There were boxes littered around and although it was still neat and organised the sheer fact it was no longer spotless filed Jett with glee, he didn't feel like the grubbiest thing in here!

'_!_' A little tinkle and tug on his ear reminded Jett he wasn't alone. Sitting back against the wall he looked at the shiny little fairy. Its light wasn't as sparkly as England's friends or as bright. In fact it really did look feral, its bushland made clothes torn and rugged with little pick knives and bones hanging around its body. Jett had to look really hard to see it was a little girl like creature with long ears and strangely glowing skin.

"I owe ya one okay?" Jett chuckled, patting the thing on the head with his finger gently. It yelped and cursed at him in its little tinkling voice only making him laugh more. "You know I haven't seen any of you guys in years. Where'd you even come from…?" Jett frowned when he thought about the Mimi and feral fairy.

What would cause them to appear now of all times?  
As Jett tried to find the reason the little fairy kept tugging on his hair, what did it want?

"Hey, lay off!" Jett snapped before looking at the little fairy girl. She looked just about ready to cry, surprised Jett reached out to cup her in his hands.  
"Hey, I didn't think you guys could cry. Why are you getting all upset?" The fairy sat in his palm and began to rub her face, no doubt denying her tears though Jett couldn't translate what she said. Funny, he swore that once upon a time they understood each other.

She looked up at Jett with an angry pout and began to point at his face wildly. Were they going to play charades now? Standing in his hands she began to draw on his palm, her glowing fingers leaving a string of dust behind them, printing a slowly fading image on his skin.

What she drew made Jett snort, she drew what looked like a deformed Chris. When he laughed she bit his thumb causing him to yelp and grumble, damn fairies had sharp teeth in Australia.

"Chris, eh…? Is he missing me?" Jett wondered. Chris had never been able to see the fairies but they all gathered around his light. It was sad really, like the old world remembered him but he was oblivious, only Jett could see them. The little fairy nodded.

"Want me home do you?" Again she nodded.

"Is that why I can see you again?" This time she shook her head and Jett smiled sourly.

"Is it because I'm a country again…?" Now she nodded and Jett sighed. "You must be angry with me, eh?" When she shrugged Jett only laughed.

"No, I guess not. A little feral thing like you wouldn't care would you?" She smirked at him and bit his hand again. "Cheeky little shit. But…I'm glad to see you guys again. Kinda missed you lot, though I could do without the Dooligah." Both country and fairy shuddered before snickering.

"What the hell!" From downstairs there was a scream, sounded like Prussia. "Japan when did you get in here?!"

"I-I tried to tell you." Japan said back. "I was…in here the whole time." Looks like Prussia did end up sharing his hiding place.

"Aha!" Germany's victorious cry sounded next, followed by the slamming open of a door and Prussia yelp. Jett won that round. Grinning smugly Jett glanced to the fairy who also snickered gleefully.

"Looks like we're the winners, eh?" Beaming Jett held out his finger and the fairy hit it with her little fist. Cute, making friends with invisible creatures. People would think him as mad as England.

After the sound of Prussia being pried out of the cupboard ended there was silence and Jett wondered if they'd forgotten about him. Germany's footsteps passed under his hiding place once more and Jett swore he could hear Ludwig swearing softly in German.  
Was he getting frustrated?

"Jett." When Germany called him Jett had to hold his hands over his mouth to stop from laughing, they really couldn't find him? "Everyone else is found, come out now." It was bait and Jett knew it, if he shouted back or came out Germany would be on him and be victorious. No, no, he'd wait right there until Germany gave up in frustration.

Silence.  
More footsteps.

"Jett?" Another call, further away this time.

Silence.  
Louder footsteps.  
Cursing.

"Come on out, game is over!" An angry call.

Silence.  
Banging doors open and close.  
Loud cursing.

"Jett. I'm getting annoyed. Are you going to be so childish?" Angry growls and snickering from both fairy and Jett.

"He's going to lose his mind." Jett whispered to the little fairy as they snickered but suddenly the game changed up a little bit.

"Jett. When I find you you're going to be in huge trouble." Germany sounded like he was checking each and every room twice now and Jett wouldn't be surprised if the house was turned upside down when he did finally decide to come out.

"Come out now and I'll forgive you for being childish." Germany offered but Jett didn't budge and downstairs he heard something smash. Flinching Jett glanced to his fairy friend who looked back at him in surprise. Was it silly that Jett felt a little bit…scared?

Was Germany really angry?  
Was he really going to get into trouble?  
Jett began to feel uncomfortable and found himself twitching and fidgeting every time a door was slammed shut downstairs.

"Maybe we should go down…?" The fairy shook her head wildly and began to draw on his hand, she drew a big EXIT sign. "What run away? A bit dramatic don't you think?" Jett asked but the fairy was tugging on his clothes violently. "Cut that out." Jett shouted when she tugged on his hair, realising a moment too late his mistake.

Silence.  
Silence….  
Silence….

Laughter.

"Found you." Suddenly the dark and dusty attic was flooded with light and the ladder fell down with a loud bang. Jett found himself pressing up flat against the wall behind the boxes he'd skited behind to hide. Slowly the sound of Germany climbing the ladder could be heard and Jett felt his heart pounding. When did getting to play hide and seek become such a terrifying game?  
Sure back at home he played human sacrifice sometimes but that was designed to be a scary game of catching and running, this was just hide and seek!

Jett saw Ludwig's large shadow fall over the room as he stood, no doubt looking around for him. Maybe if Jett was lucky he could be overlooked and Germany would leave. That was a possibility right? Well it was until a large hand wrapped around his ankle and dragged him from his hiding place.

With a cry of alarm Jett found himself pulled from his hiding place and caught under Germany, pinned very securely to the ground. Jett's heart was beating away rapidly in his chest and he could feel adrenaline pumping through him. Looks like Germany even took childish games seriously when challenged.

Leaning down close to the captured Jett Germany cracked a cold smile.  
"I told you before didn't I? I win."

Jett felt completely frozen under Germany, it was too familiar and far too frightening. Hell even as he stared up at Ludwig's blue illuminated hues he could have sworn he saw green eyes staring back at him. A silence began to grow between the two of them and Germany's expression gradually shifted into an undefinable expression. They were hardly an inch away from one another and if Ludwig noticed it he certain didn't remedy it.

"Jett." Ludwig murmured his name in a quiet breath and strangely Jett found himself trying to turn away from Ludwig, only to have his wrists caught and pinned down above his head. "No escaping. I won so you have to face your punishment for making me angry. Didn't I give you a fair chance to come out?"

"Germa-" Jett began to protest but a gloved hand quickly covered his mouth, silencing his voice.

"No speaking. You lost. This is what happens when you lose." Germany was speaking to him in that quiet tone, holding him with those unshifting hands and watching him with those cold eyes. Jett could hardly breathe anymore, what was it that Germany wanted from him…?

Germany lent down till his face was out of Jett's line of vision, resting just above his shoulder and neck, Jett tried to question him but it came out as a muffled, grumble of unintelligible sounds. Ludwig's grip on his wrists tightening warningly.

"Not a word." He reminded him icily and Jett obeyed, unsure of what kind of situation this was. As the silence lingered on Jett became distinctly aware of where Ludwig's knee resided between his legs, jammed up against his vital region almost painfully. He wanted to complain and have him move it but he didn't dare utter another sound.  
Satisfied that he kept his mouth shut Germany turned his attention to the form of 'punishment' he wanted to employ.

Jett flinched violently, his back lifting off the ground a little bit as he felt something warm and moist dart against his neck. It didn't take a genius to realise that it was Ludwig's tongue. He squirmed about slightly, mind in a state of disarray as he desperately tried to figure out why Ludwig would lick his neck.  
That was until Gremany's probing tongue sound the sweet spot it was looking for, just at the base of his neck. Unwillingly Jett let out a whine when that spot was found, not even realising he had such a place to begin with. Smirking into Jett's flesh Ludwig stopped licking and for a second Jett thought he was finished.

He was very wrong and a second later Jett let out a shrill cry of pain.  
Ludwig had sunk his teeth into that sensitive spot.  
Jett's arms strained against Ludwig's hold but it only tightened. His legs kicked only to have the knee pressed down harder into his vital regions.  
Finally Jett went so far as to bite Ludwig's hand, his teeth easily making it past the glove and to his flesh. He didn't hold anything back, he bit until he tasted blood and Ludwig jerked back with a growl of surprise.

Jett scrambled up, wiping Ludwig's blood from his lip as the male checked his hand, making sure he didn't bite off a chunk. At the same time Jett noticed some of his own blood on Ludwig's chin. His hand slapped against his neck, finding a small trickle of blood there.

"W-What the bloody hell was that!" Jett shouted once he found his voice. Germany looked at him, almost seeming surprised as though he hadn't realised Jett was there at all.

"….ah." Ludwig's eyes went wide and immediately he backed up, hands held up defensively, giving Jett a good look at how badly his hand was bleeding. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise I'd taken it too far. Bitte, forgive me Jett. That was most definitely too far." Germany began to get angry at himself and Jett's anger melted away seeing how sorry Ludwig seemed.

"How's your hand…?" He asked, sitting in a more relaxed way as he looked up at the standing Germany. "Does it hurt?"

"Nein. It's fine." Ludwig said gruffly even as he cupped his injured hand. Jett noticed that Ludwig's face was flushed red, if it was from embarrassment or shame he couldn't be sure. Deciding that he wasn't even a little bit angry Jett climbed to his feet with a grunt.

"Give it here." He ordered, holding his hand out to Ludwig. The German hesitated and Jett pushed his hand forward more insistently. "Come on then!"

Slowly Germany relinquished his grip on the bitten hand and allowed Jett to hold it. Turning over his gloved hand Jett studied the mark through the glove before taking it off and checking the damage. Jett certainly had a set of chompers on him, Germany might be feeling that for a while.

"Well?" Ludwig asked softly while his eyes lingered on Jett, watching how he held the injured hand gently.

"You're a big boy, you'll be fine. Might sting for a bit though, sorry. Alright let's go." Jett ordered, taking Germany's good hand and began leading him from the attic.

"Where are we going?" Germany asked, surprise easy to spot in his tone.

"To bandage your hand of course. You bandaged me up so it's only fair." Jett said sharply without looking back at Ludwig. "If you complain even once I'll bite you again." Ludwig was wise and kept his trap shut firmly as he was taken through his own house…a few times. He looked at Jett in confusion only to realise that Jett had gotten lost and was trying to hide it. Germany smiled and began to subtly lead them towards Jett's room, letting the prideful nation have his moment in charge.

Once they were back in Jett's room the nation had no trouble locating the first aid kit. Germany had left in on the bench from when he cleaned up Jett's wound. Like a good patient Ludwig sat on the edge of the bed and waited in silence as Jett sorted through the first aid, quietly cursing to himself as he did.

Ludwig watched Jett move about rapidly and he couldn't help but think about how strange it was that Jett had completely moved past their little scene in the attic. Was Jett really so trusting of him? Or perhaps he was desensitised to small acts of dominance after all his time with Arthur? Ludwig wasn't sure…but he wasn't complaining either.

Ludwig knew he'd been too hasty, too riled up but he couldn't help it. He'd been hunting Jett essentially and once he got that image in his head all he wanted to do once he caught him was torture him a little. He'd been so agitated when looking for the crafty little nation and how he found the attic that even the owner of the house had forgotten was beyond Ludwig's understanding. All through the game Germany had been looking forward to catching Jett, thinking that he'd take a little bit of pleasure in hunting him down, though he had not intended to get that caught up in the game.

If he'd not been bitten by Jett…he may have gone further and that would have been far too soon.

"Ha! Got you." Jett declared, pulling Germany's mind away from the game. Looking up he saw Jett coming towards him with bandages and a grin. He'd be lucky to escape this without becoming a mummy. Jett was surprisingly gentle with his hand as he took it into his own rough hands.

Jett's hands were not soft skinned or flawless. Ludwig counted many nicks and cuts and could see where his skin had become rough and calloused, they were working hands. Jett had once been a prisoner at hard labour after all and his country was known for being rough and unforgiving at times, it was to be expected that his hands were not smooth.

"Jett." Ludwig spoke quietly as he watched the younger nation bandage his hands tenderly, as if afraid he may cause further injury if he moved too quickly.

"What is it?" He asked without looking up at Germany, good. He'd not see the bittersweet expression he wore.

"You've told me a lot about yourself already, about you and Arthur but I want to ask a little bit more, if you'll allow me."

"Well, there's not too much more to tell. We're a young country and we're yet to really start any fights…I don't think you'd find it interesting." Jett responded with a careless shrug.

"It's you." Ludwig replied bluntly. "You interest me. We are now allies and friends so it's only natural to ask. Will you tell me?" Jett paused in his bandaging and looked up at Germany.

"Yeah mate. Anything." He agreed before going back to his work, pausing to add some painful disinfectant to Germany's hand. Ludwig smiled, he was oddly agreeable when approached gently.

"Jett, who were you talking to in the roof?" Jett paused and laughed sheepishly, looking embarrassed.

"That is…well… I was talking to a fairy." Germany couldn't believe his ears. Looks like Jett picked up another trait from England he didn't like. "Sounds mad don't it?"

"Ja, a bit." Germany chuckled before adding gently. "But I'll take your word for it. How'd you even find the attic?"

"Fairy friend." Jett answered with another awkward laugh.

"I see. Do you talk to them often?"

"Not really. In fact I haven't seen them in a long time but they used to keep me company when I was alone in Australia. It's not like I had anyone else to talk to after all." Jett explained with a shrug. "I guess that doesn't really make me sound much more sane though does it?"

Germany hesitated after that, taking a small gulp as he did. Jett seemed to notice this as well and turned away from his work on Germany's hands to peer up at the other nation.

"Mate…? Something the matter?" He asked and saw how Germany's gaze dipped away to the floor, as though he feared asking something.

"Jett….do you really….not remember me at all?" Jett was surprised at those words, finding that they didn't fit in logically with anything he knew about Germany.

"Mate…? I…don't really get what you're saying?" Germany grit his teeth together and Jett felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

"So you don't remember. Nein, I already knew you'd forgotten, I was just a child at the time and I had forgotten for a time also but…even so I had hoped that you would remember all the same…" Ludwig muttered softly. "I can't help it, when you're kneeling in front of me like back then, holding my hand like you did back then…"

"As a….child?" Jett repeated, looking down at the hand he held in his own and it just…clicked.

Jett never truly forgot anything.  
It simply got misplaced in his mind and just then Germany had dug up an old memory.

…  
…(Roughly 1838 and 1841)  
…

"Jack!" Groaning softly Jett looked up from where he lay at his boss. "Up, quickly up." He urged Jett to get his ass up and into gear, finding his laziness to be appalling.

"We have a small situation, you'd best come and look."

With a small groan Jett forced himself up, ignoring the pain from the previous days work as he stood. His boss rarely asked him to do things as a nation, rarely addressed him if his elder brother was no involved somehow so Jett was surprised when he was taken south…and met someone entirely new.

And he was annoying.

Standing on the shore line Jett could only blink in disbelief as he saw the ships coming in. They were not from England and this was the largest group of non-English migrants to Australia he'd ever seen.

"Who are those people?" Jett asked looking from the ships to his boss. "We've never had this many foreign migrants before…"

"They're from Prussia." His boss explained simply. "We hadn't expected them to a come here either but it seems they really are just migrating for living purposes."

"Prussia huh?" Jett murmured looking back towards the new settlers that were unloading themselves from the ships. Among them Jett's eye caught a figure that was very obviously not a human. Dressed as a noble and even though Jett had seen his brother's…'pirate' attire in previous years he still found himself staring at the hat on the silver haired male's head. A pair of red eyes glanced towards Jett and a smirk came onto the other nations face. He looked annoying and Jett had a feeling he might punch him if they spoke. So he decided to ignore him.

"Never heard of him."

"You…!" His boss growled angrily at his lack of care. "The Teutonic Knights are very important! Don't dismiss them so nonchalantly brat."

"We'll let them do whatever they like." Jett said casually while wandering off with a yawn. "If they just want to settle here that's fine, we have plenty of space. If anything we have space."

"At least go and greet them!" His boss exclaimed, mortified by how unruly his country was.

"I don't feel like it." Jett muttered while looking up into a tree, searching for a goanna he swore had scuttled up there. "Just let them settle in and send that guy home."

"That guy? What a brat you are." Jett turned at the sound of an unfamiliar voice and found himself face to face with those red eyes. Far too close to him and far too gleefully mischievous. Jett stumbled back with a yelp, causing the other nation to laugh. It was the most obnoxious sound Jett had ever heard!

"Ah keseseses! Why you're nothing but a little kinder!" Jett glared at the other but cleared his throat seeing as this nation was going to be settling in with a few people. They needed to have fairly civil relations for that.

"I'm Australia. I hope you and your people settle in nicely here. Incidentally try not to let the snakes, sharks, lizards, spiders and various other deadly animals kill you over night. In addition to that try not to starve, be positioned or drop dead from heatstroke." Jett smiled but it was paper thin and his eye was twitching. Why the hell did this nation have to be here? Couldn't he just go away?

"Ja! I'm sure this place will do nicely for the awesome people of mine. I am the awesome Prussia!" Jett was about to snap something along the lines of 'then awesomely go home' but the other cut across him as he looked down at a young boy clinging to his leg.

"This here is mein little bruder. Go on introduce yourself." The Prussia urged but the young boy only clung tighter to his cloak and glared at the ground. The boy didn't look too much like his older brother with blonde hair and blue hues that held a constant serious expression, he was also much quieter than the elder which to Jett was a good thing.

"You're being rude." Prussia scolded his brother. "Go on say hello." Slowly the blue eyes turned towards Jett and he was surprised by the serious expression he held.

"Hello. It is a pleasure to meet you." The boy was well spoken when he did open his mouth at least.

"Pleasure's all mine…" Jett murmured finally, deciding against being mean to the younger looking male. The thing was that even though the boy appeared to be younger than him…Jett was pretty damn sure that he was older.

Nations didn't age like humans, it didn't have anything to do with years so much as it did the condition of their countries and when he looked at the boy Jett could see instantly that he held many more years on him despite his small body. Jett frowned, not liking the whole pleasantries bit but…all the same the kid didn't seem half bad and while he'd never vocally admit to it Jett had a soft spot for the ankle-biters.

Taking one knee in front of the young boy that remained half hidden behind his elder brother Jett held out his hand with a stony face. "Really…it's nice to meet you little mate." Jett might have smiled but he had a feeling the kid wouldn't take him seriously if he grinned like the older nation by his side.

The kind stared at him with those cool blue eyes for quite a long time before slowly reaching out and putting his little hand in Jett's larger hand, causing the male to finally smile freely and he shook hands with the kid. Prussia might be loud and annoying but the kid was fine.

"…Will big bruder really die out here?" He asked quietly, no emotion in his voice as he looked up at Jett who glanced up at Prussia before back to the kid in front of him.

"Tell you what, because he's your brother I'll keep the spiders out of his beds okay?" Smiling Jett pat the kid on the head. "But only because you asked."

"Thank you. Mister Australia." The two shook hands like adults and the cold child ended up breaking a smile back at Jett.

"Well looks like we're friends!" The Prussian exclaimed and Jett huffed turning a harsher look onto the other.

"Yeah fine. You can come visit whenever you like, provided you keep your vital regions stealing nonsense at home." Prussia shot his hand out to Jett as well and much like he and the younger male had they joined hands.

After that the Prussian immigrants settled in his land and thankfully they didn't cause any trouble, they were welcome to stay and as a result the Prussia and his little brother would occasionally visit.

"He wanted to come and see the outback." Prussia would explain when they came for one of their usual visits. "Interested in your weird little land down here I guess." Jett didn't mind, it was nice to occasionally have other company and besides, that boy stuck close to him when he showed him around the land.

The kid was young but he was clever and Jett always enjoyed showing him around, whenever they'd leave he'd tell the boy.

"Come back whenever you want. This can be your home too okay?" With a smile he'd send the boy off after doing the usual ritual. Taking a kneeling stance and holding his hand in his own before saying goodbye, waiting for the time they'd visit again.

One day however they didn't arrive on the day that they always seemed to. Jett consoled himself to wait another day…and then another….and another.

They never returned and eventually Jett forgot. Storing away the memory of Prussia and the boy in the very backs of his mind as his focus shifted onto Arthur and the native boy.

Just like that Jett had completely forgotten that he'd already befriended Prussia and Germany.  
Just like that Jett forgot he'd ever had friends like them.

…  
…(Back to present)  
…

"So you did remember us!" Prussia exclaimed, interrupting Jett as he came barrelling into his room, having apparently been spying on the other side of the door. Jett gave a small shrug as he finished bandaging Ludwig's hand and sat back.

"Well I had forgotten to be straight with ya." He admitted with a small frown, having completely forgotten that Prussia had indeed sent some settlers to his island home all that time ago. "I didn't remember until just now. Guess your annoying voice brought back annoying memories."

"Hey! The awesome me is not an annoying memory. You should be honoured the great Prussia decided to visit your lands!" Jett merely smirked, ignoring the silver haired male's injured pride as he looked back to Germany.

"Mate." He murmured, standing up so that he was standing just a bit taller than Germany when he sat on the bed. After a small pause where Ludwig didn't meet his gaze Jett's arms gently wrapped around Ludwig's head, hugging him to his chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to forget about you ankle-biter."

"I'm older than you…" Ludwig choked out, no doubt embarrassed by this affectionate display but hell Jett was embarrassed too! He just had to deal through it with him.

"Yeah but you were only as tall as my knee once upon a time." Jett laughed and Prussia snickered along with him.

"They do grow up to be so big don't they?" Gilbert laughed, after all Germany was younger than him both in age and body but he still easily dwarfed his big brother.

"Cut it out!" Germany barked but the two just kept laughing at him, muttering things between themselves about him being a cute little kid. Ludwig's face couldn't possibly resemble a tomato anymore than it did in that moment.

"Ve, ve! Nihon. Nihon! I found them!" Italy's voice came from the other side of the door and in similar fashion to Prussia's entrance he came flying in only to latch himself to Ludwig's neck.

"Chocking!" Germany growled out, trying to detach to smiling Italian. While Germany struggled to breathe Japan appeared in the doorway.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the open first aid kit and Germany's bandaged hand. Italy noticed it after Japan drew attention to it.

"Ah! Doitsu, doitsu! Are you hurt?" He whined worriedly and Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein, just a cut. Don't worry about it." He lied for Jett's sake. That was good, he didn't want to explain bitting Germany to the others. "Hardly even feel it, Jett was just fussing."

"Keseses, like a little girly!" Prussia added and Jett took a fist full of his shirt, immediately beginning their usual scuffle.

"I won Prussia! You're the girl!" Jett was shouting as the two of them crashed to the ground and began rolling about to try and pin the other.

"Nein! It wasn't fair, Japan ruined my spot." Gilbert argued his case.

"Too bad! Loser, loser, the awesome Prussia is a loser!" Jett was laughing so hard his sides might just split but not for the first time he was punished for getting to bold and during their play fight his stitches got torn. Giving a grunt of pain Jett lost the upper hand and got pinned by Prussia who started to crow about his victory before seeing the blood seeping through Jett's bandages.

"Bruder!" Germany growled, ripping the older German away from Jett as he studied the wound, pulling the stained bandages aside with ease while glaring at Jett as though he was a child.

"Oh my…" Japan murmured, placing a hand over his mouth while Italy began to cry again. Determined not to make a scene Jett sat up and smiled at the two.

"It's fine, can't feel a thing." He was a bad liar…No one believed him for a second.

"You two should go home." Germany sighed finally. "I'll need to restitch this…" There was a glint in Germany's eyes that everyone completely missed…excluding Prussia who turned a sickly shade of green at the thought of Germany tending to Jett's wound again.

"No, no, no!" Italy cried, shaking his head wildly before diving to Jett's side, clinging to his arm tightly. "I want to stay with Jett!"

"Italy…" Germany sighed in agitation but he found it hard to be furious when Italy made that pitiful crying face.

"I agree." Japan said calmly. "I'd not feel right, leaving Australia-san injured without knowing his condition. Please allow us to stay."

"Ah! I know, I know!" Italy cried, his tears turning to excitement. "Let's have a sleep over! Sleep over, sleep over!"

"A what…?" Jett asked, bewildered by the suggestion. "Isn't that for girls or something?"

Italy looked mortified. "Has Jett never had a sleep over?"

"Not that I remember…" He answered uncertainly, what was the big deal.

"How awful. Well we'll be your first sleep over. That makes us the very best of friends!" Italy declared happily. "I sleep over at Doitsu's house all the time."

"Ja…it's true." Germany admitted, looking as though he had unpleasant memories. "How he gets in all the time is beyond me…"

"A sleep over? Well it wouldn't be awesome without the awesome me!" Prussia declared with a grin. "I'm in. You losers would be lost without me."

"I'm quite happy to set up a futon to sleep on for the night." Japan spoke in his usual quiet tone but he was smiling also. "A sleep over sounds quite appropriate to celebrate our new friendship. Germany-san, what do you think?"

Looking between all the extant faces Germany had to fold and with a heavy sigh he finally nodded.  
"Ja. A sleep over to commemorate our new friendship."

After that things moved very quickly. Japan made up beds in the living room for them all. Germany stitched Jett up while shouting at Italy to keep it clean as he made them pasta for dinner. Prussia lounged lazily on the ground while picking out the most awesome movies to watch that night and Jett just…stared. Dumbfounded by the setting he saw. The four of them really were close, they worked perfectly together and Jett felt out of place.

Germany noticed it as well and would occasionally reassure Jett before scolding him about moving while being patched up. Jett wasn't sure why but Ludwig seemed dissatisfied with the patch up and when asked about it he shook his head and told Jett it was simply because the last time it had gone more smoothly, though he looked like he was lying.

"Tomorrow." Jett said once Germany cut the string of the stiches. His attention caught by Jett's sudden speaking he turned to look at him. "I'll go home to get Chris." He decided with a faint smile. "He's been spamming my phone with messages since yesterday. Can't keep him waiting much more."

When he sat in the room that would be their sleep over nest for the night he got a kind of…warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. It felt like home to him and he needed Chris there for it to be perfect. He and Chris would be the perfect Australia in the most perfect treaty with the most perfect new friends.

Jett didn't consider for a second that Chris may not feel that way.

Germany smiled back at him though he was very much aware that Christian may not agree.  
"Your little bruder is welcome here of course. We need him here as well. But don't strain yourself, if your body doesn't feel up to it tomorrow you can wait another day."

"Naw, I'll go grab him tomorrow. I'll be fine." Jett smiled as he made up his mind.

"Yo, you two." Prussia cut in, holding up a few movies for them to pick from. "What do you want to watch?"

"Gah!" Germany shouted in alarm, face exploding bright red when he saw one of the movies that his brother was holding and quickly snatched away. Jett just caught sight of something like bondage on the front. "B-Bruder! Where did you get the?"

"Huh? Oh from the box under your bed." Prussia grinned and clicked his fingers smugly. "You know the one, the box with all your toys and por- ngh!" Prussia's mouth was covered by Germany who quickly put him in a head lock, laughing nervously.

"U-Uh, we'll go upstairs! J-Ja, to get…blankets." With that Ludwig hastily dragged a struggling Gilbert out of the room, still as red as a tomato. Jett could barely contain his laughter, so Ludwig was that kind of pervert? He never would have guessed with how uptight he was.

After that they did end up watching some movies, thankfully none that Gilbert had snatched away from Germany's stash or his own. When the two brothers returned one was red from embarrassment and the other red from being beaten. Despite the fact Gilbert came back bruised he was still laughing and grinning the whole time, denying that he was hurt at all when he obviously was. Brothers played rough sure but Gilbert must have had a death wish.

As the hours passed Jett felt more at ease with the four. Italy cooked like a mad while German hovered over his shoulder cautiously making sure it stayed clean while Prussia, Japan and Australia sat on the carpet watching movies and chatting.  
Soon day turned to night and they were getting hungry.

"You like our manga?" Japan was asking, seeming surprised.

"Well..yeah I mean…it's aright I guess." Jett was embarrassed to admit just how much he liked the stuff, Chris always did laugh at him for it. "Your horror is pretty good to…" He added sheepishly.

"I'd be happy to give you some if you like?" Japan offered and Jett had shot up like an excited child before composing himself to grunt a yes, trying not to blush and stop himself from throttling the laughing Prussia.

"Pasta is ready!" Italy shouted as he entered the room, balancing all the bowls of pasta at once. Immediately Germany leapt up to stop Italy from dropping them all over himself and Germany's lovely carpet.  
As expected the food was brilliant and Italy was only silent when eating, much to everyone's relief.

"I told you that you should always eat good food Jett." Italy beamed after they'd finished eating and were climbing into their beds while Germany took away the plates. Poor Ludwig got stuck with clean up duty. Well…Jett did get up to offer his held but was scolded and sent to bed. Ludwig didn't want him opening up his wound a second time.

"Yeah, it tastes great Feli." Jett agreed as he climbed into the Japanese style bed that had been set up for him, he was surprised at how comfortable it was considering he was sleeping on the ground.

"Much better than that awful English food." Prussia piped in while he crawled into his bed headfirst. Idiot.

"Oh you mean that food that you couldn't even choke down?" Jett asked slyly.

"Hey! I could eat it if I wanted, the awesome me just didn't feel like it."

"That or you're not that awesome-"

"Mgh! Get orf…stupid Gil!" The sounds of two men wrestling around on the ground sounded at Prussia tried to throttle him, dragging their beds together in the process.

"Your foot is in my face!"

"Gut, mein awesome foot with choke you like that English food!"

"P-Please you two." Japan tried to speak but was drowned out by shouting.

"Ow, mein awesome foot! Let go!"

"Mhgh!" Jett growled from around the foot he was biting.

"Ve, Ve! They look so funny! I want to try too."

"I-Italy please. That doesn't mean you can bite me to."

"Hey! Don't pull my hair!"

"I'm not!" Jett snarled but when he looked up at Gilbert in the darkly lit room he saw the shine of his fairy friend, look like she was sticking around and she was pulling Gil's hair mighty hard.

"Chip, Chip!" Gilbrid came to Prussia's rescue, pushing the fairy away. Animals and magical beings had always been friends after all.

"Ouch, ouch! Let go of mein awesome five meters!"

"What the fuck!? I'm not-"

"What the hell are you doing!?" The house shook with Germany's shouting when he came in to see…_this_. The four males each out of their respective beds and rolling about like children. Well, Japan got roped in unwillingly.

"Burder he's touching mein five meters!"

"I'm bloody well not!" Jett snarled, face red at the thought of what he was implying.

"Y-You two…please." Japan tried to warn them.

"Ve, doitsu is mad!"

_Crash!_

"C-Choking! Bruder!"

"G-Gah, can't breathe…wanker!"

"Now settle down you two!"

"Gilbert where the fuck are you touching!? Keep away from my AC!"

"Kesesese!"

And so the night went that not a single one of them got a wink of sleep and Germany left both Australia and Prussia with bruises to regret the day after.

…

Rejection- End.


	5. Chapter 5 Civil-War

_Go Your Own Way  
Civil-War_

_Vital regions next.  
Beatings now._

*** (Enjoy)

(Flash Forward)

_Chris backed up against the kitchen bench, sending dirty pots and pans clattering to the ground but still he pushed his body further back, hand desperately searching for something to defend himself with. _

"_What are you doing little brother…?" The person Chris saw now _looked_ like his brother but not the one he knew. The face that smiled at him now sent his heart pounding violently in his chest. _

"_You're so quiet Chris. What's wrong, your face looks funny." A soft chuckle sounded from the brother look alike as he approached. "You almost look scared."_

_Slowly his elder brother was descending on him, walking closer with every slow step closing the distance between them far too quickly. Still Chris had run out of room to run and could only search blindly behind him for something, for anything. _

"_Are you perhaps…trying to run away from me? Christian?" His body froze, the brother look alike no longer smiled and instead bore an expression of intense hatred that caused Chris's heart to stop dead and leap into his throat. Turning away Chris looked for a weapon but turning his back to the other male was a mistake. Not a moment later the other was on him, the shadow of his body rising up above him._

"_I won't allow it." And the machete came down._

…  
… (Some time before that)  
…

"Have you got everything you need?" Germany was fussing over him. Checking his bandages twice, checking his bag and clothes once over as well before checking his wound for a third time.

"Jeez mate, calm down. I'm just going to pick up Chris." Jett laughed waving off the worried Germany. "Besides, if you make too much of a fuss Italy will wake up."

"Nein, an earthquake wouldn't wake him till he was ready." Ludwig sighed, the two looking back into the living room where Italy and Prussia lay sprawled out, the awesome king snoring contently. "I'm worried that England and America may have already sent people for your burder."

"Yeah, I'm worried too. That's why I'm going right away. I can't leave my brother to get caught by those guys." Jett made a worried face and Ludwig sighed before resting his hand atop Jett's head.

"Don't make faces like that Jett." He muttered, face flushing a faint red as he spoke. "If you make sad faces all the time I'll end up going with you."

"I'm fine really." Jett smiled just to put Ludwig's mind at ease. Ludwig's large hand on his head was comforting in a way. Arthur used to pet his head like this as well…but he'd done it to ignore him and when Ludwig did it he felt a little more seen. Jett didn't want to go back to being on his own so he had to finish his perfect home by getting Chris as well. Maybe he'd stop by and see Zea as well.

"Ve….Doitsu…" Italy's sleepy voice whined and both countries turned to see Italy sitting up and rubbing his eyes. "Eh? Is Jett leaving?" He pouted.

"Just ducking out to grab some things. I'll be back before you know it." Jett smiled and watched at Italy scrambled out of bed on shaky legs to stumble over to them.

"Hug…hug…" Italy held his arms out, standing on tippy toes. At first Jett was taken off guard, not expecting a goodbye hug. "Hug, kiss. Hug, kiss." He kept whining and waving his arms around. After a careful glance at Ludwig –who shrugged with a 'better do it' look –Jett smiled.

"Alright, easy mate." He murmured and warped his arms around Italy. He could feel the Italian smiling and by the side of his head Jett noticed his little curl twitch into a heart. What the hell was that thing? Jett reached out, wanting to grab it but Ludwig caught his hand quickly, confusing him.

"Best you don't pull that…" He spoke from experience no doubt. "Feli, let go. Jett has to go." Ludwig ordered and Feli complained in his usual whimpers as he let go.

"Kiss, kiss." He murmured looking at Jett expectantly. "Goodbye kiss."

Uh….okay…?  
Jett again looked between Ludwig and Italy, finding Ludwig to be of no help this time. So ignoring how awkward it made him feel Jett lent down and kissed Italy's cheek. He could feel his face exploding at the action but Feli seemed overjoyed.

"Eh, doitsu! You say goodbye to!" Italy exclaimed, bouncing up to grab Germany's sleeve excitedly. "Say bye to Jett to!"

"What are you talking about? I already have." Ludwig grunted, again his face flushing red as he obviously understood what Italy wanted. Jett snickered and stepped forward to hold his hand out to Ludwig, hoping that small goodbye would be enough to quell Italy.

Ludwig paused briefly before taking Jett's open hand in his own but much to the Australian's surprise he pulled him into an awkward hug anyway. This time it was Jett that turned tomato red. Ludwig was much taller than him and Jett caught himself staring right into his chest, making him feel rather on the small end of the scale.

_Ludwig is surprisingly warm._  
Jett thought offhandedly. Ludwig's boy radiated warmth but his large hands always seemed cold to Jett. Perhaps it was just his hands? Jett's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms back around Ludwig, hoping Italy would be satisfied.  
_He smells like gunpowder. He has a much sharper scent than me and Chris. Actually…now I think of it Chris always smelt like the beach salt and bush land. _

Jett's mind was starting to wander when Ludwig spoke gently to him.  
"Sorry. Feli would have pestered me if I didn't say goodbye this way. Bitte, bare with it a little more." His voice was hushed against Jett's ear and the Australian got the distinct impression that Ludwig thought he despised close contact.  
And that was true. But he didn't hate this so much, he wasn't going to make a habit of it but it wasn't as though Ludwig's closeness disgusted him.

When Ludwig shifted back Jett turned his head towards him, hoping to say something to put Germany's mind at ease but realised his mistake a little bit late.  
With neither male meaning to their lips connected.  
Ludwig had intended to simply kiss his cheeks as he would to Italy but because of Jett's newness to this form of goodbye he had moved in such a way that accidently caught the two in an unintentional kiss.

The two of them were frozen in the action, both with their eyes wide and blush spreading like wild fire across their faces. Jett was a stranger to kissing and found the sensation to be rather bizarre. Ludwig always seemed like stone so Jett was surprised at the softness of his lips, he wondered faintly if his own mouth was so soft and gentle. Ludwig's hand was around his waist, holding him close while the other rest on his cheek. Jett felt like a girl under Ludwig's larger form and even if it was an accident he didn't want to be the girl when being kissed!

Especially not when it was his first real kiss!  
Rightfully Jett exploded.  
But thankfully he wasn't the only one.

Both Ludwig and Jett seemed to gain control over their bodies at the same time and the two leapt away from one another with a cry of alarm. Their arms flailing back wildly at the dove away from one another, Jett covered his mouth quickly and hid away in the corner so no one could see his glowing face.  
On the other side of the room Ludwig seemed to be doing something similar and the two wallowed in self pity while Italy bounced back and forth between them in puzzlement.

"Ve, what's wrong? Doitsu? Jett? What's wrong?" He asked buzzing between the two of them to try and figure out why they were so mortified. Of course Italy didn't get it.

"I-Italy! Didn't you just see…?" Jett choked out behind his hands. "I…uh we…"

"Ci, you kissed." Italy piped up like it was obvious. "Ve, Doitsu and Jett are cute. Urk!" Ludwig had Italy in a headlock immediately after the words left the little Italian's mouth. Jett peered back at Ludwig from the corner of his eye but didn't dare turn to face him, knowing he was bright red.  
Ludwig looked similar, his face red and eyes closed as his eye brow twitched down slightly in agitation even as he choked poor Feli.

"S-Sorry Australia." He said formally, just about as horrified at Jett. "That…that was not my intention I assure you, it was an accident."

"Y-Yeah!" Jett jumped up laughing nervously as he grabbed up his bag. "M-My bad. I'll be going now! See you when I get home L-Lud!" He shouted before fleeing from the house, slamming the door open as he all but threw himself from it, desperate to escape the awkwardness of that accident behind him as he ran. He'd never, ever tell a soul about that.

"Lud…?" Germany repeated, not sure he'd heard Jett right. Had he just used a nickname on him? Ludwig had almost forgotten about the gagging Italy as he watched Jett's form slowly growing smaller in the distance, when embarrassed Australia ran just about as fast as a retreating Italy. Despite the embarrassment of that scene Ludwig smiled.

"D-Doitsu." Italy gagged, reminding Germany he held the little Italian and immediately let go, watching his gasp for breath.

"Sorry." He murmured with a sheepish smile before noticing something shift from the corner of his eyes. Looking up he saw his bruder had rolled onto his side and was no longer snoring. Ludwig's gaze narrowed slightly knowing immediately Gilbert had been watching them.  
His big bruder was beginning to become troublesome. Ludwig was sure that he was thinking about trying to stop this and Ludwig disliked his growing closeness to Jett just about as much as Gilbert hated Ludwig's closeness to him.

"Bruder are you up?" He asked, trying to keep the edge from his words. It took a while before a reply came from the bundle of blankets.

"Ja. Saw you make a fool of yourself, loser!" Gilbert laughed but still did not face Ludwig and the German knew perfectly well he'd not be laughing if he had responded honestly. "A little bit of an improbable accident, ja? What are the odds of that happening by chance? How unlucky, keseses." Ludwig grit his teeth.

"Ja, very unlucky." Ludwig responded frigidly. Ludwig walked through the living room, past Gilbert into the kitchen. "I'll make breakfast, ja?"

"Ve I'll help!" Italy exclaimed, forgetting about the choking immediately as he bounced after Ludwig like a good little puppy.

"Danke." Ludwig pat Italy on the head before adding. "Don't make a mess."

"Ci!" Italy saluted before diving into the cooking with his usual gusto. Meanwhile Ludwig stole a glance over his shoulder and sure enough his blue hues clashed with glaring red ones. So now Gilbert was even suspicious of small accidents?  
Let's see him try to prove anything.

With his back to Gilbert, Ludwig grinned.

"They're mad." Chris consoled himself as he sat on the edge of his bed. The curtains were drawn in the dusty little room and somehow even the usual critters that scuttled around seemed to have hidden themselves away, determined to keep to keep out of this uncomfortable atmosphere. The sun must have risen by now but Chris couldn't tell, he'd not shut his eyes for hours, having been dragged from sleep by the usual nightmares.  
"Jett's no killer."

_Bloody machete.  
Tear stained smile.  
The dark skinned boy._

Growling Chris pressed his palm against his forehead, willing the hellish images away. Opening his tired eyes Chris glared at the mirror that sat at the end of their bed. _Their _bed. That's right, he had to remember that he and Jett were brothers, this was some sort of rough patch. Once Jett finally came around he's clap him on the upside of the head and they'd go to the beach together.  
As he stared at his reflection Chris noticed something unsettling. The longer he looked at his gaunt face with dark bags under his eyes and the expression of despair be realised he looked like…well…Jett.

Raising his head from his hands Chris pushed himself from the bed rapidly approaching the mirror, placing his hands against it as he stared into his exhausted eyes.  
Sure enough it was there, the proof in his eyes that he had nightmares and no sleep. This was the expression that Jett always wore after waking from a nightmare.

'_He can no longer take your nightmares_.' That's what England said right? Had the reason that he never dreamed before really been Jett…stealing them? His hand formed into a fist against the glass. Had Jett been protecting him from these nightmares? Why? How had he even known, how had he even done it?  
They were linked as brothers and as a country but Jett never mentioned it and Chris never knew the power of a country's bond to go that deep. The only person he could thing of asking was Italy, but when he thought about those two he couldn't imagine them doing anything similar.

For a second Chris swore the image on the mirror was replaced with Jett and he stumbled away from it but it was brief and again the person behind the mirror was him. A ragged and worn him. It was simply too much for Chris to bear anymore and without thinking he slammed his fist into the mirror, cracking the fragile glass.  
A reflection of Jett had scared him, a fucking _reflection_ that didn't even exist.  
Bitting his lip Chris's knees gave out and buckled under him so that he was resting against the mirror, panting heavily.

There was no denying it, Chris was afraid of Jett.  
The nightmares had not only stolen his sleep but planted a seed of doubt in his mind.

"My brother wouldn't keep secrets from me." Chris reasoned with himself, sure that this was all just in his head but when he looked at the mirror the Chris on the other side spoke back to him, putting voice to his doubts.

"_Unexplained nightmares. Secretive attitude."_

"My big brother would never hurt me." He whispered weakly, arguing with his own cracked reflection.

"_A bloody machete."_

"No! He wouldn't!" Chris grabbed his head, fingers pulling at his hair violently.

"_We met on an unmarked grave."_

"Stop it. You're wrong." His mind was betraying him, the voice turning on him in a violent manner.

"_Who's grave was it?  
_There was a pause._  
….Was it yours?"_

"Shut up!" Chris roared, again slamming his fist into the mirror and this time the glass came raining down on him. Some of the sharper and heavier pieces pierced his flesh on the way down but Chris barely felt a thing. Instead he was distracted by the terror he felt when he caught sight of what lay on the ground below him. Under Chris on the broken pieces of glass was no longer a version of Jett or his own face talking back to him.  
It was that boy.  
The boy that was hardly clothed and had dark skin and face like his own was staring back at him from each and every shard of the mirror, dark eyes boring into his chest and then he spoke. For the first time the silent boy spoke to him.

"_Who are you?"_

Chris's eyes widened and at the corners he felt salty tears budding. "I'm Australia…" He whispered, voice cracking on the words.

"_Are you?"_

The boy replied, expression dead. He did not glare but he did not smile, he merely watched through the mirror.  
"Yes! I'm Chris Kirkland, I am Australia!" Chris shouted at the image and the boy looked down with a faint smile.

"_Is that your name? Is it really?"_

Chris gripped at his chest, pain ripping through him unrelentingly, brining him down lower to the ground as he gasped and gagged on his own air. Images tore through his mind again, an offered hand and smile. The bloody field and loss of a generation and the pain that came with death.

"_Forgotten who you are?"_

"I know who I am!" Chris screamed, glaring at the boy in the mirror. "You're not real. You're just some nightmare I had. Go away, never come back…._I'm not you_!"

"Mate…?" An uncertain call sounded through the house leaving silence in its wake. Chris stopped shouting and hardly a spider did scuttle in the empty void left behind after his voice stopped calling out.  
"Uh…Chris I'm home." Chris's head jerked up. He'd recognise that voice anywhere.

"Jett…" Chris breathed, a smile forming past the tears and not a second later he leapt up from the ground, ignoring the glass that cut into his palms and soles of his feet. Ignoring the image of the boy that vanished from the broken mirror shards. It no longer mattered, Jett had come home.  
As he ran to the top of the stairs Chris looked down into the hallway and sure enough standing there in the open doorway was Jett.  
Looking up the stairs at Chris his big brother smiled warmly.

"Good morning bone head. You know it's already midday right? Do you never get up on tim-" He asked but his words were cut off when Chris flew down the steps and right into his arms. Jett stumbled back, dropping his bag as his arms wrapped around Chris as a reflex. Jett's expression softened when he looked down at the younger brother that clung to him. "Yeah, yeah. Missed you to." He murmured, arms wrapping around him tightly.

"I called you and texted you, you fucking gronk!" Chris snapped, pushing away from him to punch his brother's shoulder. "I thought you were passed out in some alleyway or dead for all I knew. Did you have any idea how worried I was? Stupid bloody bogan!" Chris began to rage and Jett took it all laughing sheepishly and apologising.

"I know, I know. I ran out of credit and I only got them last night. Sorry, it won't happen again." Chris let out a heavy sigh and lent forward weakly, head pressing against Jett's chest. Smiling sadly Jett wrapped his arms around Chris's head comfortingly. "I really am sorry. Come on mate, don't get all down on me."

"Bastard…" He muttered softly, trying not to cry. He'd never been so relieved to see Jett in all his life. "Don't ever do that again."

"Yeah, yeah. It's a promise." Collection himself Chris got off Jett and the two went back into the living room as though nothing had happened. Simply happy to be back together once again. Sure Chris ragged out on Jett for a solid hour before they finally decided that lunch was due but that was normal behaviour. For everyone else lunch was twelve but for Australia it was about two that afternoon.

"You hungry? I'll make some sangers if you like?" Chris offered as he walked into the kitchen and Jett collapsed on the couch, only after dragging his bag over of course.

"Yeah, I didn't eat before I left." Jett agreed as Chris started the microwave but suddenly the younger stopped as though a light had been switched in his head. Standing up slowly and still facing away from Jett, Chris spoke cautiously, careful not to let his voice betray him.

"Where were you anyway? Did you crash at someone's place?" He asked, hand tightening by his side. How could he be so foolish?

"Where was I?" Jett asked, sounding a little taken off guard as though he hadn't thought of an appropriate lie before walking in. "Ah right… that is…" Jett stumbled for a story but Chris already knew.  
Shit, how could he so stupid?  
Images of England's face popped into Chris's mind. He knew where Jett had been, he knew what he'd done and who he'd been with. But Chris didn't let his brother know about this knowledge…he couldn't. Not yet.

"Oh yeah. I crashed with Prussia for a bit." Jett answered casually, finally picking a lie that fit well enough. Looks like they were playing the lying game with one another.

"Oh." Chris replied while his fingers drummed away on the kitchen counter anxiously. What was he meant to say? Blurt out that he knew what Jett had really been doing?  
That's what he'd planned on doing but now that Jett was sitting in the room opposite him Chris became increasingly aware of the gap between them. He'd been blinded by relief when Jett arrived home but the numbness where Jett's heart usually sat was still very much there. His brother had come home but only in body.

"Chris. Mate." Chris flinched when Jett called to him. "Machine's beeping." Jett informed him and Chris laughed foolishly.

"Aha…r-right. Yeah. Let's see here…" He murmured, hands shaking slightly as he reached in to pull out their lunch. It smelt bloody gorgeous but it looked like shit. Well, neither of them would complain if it tasted right. "Might be a bit stale." Chris told Jett while walking over with the plates.

"When is it not?" Jett replied with his usual grumble before reaching out to take his plate. His shirt shifted in such a way that…Chris saw something strange. Where those bandages? No one had mentioned anything about Jett being hurt, was it his imagination?  
"Thanks mate." Jett spoke, drawing Chris's attention back to his brother.

"No problem." He was about to sit down but before his body finished preforming the action his eye caught the bag by Jett's foot.  
Sticking out the end of the bag was Jett's machete, blood still caked on its blade.

It was as though a bucket of icy water was tipped over Chris and he abruptly stood from his almost sitting position.

"Y-You know, I'm not feeling too hot." Jet was peering up at him in puzzlement that only got worse when Chris shoved his plate towards Jett. "You can have mine."

"What?" Jett was mortified. "You never even share food and now you want to give me yours? You stabbed me with a fork when I tried to take one of your potatoes, remember?" Jett set down his food and stood so he was eye level with Chris, hand reaching out to touch his forehead. "You dying or something?

"No!" Chris jerked back before adding hastily. "I'm fine. Just a little crook." Chris took another step back but this time Jett followed after him and panic began to rise up in Australia, Jett looked a little bit off in the way he stared at Chris.

"You're not acting right." He murmured and that tone was not exactly comforting. "You never move away from me…" Jett paused and Chris didn't miss how his hands tightened into fists by his sides. "Did America come here?"

"N-No." It was a feeble denial, pushed out too quickly for Jett's taste but again Chris tried to amend his error. "America wouldn't waste time coming here unless he wanted to try wrestling with a croc right? If you whana see him you'd have to do it at his place, ay?" Chris laughed warmly, but it was a weak sound and Jett didn't look terribly convinced.

"Chris." When Jett spoke in that dead tone Chris tensed up. When Jett raised his head Chris was taken aback by the expression on his usually snarling face. Jett was smiling, but it most certainly wasn't warm or genuine. "You're completely right, that yank is too arrogant to visit here." Even as Jett agreed with him and turned away Chris felt no less uneasy.

"He's just a rotten little bastard." Jett continued casually, crouching to his knees by his bag. "He's really not worth the trouble of talking to. So you won't talk to him…will you?"

"Mate, what are you getting at…?" Chris asked slowly but stopped when he saw Jett's hand reaching for the handle of his machete. Fingers just brushing over the rough surface.

"You won't talk to him…or England. Will you?" He repeated standing up, thankfully leaving the machete back down in the bag, it was as if he just wanted Chris to see it.

"No, no of course not mate." Chris backed up cautiously, not wanting Jett to see him moving back. "Why would I…talk to those two when you're here, right?" He was trying hard, really bloody hard to come up with some better lies.

"Liar." Chris tensed at the cold response. When he looked up he saw Jett give a sigh and roll of his shoulders before continuing in an exhausted voice. "They've already been here, haven't they." He was no longer asking, it was a simple stating of facts.

"Mate…" Chris wanted to spill another excuse but suddenly Jett turned on him, eyes ablaze with some kind of betrayal that Chris didn't immediately understand.

"So why are you still here? Perfectly fine when I would have been dragged off in chains? If they've already been here why are you still here? Why have they spared you?" Jett growled, advancing on Chris who no longer hid the distance he was trying to put between them. "Unless you've been on their side this whole time right? You wouldn't do that to me though. Would you Christian?"

"Mate! You're acting crazy." Chris finally snapped back, no longer dancing around his words. Jett was being awfully frightening –scrap that– fucking crazy! Chris was careful to keep a good few paces away from him. "I'm not-….Arthur isn't against you. He's just-"

"So you admit it!" Jett snarled. "You've been with England!" Jett lashed out, closing the distant more quickly than Chris had anticipated, taking hold of Chris's upper arm in an iron grip to shake him. "Well? What did they tell you? What did those fucking bastards say to you that made you lie to me? Huh? Answer me!"

"H-Hurts…" Chris gasped out as he was squeezed to the point where he thought the bone may snap. Jett stopped shaking him immediately, leaving Chris cringing in pain and Jett staring at his little brother with wide eyes. He hadn't meant to grab him so roughly, he'd just been so frantic and angry…he hadn't meant to hurt him.  
Jett let go of Chris's arm but kept a slight grip on his sleeve and did not step back. Jett took a shaky breath before speaking in a controlled voice.

"I'm sorry mate. I didn't mean to grab so harshly." He apologised while straightening Jett's clothes like a fretting mother. "You just scared me, I thought you were going to run away. Don't do it again and let's forget it happened. Now, what did they tell you?"

"Just…that you ran away." Chris muttered, the aching in his arm surprisingly him. Jett had always been a tough older brother but never before had he hurt Chris to the extent another country could and now he had a grip as harsh as any other nation would. "And hurt England."

"So he is alive." Jett said it in such an emotionless voice that Chris cringed away from him. He'd never known Jett to be so nonchalant about murder.

_Was it yours?_

Chris stepped away from Jett who seemed to be too lost in thought to notice how Chris edged back into the kitchen. He didn't notice how Chris began to eye the exits and he entirely missed how Chris edged towards the set of knives on the other side of the kitchen.  
That was until Chris's careless hand knocked over a container of salt, the little glass bottle shattering once it hit the ground.  
Jett's head snapped up, removing him from whatever thoughts he'd been in. Seeing Chris moving away from him and into the kitchen his eyes narrowed.

"Sorry." Chris said with a nervous smile. "C-Could you grab me the dirty plates if you're done eating?" He asked, hoping to try and restore normality. But other than that Chris had little to no idea what to do, he didn't know how to approach this version of his brother.

Eventually Jett gave a single bow of his head in response and walked back to the living room table to gather up the plates. No one had touched the food that day. As he slowly walked back over to Chris he noticed the other male looking closely at their window. Perhaps Jett would have thought that Chris had broken it in the past but with their current position in mind he immediately knew his brother was searching for a possible escape route if things got nasty.  
That wasn't acceptable.

"Didn't I just tell you I didn't want you running?" Jett growled as he re-entered the kitchen, tossing the dirty plates aside carelessly. Whatever apology Chris had been given was lost and it seemed his brother descended back down into the unreasonable state. Chris jumped at the words and spun away from the window so his back was no longer to Jett and immediately his eyes landed on the machete by Jett's side. Why did he send him back into the room with his damn machete in it?  
Stupid Chris, stupid, _stupid_ gronk!

(Oh look we're here again)  
Chris backed up against the kitchen bench, sending dirty pots and pans clattering to the ground but still he pushed his body further back, hand desperately searching for something to defend himself with.

"What are you doing little brother…?" The person Chris saw now looked like his brother but not the one he knew. The face that smiled at him now sent his heart pounding violently in his chest.

"You're so quiet Chris. What's wrong, your face looks funny." A soft chuckle sounded from the brother look alike as he approached. "You almost look scared."

Slowly his elder brother was descending on him, walking closer with every slow step closing the distance between them far too quickly. Still Chris had run out of room to run and could only search blindly behind him for something, for anything.

"Are you perhaps… really trying to run away from me? Christian?" His body froze, the brother look alike no longer smiled and instead bore an expression of intense hatred that caused Chris's heart to stop dead and leap into his throat. Turning away Chris looked for a weapon but turning his back to the other male was a mistake. Not a moment later the other was on him, the shadow of his body rising up above him.

"I won't allow it." And the machete came down.

Chris pushed away from the counter just in time to see the slash of metal fly past his head and clang off the bench with a sharp screech. That was too close, way too close.  
Jett glared at him from the corner of his eye, still in the position of a strike before he straightened up again, pulling the machete back for another swing.

"M-Mate this is crazy! Stop it, the jokes gone too far." His words went by ignored and Jett swung again, this time Chris had a better dodge stored up. Another swing and another near miss for Chris.

"Hold _still._" Jett snarled as he swiped for Chris again who was beginning to get the hang of keeping himself away from the weapon.

"You're trying to cut me in two!" Chris shouted back, unable to see how Jett thought telling him to stop running away would convince him to do so. Oh yes, that was a smart idea.

"Don't be such a baby! I'm going to use the blunt side. Now. Stop. Running!" He growled back and aimed another blow for Chris, finding that he was far too good at evasion to hit easily, so he worked on cornering him. It didn't take long, Chris kept back peddling until he had no more room to back up, being trapped against the counter and the wall.

"Right." Jett snarled, panting slightly from their little game of slash and dodge but he was feeling fairly victorious. "No more running this time." When Jett brought the machete down Chris was still trying to move away, turning his back to Jett when the blade come down in hopes of evading him even in this small space, even if it was only once more. But his attempts only succeeded in protecting the intended target, which was his head.

Chris let out a scream, the sound almost drowning out the sickening crunch of bone under metal, _almost_. Jett's machete came down on Chris's hand and true to his word had used the blunt side but that did little to comfort the shattered mess of a hand Chris now possessed. The blunt side of the machete crushing Chris's hand between it and the cold surface of the counter. Chris grit his teeth trying to keep from screaming again and instead let out a few low groans of pain.

Jett stepped back, not having been ready for the sound of pain that Chris had made or the agonised expression he wore. Jett knew he had to do it, knew he had to render his brother unconscious but he had not intended to shatter his hand. In Jett's hesitation Chris found his opening.  
Pushing past Jett violently while cradling his own injured hand Chris took off running, finally free from the kitchen as Jett's voice shouted after him.

Naturally he ran to the front door and-as clichéd as it was- it didn't budge. Chris rattled the handle a few times with his single working hand, eyes widening as his panic increased. Jett had locked him in before entering? What had his intentions really been from the second he set foot in the house.

"Chris!" Jett's angry voice hollered and he was getting closer again. "Stop acting childish. We're just going to go to Germany's, now come on so I don't have to knock your brains out."

"No bloody way I'm going anywhere!" Chris shouted back even as he stumbled away from the door. He needed somewhere to hide and while their house was a utopia of hiding places Chris couldn't think of one that Jett wouldn't immediately find. Despite knowing this Jett stumbled on upstairs as fast as he could, reaching the top floor he looked about frantically. He wanted to try more doors or windows but with their house none of those were an option. The windows they did have were usually too high or jammed shut and the back door hadn't opened in a decade. All that was left was hiding.

Where could he hide? Somewhere like under the bed would never do, Jett would check those places first and with all the games of hide and seek they played in the past Chris didn't like his chances. If only their house wasn't such a fucking mess he could hide….a mess. Immediately an idea dawned on Chris and he ran into their room. Once he was inside he turned to see Jett had not yet made his way up the stairs. He still had some time.  
Shutting the door and jamming it with a chair Chris turned to look at the hiding place he'd found. He could hardly see it in the darkness of the room but sure enough he found what would hopefully be is salvation.

As usual the pile of unwashed clothes and discarded junk was scattered around their room but what Chris wanted was just under it all. Chris had a secret all to himself, under the largest pile of junk was a hole. Sure he'd not meant to make it and sure he'd not told Jett about it and hadn't gotten around to fixing the hole…but it made a nice place to stuff their clothes right? He didn't want Jett to know he'd damaged the house at the time so he'd just thrown all their clothes onto it and now he was wildly tossing them out.

"Chris." Jett's voice came from the other side of the door while Chris was settling himself down into the hole, having to share it with a few of the clothes he didn't have time to toss out. "I know you're in there, open the door." He ordered, the handle jiggling but only getting caught by the chair. Jett snarled in frustration on the other end but Chris paid him no mind as he rapidly dragged clothes on top of himself.

"This is childish brother." Jett's voice was slowly growing more and more impatient and the sound of him hitting the door replaced the jiggling of the handle. "Come out this instant! Christian!" Chris finished pulling the clothes and various other discarded items onto himself and waited just as the thought dawned on him….he hadn't thought this through had he? Stupid, _stupid_ bogan.

Okay, so he was hidden-pretty damn well hidden at that-but so what? Jett could tear the house apart until he found Chris and then he was ruined. No one knew he was here and no one was coming to give Chris a hand. Dread began to pile on top of his earlier panic and the sound of Jett slamming himself against the door didn't help much. Chris knew he had a phone in his pocket but he'd never been great with technology and if he tried to contact someone…it'd probably make noise and he'd be caught. Not to mention he couldn't talk to anyone or Jett would hear his voice and with his busted hand he didn't trust his luck with texting.

"Brother." While Chris had been trying to figure out how to contact someone while staying hidden he had not noticed that silence fell in the room, in place of the banging against the door. Shit, Jett broke the door, or the chair- oh it didn't matter! He was in.

"I'm getting a little bit annoyed now." What had he been before then? Jett was walking around in the room, kicking things about as he searched for his hiding brother. "Hide and seek is much more fun at Germany's house, you'll like it there. You just have to get England out of your head. I don't know why you're running away at all." Jett spoke in a casual tone but every word caused Chris to shudder. "I'm not going to hurt you again. I'm sorry I hit you, I didn't mean to do that."

Chris's hand throbbed from where he clutched it to his chest. Christian was no stranger to broken bones but receiving it from another nation and his brother no less made it all the more tender. Still he kept his peace as he squeezed his hand closer to his chest, listening to Jett make his way around the room. The loud crunch of glass under Jett's boot catching Chris's attention, he'd stepped on the glass shards of the mirror.

"What's this?" More sounds of broken and breaking glass could be heard outside of Chris's hiding place. "Chris did you break the mirror? For crying out loud…I keep telling you to stop breaking the house Chris!" He was going to be livid if he found the hole Chris was hiding in. "Now I got to clean this shit up. What if you cut yourself on it? Did you ever think of that you idiot…?" Jett went off in his ranting and Chris listened as he kicked the glass off to the side. "I'll make you clean it when I find you."

"Not under the bed this time?" Jett asked in surprise. "Chris, if I have to look for you much longer I'm going to get angry with you." Jett was already furious and Chris wasn't going to come out. Instead with his good hand he sought out the phone in his pocket, careful not to make a racket as he pulled it free.

It took him a while to remember the passcode but when he did the fucking thing made a noise, a tiny little ding sound but thankfully Jett was talking over it. Thank goodness.

"Huh…not the cupboard either? Weird, normally you hide in here like an idiot. Almost every time. Where are you?" Jett sounded almost proud, as though glad his brother was not still so dumb as to hide in the obvious places he was always found.

Now all Chris had to do was try and call England, or should he text even though he only had one working hand? No the thing made clicky sounds when he did that and while they were quiet he wasn't confident that Jett would miss them all.

"Chris where the fuck are you?" Jett sounded like he was in the bathroom now, knocking down something that made a shattering noise. "I've lost my patience with you! When I get my hands on you I'm going to throttle you, ya hear me!?" Well Jett never had won the prize for being patient, Chris was impressed he managed to last this long.

"You're making this hard. We don't have to be fighting like this, I hate to call it something so harsh but you realise you're causing a civil war don't you? We can't have that. I don't want to but if you're going to keep fighting against me I may have to resort to…more drastic measures." Chris shuddered, he had a feeling his brother was talking about vital regions. He'd heard Prussia boast about how he claimed them in the past. Chris couldn't, wouldn't, imagine his own brother considering doing such a thing to him.

Continuing to ignore Jett, Chris looked down at his phone, trying to figure out the fastest way to get out a message for help and remain inconspicuous. He was running out of ideas pretty fast but suddenly it wasn't up to him anymore.

Buzzing to life in his hand the blasted phone began to play a familiar tune, that was America's ringtone!

_Don't wanna be an American idiot_

_I'm dead…._

_Don't want a nation under the new mania  
And can you hear the sound of hysteria?  
_

Silence filled the room and Chris fumbled with the phone to answer, needing it to shut the hell up! It was going to get him murdered.

"Chris…?" Jett's voice sounded like it was still in the bathroom but there was no way he couldn't hear this and Chris could hear the smirk in his words. He was dead, so insanely dead.  
Stupid, _stupid_ America!

_The subliminal mind fuck America._

Finally Chris was able to answer the phone clutching it to his head with a hissed answer. "Shh, shut the fuck up!" He snarled, talking more to the phone than America.

"Wow, dude what's the problem?" America was saying something dumb on the other end and Chris was about to hiss at him again but the abrupt feeling of cold air against his neck and light stopped him dead. The clothes were being kicked away from over the top of him. He was found.

"America!" Chris screamed, clutching the phone closer. "Get England!" America was stunned into silence on the other end.

"Dude what's happening? Come on talk to me Australia." He was talking more seriously but hands were wrapping around Chris, covering his mouth and grabbing the hand that held the phone. Chris knew they were Jett's hands and they were not gentle in the slightest as he was jerked up from his hiding place.

"Since when did we have a hole in the room?" Jett asked, tone lacking the warmth that Chris was used to hearing. Jett held Chris's arm up high above his head and with his other hand crushed and useless he was effectively trapped, needing to stand on his tippy toes with how high his brother jerked his arm. "Your doing Chris? What did I tell you about breaking the house?"

The sound of someone on the other end of the phone shouting could faintly be heard even with the phone held so far away from Chris- thank America's loud voice. "Hmm?" Jett looked away from his writhing brother to the phone he continued to tightly clutch. "Gday, America." Jett held Chris's hand close to his ear with a smirk even though the action twisted Chris's arm further and brought forward a cry of pain –he wanted to have a quick word.

"J-Jett." America snarled on the other end of the phone. "You bastard what are you doing to Australia?" Jett's gaze slipped down to Chris who wasn't even able to pull his wrist from his elder brother's grasp. Chris wasn't tough enough to be Australia, Jett always knew it but now he just had to rectify his mistake.

"I am Australia." Jett replied pleasantly though he would have liked nothing more than to snap back at his former big brother. "Now if you'd be so kind, I have to sort out some domestic issues with my little brother." Jett released Chris's mouth, intending to end the call but his brother was such a noisy little thing.

"Alfred! Alfred, get Arthur!" He shouted as soon as his mouth was free. This annoyed Jett greatly. With a growl he slammed his knee into the back of Chris's head, it was better to discourage that sort of behaviour early on.

"Yeah, say hi to Artie from us won't you America? He must be a little uncomfortable since I last saw him." Jett's voice dropped all the false pleasantries and became a growl of joy. "Don't worry, next time I'm not going to leave him breathing." With his free hand Jett reached forward and crushed Chris's phone –it was alright he'd buy him a new one if he got too upset. With America taken care of Jett was left to deal with his rebellious little brother, he still seemed dazed from that blow to the back of his head.

Slowly Jett lowered himself down to his knees, keeping Chris's arm nice and high to keep him steady, not sure he could trust his little brother not to give him a good smack if released. Chris was making pathetic little sounds of pain, Jett was fairly sure that he may have pulled his shoulder from its socket. Leisurely he let his gaze roll over to the arm he held, it didn't look right bending at that angle.

"Ah. Did I hurt you Chris?" He asked quietly, just able to see Chris staring at him from the corner of his eye with his teeth grit in a grimace of barely contained pain. Seeing Chris wasn't ready to reply Jett gradually lowered the arm, watching as Chris's muffled whimpers became a little louder, so it was damaged. "What did I tell you about running..? Now look what you've made me do Chris."

Chris was helpless. One hand shattered and his shoulder thoroughly dislocated, Chris was about as threatening as a kitten.

"Why are you-" Chris began to speak in a breathless voice but Jett cut across him, tone holding a note of displeasure though he tried to keep his words calm and comforting for Chris.

"You said you would not speak to them." Jett felt Chris tense under his hand, good he knew what he'd done. "America and England, you told me you'd not speak to them again. I don't appreciate lying Chris." With Chris slumped in his hole and Jett on his knees they were just about eye level though Jett was a little higher up. With a gentleness that contrasted his earlier grasp Jett took hold of his brother's chin, tipping the younger male's head up slightly so he could look in his eyes when scolding him.

But Jett stopped dead when he saw what was in Chris's eyes.  
Chris was crying.

Taken aback by what he saw Jett could only stare frozen like a statue as he and Chris stared at one another. Something about the way Chris looked up at him made Jett uneasy.

"W-Why are you crying?" Jett asked with a shaky, strained smile. "Hey…it-it doesn't hurt that much right? Nothing a little ice won't fix. Come on little brother your smiling face is much nicer than this." Even as he spoke the words Jett felt queasy, as though he'd heard similar words directed at him in the past.

"Big brother…" Those weakly murmured words from Chris caused Jett to recoil. Something inside of Jett seemed to switch back on and he released Chris, leaping back like his touch burned him. The dark gaze that had glassed over his eyes vanishing as he scrambled back from Chris like he was deadly to be near.

_Oh shit, oh fuck, what did I do_? Jett stared in horror at his own handy work. Not only was Chris's hand shattered but it was also bleeding from under his nails, his fingers twisting in ways that they most certainly should not be. The shoulder that just looked just a touch wonky to Jett's eyes before was now almost warped into the opposite direction of what it should be and the slight wince of pain on Chris's face was an expression of excruciating agony.

Jet's hands covered his mouth as his stomach churned sickeningly. From where Jett sat on the ground he turned over onto his hands and knees, gagging as his body heaved, trying to remove the contents of his stomach –if only there was anything in there to throw up. Jett took a few ragged breathes to calm himself, he had to compose himself and get both of them back to Germany's house. Chris would be fine, Germany would patch him up just like he did to him. Yeah, Germany would fix this.

With his stomach safe-if not still a little bit unsettled- Jett got back to his feet. Taking slow and shaky steps towards Chris he noticed the other had not yet tried to get away, perhaps he was unable to move now? Once again Jett knelt by his brother, careful not to look at his tear stained face for fear it would tip him over the edge and he'd toss up the acid in his stomach.

"I'm going to move you now Chris." Jett told him in a gentle voice, hoping not to scare him further. "I'm going to pick you up and we're going to go get you patched up. That sounds good doesn't it? I'll even let you have that vegemite stuff on a sanger, so just be good and work with me." Jett forced his arms to stop shaking as he cautiously gathered up his bleeding brother in his arms. Chris whimpered and grit his teeth in pain again when moved and Jett quickly shushed him with soft and comforting words.

"I know, I know it hurts. Don't worry I'll fix you up right good. I won't do it again." Jett promised softly. "I'm not going to do anything painful again, trust me. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Jett continued to utter apologetic words as he carried his little brother, finding that he was insanely heavy but unlike before he could actually carry him now. It only made sense, he was taking back his strength as Australia as Chris lost some of his so finally they were becoming slightly more matched.

Chris listened to all of Jett's apologises and promises but in his gut… he knew it was a lie. The strangest thing was that Jett seemed to genuinely believe his own words but Chris…he knew better. It almost made Chris want to cry, his brother was delusional, he'd surely lost his mind. Despite the crippling pain that Chris was in and all the fear he felt…Chris still did not hate his brother.

Chris was simply too kind.  
Or an idiot…he'd believe either.

…  
*** (England's place)  
…

Kids were cute.  
The little snot nosed brats really looked cute back then.

Sitting quietly on the bed he'd been confined to –for quite a damn long time –Arthur flicked mindlessly through the old photo albums he'd been able to find.  
Well not exactly find. He'd had to bribe the damn frog to fetch them for him, knowing that Alfred would only deny their existence. But sure enough they'd been there, tucked away in that filthy storage room that Alfred never seemed able to find the time to clean. Lazy sod.

The albums had gathered a fair amount of dust over the years but the pictures inside were left reasonably untouched by age. As Arthur waited for one of his attendants to return he amused himself by laughing at how chubby and ugly America's face had been when he was younger. America was always such a dumb kid, wetting the bed and crying all over the place. Canada had been less of a wimp than his older brother when they were children. Arthur chuckled when he saw a particularly awful photo of little America, dressed up in his cowboy get up and trying to save the 'damsel' from a ferocious bear. A damsel that was his brother a bear that was stuffed, children really had the wildest imaginations.

For a while England did lose himself inside the images, finding plenty of material he could blackmail America with later but as his fingers continued to turn the pages he found that the wicked grin on his face faded. They had been such cute little brats, why did they have to grow up at all? It would have been perfect if they'd just stayed small and dumb all their lives. Well America always stayed dumb but it wasn't as endearing as it had been when he was a kid.

They'd live in the same house.  
They'd have the same silly games.  
They'd listen to Arthur's stories and rules.  
They'd still cry and do dumb things.  
And when they'd get scared of sad they'd still run right back to Arthur.

Sighing Arthur realised he was only depressing himself but found that he could not yet close the book. Canada and America had grown up too quickly for his liking and seeing them again in these pictures made Arthur feel both sad and nostalgic in a warm kind of way.

With another turn of the page Arthur's single eye closed slightly as a different pain all together came on. It was a cute picture with those snot faced brats. Alfred stood with stick lofted high above his head and Canada hiding behind him while a small Jett held his own stick, making a stabbing motion for his big brother.

Arthur wondered again about Chris and Jett. Had his colony returned home to his brother? Had he really been able to talk some sense into him? Jett held no one dearer than Chris, having felt the loss of losing his brother before. Arthur liked to think that'd be enough, for all his hatred towards Arthur perhaps his love for Chris would actually serve to be more effective.

Looking back at the book Arthur noticed more pictures with the three boys appearing. Sometimes Arthur was there with them or the frog was. Their family had never exactly been perfect but it'd been nice, even if France had to hang around like he was their papa or some nonsense. Arthur caught sight of one photo in particular that made him stop. Curled up with a blanket haphazardly thrown over them all four were sleeping quietly. America, Canada and Australia all nestled up to their big brother as France took the photo. It looked like the last photo in that particular album that showed America as a child or held Jett in it. So without thinking Arthur slid it free of its case and slipped the delicate picture into his pocket. America would not miss one photo.

There was a sudden ruckus from outside his room. The sounds of doors slamming and muffled shouting. Had America come to see him again and be loud? That would actually be a relief but Arthur had a sinking suspicion that this was not going to be good news.

Sure enough no more than two minutes later America came flying through his door. Throwing the poor thing so hard against the wall it may have just moulded to it. Naturally England sat up, throwing the albums aside to hide the evidence of his nostalgia trip and in the same breath scold the hell out of Alfred.

But he stopped.

Seeing the panic in Alfred's usually careless eyes and the mess that had become of him England's words dried up. It was bad news, he could see it on America's face and he already knew what had happened despite not having been told.

"Christian…?" Arthur asked while Alfred gagged, trying to breathe properly as it seemed his unfit ass had run the whole way here. He nodded rapidly while clutching the door frame for support.

"J-Jett..he…" America was able to gasp. "To Christian…"

"Calm down lad." Arthur said firmly, trying to get Alfred to at least breath before trying to spew exposition at him. "Slowly, one word at a time."

And so America sat down and told Arthur what he'd heard. Arthur listened without interruption before sighing and closing his eye. His little brother must have gone completely mad. There was no other explanation. As he relayed Jett's message for him Arthur felt a shudder run up his spine.

"Arthur." America's voice broke Arthur away from his thoughts. Turning to face the younger nation Arthur's gaze hardened, knowing what he'd say next. "You know this is going to be war right?"

"We're not going to war." Arthur replied coldly. "We are in no state to declare war."

"Are you seeing what's happening?" Alfred shouted, throwing his arm out to the side. "If this continues what is going to happen to Chris and you? Are you just going to let him do whatever the hell he wants?"

"Didn't you do the same?" Arthur knew it was low but really what was the different? Well…America hadn't been barking mad when he made a move for independence. Alfred's eyes darkened though he looked injured by Arthur's words.

"I didn't carve a hole in your face." Arthur's fingers touched the eye patch with a grimace. "And I didn't threaten to take the rest of you with it! I didn't attack my brother or go onto that damn Nazi's side!"

"This is not the war. He's not a Nazi and we're not going to treat this like war. It's a domestic dispute. It's civil war between Chris and Jett."

"And we sit back to do nothing?" Alfred demanded, banging his fist against the wall. "Chris asked us for help! We're in a treaty with them!"

"The ANZUS treaty?" Arthur's tone remained deadpanned and icy. "Do you intend to send them soldiers? Aid? Really America? _You_?" America recoiled slightly. Arthur knew it as well as Australia. America never intended to help them, the treaty was all in his favour.

"Well I…"

"No. You would not. That's why you're asking me. No matter how much you want to help your brothers, your country won't move in without the other allies. Isn't that right? Your treaty is nothing but dirt!" Arthur's voice raised without him realising it and he was all but standing from his bed as he continued to grow more unruly.

"Australia knew it too. That his brother was using him with a treaty like a dog. That his own big brother was nothing more than a bastard intending to rope him into a trap. It's entirely your fault that Australia hates you! It's all your stupid bloody fault you fat bastard, all because you're a joke of a big brother!"

"England…" Alfred's surprised tone caught Arthur by surprise and he hesitated. "Dude…you're crying." Immediately Arthur pressed his hands to his face, finding the moisture was there along with the agonising pain from his missing eye. Falling back onto the bed he clutched at his face, willing the pain and tears to stop. All the while Alfred just watched, he knew England's anger wasn't directed at him but rather himself.

Slowly Alfred stepped towards England, seated himself down on the edge of the bed and took the other nation by the shoulder to pull him into a hug. Arthur froze and Alfred awkwardly stared off into space but neither pulled away from the uneasy embrace.

"You wanker…" Arthur muttered finally before leaning into the other nation, finding just once it felt okay to require support.

"…We won't go to war." Alfred agreed finally. "Not yet."

"No, not yet." Arthur echoed. He needed to hear bother Chris and Jett first. He wanted to hear what they had to say, he needed to hear what Germany had to say and if after that…there was still any doubt- they'd go to war. No matter what Arthur would not be releasing Jett yet, he knew it was selfish and he knew it was cruel but he'd not lose his little brother. Even if he died trying, he'd regain Australia.

"Dude you feel like a chick when I hug you." America laughed and Arthur turned bright red, anger and embarrassment boiling over. He was going to throttle the bloody wanker!

"Why you…!"

_Ring Ring_

Before the throttling could begin the landline shrieked into life. Both Alfred and Arthur jumped, looking up at the old timey black phone with frowning faces. It was rare that people called that phone rather than their mobiles…actually the last time anyone called that phone was…

"Jack!" Arthur realised. Jett always called him on that phone as they never got close enough to swap mobiles. The last conversation to be had on that phone was when they'd argued over the treaty with Germany.

Without further hesitation Arthur pushed away from Alfred, hands fumbling with the phone as he rapidly pressed it to his ear –to hell with composure!

"Yes? Hello?" No response.

"Jac- Jett I know this you. Please say something. _Anything_." Still nothing.

"Jett, please little brother I'm-"

"Arthur, please help me!" Arthur just…stopped.

That was Jett's voice on the other end. That was his stubborn and apparently crazy little brother on the other end crying out for him. Not Chris but Jett. Arthur didn't know what to say, what to do.  
In his silence Jett kept talking.

"Please Arthur! I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Please, please help me. Big brother!" There was a pause and what sounded like a wall being kicked in. "Save me!"

"Found you." There was a loud crash, followed by sounds that Arthur couldn't name and the sound of some type of grunting.

"Jett! Jett? Answer me!" Arthur was gripping the phone so tight his fingers had turned white but it was too late- the line was dead.

"Arthur…?" Alfred stood by his side, no doubt confused by the shouting he'd heard.

Arthur felt dead on his feet, the phone hanging from his hand limply as he stared into space, brain desperation working to make sense of what he'd heard

"That…That was Jett." He muttered finally, his voice sounding far away to his own ears. "Asking for help…"

"What?" Alfred was understandably shocked.

"But someone stopped the call…" Arthur's fist clenched and his teeth ground together as he thought about what he'd heard. Perhaps it was a trap, maybe Jett intended to finish him off with this but Arthur didn't believe that. All he knew was his brother was in trouble and this was exactly the type of conviction he needed to make the next step.

"Looks like it is war then."

Shorter but that's probably a good thing. Next one will be up probably in just a day or so.


	6. Chapter 6 Obedience

Go Your Own Way  
Obedience

_Author's Note: __This chapter has the non-con I mentioned in it. You can skip it if you like but frankly why'd you still be here if you didn't want to see Jett get beat around? Sadists….  
Oh hell I love it to!  
Anyway I've never really done….THIS before, I've done similar things but this is my first BoyXBoy full out thing…if it sucks….meh._

_Historical notes (Kinda): America has served alongside Australia (or the other way around, shut up) in every major conflict since world war 2.  
Australia has never been invaded aside from English colonisations and an almost successful invasion from Japan in the second world war, thankfully America helped out. (Although Australia did get a little jack of Americans after a while. XD)  
The greatest direct war related loss to Australia was in Gallipoli and the country is not as colourful in its tragic history as most other countries, for example it's never experienced something as traumatic Sino-Japanese Wars or the Fall of France, you get the idea. It's a fairly safe and happy country.  
(Note that I am not a historian…it's just a vague history I know.)__  
_

…_  
Enjoy.  
…_

***(Back at Germany's place)

"Italy!" Germany's familiar roar echoed through the house followed almost immediately by the Italian's terrified scream while Japan quietly sipped on his tea by the tea table. It was like clockwork. Italy went flying down the house's halls, crying apologises as Germany raced after him, even when they were simply spending time with one another somehow it always turned out this way. Prussia was the only one not in the usual loop of things. While his baby bruder exerted himself chasing after a retreating Italian the albino spent his time carelessly flicking through the channels on the television with little to no interest despite his efforts.  
Japan had been sitting quietly on a pillow by the table across from a lazy Prussia, taking notice of his attempt to be invested in the media on the screen and failing.

"Prussia-san?" Kiku eventually spoke up, believing he'd flicked through the same channels three times over by now. "Is something the matter?"

"Hm?" Prussia twisted his body around so he could face the Japanese man. Red eyes blinking a few times in surprise. "Nein, I am fine. Why'd you ask?"

"Usually Prussia-san does not go past the show…a…_Jackass_ more than twice." Kiku answered nervously.

"Oh, just not feeling it today I guess." Gilbert replied bluntly before leaving the channel he'd flicked to last on so that Kiku wouldn't worry. However that channel happened to be news so Kiku only became more concerned.

_Prussia-san has not been himself recently. Germany-san too_. Japan kept his thoughts to himself but he was still concerned. Japan watched at Prussia checked his phone again and the observant nation saw not only was he checking it excessively he was also carrying around a second phone. Japan guessed it wasn't his but never did ask who it belonged to.

Japan continued to study Prussia's face as the lost nation seemed incredibly immersed in his phone. A strangely serious expression lingering on his face before the phone buzzed into life. A look of relief and surprise rushing over his face despite the fact he'd obviously been waiting on the call.

"Ah, excuse me." Prussia stood while answering the phone. "Dude, what took you so long?"

_Dude_? Japan stared after Prussia as he vanished from the room. The quiet nation didn't like to think that something secretive was happening behind his back but things had been becoming increasingly abnormal. First Germany insists that he make a treaty with Australia and then asks he and Feli befriend the wild nation to help him settle in and now Prussia spent more time brooding than he did shouting 'awesome'. All of this unusual behaviour unsettled Kiku.

Not sure what to make of the situation Japan decided the best course of action was to simply sit back and wait for things to unfold. No matter how the situation unfolded Japan was determined not to become involved, he'd quietly watch from the sidelines and perhaps offer advice to allies but if in some way these oddities amounted to a true scuffle Japan was going to stay out of it until he had a clear picture of the situation.

A rapid pounding at the door drew Japan's focus away from his peaceful silence –ignoring Germany and Italy's racket- and tea drinking. Lowering his cup slightly Japan glanced up towards the sounds of Germany and Italy knowing that they would not have heard that knocking at the door. However it was not his residence, it would not be right to answer the door.

"Prussia-san?" Kiku called, hoping the elder brother would still be around to answer the door. Thankfully the albino nation appeared and Japan wondered if it was just his imagination that he seemed paler than usual. Prussia looked as though he'd seen a ghost.

"Burder?" Germany's voice came from somewhere upstairs. "Did I hear someone at the door?"

"Ja, I got it!" Prussia shouted back before walking to the front door to answer it. Kiku watched from the living room as Prussia grabbed the handled and seemed to shudder as he took a deep calming breath to compose himself. Once calmed he put in a familiar grin and threw the door open.

"Welcome to the awesome one's plac-" Kiku had never seen Gilbert's face change so rapidly. Losing the welcoming smile his expression twisted into one of shock and horror. Japan –understandably concerned- delicately set his cup down and from the pillow.

"Prussia-san? Who is it?" Kiku asked as he walked towards the front door but was given no answer. Prussia's face was frozen in that wide eyed expression, lips slightly parted as he seemed to search for his forgotten words. When Kiku came to stand next to Prussia he saw just what had the other caught in that position.

Standing at the front door, panting heavily with his brother hanging limply over his shoulder was Jett. The young nation looked ragged enough as though he'd had to run a great distance with his brother's weight. Jett looked a mess but it was Chris that drew Japan's gaze the most. Jett was a mess but Chris was a disaster.

Blood dripped from his hand onto the ground, he had a swelling mark on his forehead and what appeared to be his arm had been so horribly twisted that Japan wasn't immediately sure it was in fact Chris's limb. Chris did not seem to be conscious and that may have been a gift, if he had been conscious Japan was sure he'd be screaming.  
Japan had never bore Australian any amount of ill will –even in times of war and planned invasion- but even if he had in some way even disliked the nation he never would have desired to see either in this sorry state. Prussia did not seem able to draw his gaze away from the two either, something like guilt dancing behind his red hues.

"What is it?" Germany's voice appeared behind them and Japan immediately stepped to the side, allowing Germany easy access to the situation. There was a brief hesitation on Germany's part when he saw Jett and Chris but unlike his big brother Germany was able to keep steady and composed. The second that Germany came into view Jett's head lifted and an agonised expression crossed his face, tears beginning to form in his green eyes.

"Germany…" Japan had never heard the rough nation sound so small and desperate. "I…I didn't mean to. Please Germany…help my little brother." Jett pleaded weakly. As Jett began to cry Germany remained stoic and level headed. Slowly he made his way over to Jett and with a surprising amount of gentleness he put an arm around Australia and led him inside, past both Japan and Prussia.

The two were left to stare blankly after the silent German and softly crying Australian. Japan hadn't a clue what had happened but from the way Prussia stared after his little brother and Jett he was willing to bet that it was best he did not know. Prussia's expression finally changed, a furious look coming over the male as he stalked away from the scene, wiping out his phone again and madly tapping in a number.

Japan didn't like to make assumptions but he was pretty sure Prussia knew what had happened before Jett had ever knocked at the door.

…  
…

It had been a while now.  
Jett had not moved since he and Chris arrived back at Germany's house. Sitting hunched over against the wall outside of the room that Chris was being treated in, Jett's back had began to ach and his legs had long since gone numb. Still he dared not to move an inch, if he was to leave the spot he had selected he might miss something.  
Jett had to be there for when Germany left Chris's room and told him how his brother was.  
Jett had to be right there to hear that Chris was alright.

In his head Jett played it over and over again. What had happened to him back at the house? He'd promised himself a thousand times over that he'd never truly lay a hand on his brother again but back there….what excuse did he have for that?

Jett's fingers clasped together tightly as they rest against his forehead and Jett grit his teeth together, he'd not felt such heart wrenching guilt in many years. He hadn't meant to hurt Chris that bad, hell Jett hadn't meant to hurt him at all. It just happened. Chris made him angry, he couldn't help it.  
If Chris had just done as he was told it wouldn't have happened.  
If England and America hadn't been in the picture it never would have happened.

Over and over Jett played the blame game in his head. Only fuelling his slowly approaching explosion but it was not hate that made Jett want to jump up and start punching holes in the walls. No, it was the crippling and unavoidable knowledge that it _wasn't_ anyone else's fault. It was entirely _his_ fault.  
Once he finished cursing Chris and Arthur he came to the conclusion that it was his mistake and tried to justify his actions again. Nothing seemed to justify what he'd done.  
So the game went on.

"Yo." Jett lifted his head slightly from his arms at the sound of a familiar voice. Familiar but not the German he wanted to hear.

Prussia stood by his side, holding two beer cans as he looked down at Jett with those frowning red eyes. Wordlessly he held a can out to Jett who –after a short pause- took it gratefully. Taking that as a sign he wasn't going to get chased off Prussia dropped himself down onto the floor next to Jett, taking a gulp of beer as he did.

"How's he doing?" Prussia asked, staring off into space while Jett stared at the can blankly.

"I don't know." With that deadpanned response Prussia glanced over at Jett with a look of apprehension. Jett knew that the Prussian would start digging if he gave him nothing else. "Germany is still in there with him. I don't know anything till he comes out with a report."

Stretching up to peer at the door past Jett Prussia's frown turned into a scorching glare before turning back to Jett. "Look." He started with a heavy sigh. "I'm not going to say anything about what happened with you and your bruder. Shit happens, I get that. But you should leave."

Jett looked away from the can to Gilbert, surprised he was told outright to go. Prussia was making a somewhat painful face as he stared at the ceiling vacantly.

"Mein bruder and you…I don't like it."

"We're not exactly about to start slow dancing or anything Gil." Jett replied with a small smirk, thinking perhaps Gilbert was joking. But he did not laugh, or even smile and Jett's own smirk faded. "Alright Mr Awesome, you got my attention. What are you yapping on about?"

"Go back to England." Jett's expression hardened. "I mean it." Gilbert added harshly when he saw the refusal growing in Jett's eyes. "Ever since you and mein bruder began to talk things got all messed up. Go back home. Make up with your own bruder and stop this before it gets serious."

Jett wanted to outright refuse, he almost did but the memory of Chris's shattered hand and tear filled face made him hesitate. Perhaps Gilbert was right, things had already gotten out of hand. Attacking Arthur, he could let that pass but hurting Chris…? It was too far and Jett was starting to realise just how fucked up it was becoming.

"You…may be right." Jett muttered finally and a relieved smile flashed onto Gilbert's face. "I think…maybe it's time to go home."

"Hey!" Prussia's usual cheerful tone returned. "What's with that sorry ass face? It'll be great, we can drink together again and you can always have play dates with Feli. It's fine to just have awesome friends like me right? Kesess!" Jett smiled faintly. Gilbert was such a fucking pain in the ass. But he brought the grog and surprisingly some common sense with him so Jett would give him a free pass.

"Once Germany gives me the okay on Chris we'll go back home." Jett smiled nervously. He wasn't sure what Chris would say to him but his little brother was fairly forgiving, give it time and even this could be forgotten. "I got to _fix_ the house first." He added, remembering the hole he found Chris in. Just when had their room gotten a massive fuck-off hole in it!? Bloody Chris, always breaking their stuff.

"Prussia! Australia!" The two looked up to see Italy running down the hall- arms flailing about wildly. At first Jett thought something was wrong but he saw the goofy ass grin on Italy's face as he got nearer, arms still flapping as he stopped in front of the two sitting nations.

"Mr New Zealand is here!" Jett was on his feet in seconds, rushing past Italy and Prussia and towards the front door.

Zea was here? Had he heard about Jett? No, he couldn't know what happened. Zea must have been here to see him, that had to be it. Was Zea going to tell him off in that quiet voice of his? Jett was almost hoping he would. As Jett essentially threw himself down the steps he caught sight of Zea standing in the doorway with Japan, the two sharing a quiet conversation. Oh they weren't whispering, they were just both very quietly spoken people.

"Zea!" Jett's face split into a great big smile. He felt relieved seeing his little brother come to see him, thinking that now was the best time to tell Zea his choice to return home. Toby turned to look up the stairs at his big brother, the expression on his face one of disbelief. It was as though he'd not expected a warm greeting.  
Jet bounded down the stairs all but lunged into Zea's arms, crushing the poor nation under his bear hug.

New Zealand was stunned into silence. He'd absolutely not been expecting this, from all he'd heard Jett had lost his mind and behaved coldly towards his brother but instead of the dark big brother he'd expected Zea got a hug. Jett almost seemed desperate for the contact though he'd made a point of making a huge personal space bubble in the past.

"Your timing is perfect Zea." Jett exclaimed, holding his brother at arm's length –still grinning brightly. "We're going to head home just as soon as Chris is ready. You don't have to say anything at all." Zea was beginning to feel his head swim, he'd geared up for a massive argument with his big brother over the whole ordeal but instead Jett was already on his side.

"You're willing to come home?" Zea asked in bewilderment. "Just like that? You're coming back with me?"

"Of course, we can go soon. Just a little wait until Chris is ready." Jett wished he'd not added that part.

"Brother…?" Zea tried to get his head straight before speaking. "Is Chris okay?" Jett's smile faded at that question and Zea's own face darkened somewhat. New Zealand had been there, he had _seen_ the things that transpired between Australia and the Native nation so he'd been worried about Chris from step one. Looks like he should have worried more.

"Is he alive?" Jett seemed mortified by the question, stepping back from Zea as if that simple question had burned him. However Toby didn't retract the question and instead just continued to stare at his brother.

"O-Of course he's alive!" Jett snapped finally. "I wouldn't…I mean it was an accident…" Sharply shaking his head Jett glared at Zea. "I wouldn't kill my brother."

"What about England?" Jett's expression turned into one of uncertainty. He'd prepared to go home and decided this campaign was insane but he didn't know how he felt about his big brother just yet. He had tried to kill him after all.  
_But I choked._

"He's still breathing isn't he?" Muttering his answer Jett glanced down to the ground but he could see the realisation on Toby's face even though he tried not to.

"England said you had the shot." Jett flinched at those quietly accusing words. "And didn't take it."

"The gun failed!" Jett snarled back. "That's all." He and New Zealand stood in the hall staring at one another for a good minute and Japan kept quiet through the whole time. He knew when to stay out of brother's quarrels. However the sound of heavy footsteps brought the Japanese man's attention to the stairs and he did speak up, glad for something to break the tense staring contest between the two Oceanic countries.

"Ah, Germany-san." Japan smiled in relief. "We have a guest." He continued gesturing to New Zealand.

Jett had his back to Germany but noticed how his little brother's gaze moved towards the other nation and became a scowl, Jett had never seen so much silent hatred on his kind little brother's face. But when he faced Germany little Zea looked ready to start ripping throats –bloody Kiwi was scary.  
Germany stopped on the bottom step, adjusting his uniform silently while dusting imaginary dust from his shoulders. When he saw the look that Zea directed at him Germany merely looked openly surprised though Toby saw it only as a mocking gesture, Germany knew damn well why he hated him.  
Behind him Italy was bouncing about joyfully but seeing the scary atmosphere he decided it was time to flee.

"Come on Kiku!" Feli said happily, latching onto Japan's arm. "Let's go play soccer. Soccer, soccer!" Japan looked like he wanted to object but between soccer and staying in this tense situation Japan took the better choice of the two and left with Italy. Leaving Germany and the two younger nations on their own.

"I didn't realise you'd brought New Zealand home with you as well Jett." Germany spoke calmly from where he stood before adding offhandedly. "Are you going to take over New Zealand? I'm sure that's no difficult task." Toby stiffened where he stood, teeth grit as Germany intentionally poked at a sore spot.  
New Zealand was sick of being put in with Australia instead of being recognised for his own merits. His country had lord of the god damn rings filmed in it!

"What? No, no, of course not." Jett was genuinely surprised. He'd not thought of taking his little brother back since they had split, there was no ill feelings between either of them and neither had any intention of becoming one with the other. Though Australia did like to joke that they were still part of them and with how close they lived it would seem that way at times.

"Then what are you to do with him?" Germany took the last step off of the stairs and came to stand beside a confused Jett. "He is here as your enemy after all."

"Shut your lying mouth!" Toby snapped in an uncharacteristic display of anger.

"He's here on England's behalf." Germany ignored Zea and answered Jett smoothly. "Most likely to kill you or return you to England." Jett's blood ran cold when he saw the way Toby glared at the ground, guilt in his eyes.

"Toby….you seriously came here for that guy?" Jett felt betrayed and he could feel himself slipping back into that out of hand state.

_No!_  
Jet jerked the mental chain and pulled himself back.  
_I decided to go home. Zea just came here to get us, there's no reason to be angry. No reason at all._

"T-That's alright mate." Jett smiled shakily, still finding it hard to swallow that. Both Zea and Germany looked at him in surprise when he kept his cool. But while Toby smiled, Germany scowled.

"We…were going to head home anyway." Jett murmured softly before looking over to Germany with that nervous smile. "So once Chris is patched up we'll be going. It's about time I went back home." Jett swore he saw Germany's eyes flash dangerously but not a moment later the German sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Ja. I guess it had to happen sometime." Germany smiled faintly to Jett. "I'll take care of everything, you should go and get your things if you intend to leave."

Jett smiled gratefully when Germany made things ten times easier. Jett was still feeling a bit tentative about leaving and losing all he'd risked in order to get where he was now but at the same time he could tell that if he continued there would be far more to lose. It was best to stop now.

"Right, I won't take long at all. Just wait here a tick Zea!" Jett turned and dashed back up the stairs, leaving Germany and New Zealand standing in the hallway together. Once Jett was out of sight Germany turned to New Zealand with a cold smile.

"Now then." He spoke in a thickly accented voice. "On to business."

…

Upstairs Jett was busily hauling his things messily back into the bags that Germany had brought for him. He didn't bother folding or anything that fancy, just stuff it in until it fits. While he worked Jett noticed the little spider friend he'd let loose in Germany's house scuttling over the floor towards him.

"Hey there little mate." Jett greeted with a warm smile. He'd not realised how relieved he was until he was finally going home. He's known all along in the back of his head that this was truly messed up. "I guess you should stay here, you'd get squished it I tried to take you home with me and I got plenty of other creepy crawlies waiting for me back there."

As he chatted with the arachnid a soft tinkling drew his attention to the bag he was packing. Sitting, half smothered in his clothes was the little feral fairy girl.

"Oh, so you did stick around." Jett grinned viciously. "What don't like my dirty socks?" The fairy made a gagging motion as she tried to free herself from Jett's clothing pile. "Well we're heading home, it'll be good to get back to the bush won't it?" For once he and the little fairy agreed wholeheartedly.

"What are you doing here anyway? I didn't see you since we played hide and seek. What, got important information to tell me or something?" The fairy seemed to remember why she'd appeared again and leapt from the clothes pile, waving her arms about almost as wildly as Italy while making angry tinkling noises at him.

"I can't speak tinkles." Jet said bluntly and the fairy let out a shout of annoyance as she pointed at his hand angrily, wanting a canvas to draw on to try and get her message across. Jett held his palm out to her and watched at her glittering dust covered his palm in wild patterns. From what he could make out one was a wonky sheep and something like a blanket over it.

"Um….I'm not getting it." The fairy stomped on his hand angrily and began to write letters this time. It took her a while but she was literate with some effort and it was clear enough for Jett to make it out.

"Cage?" Jett didn't understand why she'd write that but he'd gotten it right because she nodded furiously at him. "Alright what about cage?" Jett tried, finding himself getting annoyed with the fairy's antics. Rubbing out the last word she got to work on another and this time Jett understood very clearly.

"Exit." She's told him the same this when playing hide and seek in the past and Jett still struggled to understand why she was so hell bent on that word. Looking down she seemed to think hard, something troubling her but all of a sudden she leapt up in the air shouting something excitedly, it looked like she'd just figured something out. Rapidly she dusted away the word exit and wrote over it in much bigger letters.

"Escape." Jett murmured the word with a frown. It was eerie the way that word looked on his palm, it was creepy how adamant she was in the fact he should run away.

"Hold on a tick. So you're telling me this whole time you couldn't spell 'Escape' so you just wrote 'Exit'?" Jett asked, smirking in amusement as the fairy's face glowed bright red. "I guess human English isn't your strong suit eh?" Furiously she bit into his palm again but Jett was fairly used to her bites and his hands were tough so he merely laughed with a small wince.

"I'm just teasing. Besides, I don't understand why you're so worried. Come on you can play charades with me all day once we get home. We can go pick up Chris now." Jett stood from his packing, ignoring the flailing of the fairy's arms as she tried to shout at him in her tinkling voice. Jett was fairly good at ignoring her. She shouted and tugged at him the whole way to the room Chris had been treated in. For the most part Jett just waved her off as an annoyance, unable to grasp why she was so desperate to get his attention.

"Seriously quit it." He complained as they reached Chris's room. "I said knock it off!" Finally snapping he pushed the fairy away from him. "Look we can play later, just as soon as I get Chris." Jett told her while opening the door, smiling even as he did, just looking forward to seeing his little brother.

But…where was Chris?

Jett stopped, hand still on the handle of the door as he stared into an empty room. There was no Chris and even though Jett had been so sure this was the place he'd sat for ages waiting for him.

"Where is he…?" Jett muttered and even the fairy was silent, it took him a while to notice that's because she was gone.

"Jett." He jumped at the sound of his name being said in that accented voice, grabbing at his chest as he worked on stopping the heart attack his body was trying to have. Germany stood behind him, arms crossed with a frown on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I…Well I came to get Chris but…I must have gotten the wrong room." Jett explained, embarrassed and confused about the current situation. He laughed at the absurdity of his poor memory and looked down while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"I see. Nein, this is the right room." Germany explained casually. "I had Australia moved to the cells." Jett froze. Had he heard that right? _Cells_?

"What…do you mean by that?" Jett asked slowly turning his head up to face Germany again. "Cells? I must have heard that wrong."

"Nein. You heard just fine. He and New Zealand are quite comfortable I assure you. I couldn't have them running around my home when they are enemies." Jett couldn't believe what was coming out of Germany's mouth. This couldn't be right, he must be missing something here. Germany couldn't mean what he said.

"Germany, they're not enemies. I mean…I'm going home with them and we've going to stop this nonsense. I never wanted a civil war. I-It's alright you can let them ou-"

"Nein." Jett was silenced by the force of Germany's voice and unknowingly took a step back and Germany followed that step. "I knew that it had to happen eventually. I didn't realise it would be today…but it's been long enough." Another step forward.

"Germany I've changed my mind." Jett said, trying to keep his tone firm. "I can't hurt my brothers any further than this. Chris will fight me, Zea will fight me…there's no point to continuing this. I won't hurt either of them."

"So you intend to stop existing again?" Germany's calm words were like a knife to Jett. "You won't be Australia, you won't be Jett, you won't be anything and you'll fade away. England won't mourn you, Chris won't remember you before long and eventually you won't be anything more than a mention in some text book in Australia's past." Germany continued towards Jett but the Australian found himself unable to move an inch. With Germany standing in in front of him Jett found himself staring blankly at his uniform, not even able to face him.

"Is that what you want Australia?" Germany asked coldly.

"I won't." Jett's words were meek and pathetic when compared to Germany's smooth words. "I won't hurt my brother again."

"Jett." Germany sighed as though he felt let down by that answer. "I had thought you'd be less troublesome." Suddenly Jett was jerked forward by his shirt, Germany having a fist full of the material. "But I won't back down now, not when I've done this much. Even if I have to force you to see, you _will_ see things my way."

What was happening? Jett was trying to catch up to the situation. Germany had been so kind and gentle before this but suddenly it seemed as though he was an entirely different person. Jett wanted to believe it was a joke but in all the time he'd known Germany he didn't strike him as the joking kind.

"Let go." Jett growled, trying to push Germany away from himself only to find it was something akin to pushing against a wall.

"Don't you understand?" Germany chuckled darkly, the sound resinating from within his chest. "I've taken the time to set this up, I've worked hard to make things just how I wanted them and a small rebellious outburst from you isn't going to ruin it." Jett couldn't take it anymore, he tried to push Germany away again but was met with similar results. He was starting to panic, these works reminding him far too much of Arthur in the old days.  
Germany's grip tightened and he was pulled closer, space almost non-existent between them now and Jett was unable to stifle his soft plea.

"Help me…" It was a tiny little whisper but it was heard. Jett saw a spark of light shoot past his face, slamming right between Germany's eyes and no doubt blinding him for an instant. Cursing in German the male released Jett and stumbled back, grabbing at the thing on his face. When freed Jett stumbled back a few steps before standing in place, stunned into dumbly standing motionless for far too long. Thankfully something caught Jett's eye stirring him from his petrified state.

A dark figure stood by the door and Jett recognised it as the Mimi that had been following him around before. The shadow like creature raised it arm and waved to Jett, urging him to follow and that was all he needed to get his legs moving again.

Rushing past the fallen Germany that was dealing with a nasty little fairy –while no doubt unable to see what assaulted him- Jett followed the Mimi down the hall. He never saw its legs move but the creature was incredibly fast as it led Jett through the house. Jett wanted to try windows and doors but he had a sinking sense that they were already all locked. Germany took no chances and Jett knew he was very good at planning things out. He'd not offer up such an easy escape. And even if Jett could escape he'd not leave without Chris and Toby. All he had right then was the Mimi to follow and slim hope it was trying to help him.  
As Jett ran down the halls following after the Mimi he could hear Germany's voice shouting something in German at him. The little feral fairy had slowed him but it was only a brief distraction.

The Mimi took a sharp turn into a familiar room and Jett hesitated in the doorway. This was Germany's room. Somehow it felt both really ballsy and really dumb to hide in the room of the man trying to find him. The Mimi didn't like his hesitation and gestured impatiently for him to come in.  
Gradually Jett took a step into the room, feeling as though he was crossing into forbidden and dangerous territory but he knew that if Germany caught him trespassing would be the least of his worries. The Mimi was standing by Germany's desk, looking at him with some kind of expectation. Jett didn't understand what the creature wanted him to do, all he saw was a blank space and wall. Did it expect him to just sit there until Germany found him? The Mimi began pointing at the wall and Jett thought back to when it had pointed out the attic to him before.  
Another secret hiding place perhaps?

Jett's hopes lifted as he crouched by the wall, hoping maybe the floor would open up and he'd try his hand at hiding in a hole like Chris but he found no such trap door. The Mimi shook its head and pointed at the wall, its elongated shadowy finger losing its form as it pressed against the dry wall. Uncertainly Jett followed the movement andpressed his hand against the wall and at first was let down as he felt nothing, but then he tapped Jett realised that it sounded hollow.

"A secret door? Seriously? Why would Germany even…?" Jett began to complain about the logic of the situation but the sound of doors down the half slamming open and shut made him jump back to the point. No time to question a gift horse's mouth or some shit? Yeah, that was saying wasn't it? Or maybe it was a cow's mouth? Hell if he knew.

Jett had to run his hands over the wall a few more times before he found a small dent that must have been the latch to open the door. When he pressed it the wall just…fell in. Swinging with a rusty screech the secret door opened for Jett and without even looking to see what he was crawling into Jett dove in. Turning in the small space to look out the door and only source of light he saw the Mimi reach in and grab the door with its ghostly hands. Making a 'Shhh' gesture with one finger and Mimi slowly swung the door shut and Jett was left in darkness.

It was pitch black in the small space and while Jett wasn't keen on exploring he did twist and turn to see how much space he had –hardly any…figures.  
It was like being trapped within a box and Jett was feeling a little bit nauseous. He was blind and lost in a tight space and after a while he couldn't tell where the door was or how to open it again. Now his biggest fear was that he'd die in this hiding place. So his options were fairly bleak, be caught by Germany or die in a hole.  
Just bloody brilliant.

Jett took a few deep and calming breathes to stop his over active imagination from making this worse than it was. He just had to wait for Germany to leave then he could get out…if he could find the door. Oh god he was going to die in here! Jett started to panic again. Hands searching the walls and finding only what he could guess was dust and cobwebs. On the floor he felt smooth, little sticks. Yes sticks…they were sticks…just sticks. He kept saying that to himself but his mind screamed '_bones_!'

His breathing rapidly became erratic and he broke out in a cold sweat. It seemed that he was going to lose the hiding place to fear and then something dropped from his pocket in his frantic scrambling. The sound of something metal hitting solid ground made Jett pause in his rapid descent into madness. After a small hesitation he reached down towards the sound and his hand touched something cold and small. Jett's fingers had brushed against his necklace. All of Jett's fear just sapped away as he tenderly picked up the chain of pendants.

Holding the item close to his chest Jett's breathing gradually returned to normal and his mind began to clear up. The ragged breathes became quieter as Jett focused on the feeling of the necklace between his fingers. It was alright, no one else was here to see him take comfort in his most precious possession. When Jett opened his eyes again there was a gentle bubble of light giving him his vision back and the little bubble looked at him with worried eyes.

"Ha…guess I owe you again." Jett's voice was barely a whisper, cracking slightly as he spoke to the little fairy girl that provided the light bubble. She didn't shout at him of bite his hand again but instead hovered by his clasped hands, looking at the necklace he clung to. It was alright, her tinkles wouldn't tell anyone about his weakness.

"See this? I kept it after all that." Jett opened his hands to show the fairy the three pendants on the necklace. Oddly enough he'd never thrown the thing away or even removed Arthur's pendant. He'd tried to. Oh how he had tried.  
Many nights he held the necklace over with bin or thought about getting Arthur's off but he'd never been able to follow through with the idea.  
"Such a bloody sap." Jett curled around the necklace while whispering the words with a shaky smile.

"I'm an idiot…what was I thinking? All of this is so messed up." Jett told the fairy that stayed strangely quiet as she watched the nation begin to break down. "Attacking Chris? Hell even attacking England, he's a bloody wank sure but…that's still no excuse. That gronk is still my brother even if I hate it. I wasn't thinking…no one is stupid enough to risk starting war over those petty reasons." Jett's knuckles turned white as he held what was essentially his heart to him.

"I-I'll apologise properly to Chris and Zea. I'll even go to England, I'll let him decide what to do with me." The note of resignation in Jett's tone made the fairy tinkling softly in question. Jett laughed past tears and said simply.

"It's about time that I vanished for good. I don't mind being forgotten, I was a bloody useless nation. Once I see my brothers once more….I'll go to England and he'll have me punished. All that will be left of me is what I leave with Chris." The fairy tinkled, shaking her head back and forth violently. "Heh…what's this? Don't want me vanishing little fairy?" Jett murmured, patting her head with his index finger. "Then remember me okay…? Even if it's only a fairy that remembers my name I'll be glad."

A loud crash shut Jett up as he remembered very clearly the reason he was hiding in this little crawl space. Jett held his necklace close with one hand and with the other cupped his fairy friend. Germany was closer now and he sounded furious just guessing by the noise coming from outside his hiding place. Jett wondered if this gripping terror was what Chris had felt when he was searching for him.

"Australia." Came Germany's angry growl followed by another door being slammed open. "I did not say we could play hide and seek again." Something shattered and Jett flinched but kept his mouth firmly shut. It sounded like Germany was trying to egg a response out of him.

"Don't give me away this time, ay?" Jett whispered to the fairy who nodded once, apparently taking this quite seriously. Jett was pretty sure that the fairy and Mimi had helped in play hide and seek just for this very reason, he wished that he'd taken her advice to escape sooner. Well if she'd made it clearer that would have helped a shit load.

"Jett." Germany's voice was closer but still muffled by the walls. "Come out now and I'll rethink this." Jett knew he was tempting him out, just like when playing hide and seek. Only if Germany caught him this time he had a feeling that a bite on the neck would be a light punishment. In fact when he thought about Germany's words he had a fairly good idea of what he'd do.

"Nothing?" Germany asked when his offer received nothing and Jett could imagine the anger on his face. "Jett come out right now. Come out this gott damned minute! I will find you in my own house and I will have you!"

"Bruder?" Jett perked up at the sound of a much more comforting voice –Gilbert! Oh the beautiful bastard. "What are you doing breaking the house?" Gilbert sounded already fairly defensive and suspicious; he probably knew exactly what was happening.

"Bruder." Germany sounded relieved. "Help me find Australia."

"Why?" Prussia asked immediately distrustful.

"He's hiding. Apparently hide and seek is his favourite game." Germany explained smoothly. "Help me find him."

"Nein."

"What?" Germany asked darkly, not pleased with that answer.

"I said, nein. I will not help you bruder." Prussia's voice was stiff but growing closer along with the sound of rapid footsteps. Suddenly their voices were crystal clear, as though they were standing….right there –outside the door. 

"Why not?" Germany asked, is voice growing closer as he followed his brother into the room. "Well? Why not?"

"Because you're not right!" Gilbert snapped. "You're not thinking straight, you're warped and deranged. This is not right and I know exactly what you plan to do. I won't allow it!" Jett tensed as he listened to the two brothers on the other side of the wall, hoping he could trust himself not to make a peep.

"You won't allow it?" Germany repeated, voice deadly quiet. "Who are you to stop me from doing anything bruder?"

"Just that! I am your older bruder, I won't let mein own flesh and blood go this wrong. Not again, not a second time." Gilbert sounded the closest to Jett and he had to work hard to remain silent.

"So that's why you've been trying to get in my way every single step. Australia is mein! I won't let you, even mein big bruder, get in the way of that."

"He's not your bruder!" Prussia snarled back and a loud slam followed that. It sounded like Prussia had just been slammed up against the wall and Jett almost yelped. After that there was a quieter sound, a soft clattering of something hitting the ground.

"Even if you claim his vital regions he won't be your little bruder." Gilbert's words came out as a stained growl, he sounded like something was cutting off his air. All Jett could think was …vital regions?

"I will not let you get in the way bruder." Germany told him coldly and what followed was a short but violent scuffle before a loud thud and the sound of dragging. A door closed and Jett was able to breathe again but his heart did not calm its frantic beating. Now he feared for not himself so much as Prussia…had Germany hurt his own brother? Jett couldn't imagine him doing that even with all of his strange behaviour.

On his shoulder the fairy began pointing. He frowned when he realised that she wanted him to leave the safety of the secret crawl space. Jett would have said no but she'd done nothing but save him in the past, trust was a given by this point.

Cautiously Jett found the door and gave a slight shove, sliding it open just a touch to see if he was really unaccompanied in the room or not. He was alone and felt safe enough to push the door open a bit more. His fairy leapt from his shoulder and flew out of the space and to the floor where she sat on…a phone? Jett realised the clattering sound was a phone falling to the ground. More importantly it was his phone.

"Did Prussia drop this?" He asked and the fairy nodded with a great big smile. If Gil had done it on purpose or not Jett couldn't be sure and he was caught between being angry that Gilbert had his phone and wanting to kiss the arrogant bastard for throwing him a life line. Jett was so overcome with relief that it took him a while to realise the obvious problem with this. He had a phone –great. He had no one to call –shit.

Zea and Chris were both here and Prussia had been dragged off somewhere by Germany Jett couldn't think of anyone else to save him. If it had been someone else after him Jett would have called Germany for help but for obvious reasons that didn't work in this scenario.  
As a result Jett was left staring blankly at the phone he'd thought would save him. His fairy friend looked up at him in confusion as though she couldn't understand why he wasn't calling for help. He had no one to help him

…Well…  
He could always call….

"No I can't." Jett muttered shaking his head back and forth a few times at the mere thought of calling that guy. "I mean…it'd do no good. He wouldn't help at all…It's pointless to call him." Jett looked at the fairy who gave him a look that screamed 'you idiot, what else can you do?' Alright so the bitchy fairy had a point….but England would never help him.

Just as Jett's shaky hands started to type in the number he caught the sound of footsteps heading towards him. The fairy girl heard it too and shouted a tinkling warning at Jett to hide. Panicked Jett dove back for the crawl space, hastily squeezing himself back inside and shutting the door. The door to the small space closed just as the door to the main room opened back up. Terrified Jett scooted to the back of the space and began madly putting in the number for England's place.

"Jett?" Germany sounded uncertain and Jett head him closing the door softly. "You're in here aren't you." He sounded pretty damn sure of that! Hell it wasn't even a question anymore, just a statement!

"But where did you hide?" Jett realised with a sinking sense of dread that Germany was playing with him and he was about to be dead.  
Germany must have seen the door shut to the crawl space when coming in…oh god he knew. Feeling like a trapped child Jett felt tears starting to spring into his eyes, he was not going to start bawling like an anklebiter! He was just a little bit _fucking_ terrified.

Pressing the phone to his ear roughly Jett listened to it ring out…_once…twice_.

He heard a steps coming closer to the crawl space…._one….two…_

Someone picked up and Jett's head jerked up, banging against the stop of the box he hid in. It took all his effort not to start spitting and cursing in pain but the sound of a familiar voice on the other end took his attention away from that thoughtless movement.

"Yes? Hello?" Jett's voice got caught in his throat. Both regretting calling England and being too terrified to speak louder than a whisper. He shouldn't have called England and now he was left speechless on his end.

"Jac- Jett I know this you. Please say something. _Anything_." England pleaded on the other end and Jett's eyes went wide. England knew it was him…England whom he had maimed was so desperately asking for a response. In the hand that did not hold his phone Jett clutched his necklace tighter.  
Jett's tears fell. There was no stopping them.

"Jett, please little brother I'm-"

_Bang! _

Jett leapt out of his skin at the sound of a boot colliding with the wall. Germany was taunting him and Jett's mind went blank with terror. He screamed.

"Arthur, please help me!" Jett shouted into the phone as his tears ran freely. He felt like a child again crying out for his big brother to come and save him. At first there was no reply and Jett was afraid that England was no longer on the other end.

"Please Arthur! I'm sorry, I made a mistake. Please, please help me. Big brother!" As he said the words another bang sounded on the wall and the door flung in, revealing Germany's raised boot and Jett let out once last plea.  
"Save me!"

"Found you." Jett's heart stopped.

A large gloved hand thrust into the crawlspace, grabbing hold of Jett's ankle and latching on. Jett tried to kick him off, squirming and thrashing about wildly to try and free himself but Germany's grip was like steel. No matter how he tried Germany was able to pull him free –kicking and screaming. The very second that the phone came out into the open Germany snatched it away from Jett and hurled it across the room, if it broke or not was anyone's guess. Jett guessed not…it was nokia.

"Let go of me!" Jett shouted as he still tried –unsuccessfully- to free himself. Germany's hands held him with almost no effort despite his mad struggling. Jett tried every way he could think of to squirm away from the German but no matter what way he twisted his body or kicked out his legs never once did he get a chance at freedom.

What made it worse was the silence.  
Germany spoke not a word as his steady hands dragged Jett into the open and then began pulling him under his body, careful never to give him a second of freedom or an opening to escape. Once Jett was completely trapped under Germany his grip moved from his ankles to his wrists, making the exchange carefully but fluently as he once again trapped Jett in, pinning his arms up above his head and trapped his legs beneath his body as he straddled the squirming Australian.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jett snarled, jerking about as he glared up at Germany, trying to keep to his usual nature and not show how terrified he was. However the tears he'd already shed betrayed him. Much to Australia's frustration Germany still said nothing, staring down at Jett with dark eyes. They no longer resembled the eyes of the Germany he had known, Jet's breath caught in his throat as he recognised that dark eyed expression.  
How had he not noticed that Germany was completely mad?

Jett was startled into silence and stillness, unable to look away from those dilated blue eyes. Germany's lips twitched up in a smirk seeing Jett's scared face, like a poor trapped rabbit…it was so tempting. Still keeping his silence Germany shifted closer to Jett, the two barely a breath apart. Germany could feel Jett's trembling form under him, see the tears he still had left to shed and he loved it.

Closing the distance between them Germany caught Australia in a rough kiss, not giving the Australian any room to protest as he dominated his lips with no trouble. It was better than Germany had thought it would be, their brief accidental kiss was no longer enough for him to be satisfied. His satisfaction was cut short however as Jett was able to turn his head away, panting for air with a very distinct look of terror on his face.

Annoyed Germany's gloved hand released Jett's wrist and grabbed his face, forcing him to look back the correct way so Germany could kiss him again, making sure he had no escape this time. Jett's eyes screwed shut desperately as his mind went blank, unable to even stop the kiss as Germany's tongue asked for entrance slyly. The mere touch of the warm appendage causing the inexperienced country to gasp in alarm and ultimately be overcome by the German's dominance. There was a short struggled as Jett all but tried to force Germany's tongue back out but he failed in even that and was eventually reduced to muffled whimpers.

He couldn't breathe, Jett tried to pull away again but found Germany's grip on his face to be impossible to break. Thankfully the distraction of holding his face and dominating his mouth made the grip on his wrists looser and Jett was able to get a single hand free and beat against Germany's chest. The action didn't hinder the stronger male but it did catch his interest. He pulled back from Jett, completely composed as Jett panted meekly, unaware of the thin trail of saliva that trailed down his flushed cheek.

"D-Don't…" He gasped pathetically, fresh tears in his eyes. Jett had dealt with plenty of abuse in his time and while this reminded him eerily of England, things had never taken this kind of turn with his big brother. Always painful and humiliating but never…_this_.  
Germany stared down at him, never speaking as he gazed on the submissive, red faced Australian, he obvious did not even realise how pathetically subservient he looked in that moment.

"Let go of me…bastard…" Jett panted, still beating against Germany's chest. Germany allowed this behaviour for a moment longer before taking Jett's hand by the wrist, bringing it up to his face while watching for the way Jett's face morphed into fear as he realised his mistake.

Germany's tongue lightly grazed across Jett's wrist, following across an old scar that ran along that vital point. Immediately the smaller nation jerked back, flinching in terror at the small action. Germany shuddered in delight, such small actions caused Jett to become visibly frightened, he'd been well conditioned by England but that also annoyed Ludwig. He needed Jett to be conditioned to him, not Arthur.

Jett's eyes widened at Germany's teeth grazed against his delicate skin, biting down slightly when he found the deepest point of the scar. Germany was staring right at him, gauging his reaction in those cold blue eyes as he toyed with him. Jett couldn't stand it any longer.  
With all the strength he had retained Jett was able to land one solid blow on Germany's face. The German was surprised as he fell away from Jett, more take off guard than he was hurt by Jett's hit but it allowed the male a moment to escape and he took it. Very quickly Germany's surprise turned anger –Jett didn't get far.

"Sta-Stay the hell away from me!" He'd just been able to twist himself around and scramble a short distance before Germany's arms locked around him in a firm hold from behind, constricting his body as he was once again trapped under the older nation. Gritting his teeth Jett fought against panicked tears as he felt Germany's cold fingers bunching up the fabric of his shirt, pulling it up to reveal his scared back. Jett squirmed about but found no matter what he did Germany's hold kept him firmly trapped.

"P-Please stop!" Jett cried out when Germany's lips brushed against the small of his back, teeth lightly running along his flesh in warning. Jett stop squirming, tensing up as the light kisses travelled upwards, following the curve of his back and Jett could only tremble and shake with each gentle touch, terrified for the brutality that lay under that gentle guise. The words he tried to speak firmly fell away into the occasional gasp or whine.  
Germany's tongue lashed against one of the many scars that covered his back and Jett's tightly shut eyes began to form tears at the corners.

"These places." Jett's eyes snapped open at the sound of Germany's voice, the male had been so silent but now he spoke while touching Jett's scars. "Are where he's marked you." Germany's lips ghosted over one of Jett's old lashings.

"A scar from where he lashed you." He breathed quietly. "A burn from where he punished you." Another gentle touch. "A pattern from where he marked you."

"These are the placed England has laid claim to. He hurt you didn't he Jett?" Germany cooed quietly in Jett's ear, smirking as Jett's breath became frantic and uneven. "But he's not yet lay claim to this has he?"

Jett's breath caught in his throat and Germany's hand dipped lower, brushing against his most vital region. Jett couldn't even speak, he was so terrified that words were completely lost from his mind. Germany was quite pleased with this shaken silence.

"Perfect." Germany purred quietly. "I'll teach you proper obedience for a little brother."

…

"Ngh…ah!" Jett tried to keep quiet as Germany's hands roamed his body, he really did try. He'd actually tried a lot of things.  
He'd tried escaping Germany again and again but all his efforts gained him was a pair of handcuffs and a gag. Germany left Jett's legs free when he'd bound him to the bed, if only so he could see them jolt and kick with every small touch.

The cuffs clinked and rattled at Jett strained against them, still trying to find some way to freedom despite the obvious failure to be found in his efforts.  
Jett had learned quickly to fear the moments in which Germany's hands left his body or the male's presence vanished to some unseen area because each time he returned Germany had a 'gift' with him. First it had been the cuffs, then the blindfold and finally his gag and when Germany left his side for the fourth time Jett was practically in tears over the mere thought of what he'd bring for him next.

A gentle pressure travelled up Jett's leg causing the male to tense up violently as his brain frantically tried to put a name to the item that trailed along his flesh teasingly. It took him a while but Jett finally got it, it was a crop. Above him Germany gave a soft chuckle, sounding more pleased than Jett had ever heard him.

"If you do not misbehave I'll only use this lightly." He promised but Jett didn't trust Germany's word this time around. He growled through his gag, expressing his disbelief but the sound only brought about another soft chuckle from the other followed by a frustrating silence. Jett trembled uncontrollably as the crop travelled along the underside of his thigh, only to rest against his vital region. Again Jett strained against the chains giving a small cry of surprise as the crop glided over the sensitive flesh tauntingly.

"See?" Germany purred as the crop moved over Jett's tip. "A good little brother is rewarded with kindness."

_Fuck your good little brother bullshit!_ Jett thought viciously, able to get a clear picture of Germany despite the blindfold. With one sharply delivered kick Jett slammed his foot into Germany's shoulder, causing the male to jerk back with a grunt and as a result remove that crop from his vital region. Of course only after Jett had preformed the act did he think it through and thoroughly regret his choice.

"_Jett_." Germany spoke his name in a drawn out growl of annoyance. Not a moment the crop returned –across his face. The sound of the punishing weapon cracking across his face caused Jett to flinch more than the actual blow, he'd been whipped plenty with much worse. He would have smirked had the gag not prohibited such actions. Unfortunately this seemed to become clear to Germany as well and he changed his tactics for punishment drastically.

Jett let out a scream as the crop assaulted his vital region again, pushing inside of his previously untouched body. Jett's head was thrown back as the muffled scream continued with every inch deeper the crop went, Jett felt new tears spring to the surface –hadn't he already cried them all?

"I warned you." Germany purred as he slowly began to draw the crop back out before slamming it back again, pleased by the cries it brought forth from the Australian. "Bad little brothers get the crop." Jett strained and jerked with every intrusion of the object, it was rough and foreign in his body, there was no amount of pleasure to be found in the action. France was a fucking liar!

"Ple-mgh! Sto-ah." Jett tried to plead but the gag made it impossible to fully pronounce the pathetic words and in a way that was a mercy. Even though his abuser heard the words they went by unheeded as the motions of the crop shifting in and out increased to the point Jett thought he would tear inside.

"If you bite I'll punish you further." Germany sounded composed above him and it took Jett a second or two to realise why he'd said it. The gag was removed and replaced with gloved fingers. Jett gagged around the intruding digits more than he had the actual gag. "If you don't suck it'll hurt." Germany warned a smirk in his voice. "Suck."

Despite his revolution at the idea Jett had no real alternative and thus tried to do was he was instructed. The gloves tasted a little bit like blood and Jett tried to simply not think about why that was. Once Germany was satisfied with Jett's work the fingers were retracted, allowing Jett to cough and pant to his lungs content. Finally the crop was removed and for just a moment there was relief until Jett felt Germany's slick fingers probing his entrance.

"N-No, don-" Jett cried out even as two of Germany's finger pushed inside of him. Jett's words were reduced to quiet choking sounds as he was invaded. Germany's fingers rhythmically pushed in and out of his body, thankfully Jett had done his job when sucking Germany's fingers and so he did not tear like he feared. His cries eventually became quiet pants and whimpers, finding the pain became slight discomfort fairly quickly.

Germany watched the male under him slowly become reduced to a panting withering mess and frowned. He had wanted to toy with him longer, Ludwig had various toys and punishments he would have very much enjoyed employing but seeing Jett in this state made patience impossible to grasp.

"Another day." He promised himself, ignoring the sound of confusion Jett made as he gradually retracted his fingers. "Forgive me." He murmured to Jett who just for a second seemed hopefully that Germany was going to free him, how foolish. "Seems I've run out of patience."

Rough hands grabbed his legs, hoisting them up and exposing his vital regions again. Jett could not see but he did not need his sight to know what it was that replaced Germany's fingers at his vital region. Jett snapped. Tears ran freely once more and his voice became free, frantically pushing out words before Jett could even process them.

"No! D-Don't, Germany don't do that! Plea- D-Don't! Please! Bitte, bitte, halt!" Jett stumbled over his words, even trying some in German as the intruding member pressed firming against his unwilling body. If Germany were to claim his vital regions Jett wasn't sure what would happen, he'd heard ghost stories of the event but seeing as Australia had never really had anything of the sort happen he'd never even come close to such an experience. What if…what if the stories were right and after this he no longer had any control?  
What would happen to Chris and Zea?

"It's too late for that." Was Germany's simple reply before he thrust himself inside of Jett, earning an ear piercing scream from the smaller male. Germany gave a small shudder as he began sheathed within the tight cavern, it was hot inside and while Germany had no intentions on being kind towards his prisoner he did not want to break him either and so for just a moment he stayed motionless, watching as Jett squirmed and cried out in agony. Germany's endurance didn't last, he needed to hear more of those cries and he needed to feel more of his body he invaded.

With every rough thrust a new set of cries left Jett's mouth. He'd never felt anything this painful before, he'd believed whole heartedly that he was rough as nails after all his struggles but he was being torn down from the inside by Germany. Germany's thrusts were forceful and powerful as he forced himself inside of the smaller nation over and over, enjoying the constant stream of wails that his actions brought forth.  
But event this was not enough. This was not punishment enough, Jett had dealt pain before so Ludwig had to target something else.

Abruptly Jett's back arched up off the bed as something deep within his core was hit, Jett didn't realise his prostate had been found. Screams suddenly broke away into shocked, wanton moans and Jett's own body's reaction scared and confused him, Jett did not know what to make of these abnormal feelings but he did know it brought unwanted pleasure.

"D-Don't…ngh, ah! N-Not there, not that. P-Plea- Ahh!" Jett did not realise his mistake in pleading, did not realise the vicious joy it brought to his abuser. The thrusts became rougher and more focused on Jett's sweet spot, drawing forth humiliated cries of pleasure. Before long Jett was reduced to nothing more than a moaning panting mess under Ludwig.

Above him Germany was not satisfied with just this, he needed to see Jett's face as he made such agonised sounds. With one hand the German tore the blindfold free of Jett's face, revealing his crying face fully. Jett's eyes were glazed over and even as they looked up at Ludwig's smiling face he couldn't quite see anything. With every rough thrust to his sweet spot a little more of Jett seemed to fade into the back of his mind. With just a little more Jett would completely vanish from the conscious mind and leave behind the pleasure smitten male that desired to release the heat that gathered in his core. Germany was more than willing to push that extra bit as his hand wrapped around Jett's neglected member, pumping in time with his hard thrusts, sending Jett spiralling into sick darkness.

"Ahh! G-Germany, Ludwig!" Jett cried out unreservedly as he was overcome with mind numbing pleasure. "B-Brother! Brother!" Jett cried, confused and deranged by this intrusion and crippling pleasure.

"Do you want release?" Germany asked between quietly controlled pants. "Beg for it, beg for me to allow you pleasure." Jett was too far gone to deny and the moment the order was given a string of begging pleas left Jett's drooling mouth.

With another pounding thrust into his prostrate Jett threw his head back with one last loud moan, feeling his first orgasm overtake him. Blinding white light flashed past Jett's eyes as he was overcome with complete bliss, the submissive look on his face and that last beautiful moan coupled with the tightening of his orgasm brought Ludwig to his own finish. With that last uneven thrust Germany emptied his essence into Jett and claimed his vital regions for his own.

Germany could not be more pleased.

Jett's strength left him the moment they had reached their peak and now the only sounds he made were quiet pants and the occasional whimper of pain that lingered in his backside. His mind was left fuzzy and for the most part no logical thought could be found. Even as his arms were freed and the cuffs tossed aside Jett did not try to escape and even as the strong hands that had abused him scooped him up into an embrace he did not protest. As he was pulled into Germany's hold Jett's eyes merely began to dip shut with the feeling of Ludwig's surprising gentle fingers brushing through his hair lulling him into a dreamless sleep. As his mind began to turn off the last coherent thoughts on his mind were very different to the ones he'd been having an hour ago.

_It hurt…. It really did hurt.  
But belonging to someone always hurt didn't it?  
England or Germany…it didn't really matter either way.  
…He'd get used to it._

"Now you belong to me." Were the last words Jett heard before his mind shut down and sleep claimed him for itself.

….  
…. (Back at England's place.)  
….

"England, dude!" America tried to reason with the stubborn Brit as he walked down the halls of his home briskly. America wasn't alone, on the other side of Arthur France was trying to talk England back down into his bed as well.

"Mon Cher, you're not well enough to be up and about. You look dreadful." There was a joke in there to be found about Arthur always looking awful but France kept it to himself for once, fearing his perfect face would be struck if he uttered the words.

"Back off." England snarled, jerking his arm away from America. "My little brother needs me. I will not return to that bed and lay about like a useless, waste of a brother!"

"Dude, it's got to be a trap." Alfred was repeating himself over and over but the angry Brit was deaf to his warnings.

"I know my brother." Arthur replied icily. "I know when he's afraid and I know when he's crying. He is in trouble and he's just always the last one to realise it." Of course Arthur knew those feelings best from Jett, he just wished he did not.

"Are you hearing yourself? You're delusional." Alfred snapped, stepping ahead of Arthur and blocking him from proceeding any further. "You're always scolding me for not thinking, right? Well stop and think for a damn second!"

"America is right." France said with a frown. "Damn you for making me say those words but he is. You need to clear your head Arthur."

Arthur looked between the two, frustration pooling in his stomach, he knew that he was right. There was no way that he was mistaken about it this time, Jett needed to be saved and Arthur was not going to sit by and do nothing. But these two twits weren't going to let him do anything..  
Funny America had been encouraging war earlier now he was opposed to any form of action at all on England's part.

"What makes you think he won't just take out your other eye the second you set foot in Germany?" Alfred asked, face mirroring Arthur's frustrated expression.

"He had the shot." Arthur said finally, seeing nothing else he could use to convince America.

"He…what?" Alfred was taken off guard by the sudden answer.

"Back when he took my eye." Arthur repeated slowly. "He had the gun on me. I know my Jett, he never would have missed a shot and in that close range no less. He had the chance and he didn't take it. That's enough for me, that's enough to prove he still is my little brother!"

"The gun must have jammed." Alfred argued. "Or maybe he just sucks or something…"

"I _know_ my Jett." Arthur repeated coolly. "If he'd pulled that trigger I'd most definitely not be standing right here today."

"I know him to." America argued, anger rising between the two fairly quickly.

"You? What would _you_ know?" America could see the words coming, he knew what England would say, he knew he'd bring up the treaty again and their tense relationship and Alfred snapped. Reaching forward abruptly he grabbed a fist full of England's shirt, jerking him up slightly.

"America!" France stepped forward, no doubt intending to separate the two countries but Arthur stopped him with a single hand gesture, and glared back at America's narrowed blue eyes with his own cold green hues.

"Yes! Me!" Alfred shouted. "I've been by his side in every war, every conflict, I've been right there with him! Ever since the last World War I've been by his side…" Alfred grit his teeth together remembering all the times he and Australia had worked together, remembering the strangely cheerful nature of the Australian soldiers even when faced with death. This time it was Arthur stunned into silence, having not realised that America really had been by Australia's side for all that time. He'd not noticed.

Alfred's grip tightened as his head dipped down, feeling some type of remorse flood through him. Sure he'd been by Australia's side all this time but that was because every time Alfred called Jett had been right there ready to offer his help, treaty or not.  
The Australian troops always laughed and made pathetic jokes before doing their job to the best of their ability, Australians were almost scary in the way they found the light in even the darkest of days but they kept their hearts warm and their hopes high. America had always appreciated that.  
Now he could find no warmth or hope in Jett and Alfred felt a loss in that.

"_I just feel like it." Jett had told him when he came out to meet him on the battle field, arms crossed with a scowl on his face. Just as they always had Jett and Chris had appeared to help him on the battle field again. "It's not because you asked me to or anything like that, I just do what I want. Got that yankee?"_

Every time America needed Jett he was right there, even when he did not want to. Even when he was not sure if it was right or if America was being an outright idiot…Jett still backed him up. Even though they were no longer brothers Jett still took in all of his media and culture with an air of distaste and even allowed him to be a fool when in his home and never kicked him out for long. Even without being brothers America was strangely part of Australia just as England was. To think that Arthur thought he didn't care even a little…Alfred couldn't stand it.

"He's my bro you know…?" Alfred muttered softly. "He's my back up."

"Then back him up now." Arthur murmured quietly. "You're a hero right?"

Alfred struggled for words, ending up in an uncomfortable silence as all three had to reset their feelings on the matter. None of them wanted war, they couldn't afford to go to war right then but Arthur still intended to get his brother from Germany, even if he did so not as a country but as himself. No matter what way he wasn't going to back down.

"Fine." America sighed eventually, shoulders slumping somewhat. "Say you're right, say we dash off to save that grumpy Australian how do you say we even start doing that? According to that albino all three of those guys are trapped at Germany's place. We can't march into Germany with our troops and Jett doesn't seem to be able to wander out, so what is your plan? Not to mention there are only three of us as individuals, not exactly a match for Germany's men."

Alfred had a point, though Arthur would die before admitting it. Getting to Jett without triggering World War Three was no easy task. Arthur suddenly felt deflated, he didn't know how he could save his own brother with only Alfred and Francis as back up and frankly…Francis may as well not be counted for all Arthur trusted him to do.

"Ah. I believe that's where we come in." The three shared a collective jump at the voice that came from ahead of them. America stepped away from Arthur, turning back to looked at the three that stood in the hall. America barely recognised them but France brightened.

"Scott." France declared happily pushing past Alfred to get to the red headed nation, the two having been on quite good terms despite France and England's less than favourable relationship.

"Who are they?" America asked England bluntly who scowled, not sure if he was more annoyed to see his brothers or that Alfred did not recognise them.

"They're my brothers you fucking toss pot. Ireland, Scotland and Wales. At least try to get some damn culture into your life style." Arthur said pointing at each brother when he said the name. "As to why they're here I have no idea." Hearing his unfriendly tone Scotland turned his attention away from France and grinned around his cigarette.

"Heard you fucked up." He said mockingly as he neared England, reaching out to clamp his hand down none to gently on his little brother's head. "What kind of big brothers would we be if we didn't clean up your mess?"

"I don't remember asking for your help!" England snapped, pushing his brother's hand away from his head.

"You didn't need to." Wales spoke thankfully before Scotland could open his mouth and spit some swears at England. Wales was the least foul tempered and was probably the most agreeable of all the UK brothers with kinder features and brown hair. He smiled as he spoke to ease the conversation before a fight could break loose and waste all their time.

"We heard all about yer situation with Australia from France." England shot a glare at the Frenchman who suddenly found the wall on the opposite side of the room very interesting and looked away from England innocently. "Well we're part of the UK as well that make him our little brother, it's only natural that we'd pitch in. Besides, if New Zealand is getting involved I'd…like to be there."

"Aye." Scott agreed, reluctant to pass up an argument with England but heaven knows there'd be more time for that. "Liam, Owen and I agreed it was best to pitch in."

"I-I want to help to."

"Where'd that voice come from?!" Ireland yelped in alarm, unable to see the quiet Canadian, though he'd been there the whole time.

"C-Canada…" He murmured his name meekly but he was not completely ignored. France spoke to him without needing to remember who he was and oddly enough Scott seemed to see Canada just fine as well. "I can help to." He urged quietly.

Arthur struggled with this, his brothers were not his favourite people in the world but they had agreed that they'd need more help as individuals instead of countries, this was better than nothing. But only just.

"Alright, I'll accept." Arthur muttered. "Just don't get in my way."

"As if we're the ones that would get in the way." Liam replied, causing England to grind his teeth, Ireland annoyed him.

"You annoying little…" It didn't take long for the brothers to begin their usual display of sibling bickering.

Alfred had been deaf to the entire exchange, staring dumbfounded at the four brothers with his mouth hanging open shamelessly.

"What's wrong with the wee American?" Scott asked, jerking a thumb over his shoulder at the gaping Alfred. "Did ya even get raising him arseways?" England flushed in embarrassment, why was America such a fool?

"America!" England barked, getting Alfred's attention finally. "What are you gawking at?!"

"P-Please America don't." Canada pleaded but Alfred was too dazed by what he was staring at to process the plea for silence.

"It's just…." Alfred murmured, awestruck as he stared. "…like looking at an enchanted forest."

The four Kirkland's blinked in America's direction, only France understood that America meant their bushy eyebrows and consequently broke down in hysterical laughter much to the brother's confusion.

It wasn't the most effective group of heroes but hell; the world had seen worse groups before.  
But only just.

….

….

_**Obedience- End**_


	7. Chapter 7 Manipulation

_Go Your Own Way  
Manipulation._

_Author's note: Be ready for flash backs and dreams…mwhaha.  
Look, I added little subtitled so you know what the fuck is happening. XD  
Also I find this chapter to be kinda mixed barrel of good and bad, hope you like it._

….  
….

Chris has a Dream

"_Hey. Heeey! Australia!" Jett winced at the sound of Alfred calling him. Turning to face the frantically waving fool Jett frowned and by his side Chris waved back._

_America came dashing up to them, panting heavily as he hunched over, resting his hands on his knees to stay balanced. Laughter mixed into ragged breathing but still he smiled like a fool._

"_America, mate." Chris laughed. "Maybe less burgers on the battle field?"_

"_Never!" America gasped back._

"_You're late. How can you be late to your own attack?" Jett asked annoyed by this behaviour. "I didn't drag my ass all the way out here to wait on you Yankee. Don't waste Chris's time when he's just getting used to running Australia. We shouldn't have come out here at all."_

"_But you came didn't you?" America grinned brightly up at Jett._

"_Guess I did…"_

"_Australia!" Jett heard America calling him again, this time his voice was filled with concern as he shouted the male's name. Australia wanted to respond to America and tell him to lower his fucking voice but he couldn't move an inch, his whole body was in fire and the best he could manage were some weak agonised groans._

_It took America a while to find the struggling Australian in the arms of his New Zealand brother, neither looking even remotely good. A look of regret crossed America's face as he crouched down by his two ANZAC allies. The attack hadn't gone very well, the Turks had completely destroyed Australia in Gallipoli and the nation was definitely feeling the blow. Jett hacked violently as he let out a dry laugh._

"_M-My first real fight and it goes down like this…? Hah…how pathetic." America grit his teeth together, wishing that he had not been sent here to retrieve Jett and Toby, why did England have to ask him to do it? _

"…_.did we do enough?" Jett murmured, seeming as though he was passing out. "…is England pleased…?"_

"_Y-yeah." America lied with a smile. In the end the campaign had only served as a massive loss to Australia but there was no way he'd tell Jett that._

"_That's good…" Jett breathed with a pained expression of relief. "Chris didn't…have to be here. That's all…that matters…"_

"_Come on, let's get you two home." America told the two and offered his hand to each other them with that warm smile of his._

"_What do you mean 'invade'!?" Jett demanded angrily. "We've never been invaded before, there's no way the Japanese would do it now! It's not logical, our defences are low but Japan would never waste their time with this, we're too hard to capture and too far away."_

"_They're already on the doorstep." Jett's boss told him evenly causing the nation to grit his teeth in frustration. "Invasion may not be their plan but they have worked on isolating us from the Allies."_

"_What about America? Any word?" _

"_Seems that they've already cut off communications to the United States." His boss replied with a frown._

"_Damn it!" Turning away from his boss and bursting out the doors, like hell he'd let those Axis powers invade his country. Chris was still just getting used to the reigns so Jett had to defend against Japan while serving the Allies where he could. Jett had to guard his friend's home from further invasion, once was more than enough._

_However when he stepped foot outside his home Jett found Alfred sitting on his front step. Stunned the Australian stopped and merely stared at his former brother and Chris who stood in front of him. Noticing Jett the America turned and grinned, giving him a thumbs up._

"_Got your back." He said simply with his happy smile. Chris was smiling too and gradually Australia's expression softened into a smile to. Alfred then held up his fist expectantly to Jett._

"_Fucking Yankee…." Jett laughed bumping Alfred's fist with his own._

"_Alfred this is retarded." Jett complained. "Why are we even here?"_

"_They have weapons of mass destruction. _Destruction_ I tell you!" Alfred said frantically. "As the hero it's my job to stop the evil doers!" _

"_Yeah that's your thing and all but why am _I_ here?" Jett growled back. "You bullied me into this."_

"_A hero doesn't bully!" Alfred cried in alarm._

"_You told us we would be against you if we didn't help out." Jett reminded him and Alfred just whistled innocently. "Arg, fine!" Jett snarled angrily while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I'm here now, let's get this over with you paranoid fuck of a country…"_

"_Hey where's Chris?" America asked catching Jett off guard. "You never bring him to the battle field. What? You his mother or something?"_

"_He's got me." Jett snapped. "So Chris doesn't need to see violent things, I'll take care of that so he can stay safe and happy at the beach."_

"_You're an overprotective brother…" Alfred replied flatly, getting a fist to the top of his head._

"_I hope a drop bear falls on your head."_

"_Chris." The male jumped at his name to see Jett standing over him with an annoyed expression. "What are you doing?"_

"_Look big brother!" Chris held out his attempts at wood carving to his brother but all Jett seemed interested in was the cuts on Chris's hands._

_Sitting down next to his brother Jett grabbed his hands, inspecting how much damage Chris had done while carving. Some were bleeding and looked like they'd sting for a while but nothing dangerous to Chris's health._

"_Idiot." Jett growled, jamming his finger between Chris's eyes causing the younger male to yelp. "What did I tell you about being careful with knives?"_

"_But I…" Chris whined holding out the carving again, needing Jett to see his good work. Jett eventually did take a look at the little wooden carving. "Do you like it?" Jett gave a reluctant smile and sighed._

"_Yeah…it looks good, you dumb little ankle biter. You gave it a fair go but let's not go going it again, eh?" Jett told him, patting Chris on the head. In return Chris grinned brightly._

"_Good! It's for you." Jett looked surprised for a second but gradually he smiled again. "Promise you'll keep it!"_

"_Yeah, whatever I promise. Thanks Chris."_

"_Chris! Are you okay?" Chris heard Jett shouting for him as he trembled and shivered in his bed. His big brother stood in the doorway, panting heavily with a bed ridden appearance after having been stirred from his sleep by the younger nations screams._

_Seeing Chris was not physically harmed Jett walked into the room, drawing away the blankets from his brother's shuddering form. _

"_Bad dreams?" He questioned and Chris gave a meek nod of his head. With a gentle sigh Jett ran his fingers through his hair, relieved that it was just nightmares and not something more serious. _

"_So…" He murmured while sitting down next to the scared boy, patting back his hair to comfort him. "What did you dream about?"_

"_You went away…" Chris admitted quietly. Jett felt his heart seize up, to hear his little brother say something that cute and heart wrenching brought mixed feelings to the Australian._

"_Well I'm right here." Jett tried to sooth Chris's mind. "I'll never go anywhere. I'll be right by your side always okay?"_

"_You vanished…" Chris didn't seem convinced. "You just…stopped existing and no one remembered you! Not even big brother Zea!" Chris looked at his brother, expecting some comfort but instead found a bittersweet smile._

"_Is that right…?" Jett didn't want to tell Chris it may very well happen, once his little brother became Australia Jett didn't know what would happen to him. He didn't want to tell Chris another lie so he instead said. "But you remembered me didn't you?"_

"_Well…yeah." Chris murmured quietly. "I couldn't forget."_

"_Well there you go!" Jett smiled drawing the boy into a hug. "I'll be right here with you because you remember me. So just don't forget your big brother okay?"_

"_Got it!" Chris smiled again but panicked when Jett made to leave, gabbing hold of his brother's shirt desperately. "Please stay with me." He pleaded softly. "I…If you vanish in my dreams again…"_

_Jett smiled gently and sat back on the bed, wrapping a single arm around his little brother. "I'll stay with you for as long as you like."_

"_If you're here I won't have nightmares." Chris murmured, confident in that fact._

"_I'll make sure you never have nightmares again." Jett promised him and after that night…he never did.  
Just as promised Jett took all the young boy's nightmares away._

"_Want me to sing you a dream time story?" Jett asked, bringing back all those nightmares in an instant._

"_It'd rather listen to the possums hiss." Chris answered flatly. "Sounds better."_

"_Why you…!" Chris laughed at his brother's furious face but after that he slept like a rock, ignoring the horrifying thought of Jett singing._

"_You can't see him!" Chris heard the sound of Jett's shouting voice and paused outside of the door it came from. Inside Jett was standing opposite a man that Chris did not recognise._

"_Be practical." The man tried to argue with Chris's angry big brother. "He is my brother just as much as you are."_

"_I don't care!" Jett snapped back furiously. "Chris is my little brother, you can't see him, you can't have any say in his life."_

"_I know you're still sore about the native country but you must see reason-"_

"_Get out." Jett told the opposite male coldly. "Get out of my country England. Chris is under my protection, you'll never lay a god damn hand on him."_

"_Jack…!" The man called England tried to protest but Jett had already turned away and was heading towards the door. Chris scrambled back from it, not wanting to be caught spying. _

"_I will never allow Australia to be hurt again." He distantly heard Jett telling the other. "This time will be different. I finally have a chance, one I never dreamed I could get. I won't let you ruin this for me!" _

_Chris hadn't understood the conversation but he didn't want to see his big brother upset and it scared him to some extent. So like any young nation he hid in his room wishing to forget about the shouting._

"_Chris?" Jett called him and the door to his room creaked open. Chris acted as though he was asleep as Jett entered his room. The bed creaked slightly as his big brother sat on it and Chris felt a gentle warmth against his head where Jett pat him._

"_This time I'll protect you." He heard Jett murmur. "You'll make a good Australia, you'll make the Australia we always dreamed of."_

_Chris didn't know who 'we' was or why he kept saying things like 'this time' but he didn't care, his big brother was placing trust in him and it filled the young nation with pride.  
Before Jett left he laid a small item on Chris's bedside table and kissed his little brother's forehead._

"_Happy birthday Australia. This way I'll be with you always."_

_With the quiet click of the door shutting Chris sat up and scurried over to the side of the bed to see what Jett had left. Sitting in a small box was a necklace and on that necklace was a little wood carving, almost a mirror image to the one he'd made Jett. It was crudely made just like his had been and Chris saw a splash of blood on its side where Jett must have cut himself. _

_Chris smiled from ear to ear as he slipped it around his neck, finding that his part of the now two set carvings fit him perfectly. _

…

"_Happy birthday Australia…."_ Chris's eyes opened just slightly and he found himself staring at the same necklace he'd been given back then. The fragile item lying securely in his hand even as he'd slept.  
"_This way I'll be with you always."_ Chris missed not having dreams –even the nice ones.

Chris tried to sit up now that he'd awoken but only got a rush of agony for his efforts, resulting in his falling back on his side with a small groan. Okay so his body wasn't being a great deal of help right then.

"You're awake." Chris damn near smiled at that voice.

"Zeeeea." He drew out the name while turning over onto his back to see his big brother sitting close by, observing him with his usual passive expression. Chris just grinned back, happy to see the other nation.

"Mate. When did you come to see me?" Chris asked cheerfully before pausing and then asking sheepishly. "Actually…where are we?" Zea was giving him that frustrated expression again.

"Germany's basement…at a guess. He hit my head a little hard…I could be wrong." Zea answered, leaning back against the bars of their current accommodation, staring blankly out into the darkness.

"Would it have killed him to leave a light on?" Chris complained childishly. "Or left a heater? This place is bloody cold."

"It's at least twenty degrees down here." Toby corrected him.

"Yeah, sure but there's no sun." Chris protested. "I'm not warm unless it's thirty degrees in the shade and the heat of the sun is scorching my back! Actually it's rolling around to Summer again soon isn't it? Do you think that the others would like to try a summer Christmas this year around? America always seemed interested in the idea, of course England never seemed entirely sold on it."

"But I swear! That yankee needs another lesson on cane toad huntin'." Chris went on to complain while Toby listened in silent awe. "It's his bloomin' fault that they're even around and he can't hit one with a cricket bat! Man can knock a ball out of the park but he can't hit a toad on the noggin? I'll be stoked if he ain't the most useless larrikin I ever lay eyes on-"

"Do you even realise our situation right now?" Toby cut across indignantly as Australia went off on a happy little tangent on the importance of BBQs around Christmas time. "How can you talk about that right now?" Toby was getting annoyed with Chris's lack of concern in their current predicament.

"Hm? Oh yeah. She'll be right" Chris laughed good naturedly before wincing at the pain such an action brought on. Leaning back on his elbows Chris stared up at the ceiling with a remaining smile on his face.

"Well I guess you could say I'm not all that worried. Nah, that's a lie." Australia corrected himself. "I'm scared and it still hurt a bit to chat but that's no reason to act glum." Chris never failed to amaze Toby while at the same time he never failed to frustrate his brother nation.

"How do you feel?" Toby asked finally, deciding it was best not to question his little brother's approach to stressful situations. "You said it still hurts, can you move?"

"Not much." Australia admitted with a frown. "It doesn't hurt as much as before so I guess I could thank Germany for that." Chris shuddered at the thought. During his treatment he'd come around once or twice and found that Germany's treatment methods were a far cry from gentle.  
"Would have been much better if I'd had a cute nurse or something." Chris added with a snap of his fingers on his good hand. Annoyingly it was not his dominant hand and the sound was a little less crisp than he would have liked.

"Take this seriously for once." Zea muttered. "Even if Jett's not friendly at least he'd be looking for a way out."

"Uh…" Chris's smile faded slightly at the mention of their brother. "About Jett….where is he?"

Toby noticed the change in his brother, the lack of a smile or cheerful tone making the smaller nation uncomfortable and a tad guilty. Chris may have been annoying and a little too carefree but Toby hadn't wanted to make him sad.

"I'm not sure. Our link been numbed for quite some time now, I couldn't tell you anything. What about you? Nothing on your end either?"

"Hey mate." Chris sighed. "I can't feel anything other than my resetting bones. Even if Jett and I were linked like normal I couldn't feel anything past that. If anything Jett would be feeling me, serves him right for beating me like that. Man…that bastards got one hell of a hook!"

"How are you so laid back about this…?" Toby asked. "Even for you…this I strangely tolerant."

What surprised New Zealand more than the answer was the sullen silence that followed his question. Chris's expression became painful and after a moment of consideration his little brother made an effort to sit up, needing Toby's held to even get up right.

"Thanks." Chris murmured with a faint smile, obviously still suffering slightly from the movement.

"Are you going to answer me?" Toby asked, truly mystified by this. If it had been he that Jett had abused he doubted he'd smile and act so indifferent.

"Jett's my mate." Chris answered like it was the simplest thing in the world…and to Chris it was.

"He's the one that taught me not to play with unfriendly snakes." _There were friendly ones?_

"Or that I shouldn't laugh at others when they said 'rooting' for you. Even when he laughed as well." _Well of course not!_

"He told me that I'd scare Mattie if I called him a shark biscuit when teaching him to surf." _Anyone would be scared by that…_

"And that Alfred would take me seriously if I told him about drop bears and my kangaroo army, so I should do it more!" _What a responsible caretaker…_

"He told me why that pommy bastard brother of ours would choke and die whenever I offered him my thongs."_ Really Jett….why didn't you teach him anything useful? _

"…"Toby stopped reprimanding Australia in his mind when he heard the other nation fall quiet for a second.

"And if I was scared…he'd be the one that'd hold me until I wasn't. If I was crying, he'd be the one that make me smile again. He'd pull my hair and beat my head when I'd spit the dummy but he'd always praise me and comfort me even if he was spewin'."

Chris smiled faintly and closed his eyes, remembering all he and Jett had done together, remembering all the times he'd seen in his dreams and all the things Jett had done for him without uttering a word about it.

"What's the point in fighting if I can't keep what's most important to me by my side?" Chris glanced at Toby questioningly and smiled warmly though it was not a cheerful expression.

"I have a feeling that before I was born someone asked me something important." Closing his eyes Chris imagined the boy he'd seen in his dreams and the mirror. Australia was slowly coming to terms with what that boy was and even more slowly realising his history wasn't as rosy as he believed and that Jett had not been as perfect as he imagined.

"What did they ask?" Toby questioned, believing him whole heartedly…after all Toby had known the native boy that he believed lived on in his brother.

"I can't remember." Chris laughed sheepishly. "But…I know my answer is the reason why I am here. I believe that my answer was to stay with my big brother." Smiling Chris stretched despite the pain and listened to his bones snapping and creaking.

"This feeling I never could entirely forget…what do you call it?" Chris murmured thoughtfully. "It hurts and inside my chest my heart is pounding away. It's a painful feeling and I'm not sure what to call this nostalgic nonsense."

Toby couldn't answer his brother even as Chris began to cry, smiling as bitter tears filled his green eyes. Toby did not remember a time he'd seen the joyful country cry in such a way, sure he screamed and threw a fit if something went wrong in the footy or cursed till he was blue when stubbing his toe but never did he cry earnest tears like this.  
Toby's heart hurt…

"I guess you could call this feeling….happiness?" Chris laughed meekly while rubbing away the tears. He remembered the snippets of his and Jett's memories, remembered all the things that Jett had protected him from.

"Jett's always been by my side and he's always protected me from everything. My past, my nightmares, even the wars we were involved in. Who was the one that went to Gallipoli? Who was the guy that dealt with the threat from Japan or kept me safe from any outside force? I've never even seen war or suffering because Jett took all that. He just let me enjoy the sun and bush, Jett just let me have a happy childhood. To me Jett is the entire world, to me Jett means absolutely everything."

"In the end I don't really care what it is he feels he needs to do or make up for, whatever he did in the old days doesn't matter to me. Whatever regret or guilt he feels is a moot point to me. All I care about is keeping Jett with me." As he spoke Chris's fingers tightened around his necklace, not realising he used the same coping mechanism as his elder brother.

"This feeling, even though it's painful is what I will call happiness. Without Jett I cannot feel it and without my other heart I am hollow. The feelings I never could forget, I will name happiness and I will remember where it came from."

"Chris…" Toby wrapped his arms around Chris tightly. "I don't like this dumb version of you."

"Yeah." Chris barked a laugh while wrapping his arms around Zea in response, trying to dry those bitter tears. "This me is a pansy. Let's talk about the beach some more…"

"Or escape."

"That's good too but the beach has sheilas on it. White pointers to!"

_Thawk_.

"Ouch! Zea!" Chris whined, rubbing the place where Toby had thumped him. "I got it, I was just pulling ya leg mate."

"Christian…" Both Chris and Zea stopped dead hearing a familiar voice. Standing out front of their cage was Jett and lingering behind him was Germany.

It put Zea on edge seeing the eerie smile on Jett's face but Chris seemed ecstatic to see him, until his brother spoke again.

"Are you ready to become one now…?"

…  
… (Australia your Russia is showing…. . )  
…

_Jett Has a Nightmare._

"_Big brother!" Jett lifted his head at the sound of a child's voice and watched as a young Jack ran past him. Jett followed the boy's form as he ran after his big brother._

"_Wait up." Jack called brightly. "Wait up for me England!" Jett watched as his younger self clung on tight to England, laughing brightly as his brother pats his head smiling in return. England used to dress quite finely back then…almost like a pirate it was funny in a way._

"_Huh? B-Big brother wait up!" Jett watched as England let go of Jack and walked past him, quickly growing distant and leaving the young country shouting for him. "Please don't leave me behind!" Jack screamed, tears running down his face._

_There was no answer from England as he rapidly vanished from sight. Never looking back as he left Jack on his own._

_Despite himself Jett walked towards the child, looking down on the crying ankle biter. With a sad sigh he dropped down to one knee and wrapped his arms around the crying boy. It was a dream…he knew that but he didn't care. It felt important to him that someone hug the crying boy even if it was only his older self._

"_Australia." Jack stopped crying as a gentle voice called him. Rubbing his eyes the boy looked away from Jett and up at the figure that stood tall behind his older self._

_A gloved hand stretched past Jett's face, offered to Jack who started up in wonder. Jett knew it was Germany standing behind him and even felt a firm hand atop his head in a small gesture of affection._

"_Come now." Germany spoke gently and Jack didn't hesitate, lunging out to take Germany's hand by Jett's head. "Being mein is much better than being alone, ja?" _

_The gentle touch of Germany's hand left Jett's head as the male lead young Jack away and Jack began to smile again. Jett watched the two go but he did not feel satisfied with this ending._

"_Jack!" As Jett stood he heard the sound of England's voice screaming. When he looked however his former brother's fuzzy form dashed past him, reaching out for the vanishing forms of Germany and Jack. "Wait! Jack!"_

_So….this is what it was huh?  
A game of tag._

"_Why? Why did you leave?" England cried out desperately as though the answer wasn't obvious. Jett felt nothing for the man that chased after him now, there was a strange emptiness in his chest where he used to feel things for his former brother. He did not know when that gap had formed but he now had to live with it._

_And so he felt no guilt in saying the next words as he walked past his running brother.  
"Go your own way."_

_Even as he spoke the words Jett's hand clutched his necklace tight.  
Was that his heart's the real answer?_

…

Jett woke up in a familiar fashion, panting and struggling for air as his body shuddered violently. However he did not wake up with the familiar person by his side to comfort him, Chris was nowhere to be found that morning.

"Jett? Did you have a nightmare?" Jett was surprised by the tenderness of the voice by his side. When his green eyes looked back over his shoulder Jett found himself looking up at a frowning Germany. Some part of Jett understood what he _should_ have felt; anger, fear, and a need to escape but oddly he felt nothing of the sort. When looking at Germany that morning Jett simply felt…numb, as though all his will to escape his big brother had just faded away.  
Was this the effect of vital region claiming?  
It still hurt…a lot.

"Yeah…" Jett answered dryly, hearing the feebleness in his own voice as it cracked under the strain of speaking. When he tried to sit up he was met with similar results, groaning and falling back flat in the bed as an unfamiliar burn resided in his back side, he did try not to think about that.

"Easy." Germany chided him in a soft tone. "Your body will need some time." Germany's hand rested on Jett's forehead gently causing the other nation to lash out.

_Smack._

Jett's hand whipped out at Germany, slapping his hand away harshly. Jett didn't seem to realise he'd moved at all in the first few seconds after the action had been carried out. Leaving both nations to stare at one another in a state of shock.

Germany recovered first, shock turning to anger as the hand that was slapped away balled into a fist. When Jett's mind caught up with the rest of the world his shock turned into immense regret and dread. The hand that had pushed Germany away now covered his face, defending his head from the blow that he knew was going to come.

"Jett." Germany's voice came out in an impatient growl.

"I'm sorry!" Jett cried out before Germany could continue. The German was taken off guard by the hastily cried apology.

"I-I didn't realise. I didn't think it was you. I…didn't mean to..." Jett murmured his defence meekly but Germany was no longer angry. If anything he was pleased.

"Did you think I was England?" He asked calmly while watching the smaller nation curl in on himself anxiously. "So you did."

Jett was damn near trembling, afraid that Germany would punish him for acting out or confusing him with another person. So he was understandably surprised when gentle hands took hold of his body, embracing him in a strange sort of hug.

"Now, now." Germany cooed in his ear. "Don't hide from me, Jett."

At first Jett didn't know what to do. He was not used to a situation where he'd receive a hug instead of a hit. Had he not earned another lesson? Why was Germany holding him after he misbehaved?  
All of it confused Jett and eventually he found himself clinging to the other, unaware of how much he'd longed for some kind of comfort.

"Last night was rough on you. Punishment should be tough, however I am reasonable and not without consideration." Jett listened in silence as Germany spoke gentle words. "Mistakes happen. I understand. Do not hide from me as you would England."

Gradually Jett's eyes slid shut as he took all he could from this comfort. It was unnatural, he knew it was but somehow this felt nice. He could not remember a time where England had let him off the hook or had held him after a lesson. It was still painful but it was strangely warm too.

Germany allowed Jett to have his fill of the small display of affection, allowed the time required for the reward and punishment method to do its work. Ludwig was well aware of the damage he was going to an already unstable mind but he felt no guilt or remorse as of yet. However Jett winced as the pain in his backside began to grow to the point it couldn't be ignored.

"Ah, sorry." Germany murmured and released Jett. "It must be painful, ja?"

Jett nodded, somewhat dazed as he remained limp, only help up in the sitting position by Germany's arms.

"I'll make some wrust if you feel up to eating." Germany offered casually, acting as though absolutely nothing had changed between them the night before. Wasn't this a little bit unnatural? Chatting normally like this?

"Sausage for breakfast…?" Jett croaked, aiming for the same natural air Germany had. His aching body and ragged voice didn't help his attempt.

"It's not unusual for you is it?" Germany asked with a lifted eye brow. "I have seen the contents of your fridge, I very much doubt wrust for breakfast is much of a stretch." Well he had Jett there. "Also, it's midday, I allowed you to sleep late."

"On that note." Germany spoke thoughtfully pressing a hand to his chin. "Your diet will need to be revaluated."

"What do you mean?" Jett asked in disbelief. Germany whipped around to face him again, pointing a firm finger in his face with a stern expression.

"It's atrocious. Almost as poorly thought out as that American's." Germany had switched into lecture mode. "All beer and strange tasting spreads. That tar like substance is not good for your body, it's a bi-product for gott's sake! Mein gott, something green or at least naturally grown should be in your diet."

"What about Witchetty grubs?" Jett asked with a faint smirk. "Grown from the dirt, all natural."

"_Nein_!" Germany barked, arms slamming over his chest in a cross, denied. Sighing heavily Germany fixed Jett with a scolding look.  
"Starting from today I'll manage your food intake. No more Chiko Rolls or vegemite on toast or bix wheat! Your food is so dangerously spontaneous, I never know where it comes from."

"Weet-bix." Jett corrected before frowning. "Well what about Pavlova? It's something even the frog would approve of."

"That's from New Zealand." Germany reminded him flatly.

"Pig's arse!" Jett snapped, sitting up straight in bed in a furry. Unaware that his choice in cursing may have confused Germany.  
"It's mine! I invented it before that sheepshagging little- urk!" Jett's rant ended fairly quickly as his body screamed in agony at the sudden movement.

Germany's hand rested on his shoulder, holding his body as it shuddered in pain. A crease formed between his brows as he looked over Jett with cautious concern. He should have known better than to rile him up with New Zealand and Pavlova.

"You're going to be in pain for quite some time, do not push yourself." Germany advised gently.

Jett knew he was right but it was not so much the pain that bothered him but the lack of it. He'd expected his arm and hand to hurt, to respond with the pain that his little brother must have been feeling but he felt absolutely fine – at least there. When he tested his hand the fingers opened and closed normally and his shoulder moved in all the right ways. It had been bothering Australia for some time, as to why he couldn't feel the pain Chris did. He'd always felt it before.

Was Chris rejecting him even on this level?

The thought caused Jett's hand to clench down on his necklace tightly, trying to reassure himself that Chris would never truly reject him. This was just some type of rough patch. Germany would fix it….Germany fixed everything.

"My brother…" Jett murmured, trying to force his voice out more strongly this time, not wanting to appear weak of both mind and body. "…how is he?"

"Christian?" Germany's voice sounded strange when speaking his brother's name.

Jett flinched as the weight on the bed shifted causing the spring to creak softly as Germany pressed a hand down by Jett's head, hovering over him. Turning to face the larger male Jett felt that familiar spark of confusion. He knew he should be afraid or furious that Germany was so close but he just felt _nothing_. No fear or anger, just a strange comfort.

"Why do you ask?" Germany asked slowly, sizing up Jett's intentions. Ludwig had hoped that after Jett's vital regions had been claimed he'd be a tad more compliant but he was still cautious with his new nation.

"Can't feel him." Was Jett's meek reply. "I don't…feel anything. Worried." It was as though some of his brain had shut down, all he could form was simple words that didn't require much effort. Any more than that and his voice would stop working and his mind would go blank.

"I see." Germany replied smoothly, rapidly forming up a response to this that would work in his favour. "It's most likely because you two are not one."

Jett's eyes widened just a fraction but his gaze still seemed faraway and disjointed from reality.

"Not one…?" He repeated dumbly.

"Ja. Australia is divided right now so it's only natural that you'd not feel anything." Germany explained calmly, easily shifting Jett's concern, easily manipulating the somewhat broken country into thinking his way. "It would be best to fix that, ja?"

"Nightmares." Jett said abruptly sitting up, ignoring how his body screamed its furious protests at him. Pain slammed against his chest and crawled up his spine, almost paralysing Jett but concern kept him moving despite his body's whining.

"Jett!" Germany was alarmed by his nation's sudden movement, having expected him to be bed ridden for at least a day after his reconditioning. However Jett had always been a surprising country.

"Nightmares, nightmares, nightmares." Jett kept uttering the word rapidly as he fumbled with the simple action of rising from a bed. His body swayed and tipped to the point of very nearly falling with every staggering movement he made but Jett continued to move towards the door – towards what he hoped was his little brother.

Eventually his clumsy steps took one wrong step too far and Jett collapsed. Thankfully Germany was vigilant and easily caught the light weight nation, he noticed that Jett already seemed physically lacking as though he'd not eaten in weeks and he seemed deranged and feverish. Perhaps his reconditioning had been the harsh on the first run around. But punishment was punishment, Germany would not apologise for his rough education.

"Chris…will have nightmares." Jett gasped while clinging onto Germany's arm for support. "If I can't feel him I can't take those bad dreams away, I can't take his unhappy memories away."

Ludwig's eyes narrowed in understanding. He'd heard it before, that Australia had his ignorance and innocence guarded by his big brother at all times. He knew only Jett would go to war and that only Jett would do the things that needed to be done while Christian was free to live life as he pleased. Apparently the divide between them now scared Jett, he was afraid he'd lose all that he'd worked so hard to keep safe in his brother's mind.

Germany could use this.

"Well." He purred. "We can't have that. Come, if your body is willing I will take you to your baby bruder."

Jett's eyes lit up slightly at that and Germany was a little irritated by the spark in his new brother's gaze. If he was not cautious that spark may eventually become rebellion, he had to remove all doubt from Jett's mind and completely win Australia over. Force would only get him so far so it was time to use something a tad more subtle.

It would not be hard to have Australia back himself into a corner and then he'd be trapped.  
He'd completely belong to Germany.  
With just a little more…  
One more push.

And Jett would crumble.

….

_UK Meeting_

"Sit down you wanker!" They were getting nowhere. A whole meeting and no progress for their trouble.

"Sit down yourself tosser." Ireland replied tauntingly.

England was going to lose his mind. He'd called a meeting in the UK to try and figure out what course of action to take in Australia but so far all they had to show for it was the usual arguments and petty complaints. Having his brothers with him did not help in the slightest, in fact it upped the arguing by a million.

America was next to useless, too busy planning out some kind of hero plan that would be rejected unanimously the minute he put it up to the UK. Canada kept fading in and out of the back of England's peripheral vision – which was already limited as it was by the loss of an eye.  
France either spent his time talking with Scott or disagreeing with England and both China and Russia seemed content to keep well out of the entire thing. Naturally none of the axis had been called, on the off chance that they were aware of the situation and in favour of Germany's side.

It was shaping up to be a real war and the sides were already being clearly divided.  
Like old times.

"I don't see why we should do anything. Western nations have nothing to do with me and if Japan isn't involved why would I do anything?" China asked, irritated by all the arguments and indeed by the entire point of the meeting.

"We don't know if Japan is involved or not." England responded dryly. "I didn't call you here to order your help, merely to ask for it." Asking alone made England feel dirty but it had to be done.

"Ah." Russia smiled in that creepy way as he pointed a single finger in the air. "But you're not asking for our nations are you?" His smile grew slightly. "You want us, da?"

England shifted about uneasily, no more comfortable around the large nation than anyone else. At least when Russia spoke he did seem to make the others settle down somewhat.

"Yes." England clarified finally with a sigh of defeat. "We're not trying to start a war. I want to keep my nation and by extension all of your nations well out of this. As far as I am concerned this is a domestic quarrel, not a national dispute."

"Why would Russia help in domestic dispute?" Russia asked, smiling pleasantly. "No thanks, I want to stay out of it like China."

"Why you commi…!" America snapped, still sore towards the Russian for past…disagreements.

"America!" England snapped firmly. "We are _asking_, if they refuse that is just how it is."

"But they…" America struggled with trying to stifle himself, he had no fondness for the two commies and their rejection to help only increased his frustration.

"Well…" England and America turned at the sound of Russia speaking again. "Maybe not?" He said thoughtfully.

"What!?" China looked at the male next to him in shock. "Why would you help?" He demanded furiously. "We agreed not to!"

"Nyet." Russia smiled again. "Russia was thinking, perhaps it might be more fun to help Germany, da?"

You could have heard a pin drop after that.

"What?" America spoke in a low growl and even England's brothers had stopped their chatting as the tense atmosphere reached past even their thick skulls.

"More fun." Russia responded simply. "If this is – as you say – a domestic disagreement then there's no harm in playing."

England grit his teeth understanding what the Russian bastard was getting at. Unless this was to become a war Russia was free to do whatever he liked as a game. As long as England refused to declare an actual war between he and Germany or made a move to reclaim Australia there would be no repercussions for Russia toying with them. He had been the one to say he wanted their assistance as individuals not countries.

"I'm not interested in childish games." China huffed crossing his arms indignantly.

"China is no fun." Russia complained, completely ignoring the hostility he was getting from the surrounding nations.

"Well." Russia announced standing from his seat smoothly. "Russia is going home."

"I concur. I'm going back." China agreed standing up after Russia though he seemed to work on keeping a good distance between the two of them.

"Hey. Hold on a damn minute!" America leapt right back up despite England's efforts to keep the unruly nations still.

"Hmm?" Russia turned back still smiling but the look caused a cold chill to fall over the room. "Something wrong?"

"Are you going to just up and leave after saying that? Are you trying to pick a fight with me you commie bastard?" England groaned internally, wishing America had a little bit more sense.

Russia still smiled but the air around him dropped into a sharp chill, almost as though he'd brought his countries weather with him. England could see the purplish hue that hung around Russia's body, it came with the ability to see his magical friends and it made the situation all the more tense for the British man.

"America please." England implored America to sit back down before real trouble was to come about.

"No way!" Alfred snapped back at Arthur. "This guy is pushing our buttons on purpose." He accused furiously.

"That's right." Russia responded happily and Arthur shuddered, grabbing hold of Alfred's arm tightly before hissing in a low whisper.

"Think about this. If you start a fight with him now what good will that do anyone? If anything you'll only make getting to Australian all the harder. Let it go. You can argue with him when world war three starts. Got it? Use your head for once."

Alfred gritted his teeth and Arthur could see the young nation struggling with the choice but ever so slowly he eased back down into his seat, seething and glaring as he did. Sighing England turned back towards Russia and China.

"Thank you for coming today." He said farewell to them properly and showed them to the door. "It's a pity you could not assist us. I do hope America did not offend you at all."

"Hmm? Not at all." Russia smiled that god damned smile again and tipped his head to the side. "Russia is looking forward to being home, might make a halfway stop."

Arthur blinked, unsure as to why Russia had said that. Russia turned away and began to leave allowing Arthur to breathe a sigh of relief but his blood turned to ice with the next words to leave his mouth.

"Germany's house is just on the way back to Russia's place." It was an offhanded little comment that Russia made and Arthur had no time to respond before the door swung shut.

Arthur was frozen, staring at the now closed down with wide eyes. They were ruined, absolutely buggered.

"Yo, dude? What ya staring at the door for?" Alfred asked, having followed Arthur.

"This is entirely your bloody fault!" Arthur snapped furiously. "Why did you provoke him? Now we have to deal with Russia as well!"

Alfred tensed before gritting his teeth together and balling his hands into tight fists, it wasn't America's nature to take blame or criticism well.

"Hey! He provoked me. That commie always preferred the nazi bastard…!" Alfred began to argue but Arthur was reaching the end of his rope and wouldn't have any of it.

"That's no excuse! War time grudges and bigotry is never an excuse for this childish behaviour!" Arthur shouted at Alfred, frustrated that he always fell back on past prejudice, all the bloody time. "Why can none of you just do as you're told?"

"Stop treating me like I'm a child. England you can't keep looking down on me." Arthur was sick and tired of that bullshit argument, he was so sick of his little brothers telling him that.

But…it was his insistence on fighting against them that got them into this situation. Arthur's shoulders dropped and he let out a heavy hearted sigh, all the fight just leaving him. His arguments were wasted here, his efforts were wasted here and he should be focused on the problem at hand – not arguing with America again.  
They'd argued for decades.

Seeing Arthur pull back from a fight made America pause and then he sighed as well. They were all understandably stressed and they all seemed to be tearing around the edges. Arthur had to be more tolerant and Alfred had to be more cautious…it was going to be a rough road.

"Alright I got it." America declared, putting his smile back in place as he jerked a thumb towards himself.

"Got what?" Arthur asked warily.

"A plan of course!"

"If it's anything like project hero 1 through 28 I refuse." Arthur replied bluntly.

"Hey! My hero plan was perfect in the first place! You're just not awesome enough to see it." America pouted.

"Please don't speak like Prussia, I don't need this right now." Arthur muttered, feeling a headache growing.

"Hmpf." America's face twisted into a smug grin and Arthur watched on in bewilderment as he whipped out a phone. He pressed the device close to his face with a wicked smile and winked.

"Funny you should mention that. Our secret weapon and our new plan." America announced, confidence overflowing from his tone alone. "What do you think Iggy? Going to be unawesome and reject my plan again?"

"Well I say…" Arthur gradually smiled though it was a little spiteful seeing as he was acknowledging America's good work. "Perhaps you're not such a useless fat ass."

Arthur was feeling more confident now as he walked pass America and back to the meeting room, they finally had a foot in the door and if all went well they'd be able to finish this without any direct conflict. All he had to think about now was how to approach Jett once he was safely back home.

America grinned when his plan was approved of….before that insult sank in.

"HEY!"

…(Back to Russia….oh I mean Jett. *Shifty eyes* ) 

_Jett's off his rocker_.

Ahh, Chris looked happy.  
That was good.

Jett felt a smile form on his face as he watched Zea and Chris chat, they seemed to be having fun talking about the beach or something of the sort.

Germany was by his side, keeping his standing up right with a constant but somewhat invisible support. Jett had been able to walk most of the way here with only a few trips and stumbles. Germany had praised him and helped where he needed it so Jett didn't feel the least bit discouraged by his unsteady body.

When he'd greeted Chris, his little brother's face had lit up like the sun and Jett had smiled in return but for some reason his face felt tense and numb and smiling something like an impossible task. Still he'd tried to smile back the way Chris smiled at him.

It was only when he'd hopefully asked if Chris was ready to join him again that his brother's smile had dropped straight from his face. Jett recoiled slightly seeing that unwelcoming expression on Chris's face. His heart almost stopped seeing the outright rejection on Christian's face.

Why would he make a face like that? Didn't he want to be together like before?

"C-Chris." Jett tried to smile again though it was a shaken expression. "Come now don't be difficult. You'll get used to living here, it's much cleaner and larger than our shack, you'll get used to it I swear."

"We're not leaving?" Chris asked slowly, sounding disappointed.

Jett tensed, feeling a gentle pressure against the small of his back. Germany's hand was gently pressed against him, if it was in comfort or warning Jett was uncertain and all he knew was that there was no way they'd be leaving one way or another.

"No, we're going to stay here – with Germany." Jett said patiently, trying to ease his brother into this change. When Chris did not respond Jett's eyes travelled to his body, it seemed he was still in quite a bit of pain but Germany had done an amazing job patching him up –he expected no less of Germany.

"How are you feeling?" Jett asked in a conversational tone, walking closer to the bars that separated them. Once Chris understood this was their home he'd be able to remove those bars. "Still sore?"

Chris ended up averting his gaze and Jett noticed how he grabbed hold of his bandaged hand tightly. It must have been painful….Chris must have been in pain.  
His little brother….was hurting.

An unbearable heat rose up in Jett's body and he reached forward to tightly clasp the bars of the cage.

"Why are you denying me? Christian!" Jett demanded, hands tightening around the bars. "Do you think I enjoy this? Seeing you suffering like this? Stop rejecting me and I'll take all that away from you and you'll be happy again right? You know that, _right_?"

Germany hovered close, not intervening but keeping a careful eye on Jett as he didn't want the still weakened nation to collapse or cause himself further damage. While he watched Jett Germany also noticed New Zealand watching him with quietly loathing eyes. New Zealand needed more training than either of the Australians.

"Oh I get it…" Jett muttered lowly. "You're punishing me aren't you Chris? Haha…I get it, I know I hurt you a little and I'm sorry. So knock off this act and let me help you. Stop pushing me out and punishing me like this."

"I'm not…" Chris murmured in a small voice. He didn't like this version of his brother, he looked like he was standing on his last feet and was far beyond the point of reason. It looked like his big brother had completely gone off the deep end with those crazed, desperate eyes.

"Christian!" Jett barked in a furious voice, hands rattling the bars. "This stubbornness will get you no where! I hate it, I hate seeing you in pain. So please, please just be a good boy and let me in."

"I can't!" Chris finally spoke back, seething as he listened to the elder speak. It wasn't Jett that made him angry, it was the silent German behind him. It was the fact he'd not realised how bad things had gotten until it was already to late.

"Mate, would you just listen to yourself for five fuckin-" Chris stopped, just…froze.

He looked at his brother more clearly now, he could see marks on him. Rings around his wrists from where he'd been bound and fresh bruises from where he'd been touched roughly. At first he thought Jett had been beaten but as he studied his brother more closely he could see the strangeness in these marks and all too suddenly it dawned on Chris what it was that was off about Jett –ignoring how bat shit, raving mad he was.

"You!" Chris snarled, rage filling him and causing the usually carefree Australian to snap like his big brother. His narrowed green eyes landing on Germany as his brain pieced together what had been done to his big brother.

"You fucking…" Chris began to snarl but his words were drowned out by the loud screech of the cage door swinging open. Chris just got a glimpse of Jett standing in the doorway before a body blocked his vision.

Standing in front of him, guarding the injured Australia, was his little brother. Zea stared at Jett or rather the shell of Jett with about as much loathing as he did Germany but Jett was not upset. His brothers were simply being stubborn children.

"Chris, you're behaving poorly. We're guests, mind your manners." Jett spoke calmly as he walked towards the two of them and both could see how their brother's body stumbled and tipped from side to side. Alone he'd not be able to handle even one of the younger nations but Germany remained a constant threat lingering by the door.

"You sound like England." Was the first thing that came to Chris's mind.

The reaction was instantaneous, Jett's face twisted into a furious mask of rage and he stopped walking towards them with fists balled by his side. Chris regretted his words but he could not retract them.  
Thankfully the tenseness seemed to leave Jett's body after a moment to calm himself down and he smiled to his two little brothers again.

"Sorry, did I frighten you by sounding like that man?" Jett took a step forward but stopped abruptly when he noticed the defensive position Zea took and the glare he held towards him. Jett grit his teeth seeing New Zealand standing between him and Chris, he was being a problem.

Jett vaguely remembered Germany telling him that New Zealand was sent by England and therefore and enemy. He'd ignored Germany at the time but now he saw clearly, New Zealand was an enemy, one standing between him and Chris.

"You're in the way." He said coldly. "Get out of my way, Zea."

He got no response for his words. That was fine, Jett wasn't contemplating letting it slide anyway.  
Without another word Jett rose his fist and with one quick swipe of his arm he threw Zea from his feet with a solid blow to the face. Even with his injured boy Australia threw one hell of a punch. The smaller nation slid to a stop on the ground not too far from the two Australians.

Jett looked down at Toby as he tried to get back up and for some reason he felt…guilty? Jett was taken off guard by this feeling but still it persisted, making it impossible to ignore the growing red mark on his little brother's face. As he looked at New Zealand he couldn't help but remember how they'd originally met. Toby had glared at him back then to.

…(Roughly 1841 to 1891)

_Meeting Zealand._

"_What…?" Jett found himself staring at…something kinda strange. Standing before him and his friend was an entirely new person. An entirely new nation in fact. The boy looked roughly the same age as Jett and his native friend but he did not possess the aboriginal's dark skin or Jett's harsher features and build. The fair haired boy only shared their green eyes and eye brows._

"_Who…are you?" Jett asked the boy uncertainly, he felt as though he should know this person…as if they'd known each other for a long time and he'd simply forgotten._

_Looking up at the two with narrowed green hues Jett couldn't help but flinch from the glare in those eyes that seemed so out of place on such a sweet looking face._

"_New Zealand…" The words brought a wave of understanding over Jett. His bosses had been up in arms over this for weeks now. The island off of the main land of Australia had wanted to split from them and become their own separate colony. Jett hadn't cared much himself but his boss seemed rather ruffled by the whole event._

_Clearing his throat Jett walked towards the younger colony, causing him to take a step back as though he did not trust the larger colonies intentions but much to his surprise Jack only held his hand out towards New Zealand._

"_Nice one, congratulations." Jett spoke, trying to keep things formal but welcoming, finding that the polite approach was not his best trait but he tried all the same. "I'm Jack Kirkland, it is nice to meet you New Zealand." _

_New Zealand could hardly believe what he was seeing, just like that he was being recognised as a separate colony by the other and so, even though it was slow and cautious, he reached out to take that hand._

"_Toby Kirkland." The two joined hands and actually shared a small smile between them before suddenly a dark skinned arm wrapped around both of their necks, pulling the two into a three person hug._

"_H-Hey! Hold on a second mate!" Jett cried and heard Toby shouting something similar but the native nation ignored them both with his bright smile and laughter. Eventually the three of them couldn't help but respond in kind._

_Smiling and laughing the three were quite at peace with one another. The island prison that Jett had feared so much and been so lonely on….no longer felt all that empty. _

_Things were still dark for the young colony, his home still hard to handle and unruly but slowly, slowly, things were beginning to become brighter and with both Zea and his best friend there was no reason for Jett to feel even a little bit lonely._

… (Guilt inducing flashback over.)

"Zea I…" Jett moved towards the other ready to apologise but was cut short.

"What's the matter Australia?" Germany's voice asked calmly from the doorway, having been monitoring the situation up until then. He'd been pleased with the progress but now Jett seemed to be hesitating over striking New Zealand, that was not good. Had he not worked that kind of resistance out of him yet?

Jett did not respond, his eyes falling on Chris who seemed strangely effected by the sight of Jett striking their brother. The jolly nation was curled in on himself, gripping his head tightly. He grasped his hair so tightly that his injured hand had begun to bleed again.

Slowly Jett dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Chris, holding him as one might when comforting a small frightened child. He gently removed Chris's hands from his head, not wanting him to damage his body anymore than he already had.

"Ah, I get it." Jett breathed out in understanding. "You got nightmares didn't you? Because I was careless and didn't keep a close eye on you, you got bad dreams didn't you?"

As Jett spoke to him in a comforting voice Chris squeezed his eyes shut, desperately fighting to keep those images away.

"It's alright." Jett cooed gently. "I'll take all that pain away again, just let me in Christian. Stop fighting against me and become one."

"Do you even know what you're saying!" Zea's strained and angry voice demanded as he forced himself back onto his feet. "To become one with Australia? Do you have any idea what you are saying?"

Jett paused, he had the reply on the tip of his tongue. Of course he knew, he and Chris would be together again and that was the way it should be.  
Well…that was true but….

"How do you become one…?" Jett murmured more to himself than anything else, eyes wide as he began to realise what it really did mean.

"Ja." Germany spoke coolly. "I taught you how to do it. Last night."

"You fucking bastard!" Chris became violent as he snarled at Germany but Jett couldn't process that at the moment.

Germany wanted him to…. To Chris? To Zea?  
Jett's head began to ache and much like Chris had he curled in on himself.

"Germany…" Jett murmured quietly. "I won't do it. I mean I can't. Not to my brothers."

With his head in his hands Jett could not see the irritated expression on Germany's face. But the German did not push the situation much and instead said calmly.

"There is no other way to make you one as before if he rejects you. If it is too hard for you…I will do it." He offered, naturally lying but it got the reaction he'd counted on.

Jett reached forward and grabbed Chris's arm tightly, not realising he was hurting the other as he pinned him down, eyes wild as he stared down at his little brother. The two remained stuck that way for a while staring at one another as both seemed to try and come to grips with the insanity of this setting.

"M-Mate…? What are you doing?" The thought that his own brother was considering raping him…. Well Chris couldn't comprehend it at all.

"N-No I can do it…I can." Jett murmured feverishly. "If he does it… I know it'll hurt. I'll be much kinder with you Chris."

"Hey! Hold on one bloody minute!" Chris demanded as he began to kick from under Jett, only succeeding in hurting both of their damaged bodies. "You can't be serious!"

"It'll be quick. After that everything will be fine, I promise." Jett muttered in a monotone voice.

"Stop making promises you plan on breaking!" Chris shouted, terrified as his brother kept him down firmly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jett replied, sounding too broken to even defend his lies. "I'll try not to hurt you."

Chris grit his teeth together as he felt Jet's hands begin to slide down his body. It was wrong, so very terribly wrong to be getting touched in this way by another man, his brother at that! Still his injured body allowed him to do very little as this nightmare began to unfold.

"You'll love me after this." Jett told him firmly. "Like you did before."

"No." Jett froze. "I won't."

There was an earth shaking explosion, wicked, arrogant laughter…  
There went Germany's basement.  
….and then the ceiling collapsed in on top of them.

…  
…

Manipulation -End


End file.
